Lyoko warrior from the future
by Dragonlord0
Summary: When Yumi was younger she was abducted by a gang in Japan. Fearing they were going to kill her a man had arrived and saved her life. 10 years have passed since then and the man she admired will return and help her and her friends against X.A.N.A. Lemons girl on girl action pregnancy slight Marvel crossover.
1. Hero time

Chapter 1 Hero time

In Japan in the year 2000 it was raining hard and in the middle of an alley a glowing blue sphere appeared and when it vanished a man in black leather jeans black combat boots black shirt black leather jacket with three spikes on each shoulder and spiked gloves and a hood over the top half of his face and a mask on his face was seen and coughed a small amount of blood when he pulled down the mask.

"Aw crap that didn't go right." The man said as he stood up and breathed in a few deep breathes before pressing something on his ear. "Jason do you copy. Vic? Alex Soap anyone copy?" The man said but got no response.

"Fuck wherever they are they must not be in a good position." The man said before he heard a little girl scream in fear. He ran to the sound of the scream and saw some punks gathering around some little girl who looked to be at least six years old. The punks were all speaking in Japanese but The man understood what they were saying.

"Hey punks let the girl go." The man said glaring at them.

"Why don't you just mind your own business pal?" One of the punks said glaring at him.

"I said let the girl go." The man said as a blade came out of his jacket. The punks all rushed at him and most were cut to pieces while the girl just curled up in a ball in fear before she felt a hand on her head. She opened her eyes and saw her protector looking at her with kind green eyes. "Its ok kid I've got you." The man said picking her up and she placed her head on his neck crying softly. "Shhhhh its ok come on." The man said taking her to the police station not seeing one of the punks moving.

Minutes later

"Please you have to find her those men might do anything to her." A woman with black hair said crying on her husbands shoulder.

"Ma'am I assure you my men are looking for your daughter." A police man said till a loud whistle was heard. They turned and saw the man with the girl in his arms.

"Excuse me I believe this is who your looking for?" The man said having the girl move her head from his neck and she gasped.

"Mommy Daddy!" The girl said as he put her down and she ran to her parents who pulled her up and hugged her.

"Yumi of thank god." The mother said crying tears of joy.

"Where did you find her?" The husband asked.

"I heard her scream and found her being attacked by those punks you were talking about." The man said before the punk who survived his assault ran in and yelled in Japanese and attacked him slamming an axe into his shoulder making the man groan in pain before giving him a backwards head but making the punk fall back before he jumped and spin kicked him into the door which shattered when he crashed into it and fell outside and some of the glass stabbed into him such as where his heart was at. The punk bleed out before he could even cry for help. The man groaned in pain before pulling out the axe out of his shoulder.

"Ow that hurt." The man said before some medical personal came and took him to the medical room.

Later

The parents and the young girl named Yumi were about to enter the medical room to thank the man who saved Yumi when they looked through the glass and saw he wasn't there.

"Thats odd." The husband said before a police woman walked by. "Excuse me where the man who was taken here?" He asked getting her to blink and walked inside and saw it was empty.

"He shouldn't have been even able to move with that injury. I don't know where he is but if anyone finds him again we'll let him know you all thank him for his kindness for saving your daughter." The woman said leaving.

Minutes later

The parents got Yumi in the car and were about to drive home when Yumi looked out the window and saw the man who saved her looking at her on top of a building before jumping off making her smile before she fell asleep tired from whats happened today.

 **Authors note: Sorry this isn't that long but I wanted to make a** **quick prologue before getting to the actual first episode. Anyway like most of my stories this will be a harem one. The girls are**

 **Yumi**

 **Aelita**

 **and Sam**

 **There will be lemons and girl on girl action. The cast is a couple years older then they are in the series. See ya.**


	2. Lost memories

Chapter 2 lost memories

10 years later

Yumi had grown up a lot since that day back in Japan 10 years ago. She was 16 now.(I'm not good with heights so she's like slightly taller then in Cannon) She also was a picture of beauty now. C+ sized breasts heart shaped hips. She had a few people her age try to flirt both boys and surprisingly girls as well with her but she turned them all down. Only one person would hold a place in her heart romantically the same person who saved her life. She remembered even if she was 6 years old at the time the person who saved her life had to be at least 16 years old meaning she could wait another two years before she became a legal adult and pursue a relationship with the man who saved her.

She had also since turning 10 become more physically fit learning martial arts and other ways to defend herself not wanting what happened to her to occur again. Her parents a few years ago moved here to France wanting to leave Japan behind after what happened. She now attended Kadic academy. She didn't really have any friends here since she mostly kept to herself.

She did interact with a few of the students here. Ulrich Stern. Odd Della Robbia and Jeramy Belpois.

While this was going on the Principle quickly pulled up and the nurse came out and helped carry someone inside. Yumi got a look and saw them carrying someone dressed in black jeans black combat boots grey hoodie with the hood over the top half of his face.

"Wonder what thats all about?" Yumi asked herself following them.

In the infirmary

"So tell me what happened?" The Nurse asked the Principle her name was Yolanda.

"I found him on the side of the road on my way here he wasn't severally hurt so I decided to take him here." The principle said named Jean Pierre.

"Daddy can I...Oh who's this?" A girl names Sissy asked walking in.

"Sissy now is not the time for this." Jean said before the young man groaned and opened his eyes which were green. He sat up and looked around and blinked before rubbing his eyes.

"What the where am I?" The man asked.

"Your in a school infirmary. I am the principle of this school I found you laying on the ground and brought you here. What is your name?" Jean asked.

"I...Cant remember." The man said rubbing his head in pain. The nurse took off his hood and looked around his head seeing he had brown hair cut short and had a strange red lined mark on his left eye that went on the top of his head and down his neck showing it was some kind of tattoo. She found a bump on his head and sighed. (Picture the red marks as the same kind as Kratos has from God of war)

"He's been hit in the head it must have caused him memory loss. It could take days maybe weeks before he remembers who he is." Yolanda said.

"Well until then he stays here. He might have been targeted so this is the safest place for him." Jean said.

"He needs a name how about Mike?" Sissy said making him snort.

"No." The man said putting his hood back on. "If you don't mind I'm going to take a walk to get some fresh air." The man said.

The man walked around the campus till he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh shit sorry man." The man said pulling him up. The teenage boy who looked to be 15 years old with blonde hair and glasses dusted himself off.

"Its alright it happens. Hey your that guy the principle brought in." The blonde said.

"Yeah and unfortunately I've got memory loss cant even remember my name." The man said.

"Ouch well I'm Jeremy. You know I think I've got a name for you." Jeramy said.

"Oh yeah like what?" The man asked in interest.

"How about Turok?" Jeramy said.

"That name sounds familiar." The temporarily named Turok said.

"Its an old warriors name from an american tribe." Jeramy said.

"No I mean like I've heard that name from somewhere else before." Turok said.

"Well anyway if your up for it I'm heading to that old factory close by for parts for a project care to help me?" Jeramy asked.

"Sure anything to get some fresh air." Turok said before he looked over to his right and saw Yumi.

Yumi had followed him since he got out of the nurses office.

"Those eyes could it be him?" Yumi questioned before she saw he looked at her and smiled and waved before walking off.

"Looks like you've got an admirer." Jeramy said teasingly making Turok smirk.

Later

Turok and Jeramy went to the factory. Turok jumped down while he used the rope.

"How old is this place?" Turok asked.

"Not sure been abandoned for years." Jeramy said as he dropped down. Turok activated the elevator and soon both of them found to their surprise a super advanced computer.

"What the?" Turok said confused.

"Amazing this is more advanced then anything I've ever seen." Jeramy said getting in the chair. He tried to turn it on but it wouldn't. "Huh what gives." Jeramy said.

"Hey Einstein you might want to turn the power on. I think its down bellow you go do that I'll stay here." Turok said getting him to nod and went to the elevator and went down. Turok sat down on the computer and soon it turned on. "Nice lets see what I can..." Was as far as he got before some woman with pink hair and green eyes appeared on the screen.

"Huh? Who are you? Where am I? The woman asked.

"Oh boy." Turok said.

Later

Turok and Jeramy had left the factory after getting aquatinted with the girl they assumed was an A.I who Jeramy called Maya since she didn't really have a name yet.

Right now Turok was getting his room set up with two other students Ulrich and Odd.

"So your staying with us till you get your memory back?" Ulrich asked.

"Thats the plan for now." Turok said setting up a hammock and jumped in it.

Next morning

Turok Ulrich and Odd were at the soda machine. Yumi walked by and got her own drink while she also eyes Turok in curiosity when he wasn't looking.

"Whats the deal with you two?" Odd asked as soon as Yumi was out of hearing range.

"What?" Turok asked.

"You and her. She keeps eyeing you like she knows you." Ulrich said.

"I don't know." Turok said as Jeramy walked to the machine. "I get the same feeling from her like I've seen her as well." Turok said before Jeramy yelled in pain as he was shocked by the machine. "Jeramy?" Turok said picking him up and slings his arm over his shoulder. "Odd tell the teacher what happened I'm taking him to the nurse." Turok said.

Turok brought Jeramy to the nurse office while he went to the gym part of the school where Jim was waiting saying he selected him and another student for a martial arts lesson.

"Alright no name your here." Jim said making Turok's left eye twitch.

"The names Turok for now jerk." Turok said annoyed.

"Oh uh sorry they didn't tell me you took a name." Jim said. "Anyway your opponent will be her." Jim said pointing to Yumi who just walked in.

"Oh this should be fun." Turok said standing up. Yumi stood across him.

"Now I don't want any low blows here I want a fair and clean fight." Jim said. Turk quickly faster then she could see kicked her feet making her fall on her back and he quickly pined her down. Yumi actually blushed when she got a good look at his face even though he was wearing a hood to cover the top half of it. She looked into his eyes and she kept seeing the seeing the same man who saved her ten years ago every time she looked at them.

"Alright enough." Jim said. Turok got off of her and walked off.

'It has to be him but he looks exactly the same as I remember.' Yumi thought.

Later

Turok was heading back to the factory with Ulrich who was told about the computer and the virtual world known as Lyoko with Odd's dog named Kiwi.

"I hope this mutt gets fried." Ulrich said.

"Calm down." Turok said as they made their way to the scanners. They put him in the first scanner and went up.

"Ok so how does this work?" Turok asked.

"Simple like this." Jeramy said as he pressed some buttons on the keyboard and when they thought they were scanning the dog a human came up.

"Oh crap thats Odd." Turok said in shock and they heard Sissy screaming down bellow. "Fuck." Turok said as he and Ulrich went down the ladder. "You again?" Turok asked annoyed.

"Oh Turok you came to save me." Sissy said about to hug him had he not side stepped and tripped her over into a wall and knocked her ass out. Turok and Ulrich snickered before bursting out laughing.

"Uh Guys Odd is in a little trouble he needs some help." Jeramy said.

"Well how bout it care to see this virtual world or stay here?" Turok said to Ulrich.

"And be stuck with her no thank you." Ulrich said making him chuckle as they both got into the scanners.

"Alright Jeramy send us in." Turok said.

"Right here we go." Jeramy said.

Second later both fell down to the ground next to odd.

"Ow fuck." Turok said standing up. Turok was dressed in Black leather jeans black combat boots Black leather jacket with three spikes one each shoulder and spiked gloves and a black shirt with a skull in the center and a black leather hoodie on the top half of his fact and a black leather mask to cover the lower half along with a chain wrapped around him.

Ulrich was dressed up as a samurai even with a sword while Odd on the other hand.

"Uh Odd?" Turok said snickering lightly before he burst out laughing along with Ulrich since he was like a purple cat.

"This isn't funny." Odd said flinging his arms around and an arrow came out of his wrests and nearly hit them.

"Whoa watch it." Turok said jumping up. He looked at himself and smirked behind his mask. "Wow I look like a fucking badass here." Turok said before he was almost shot by one of the creatures that attacked Maya and Odd. "Hey don't fuck with me." Turok said before he took out his chain and in glowed red hot and swings it at them and destroys them instantly.

"Whoa nice." Ulrich said before they got blasted by the same creatures as before and this time their were flying bugs. They all had the same symbol on them. They didn't stand a chance since they had no idea what to do and got taken out fast.

Soon the three of them were back in the real world and breathed heavily.

"Well that was fun mostly." Turok said before they heard Sissy scream. They climbed up and saw Jeramy being attacking by electrical cords.

"What the?" Odd said before Turok picked up a sharp weapon that was laying around and cut the cords. Jeramy was dropped and everything reverted back to normal.

Next day

"Man that place was weird felt like I was in a video game." Turok said.

"No kidding." Odd said.

"We need to go back later to get Maya into that Red tower it might be a way to bring her here." Jeramy said.

"Fine with me anyway I've got to go." Turok said.

"Turok aren't you going to watch me at cheer leader practice?" Sissy asked.

"No your annoying." Turok said making Sissy gasp before stomping off.

"Ouch nice." Ulrich said.

Turok made his way into the gym.

"Back for another match?" Yumi asked leaning on the wall.

"I don't exactly like leaving on an unspoken note plus you seem familiar to me." Turok said.

"Feelings mutual." Yumi said as they spared.

Minutes later

Yumi was panting in exhaustion while Turok barley broke a sweat.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know I've lost a lot of my memories hell I don't even know my own name here." Turok said.

"Really you don't have any memories?" Yumi asked.

"Nope." Turok said before an electrical ball of some kind came at them. "Ah shit move!" Turok said grabbing her hand and ran off to the basement.

"What was that thing?" Yumi asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Turok asked.

Later

Turok and Yumi met up with the others and they explained what was going on to her.

"So these things send us to a virtual world?" Yumi asked.

"Yup now lets get a move on." Ulrich said as he and odd got into the scanners.

"Don't your chickening out?" Turok asked as the scanners opened and he stepped inside.

"Oh no you don't." Yumi said getting in the scanner.

Soon all four of them were virtualized.

"Aw man I'm still a cat here." Odd said.

Turok saw Yumi about to fall down and caught her.

"Hello beautiful." Turok said making Yumi blush. She was dressed in a geisha outfit with white makeup on her face.

"Wow that looks nice on you how come I'm the only one who looks dumb here?" Odd asked annoyed.

"Uh mind telling me where we are?" Yumi asked as Turok put her down.

"This the virtual world we were talking about." Turok said before he noticed they were close to one of the blue towers. "Hey Jeramy just a question. These towers hold data inside them right?" Turok asked.

"Yeah tons of it why?" Jeramy asked.

"Is it possible they might I don't help me get my memories back?" Turok asked.

"Hang on." Jeramy said typing some keys on the keyboard. "Its 90% possible." Jeramy said.

"You guys go on ahead I'll catch up." Turok said. Ulrich and Odd ran off while Yumi stayed behind for a second before running off with them.

Turok entered the tower and went to the top. As soon as he did a screen appeared and placed his hand on it and he then held his head in pain.

Meanwhile

Ulrich Yumi Odd and Maya were getting pined down by giant red crabs.

"Guys you got to hurry." Jeramy said.

"We're trying here." Odd said.

"Hey Odd what was that line from that comic you showed me of the big green muscled guy always said?" Turok said on the comms.

"Uh what are you...?" Was as far as he got.

"Oh wait I remember. HULK SMASH!" Turok said as he appeared out of nowhere and picked up one of the crabs and smashed it on the other one. Turok laughed at the scene he just made.

"Whoa nice." Ulrich said. Just then four more appeared.

"Oh you want some more huh. Come and get some." Turok said as he pulled out his chain and swings it around one of them and he with great strength swings it into the other three. "YEE HAW!" Turok said in excitement.

"Amazing." Maya said.

"I guess you got all your memories back then?" Yumi asked smiling.

"Ooooh yeah every last one of them." Turok said before more of those crabs showed up. "Maya get in the tower we can handle this." Turok said.

Minutes later

Turok Ulrich Yumi and Odd got devirtualized after Maya got into the tower.

"Hey where is she?" Ulrich asked.

"Lets get upstairs." Turok said as he climbed up. He saw Sissi Jim and the Principle in the computer room. "Oh hell no." Turok said.

"Turok." Sissi said running up to him about to hug him but stopped from his fierce glare.

"Did you rat us out!" Turok yelled.

"I came here to save you Turok and whats this Chinese girl doing here?" Sissi said.

"I am Japanese!" Yumi said glaring.

"What about Maya?" Jeramy asked.

"Sorry man it didn't work." Turok said.

"Alright thats enough shut this thing down Jeramy and explain whats going on." Jean said.

"I think we should alert the authorities sir." Jim said.

"Me to Jim its much to dangerous I told you so." Sissi said.

"You stupid traitor!" Turok yelled.

"No more then you are Turok." Sissi said.

"Stop calling me that I remember my name because of this thing!" Turok said shocking the three.

"Really what is it?" Jim asked.

"The names Sean Ashburn Kruger." Sean said glaring at Sissi.

"Enough shut it down." Jean said.

"No. Please work." Jeramy said as a glowing sphere appeared and engulfed everyone.

Yesterday repeated

Sean Ulrich Odd and Yumi found themselves where they were yesterday.

"Whoa what the hell?" Sean said confused.

"Weren't we doing this yesterday?" Yumi asked as Jeramy came in the same way he did yesterday.

"Uh Jeramy whats going on?" Sean asked.

"What do you mean Turok?" Jeramy asked.

"Do you not remember anything Maya going into the red tower not working the others on lyoko do you not remember or me getting my memories back from going into the blue tower?" Sean said making him blink. "Oh lord ok lets take him to his room and explain everything." Sean said.

Later

Jeramy said he would scan himself tomorrow so he wouldn't forget anything from another return to the past program Maya got a new name after she went into the tower Aelita. Ulrich then noticed something.

"Hey wheres Sean?" Ulrich asked. The others then noticed he was gone as well. Jeramy then noticed a note on his bed. He picked it up and reads it.

"It says he's left to go somewhere thats important that couldn't wait." Jeramy said.

"To where?" Yumi asked.

"Not sure." Jeramy said

Days later

Sean rushed into the mountain area of Russia. He came to a stop and got on his knees.

"Hard to believe they've been here all this time." Sean said to himself as he punched the ground extremely hard making a large crater. He did this for 10 minutes before he made it underground where shockingly enough was an extremely large ship.

"Passcode required." The ships A.I said.

"Commander override delta 294" Sean said.

"Access granted welcome General Kruger." The ship said as a door opened.

"Time to get to work." Sean said.

 **Authors note: Cliff hanger^^. Couldn't resist. So anyway now Sean has his memories back. What is in the ship you all wonder well you find out soon. See ya.**


	3. Welcome back

Chapter 3 welcome back

Sean went into a security room and thousands of pods showing a cooling mist coming off the glass was seen.

Sean inserted a few codes and they opened up.

"Ok time to get this ship air born." Sean said inputing some new commands.

2 months later

The ship that Sean had found underground had surfaced out of the ground. At first Russians thought it was an attack but when nothing happened for a few days they sent a helicopter up with one of the government officials to see what was going on. To their surprise the ones on board explained they were from a distant future sent back in the past to change the course of history to prevent a terrible war which had destroyed earth and many other planets that humans inhabited.

A special agreement was made to protect these people and help advance the timelines technology to a special group of modern soldiers these people selected. Sean kept his identity hidden not wanting everyone who he was just yet.

Back in France Cadic Academy

Many of the students had been shocked by the news of the ship and learning that people from the future had come to change the course of history. The Lyoko gang was shocked the most.

"You think Sean was one of those people?" Odd asked.

"Maybe It might explain why he left in such a hurry." Jeramy said as they were in his room.

"Its been over two months and XANA hasn't launched an attack at all." Ulrich said.

"Lets hope it stays that way. If he gets his hands on that ship we're done for." Yumi said. She still wanted to know if Sean was one of the people from the future and know if he was the one who saved her 10 years ago.

"Hey have you guys seen that new business that opened up last week?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah what was it called future tech industries?" Odd asked.

"Rumor is that those same guys from the future own it might also explain that new mansion that just got finished building." Jeramy said.

Just then an alert signal came from Jeramy's computer.

"Oh great XANA is back." Jeramy said.

"We need to get to the factory and shut it down." Ulrich said.

Later

The lyoko warriors made their way to the factory and Yumi Ulrich and Odd went to the scanners while Jeramy went to the computer. Jeramy sent them to lyoko and waited to see how they would do.

Minutes later

The gang were trapped due to being out numbered by so many Crabs.

"Oh man can this get any worse?" Jeramy said before an alert of the school being trapped in an electrical field. "Me and my big mouth." Jeramy said. Just then the elevator opened up. "Huh?" Jeramy said before he saw who it was.

"Knock knock." The figure said. Jeramy smiled.

"This is a surprise." Jeramy said.

"Need a hand?" The figure said.

"Oh yeah." Jeramy said as the figure went down to the scanners.

"Jeramy we cant to the tower like this!" Ulrich said as he blocked a few more blasts.

"Hang on your about to get some help." Jeramy said.

"How?" Yumi asked.

"You'll see." Jeramy said.

Seconds later

"Oh boy." Odd said seeing they were cornered.

"YEEE HAAAW!" Someone said as a glowing chain wrapped around one of the crabs legs and was swung into the others with ease.

"What the?" Ulrich said before Sean jumped down next to them.

"Sean?" Yumi asked surprised but still smiled.

"Miss me guys?" Sean asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Odd asked getting a few laughs.

"Where have you've been these last two months?" Aelita asked.

"Take a guess." Sean said before they got attack by blocks.

"Talk later." Jeramy said.

"Right." Sean said as he pulled out a few guns from his jacket and fired at the enemy. "Come and get some you fucking cock suckers!" Sean yelled laughing in amusement.

"Really?" Yumi asked amused by his cursing.

"What this is me we're talking about." Sean said blasting two more blocks with ease before there was nothing left. "Ah its good to be back. Aelita go ahead and deactivate the tower you'll all see me again today." Sean said getting her to nod.

Return to the past

The gang was in Jeramy's room.

"So I guess we know where he went 2 months ago." Jeramy said before the door opened and Sean walked in.

"Hey guys." Sean said grinning.

"So this whole time you were from the future." Odd said grinning.

"If I had said that before the Spirit of fire went up you guys never would have believed me." Sean said.

"So as soon as you got your memories again you just rushed all the way out to Russia?" Yumi asked.

"Ran is more of the term but yeah I did when I first came here I was only not on the ship frozen. That war messed everyones heads mentally. Thats not the only reason we're here. 10 years from now the earth will explode from the inside out due to a weapon called project destiny. We're here to build new ships of future design and get everyone off world." Sean said surprising them.

"Wow." Ulrich said in a loss for words.

"Trust me coming here was not an option not to mention the way we traveled to this time." Sean said.

"What do you mean?" Jeramy asked.

"The time machine was a one way trip not to mention it erases everything in the time stream while going back. This way everything was reset when we came back." Sean said.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Yumi asked.

"Stay here my works done. I killed all my targets who's descendants would cause the war. I've already opened up a weapons manufacturing company to supply future tech weapons to the other countries." Sean said.

"Oh so that was you who opened that place. I assume the mansion is yours as well?" Jeramy said.

"Yup." Sean said.

"How old are you by the way?" Ulrich asked

"Physically and internally I'm 18. However I'm much older then I look. I'm 70 years old. A special serum was created to keep those of great important value young and healthy for thousands of years." Sean said.

"Great importance?" Yumi asked.

"Someone who has great value with like strategies politics battle skills ideals cyber skills." Sean said.

"Why not share that with everyone?" Odd asked.

"Cause the serum is from rare ingredients hard to find." Sean said.

"Oh that makes sense I guess." Odd said.

"Anyway I'm going to be going to the school with you guys since my job is done and the department can handle its own problems without me." Sean said.

"Well theres something to look forward to." Yumi said smiling.

"Though I don't have to be in class every day." Sean said.

"Lucky." Odd said.

Later

Sean was heading to his new home when.

"Hey Sean wait a second." Yumi said walking up to him.

"Yumi what are you doing here shouldn't you be at home with your parents?" Sean asked.

"They wont be home for a couple weeks so it doesn't matter. I came here to ask you something." Yumi said.

"And that would be?" Sean asked.

"10 years ago were you the one who saved me from a street gang?" Yumi asked. Sean looked at her for a few minutes not answering till.

"Yeah that was me." Sean said. "How did you figure that out?" Sean asked.

"Its hard to forget the person who saved your life when you recognize those eyes of yours." Yumi said placing a hand on his masked face. Sean chuckled in amusement.

"True. I kept a close eye on you since that day whenever I had the chance making sure you were safe. I have to admit you've become a figure of beauty since that day." Sean said making her blush and smile.

"I tried to look that way just for you." Yumi said pulling his mask down.

"For me? Why?" Sean asked.

"Take a wild guess." Yumi said as she slowly leaned forward and kissed him softly before he placed his hands on the back of her head and kissed her back. "I missed you so much. I've looked forward to the day I would see you again." Yumi said before she kissed his neck.

"Come on lets get inside." Sean said pulling her inside his home. Yumi smiled as she held his hand and had her own plans for him tonight.

 **Authors note: Cliff hanger. Yeah I know not that exciting but its hard when you don't have an episode to work with. Anyway what could Yumi be planing I'm sure your all wondering well you'll find out soon. See ya.**


	4. Love and the beginning of a haram

Chapter 4 love and the beginning of a harem

Yumi woke up and blinked seeing her clothes scattered all across the room and noticed she wasn't in her room and saw she was naked. She almost screamed till she heard light breathing and turned and saw Sean nude as her next to her on his stomach. Yumi then remembered last night and smiled before she laid back down and rested her head on his back.

Flash back

Yumi moaned as she kissed her love. She pulled her shirt over her head and then pushed him back and turned around to bend over and removed her pants showing her black thong and bra.

Yumi smiled seeing he was enjoying the sight of her in her underwear.

"Like what you see now?" Yumi asked teasingly as she smacked her ass.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Sean said making her smirk before she unclipped her bra and threw it across the bedroom and then tore off her thong so she couldn't put it back on after this. She was now standing in front of her love in nothing but her birthday suit.

"Take me." Yumi said as she got to her hands and knees and crawled to him. She got to his pants and unbuttoned them and used her teeth to pull down his zipper and pulled them off showing his green boxers. She smirked seeing the bulge before she stood up and removed his jacket and shirt and licked her lips seeing his very well muscled chest. She removed his boxers and smiled seeing his large cock in her face.

Yumi kissed his balls slowly making him groan out slightly before she licked them and licked his shaft before reaching the tip and smiled as she kissed it lovingly before placing her mouth over it and brought him inside and moaned from his taste. Yumi moved her head up and down on his cock while her hands played with his balls making him groan and held her head.

Yumi used her left hand to go to her sex and finger herself. Yumi was moaning like crazy as she blew her love wanting him to release now. Sean groaned more before he grabbed her head and deep throated her making her eyes widen but moaned in enjoyment. She felt his cock twitch in her mouth and brought him in as deep as she could into her mouth and whimpered in bliss as he came inside her mouth and moaned from his taste and swallowed every drop she could. She pulls back and sighed in content before she yelped as she was brought onto the bed and placed on her back.

"Now for the real fun." Sean said making her grin as he rubbed his cock on her pussy making her moan lightly before she whimpered as he slowly brought his cock inside her pussy. She gasped in pain as he broke through and her virginity was broken making her scream in pain as tears poured down her eyes and held onto him tightly as her body shook from the pain.

"It hurts." Yumi said trembling.

"Do you want me to pull out?" Sean asked.

"N-n-no just don't move." Yumi said trying to bare with it. She shook in pain as she tried to stop herself from pulling him out and sighed in content when he kissed her neck lovingly. She sighed in relief as the pain finally ended. "Mmmm ok you can move now." Yumi said making him smile and thrusted into her slowly at first making her moan lightly before he went fast making her whimper in bliss.

"Oh fuck yes fuck me harder!" She yelled out in lust and moaned louder as he thrusted deep inside her making her eyes widen and roll into the back of her head before she pulled him into a kiss as she came hard and her eyes rolled back again and whimpered in bliss as he came inside of her. She was on the pill since she wanted to be prepared if he ever came back and make her move.

"Satisfied?" Sean said amused making her smile as she kissed him slowly and lovingly and held his face.

"Mmmm we can do more of this in the morning." Yumi said as she fell asleep in his arms as she lost all her energy. Sean smiled as he kissed her forehead land laid down with her in the bed and pulled the sheets over them.

End Flashback

Yumi got up and went down stairs without getting dressed since she didn't need to and found a radio in the kitchen and looked for some dancing music. She played one of the most used called Macarena river remix.(One of the worlds best songs) She made sure it wasn't to loud since she didn't want to wake him up yet. She danced around the room in an exotic way often moving her hands around her body. She cupped her breasts and slowly brought them to her mouth and sucked on one of them and moaned. She then dashed down on the ground and spreads her legs and then licked her left hand and rubbed her sex with it making her moan softly.

She then jumped up and twirled around her waist making her hips move in rhythm. She moaned as was getting turned on by her actions. She was so tempted to just go back upstairs and have another round with her love when the music stopped and instantly she covered her front and turned around and then sighed seeing it was Sean smirking at her.

"Well that was a rather interesting display trying to be an exotic dancer?" Sean asked making her giggle before she walks over to him and jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around him and kissed him.

"For you I would do anything." Yumi said kissing him lovingly.

"Oh really so if I told you to go get the paper as you are now would you?" Sean asked.

"Watch." Yumi said opening the door and walked outside completely naked and bends down to get the paper and walks back in handing it to him as she closed the door. "For you I'm willing to do anything." Yumi said kissing him and moaned in joy as he kissed her back and smiled lovingly as he kissed where her heart was.

"You really have grown into a vision of beauty since I first found you." Sean said kissing her head.

"I made sure I was like this for you. Your the only one man I will ever love." Yumi said kissing his chest where his own heart was.

"What if say there were other girls who feel the same as you?" Sean asked making her grin.

"That actually would be perfect for me since I swing both ways. Once we get Aelita in the real world maybe the two of us can experiment when your busy." Yumi said as she laid her head on his chest. "But so help me god you better not include Sissi." Yumi said making him gag.

"Hell no that bitch is not even my type." Sean said making her giggle.

"And what is your type?" Yumi asked circling her finger on his chest. She actually got a better look at his chest since she was more interested in sex last night to see the scars and the red tattoo mark that was lined on his body. (Remember this is the same mark as Kratos)

"A kind caring woman who isn't a bitch to everyone." Sean said making her giggle before her stomach rumbled making him chuckle while she blushed lightly. "Here I'll make us something." Sean said heading into the kitchen while she jumped over the couch and turned on the tv. She was definitely going to get used to this life. She was also happy that the school was going to be shut down for the two weeks her parents were gone since now she had some personal fun time for these two weeks.

 **Authors note: Yumi is very daring isn't she?^^ Anyway I'm adding Emily to the harem since she is hot even though she's not in it that much along with Priscilla Blaise and** **Brynja Heringsdötir since they are hot. See ya Oh and before I forget to ask who wants me to when Aelita is on earth to make Sam Yumi Aelita and Emily do some very risky dares?**


	5. TeddyZilla

Chapter 5 Teddyzilla

Months later

Yumi moaned as she opened her eyes and sits up and stretches her body looking around the bedroom of her love. She saw Sean wasn't in bed so she quickly got up and put on a small black robe on.

Sean was on his lap top looking over some files when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

"Morning lass." Sean said smiling.

"Morning how come you weren't in bed with me?" Yumi said jumping over the couch and sat on his lap.

"You looked tired from last night so I got up an hour ago." Sean said.

Yumi hadn't told her parents about Sean since she wanted to keep this a secret for now. She stayed most of the weekends with him when she could and told her parents she was staying with her friends. She hated lying to them but to her this was worth it.

"True but then again with great sex like that how can I not?" Yumi said playfully making him chuckle. Yumi then took off her robe making him smirk as she wrapped her legs around him. "But now I have my energy back so..." Yumi tried to say but squealed in laughter as he flung her over his shoulder and carried her upstairs.

Later

The Lyoko gang was setting up things for a dance tonight.

"I still say this is a waste of time." Sean said putting up a disco ball.

"You never really danced back then did you?" Odd asked.

"No cause I was getting high grades to busy for this crap." Sean said.

"You don't know how to dance do you?" Yumi asked teasingly.

"Uh...No." Sean said making the gang laugh while his eyes twitched in annoyance. "Fuck off." Sean said.

"I guess I can teach you since you did say you would take me tonight." Yumi said.

"Well I guess." Sean said.

"Uh Sean?" Milly asked shyly.

"Yeah what is it?" Sean asked.

"Would you be my date to the dance?" She asked.

"Sorry lass I already agreed to take Yumi." Sean said before he and the gand heard Sissi mocking her and she ran away crying. "You stupid bitch." Sean said getting in her face making Sissi shake in hurt and fear. "And you wonder why I'll never go out with the likes of you." Sean said in anger before turning around and got back to work while she ran off.

Minutes later

"You know Sean you could have said yes." Yumi said trying to calm him down. Sissi came back and was looking at her reflection in the disco ball.

"Sissi is really starting to get on my last nerve and the shit she pulled a month ago to make me think you were cheating on me made me really want to punch her in the fucking face." Sean said. "If this is the quality of being a beauty queen she'll get reelected alright." Sean said.

"Yeah but try to tell that to miss world to see that." Jeramy said.

"Miss world huh? Miss inner world wont like it." Odd said. (I cant be sure if thats what he said theres no subtitles) Sissi heard that and growled in anger.

Later

Sissi was attacked by something in her room so the gang decided to see what happened.

"My best guess is that she used to many appliances at once she's lucky the whole fucking room didn't blow." Sean said.

"My thoughts exactly." Jeramy said.

The gang went back to the gym room to finish everything.

"You know I'm not so sure Sissi overloaded everything in her room now." Ulrich said.

"What makes you say that?" Sean asked.

"Well wouldn't there been blowing outlets and other things to give that away." Ulrich said.

"You know now that I think about it you have a point." Sean said as Odd came in and showed them that Sissi stole Milly's teddy bear. "Now why the hell would she take that? Wait a second." Sean said taking a closer look and say a faint XANA symbol in the eyes. "Well that explains it. XANA is at it again." Sean said.

"Why take control of a toy?" Yumi asked.

"Not sure but in the meantime lets keep on guard. Odd and Ulrich will go with Jeramy later tonight to go to Lyoko you and I stay here and keep a look out." Sean said.

"Well thats fine. Well I'm heading to the house to get ready for tonight sometimes being a day student is a total drag." Yumi said.

"Hey at least you don't sleep next to Odd." Ulrich said making the gang laugh.

later

Ulrich Odd and Jeramy went to the factory while Sean searched around the campus and Yumi went to their home since her parents were gone for a week.

"Uh Jeramy we got a problem a big one." Sean said on his phone.

"If its under XANA's control it will most likely go after his enemies like you Jeramy." Aelita said.

"Oh crap Yumi!" Sean said rushing to the house. Sean ran towards the mansion and bursts in and found Yumi in a sleeveless black shirt and a black skirt.

"Your here quick did you..." She tried to say but they felt the ground shake.

"No time to talk lets move." Sean said grabbing her arm and rushed out of the house away from the giant teddy bear.

"You've got to be kidding me." Yumi said as they saw the size of this monster.

"Move!" Sean said as they ran away from it. Few minutes later they lost it and breathed in relief.

"XANA has gone off the deep end this time." Yumi said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah we need to get to the school." Sean said as they rushed off.

They soon made it to the school.

"Jeramy give me some good news." Sean said on the phone.

"Aelita is almost at the tower Ulrich was de virtualized so Odd's with her." Jeramy said.

"Lets hope they deactivate that tower soon otherwise." Yumi tried to say but the giant Teddy came back.

"Great." Sean said. "Well this sucks." Sean said pulling out a couple of pistols and fired at it but it didn't look effected at all.

Minutes later

Sean sighed in relief when the giant teddy stopped and Yumi rushed over to him and hugged him.

"Ready for a trip into the past Yumi?" Sean asked making her smile as the glowing white sphere engulfed them.

Return to the past

"Um Sean would you be my date to the dance?" Milly asked like she did before. Sean walked over to her and smiled.

"Sure you can come with me and Yumi." Sean said making her smile.

"WHAT! Sean your going to go out with that silly baby?" Sissi asked in anger.

"Sure because she's human but the search for your species continues." Sean said making her growl and blush in anger while the gang laughed at her.

night after the dance

Yumi smiled as she and her love laid on the couch naked with a blanket over them. Her cloths were scattered all over the room her thong was on the chandelier and her bra was on the stair case making her giggle. Not two seconds after they got back she pounced on him had their usual fun sex in the house.

"It was nice you took Milly with us to the dance and the look on Sissi's face when I actually won the beauty queen title was priceless." Yumi said giggling making him chuckle before he picked her up and carried her to the room so they could sleep.

"Well wait till the day she hears your married to me the look will be even better." Sean said making her smile as she laid her head on his chest as he placed her in the bed and pulled the sheets over them while she laid her head on his chest.

 **Authors note: Sorry this took so long I had a little trouble watching this online but thankfully I've found a site where I bought the whole series should be here in a few days or so this way I can have a better time writing the episodes down. Now then once Aelita comes to earth what will Yumi be teaching her?^^ Anyway I'm taking a break from my dragon fox story for a while since I've been working on it non stop for a month. Now is there any kind of lemon or girl on girl chapter you'd like to see here? Let me know if any of you have a request I'm all ears. See ya.**


	6. Picture of the past

Chapter 6 picture of the past

Yumi smiled as she woke up naked with her love next to her. She laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat every few seconds. She traced her fingers on the red lines on his body before she felt his hand on her head playing with her hair. She looked up and saw him smiling at her making her smile back and kissed him.

"Morning." Yumi said laying her head on his chest.

"Morning lass." Sean said about to get up but she pushed him down.

"Ah ah ah." Yumi said waging her finger at him making him raise an eyebrow. "Its the weekend and my folks are gone till then so..." She trailed off as she pulled the covers off the bed and licked her lips seeing his erect member. "Plus I want to try something new." Yumi said as she positioned herself over his cock and pushed him into her second hole making her groan in discomfort for a second before she got him all in her ass and her eyes tightened before she yelped when she was pushed on her back and he hovered over her and kissed her making her moan as her pain was reducing.

"Ready?" Sean asked kissing her neck making her moan softly.

"Yes." Yumi said softly and moaned in bliss as he thrusted into her ass. "Oh god it feels so good." Yumi said as she in sexual bliss. She used her left hand to play with her pussy to increase her pleasure some more while her other hand was wrapped around his neck as she kissed him. Sean grunted as he thrusted into her tightest hole. Yumi was moaning like crazy as she was fucked hard in the ass before her eyes widen as her orgasm approached. "Sean I'm about to cum." Yumi said as she thrusted into him at the same time as he did to her.

"So am I." Sean said thrusting into her faster.

"Cum inside me. AHHHHHHH!" Yumi screamed as she came hard and moaned in bliss as she felt him cum into her ass making her shudder and her eyes rolled into her head before collapsing and breathed in bliss. "Oh wow that was amazing." Yumi said breathing hard and moaned as he kissed her again.

"By the way where did this come from?" Sean asked making her blush. "Ooooh has Yumi been searching the web for some new kinks?" He said teasingly making her blink and slapped his shoulder.

"No you dummy. I asked Priscilla." Yumi said.

"Why would you ask someone a question like that?" Sean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Take a guess." A female voice said. Sean looked and Priscilla was there in nothing but a pink bra and pink thong.

"Oh you little." Sean said amused making the girls laugh.

"Like I said I swing both ways and so does she." Yumi said as Priscilla stripped out of her underwear and joined them in the bed.

days later

Priscilla had joined the lyoko group after Sean and Yumi gave her the story since they didn't want her to be left out. Jeramy was skeptical at first but Sean assured him she would keep this secret to herself to the grave. She on Lyoko looked something of a medieval warrior. (Picture Sif's look from the Thor movies)

Right now Sean was in Ulrich and Odd's room since he stayed with them last night and was looking for something.

"Hey Sean what are you doing?" Odd asked holding his growling stomach while Ulrich walked off to the cafeteria.

"Uh looking for something go on ahead." Sean said. Odd left while he continued to search. "I don't believe this." Sean said annoyed. Sean walked out and Sissi was there. "What the fuck do you want now? Run out of people to annoy?" Sean said glaring.

"Ha very funny lose something important?" Sissi said making Sean glare more knowing what he was looking for was stolen now.

Meanwhile

Yumi was walking her way to school and found her friends by a tree.

"Hey guys." Yumi said looking around.

"Hey what the hell?" Priscilla said looking to where Sean was with Sissi of all people.

"Why is he with Sissi?" Yumi asked.

"Hey Sean." Ulrich said getting his attention.

"So?" Sissi said smugly.

"You stupid bitch you really think I'm going to let you get away with this? Why should I?" Sean said in anger.

"First of all because its hard to say no to a pretty girl like me. And second I'm not giving you any choice if you want it back. Come on." Sissi said dragging him away.

"What the hell just happened?" Ulrich asked.

Later

Sean was literally in fucking hell. As soon as the current class ended.

"We need to talk come here." Odd said dragging Sissi away making Sean sigh in relief and kicked a wall.

"Mind telling us whats going on?" Jeramy said.

"Sissi took something from me a picture thats very important to me." Sean said.

"A picture of what family?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah and theres no replicas of it so if I want it back I have to hang out with her. I'm this close to kicking her ass." Sean said annoyed.

"Alright look you Odd and Ulrich are heading to the pool later so me Yumi and Priscilla will try to find it." Jeramy said.

"You better cause I cannot stand being near this bitch." Sean said.

Later

Yumi punched the wall.

"Sissi is blackmailing him?" Yumi asked in anger.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Priscilla said.

"Sean said the picture is important to him about his family." Jeramy said.

"Priscilla and I will go through her room. With any luck she's hidden it in there." Yumi said getting her to nod and both ran off to her room. Both went inside and searched around.

"Man where is it?" Priscilla asked looking in the closet. Yumi grumbled and sat down on a heart pillow when she felt something and got up and smirked and found a zipper and opened it finding Sissi's diary.

"Well look what I have." Yumi said smirking. She reads through it learning that Sissi stole the picture so Sean would stop paying attention to Yumi when she was in Odd and Ulrich's room when they were asleep last night. "Oh all the nasty tricks." Yumi said tempted to just burn this thing.

"So wheres the picture though?" Priscilla asked.

"Oh I got a way of finding it." Yumi said.

Meanwhile

Sean was listening to Sissi and was so close from yelling at her.

"Hey why don't we go see a movie tonight that be cool." Sissi said.

"Whatever." Sean said making her angry.

"Huh? Hey you better be nice to me if you want that photo back." Sissi said pointing at him.

"Fine." Sean said through grit teeth. Just then Sissi's phone went off.

"Hello? Oh its you Yumi what do you want?" Sissi said surprising him.

"Tell me if you've heard this tramp? I into the dipstick Jim today what an idiot he looked like in that sweaty gym suit." Yumi said impersonating her making Sissi's eyes widen while Sean snickered hearing the whole thing.

"Ok what do you want?" Sissi asked.

"Where is the picture you took from Sean? And hurry up or your diary will end up on the school paper." Yumi said not in the mood for games.

"Ok if you go into the girls bathroom its in the third stall on top of the water tank." Sissi said making Yumi's and Priscilla's eyes widen and looked up.

"Ok thanks." Yumi said before she heard Sissi yell in pain when she heard her get punched in the face.

"Thanks girls I owe you one when I get back home." Sean said making them smile as he hung up. "Thats payback you stupid fucking slutty bitch." Sean said laughing as he sat next to Ulrich and Odd while she held her bleeding nose.

"Hmmm I know its none of our business buts whats so important about this picture?" Priscilla said getting it and looked at it and her eyes widen. "Oh so thats why." Priscilla said.

"What?" Yumi asked as she handed her the picture and widen her eyes seeing Sean with his four brothers who she and the gang met a couple days ago. On Sean's shoulders was a boy who had brown hair and green eyes and looked exactly like Sean but looked to be 3 years old. "What the? He's a parent?" Yumi asked shocked.

"We can ask him later." Priscilla said before her phone went off. "Jeramy? Ok we'll be right there." Priscilla said.

"XANA?" Yumi asked getting her to nod.

Meanwhile

Sean Ulrich and Odd were laughing over some jokes when the bus started to go faster and the driver said it wasn't him.

"XANA. We got to get to the factory Aelita will need all the help she can get." Sean said getting them to nod. Sean and Odd went to the front of the bus while Ulrich stayed behind.

"Hey what are you two doing?" Jim said about to stop them.

"Getting some help!" Sean yelled as they jumped out. "Ow fuck!" Sean yelled as his head hurt.

"Next time find a softer landing." Odd said as they ran to the factory. Soon they both arrived.

"Hey Jeramy send us in." Sean said.

"Alright get ready." Jeramy said.

Yumi and Priscilla were holding their own but these mega tanks were making things hard.

"YEEEEEE HAAAAAAW!" Sean yelled as ht used his chain to wrap around one of the tanks and swings it into the other one. "Having fun?" Sean asked jumping down to them along with Odd.

"Pretty much." Priscilla said amused. Aelita ran into the tower just in time before the bus could run into a chemical plant.

Return to the past

Yumi and Priscilla got the picture again while Sean waited outside.

"Here." Yumi said handing him the picture.

"I assume you guys want an explanation about the kid?" Sean asked getting them to nod. "He's my son well my adopted son anyway. His name was Turok its why the name sounded so familiar when Jeramy gave me it when I lost my memory. I found him on my door step when he was only 2 days old. I took it upon myself to raise him. Everything was perfect for me and my brothers till the war started. He died during the first invasion when he was 5. This is the only thing I have left of him thats why I was willing to give into Sissi's blackmail this is the one thing I couldn't lose." Sean said putting it in his jacket.

"Well if its any comfort I'm sure your were an amazing father to him and he obviously thought that as well." Yumi said getting Priscilla to agree making him smile as they headed for Ulrich and Odd's room. Just like last time Sissi was right by the door.

"Lose something important?" Sissi asked smugly.

"You mean this?" Sean said showing the picture making her eyes widen. "Oh uh before I forget." Sean said punching her in the face making her yell in pain and ran off holding her bleeding nose. "And if you ever think about stealing from me again I'll shove my foot up your sorry ass you slutty bitch!" Sean yelled making the girls giggle. They went inside and the guys cheered seeing everything was ok.

"I still cant believe Sissi stole from you in the middle of night last night." Odd said.

"Well she's persistent I'll give her that. But she will never win me over like that or ever for that matter." Sean said sitting down.

"Sean Ashburn open up now!" The principle yelled banging on the door.

"Oh lord." Sean said opening the door and the principle and Sissi having a tissue over her bleeding nose was seen. "Let me guess she told I punched her without reason right? Well I hate to break it to you but your daughter stole something from me and tried to blackmail me to go out with her." Sean said making him widen his eyes and looked at Sissi who looked nervous.

"What did she take?" The principle asked narrowing his eyes at his not so innocent daughter who was sweating in fear.

"This." Sean said showing the picture and Delmas sighed.

"Sissi." Delmas said sternly.

"I uh..." She tried to say but he grabbed her arms and dragged her away.

"This is what happens to bad people Elizabeth!" Sean yelled making her growl in anger as he shut the door.

"And as usual the good guys win." Ulrich said getting the gang to laugh.

 **Authors note: I finally got the whole series on dvd would someone please explain though why you cant buy it anymore on Amazon or Ebay for that matter I've tried looking everywhere till I found Ioffer. The series was really cheep compared to the original price on amazon which was a hundred bucks when it was there. Anyway so yeah Priscilla is in the harem and with the Lyoko group. Next chapter a hero is seen. See ya.**


	7. Iron hero

Chapter 7 Iron hero

Sean Yumi and Priscilla walked to the school and found the others looking at the newspaper.

"Hey whats up?" Sean asked.

"Hey guys check this out." Ulrich said showing a section in the paper about a man in a metal suit of some kind protecting a gun shop from some punks. The tittle was Iron Hero?

"What the hell is that?" Sean asked.

"Don't know just came out this morning whoever this guy is he has class I mean look at all these weapons on him." Jeramy said.

"Yeah no shit I have no idea who this guy is though he's not recorded in the archives." Sean said.

"I thought everything was recorded." Priscilla said.

"It is but things have changed remember." Sean said.

"Their calling this guy Iron man like from the comics." Odd said.

The school bell went off. "I have a meeting today at the department so I cant be in class. See ya." Sean said walking off.

Later

The school was all in the gymnasium.

"Now then many of you are..." Was as far as Delmas got before an explosion went off on the doors putting everyone on edge as armed men came in and fired up in the air making everyone scream in fear.

"No one moves or runs and this will all be over." The leader said holding the principle by the neck.

"What do you want?" Delmas asked.

"From you nothing your just a bargaining chip. Make the call." The leader said as one of the armed men called the police demanding a ransom of five hundred million.

"Who are these guys?" Yumi asked trying to stay calm.

"I have no idea." Jeramy said.

"You! Be quiet or else!" The leader said to the lyoko warriors.

"You know what boss I got a better idea lets show we're serious." One of the men said grabbing one of the students and held a gun to his head while everyone screamed in horror. "Say good bye brat." The man said about to pull the trigger when all of a sudden something came down from the top of the building and to everyones shock and surprise it was the man from the newspaper Iron Man.

"Let him go now." Iron man said holding out his hand showing a cannon of sorts in his palm. (Imagine Tony's voice when the armor is equipped)

"Fuck you!" The man said about to shoot him but Iron man was faster and blew him away with a repulser attack and did the same thing to the other armed men who were hopeless against him till.

"ENOUGH!" The leader said pointing a gun to Sissi's head who was crying in fear. "Move and I'll kill her. BELIVE ME I'LL DO IT!" The leader said yelling.

"Like I care." Iron man said as two smaller weapons came out of his shoulder and attacked him killing him quickly while he let go of Sissi who cried in fear. "Is everyone else alright?" Iron man asked getting nods and replies of conformation.

"Who are you?" Jim asked.

"It wouldn't be much of a secret if I told you who I was." Iron man said as he flew off.

"Wow so cool. You know he really seamed familiar." Odd said.

"Yeah but I couldn't even recognize his voice." Jeramy said.

"Hey guys." Sean said running in.

"Your late." Yumi said playfully.

"Sorry meeting took longer then expected and I heard what happened. You guys alright?" Sean asked.

"Yeah we're fine though Sissi is probably scarred for life." Priscilla said.

"Like I care." Sean said making their eyes widen and quickly dragged him away to the rooms. "What? You guys know I hate that bitch." Sean said.

"Your Iron man aren't you. You said the same thing when that guys had a gun at her head threatening to kill her." Yumi said making Sean blink before sighing.

"Fuck! Alright yes I am Iron man." Sean said.

"Why didn't you say anything in the first place to us?" Jeramy said.

"The armor is a prototype off the books thing and you guys really expect me to tell you military things come on." Sean said making them see his point in that.

"But were you serious about letting that guy kill Sissi I know she's a pain but that was really serious." Yumi said making Sean snort.

"Of course I wasn't I mean hate her fucking guts but come on you really expect me to let that happen?" Sean asked.

"Well you really didn't show much concern about her condition." Priscilla said.

"She's fine besides now she wont be in class for the next few days or weeks so I say we're in paradise for now." Sean said making Yumi and Priscilla smack him upside the head. "To far?" Sean asked getting them to nod.

"Still try to keep us informed on these things from now on." Jeramy said.

"Just don't tell anyone that it was actually me." Sean said.

Later

Police had taken the armed men who were still alive into custody while the dead leader was taken to the morgue. Sissi was sent to the hospital to recover while the other students were recovering better.

Right now Sean was in his house with Yumi and Priscilla all clothed watching the movie saving Private Ryan.(I love that move so much)

"So school will be out for a week or so to make sure everyone is safe from anymore attacks." Yumi said as she paused the movie.

"And I have a few or my men guarding the area. How did your folks take it when they learned about the attack?" Sean asked.

"They were shocked by I calmed them down saying Iron man saved us." Yumi said taking a drink of water.

"My mom was shocked to but I convinced her I was fine along with everyone else." Priscilla said as she laid on his shoulder as he resumed the movie.

Sean smirked before he and Priscilla felt clothing on top of them and saw she was naked already making Priscilla smirk and stripped as well.

"Well how about we go have some fun since I haven't had sex in two days." Yumi said and both girls squealed in laughter as he pulled them over his shoulders and carried them upstairs.

Sean threw them on the bed and they squealed in excitement as he took off his pants and boxers leaving him naked as them much to their enjoyment. Sean sat down next to them and Priscilla not having any sex at all wanted to go first.

"This isn't going to hurt much is it?" Priscilla asked nervous making Yumi giggle as she kissed her neck softly and she moaned from that and from feeling her still growing large breasts on her back.

"Don't worry I went through the same thing to trust me its well worth it." Yumi said licking inside her ear making her whimper before groaning as she slides down slowly and gasped as she had him all the way inside her. She shut her eyes tightly and felt her blood coming out of her pussy.

"It hurts." Priscilla said in pain as tears came out.

"Shhhhhh its ok just bare with it." Yumi said as she cupped her breasts and played with them as she licked her neck softly making her moan before she felt the pain fading away quickly.

"Ok you can move now." Priscilla said and gasped as he thrusted upwards into her pussy. "Oh god yes more." She moaned out and gasped as Yumi brought her down and laid her on her back and licked and sucked on her breasts. "Yumi more." Priscilla said in lust.

"Oh you'll get more." Yumi said as she sat on her face and moaned as she licked her pussy. "Oooooh wow have you've done this before?" Yumi asked and saw the small blush on her face. "Oh you have haven't you." Yumi said teasingly and yelped when she smacked her ass.

"No I watched a few videos." She said glaring and bites down on her making her moan out louder and bucked her hips forward into her mouth. Both girls moaned like cray as Priscilla was getting pounded by Sean and Yumi was getting eaten out by her. Soon both girls yelled in bliss as they all came and Priscilla let out a blissful whimper as she felt Sean come inside her womb. Yumi collapsed but used her hands from falling over completely before she got off her face and laid on her back before Sean pulled out of her and she did the same laying on the other side as Sean laid between them and both rested their heads on his chest.

"Now that was incredible." Yumi said as she and Priscilla kissed making Sean smirk as he placed his hands on their heads before they both drifted off to sleep.

 **Authors note: Wow second chapter in one day I'm on a roll. Anyway next chapter Jeramy or rather Odd accidentally programs the materialization program for Aelita but XANA sends in some bulldozers to destroy the factory. Now I forgot to say this but Talia is in the harem as well and with the lyoko warriors as will Sam and Emily. See ya.**


	8. Bulldozers!

Chapter 8 Bulldozers!

Sean Ulrich Odd Yumi and Priscilla were outside on the field listening to Delmas give his speech on new school equipment that the UNSC which is the government group from the future was paying for.

"Do we really have to listen to this?" Odd asked board.

"No you could have stayed with Jeramy." Ulrich said.

"Whats Einstein up to?" Yumi asked.

"Take a wild guess." Priscilla said.

"Still working on that materialization program? To bad Dana isn't here she's as good at computers as him." Sean said.

"Who? Oh wait you mean Alex's sister." Yumi said.

Meanwhile

Jeramy was going over the program and like every other time it failed.

"UGH! Every time." Jeramy said annoyed.

"Its ok Jeramy you'll get it eventually." Aelita said trying to calm him down.

"Aelita I'm beginning to wonder if I'm even up for the job. If I'm even capable of creating a complicated program." Jeramy said. He left for some fresh air while Odd walked in.

"Jeramy? Huh hey whats this? It must be one of his programs." Odd said. "Oooh candy." Odd said grabbing some.

"Odd!" Jeramy said making Odd jump and some of the candy hit the key board. "Hey many times have I told you not to get on my computer there are months of work on it." Jeramy said till he noticed something. "Wait." Jeramy said typing in some things and activated to program again and shockingly it worked this time. "This is incredible it works!" Jeramy said.

"Who's Einstein now? So you going to virtualize Aelita?" Odd asked.

"Well yeah the thing is though since I didn't see what keys the candy hit I can only use it once." Jeramy said.

"Yeah so theres only one Aelita." Odd said.

"Go and get the others. I'll announce the good news to Aelita." Jeramy said.

Minutes later

The lyoko warriors were told the news and Jeramy wanted to use it now but.

"Hold it Jeramy." Sean said.

"Sean we might not get another chance. What if theres some kind of bug I'll never be able to set up the program again." Jeramy said.

"Jeramy your forgetting something." Sean said.

"Ive boosted the scans..." He tried to say.

"Jeramy we cant just bring her here without making some very needed preparations. She has no parents no birth certificate and she's not enlisted in any school or any background on her we bring her in now it will be more of a problem then it will with XANA's attacks we need to get everything in this world ready before that not after." Sean said making Jeramy reluctantly agree.

"Well what do we do now?" Jeramy asked.

"She can stay with me. My place is big enough for 30 people. You can make a fake certificate for her and we can enroll her into our school with us." Sean said. (I almost forgot to mention but the group is all in the same grade and class unlike the actual series)

"You know he is right It doesn't have to be today I can wait a while longer." Aelita said.

"Ok we'll start first thing tomorrow then." Jeramy said.

Night

Sean was at home in his room with Priscilla and Yumi when his phone went off.

"Oh what now?" Priscilla asked in a tired voice.

"Its 2 in the morning." Yumi said covering her ears with a pillow.

"Jeramy do you have any idea what fucking time it is? Bulldozers what are talking about? Oh SHIT!" Sean yelled jumping up and quickly got and got his cloths on.

"What? What is it?" Yumi asked sitting up having the covers slid off her body showing she was naked as was Priscilla.

"You remember those bulldozers from this morning? XANA has them under his control." Sean said making them groan and quickly got dressed.

Soon the three rushed to the factory.

"Jeramy these things are at the factory." Sean said on the phone.

"Yeah I know have you seen Ulrich he was on one the bulldozers when they arrived but he wont answer his phone." Jeramy said.

"We'll look for him." Sean said as he hung up. "You two look for Ulrich I'm going to help Aelita." Sean said getting them to nod. Sean made his way down to the computer room and then to the scanners.

"Alright Sean ready?" Jeramy said.

"Always lets go." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Odd was attacking XANA's monsters with ease.

"Come and get some." Odd said till he had one of his future flash visions. He saw Sean and someone else fighting off and then both fell into the digital sea. "Uh oh." Odd said before he got blasted and de-virtualized.

"FUCK!" Sean yelled as he pulled out a pistol and shot the monsters. "Jeramy I didn't get to him in time." Sean said.

"Its ok Aelita is not that far from where you are now." Jeramy said.

"Alright I'm on it." Sean said rushing off.

"Jeramy I think XANA is up to something I had a vision someone or something else is on Lyoko and attacked Sean and both fell into the digital sea." Odd said.

"Are you sure?" Jeramy said in alarm. Yumi and Priscilla came down with Ulrich.

"Whats going on?" Yumi asked.

"Odd had a vision of Sean and something new from XANA fighting and falling into the digital sea." Jeramy said shocking them and made them extremely worried.

Sean caught up with Aelita.

"Happy to see me?" Sean asked playfully making her smile as they ran to the tower but was blocked by a tank. "Piece of cake." Sean said wrapping his chain around it and threw it into the digital sea. "See nothing to worry about." Sean said.

"I beg to differ." A male voice said surprising them and both turned around and saw a man in military clothing on. He had white skin black hair and black eyes.

"YOU!" Sean said in anger. "How are you here Kane?" Sean said.

"When you got your memories back XANA got some of them as well mainly some of your most feared foes. I consider myself lucky cause now I can end your worthless life once and for all!" Kane said as he charged at him as did Sean.

"Aelita get to the tower NOW!" Sean yelled getting her to do just that and rushed to it. Sean head butted him in the face and then pulled out his chain and wrapped it around his hands. Just as he was about to pull out his pistol Kane kicked him back.

Yumi and Priscilla rushed towards where Sean was.

"If I die again I'm taking you with me!" Kane said as he jumped taking him with him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yumi and Priscilla yelled in horror as both dropped into he digital sea. Aelita deactivated the tower and Jeramy launched a return to the past.

Return to the past

The Lyoko warriors were in the factory.

"I never would have thought it was possible for one of us especially him to be..." Jeramy tried to say.

"Its all our fault if we were faster we could have saved him." Yumi said sobbing while Priscilla hugged her.

"But there is a way and Jeramy knows what it is." Aelita said.

"The materialization program it works but Aelita has to give up her place to him." Jeramy said.

"Can you bring him back?" Yumi asked hopeful.

"Yes but it can only be used on one person." Jeramy said.

"Then Chose Sean he's part of your world already and Earth needs him more." Aelita said making Jeramy sigh.

"Alright but first I need to find Sean in the digital sea." Jeramy said.

Yumi and Priscilla went to the scanners and one opened up and Sean was seen on his knees breathing hard.

"Sean!" Yumi said engulfing him in a tight hug as did Priscilla.

"What the hell happened?" Sean asked holding his head.

Minutes later

"Sean who was that guy anyway you called him Kane?" Jeramy asked as they were in his house watching a movie.

"Kane is the one who started the war. His intention was to bring everyone back to the old ways of humanity. first generation kind from earth." Sean said.

"What do you mean the first generation?" Ulrich asked.

"Well you guys are the first generation. What I mean is he wanted people to go back to the ways of violence survival of the fittest. I killed him during the final battle I don't know how XANA recreated him but I wont be taken off guard like that again." Sean said as he sat down.

"Are there any other enemies you have like him?" Jeramy asked.

"Yeah 4 others but I don't want to talk about them lets just relax for now." Sean said as he laid on the recliner.

 **Authors note: Kane is from the Turok xbox 360 game. Now he does have other enemies but I'm not going to spoil them. Now next chapter is the image problem episode. Hopefully I can get another chapter out today. See ya oh and before I forget is there any other girl in the series you want me to add and don't say Milly and Tamiya.**


	9. Image problem

Chapter 9 image problem

Sean Yumi Priscilla and Aelita rushed to a tower when she said one of them had been activated.

"After you my ladies." Sean said taking a bow making them giggle and the girls walked into the tower while he stayed outside.

"Jeramy I don't see anything out of the ordinary out of the tower are you sure its the right one?" Aelita asked Jeramy.

"That is what the scan picked up at least for a few seconds." Jeramy said.

Sean still outside leaned against an ice wall till he heard something.

"Hm?" Sean said looking around. "That was odd." Sean said looking around more.

"And you said you felt pulsations a while ago right?" Jeramy asked.

"I did well lets say yes and no I'm not sure anymore." Aelita said.

"Ok give me a..." Was as far as he got before they all heard Sean scream.(Picture the scream from Jack in the king kong game when you fall off a cliff or the wooden bridge)

"Sean!" Yumi said worried as the three female lyoko warriors rushed outside

"Jeramy Sean has disappeared!" Aelita said.

"Whats going on? Sean?" Jeramy said trying to find him. He saw his life points reduced to zero and went to the scanners after he brought back Yumi and Priscilla. They found him knocked out in his scanner.

"Sean come on wake up." Yumi said shaking him.

Later

They soon brought Sean to the nurse saying he collapsed. Yolanda checked him over when they left and Sean opened his eyes and knocked her out quickly when she wasn't looking.

Meanwhile

"So what exactly happened?" Odd asked as they sat outside.

"I don't know one minute everything was fine the next we heard him scream and vanish." Priscilla said.

"The strange thing is though he had all his life points when he came back thats never happened before unless I bring you guys back." Jeramy said.

"Maybe a bug was in the system. What about that Kane guy? Maybe he's still out there you know how clever XANA is." Ulrich said.

"Thats right we only saw Sean enter the digital Sea he might still be working for XANA." Yumi said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sean asked making them jump in alarm.

"Oh its you. You ok?" Jeramy asked adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah I'm alright cant remember what happened though. The last I do remember was a black blur then nothing." Sean said.

"I guess that means Kane is still out there." Ulrich said. Normally every time they mentioned that name Sean would simple growl in anger but surprisingly he didn't something he noticed.

"What?" Sean asked.

"You usual growl when you hear that name." Odd said.

"I know but I cant let my anger get the best of me you know." Sean said walking off.

"Does something seem off about him?" Priscilla said.

"Yeah he wasn't acting like himself at all." Yumi said in concern.

Later

The gang just finished class when they spotted Sean with Sissi.

"Do me a favor." Sean said.

"Oh and whats that darling?" Sissi said dream like.

"Go die in a hole." Sean said making her freeze and ran off crying.

"Ok I know Sean hates her but the best he would do would say something less cruel then that or just hit her in the face. Something isn't right here." Jeramy said.

"Yeah I know its like he's a completely different person." Ulrich said.

"Who is?" Sean said behind them making them jump again.

"Stop doing that sneaking up behind us!" Priscilla said holding her chest.

"Sorry anyway who are you talking about?" Sean asked.

"You. Your acting completely different since this morning." Jeramy said.

"How?" Sean asked.

"For one you always growl when we mention Kane next you basically said something very cruel to Sissi that even you wouldn't say." Odd said.

"I stopped growling cause it was stupid and Sissi is an annoying bitch." Sean said. The bell rang and they all left.

"Something definitely isn't right." Jeramy said.

"You don't think XANA is doing something to him do you?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know I'll have to look into it later." Jeramy said as they went to class.

Meanwhile

Aelita was in the Ice sector when she saw a glowing orange sphere of some kind. Getting a closer look she ran over to it to see what it was. Once she got close enough she gasped when she saw what was inside and then some of XANA's monsters attacked her forcing her to run away.

Later

"Look I'm telling you something just isn't right." Jeramy said as they went into his room and they all gasped when they saw his computer was trashed. "Oh no!" Jeramy said as he looked over the damage.

"Who would do this?" Odd asked.

"My best guess would be Herve Sissy obviously told him and Nic what happened and this is his way of getting back at us." Ulrich said.

"What the hell happened in here?" Sean said walking in.

"Not sure but...Wait Aelita might have tried to call us for help we have to get to the factory." Jeramy said.

"Good idea." Sean said.

They soon made their way to the factory.

"Alright I've found Aelita she's being attacked by Xana get ready." Jeramy said. He sent the girls first then the guys though suddenly before the doors could fully close on his scanner Sean grabbed them and pulled them open and stepped out and grinned behind his mask.

"Hey wheres Sean at?" Priscilla asked.

"He wasn't materialized?" Jeramy said before Aelita came running towards them. They destroyed the monsters with ease.

"Hurry we have got to free Sean." Aelita said.

"Sean? But Sean is..." Yumi tried to say.

"The real Sean." Aelita said confusing them. "The one thats still here on Lyoko the other was created by XANA." Aelita said pointing to the orange sphere and they all say Sean was inside floating.

"How..." Priscilla tried to say. "Never mind that lets get him out of there." Priscilla said. They took down the monsters and tried to destroy the sphere but couldn't.

"I cant destroy this thing." Ulrich said.

"I can create a clone a false image of Sean to confuse the guardian." Aelita said as she did just that and the guardian absorbed it and exploded and Sean dropped down.

"OW!" Sean yelled in pain. "What the fuck was that thing came out of nowhere." Sean said standing up.

"XANA created that guardian to capture you while his clone version of you is on earth." Aelita said.

"Well I guess I got to go back to earth and take care of it." Sean said.

"How are you going to do that you still have a lot of life points?" Priscilla said.

"Your armed aren't you?" Sean said pointing to her sword.

Jeramy was on his stomach trying to clear his head while XANA was unplugging the scanners when one of them opened.

"Well well what do I have here?" Sean said shocking XANA that he was free.

(Insert Freddy in the real world from Freddy versus Jason soundtrack)

Sean grabbed XANA by the neck and head butted him hard making him groan in pain before Sean threw him into a wall and punched him constantly in face.

"Your so weak." Sean said throwing him into another wall. XANA groaned as he couldn't believe the strength this human was using.

"How are you this powerful your just a mere human?" XANA said not believing this.

"I was special Commando soldier back in the day." Sean said as he picked him up by the neck. "And your nothing." Sean said as he snapped his neck dropping him to the ground.

(End Song here)

The Lyoko warriors deactivated the tower and a return trip to the past was used.

Return to the past

The gang was in Sean's living room with Aelita on Jeramy's laptop.

"I still cant believe that XANA captured me." Sean said annoyed.

"Well actually we should be thanking him. This proves we can materialize Aelita." Jeramy said.

"Oh yeah thats right." Sean said.

"One thing I don't understand. Why wasn't XANA able to hold his own against you? I mean shouldn't he have been able to modify his body to be just as strong?" Priscilla asked.

"Nope my body is genetically enhanced for combat. That takes years of training not something you can just get in a day." Sean said.

Later

Jeramy Odd and Ulrich left while Yumi and Priscilla stayed. Sean was in the bathroom washing his face when he heard moaning. Grinning he followed the noise and opened the door to his room slightly and smirked seeing the girls in the 69 position.

"Well you two are having fun." Sean said making them giggle before they both yelled as they came and moved off each other.

"Just having some quick fun since I need my energy for tomorrow otherwise Jim is going to give me and Priscilla a lecture." Yumi said making him smirk before they went to sleep.

 **Authors note: Wow a second chapter again. Next chapter we head into the movie business. Oh and another thing some of are wondering what will the vehicles be for Priscilla and Sean well you guys are in for a surprise. I will say they are from Marvel movies and** **such along with Sam's and Emily's. See ya.**


	10. End of take

Chapter 10 End of take

Yumi moaned in bliss as she was fucked from behind by her love in the school shower. She had a little kink for public sex so here she was now naked in the shower room getting fucked hard and fast as she pressed her hands up against the wall and then quickly placed one over her mouth to muffle her screams of sexual bliss as they both came and she went limp falling into his arms.

"Oh god that was amazing." Yumi said.

"Got any other kinks?" Sean asked making her grin and traced her fingers over the red marks on his chest.

"Oh I have a large list of kinks you'll love." Yumi said as she quickly got dressed as did he and both walked out without being seen.

"There you are." Priscilla said. "So have fun in the showers?" Priscilla said with a knowing grin.

"Yup next time you can join." Yumi said making her giggle.

Later

The group was in the cinema room watching a movie.

"Totally ridicules." Jeramy said not impressed.

"I thought the special effects were cool but it wasn't that scary." Odd said.

"Really so were your teeth chattering for the sound effects?" Yumi asked making everyone laugh.

"Students your attention please. I would like you all to give a warm welcome to the director of the film. And here he is James Finson." Delmas said getting an applause from the students.

"Thank you I'm also here to look for locations to shoot my next film I've got my eyes on an old abandoned factory." James said worrying the Lyoko gang.

"Oh boy." Sean said.

Later

Sean was with James trying to convince him not to use the place saying all its flaws but all he was doing was getting his approval of the place.

'This guy is just one fucking...' Was as far as he got in his head before some noise was heard from Odd when he moved.

"What was that?" James asked.

"If memory serves me from the old archives they say this place is haunted." Sean said. 'HAUNTED!? WHAT THE FUCK MADE ME SAY THAT? IVE BEEN HANGING AROUND ODD TO MUCH!' Sean yelled in his head.

"You know what since you seem to know a great deal about this place why not just help me with the film as an advisor." James said shocking Sean along with the gang who were pleading he'd say yes.

"Well alright sure." Sean said and the gang silently cheered.

Later

James and Sean walked out of Delmas's office.

"Wow he said no incredible I even offered to put his name in the credits." James said.

"Well..." Sean tried to say till Sissi walked in. "Oh my fucking god what do you want now?" Sean asked annoyed.

"I can convince my father to let you help in the film if you let me be a part of it." Sissi said making James think and smile telling her to try and she walked in.

"No no NO!" Sean yelled annoyed.

"You two have a problem?" James asked.

"I fucking hate her guts is the problem. Little bitch is always trying to get me to go out with her hell she tried blackmailing me and tried to make it look like my girlfriend was cheating on me." Sean said.

"Ouch well if it helps I will give her a good scene that you might like as the first victim." James said.

"I hope its bloody." Sean said.

Later

"So let me get this straight Delmas let you help in the movie since Sissi convinced him?" Jeramy said as they all sat in his room.

"Yeah and not on the first day I'm already in hell. Why does that bitch always have to bug me?" Sean said annoyed.

"If it keeps them out of the computer lab its worth it." Jeramy said making Sean groan in annoyance.

"I know I know." Sean said.

"Sean and Sissi working together on a film this could be the beginning of a great romance to be added in your little harem." Odd said. They all knew about the harem from the start and were not against it but they did tease him about it sometimes.

"Fuck off. She's going to be a pain in the ass the whole time there." Sean said.

"You can always use this time to pull some pranks on her." Ulrich said making Sean blink before an evil grin formed on his face.

"Uh oh." Priscilla said amused while Yumi giggled.

Later

Sean was walking to the factory with Sissi who was pulling her stuff.

"Sean could you be a dear and help me with this?" Sissi asked innocently.

"No now keep up or get lost." Sean said making her growl.

"Do you have cell phones?" The security woman said.

"Yes but James said I could keep mine for business reasons." Sean said going through Sissi's pants.

"Hey what are you!" Sissi tried to say as he pulled out her phone and slammed it down breaking it.

"Heres hers though." Sean said smirking as he jumped down to the others.

"Glad you could make it." James said.

"The only problem I had was dealing with her." Sean said making him chuckle.

"Now then allow me to show the main star to the movie. I think you'll all be surprised." James said taking off the covers and an alien similar to the last movie was seen. "So Sean what do you think?" James asked.

"Very impressive it reminds me of the alien movie that had acid for blood. Design is similar but very different in a good way." Sean said inspecting it.

"Glad you agree the movie inspired me on this one." James said walking off.

"Uh sir I'm eager to learn my lines." Sissi said. James smirked while Sean just observed smirking.

"Ah yes of course Sean made sure you get very specific lines." James said making her excited as he handed her lines.

"Thanks." Sissi said looking at them and widen her eyes. "AAAAAAHHHH?" Sissi said in shock.

"You've got it kid you'll be the aliens first victim 20 seconds on the screen yes but 20 seconds of glory." James said making Sean fall over laughing holding his sides.

"Oh my fucking god!" Sean laughed so hard before pulling it together and walked away still laughing. Sissi growled and crumbled her lines in anger.

Sean's phone begins to ring. "Hello? Oh hey Jason whats up? Yeah don't worry everything is going fine. Listen if anything unusual happens Jeramy will give you a call alright? K see ya." Sean said hanging up.

"Who was that?" James asked.

"Oh just my brother Jason he's running the department till I get done here." Sean said being half truthful.

"Really any chance that for my next film we could cast it there?" James asked.

"Maybe depends on what you have in mind." Sean said.

Night

Yumi and Priscilla were in the mansion sleeping in the bed they shared both nude hugging each other having their breasts push together. Just then Yumi's phone went off making her groan before she picked it up and answered.

"Hello? Oh Sean its you." Yumi said making Priscilla sit up as well as Yumi put him on speaker.

"Hey girls I'm just calling to check up on you." Sean said. "I'm down in the lab to make sure James and his people don't find this place." Sean said.

"Well what do we have here." Sissi said climbing down.

"Sean please tell me that wasn't Sissi?" Priscilla said.

"Hold on." Sean said getting up.

"Unless you want me to..." Was as far as Sissi got before slime covered her face making Sean stop and looked up and saw James's alien and it roared at them.

"Fuck." Sean said. "Here take this as a meal." Sean said shoving Sissi into it and she screamed in fear before she fainted. "Oh wow thats just sad." Sean said climbing up.

"We better call Jason and Jeramy." Yumi said as they put on their cloths and ran off.

Next morning

Sean was running around the factory till he bumped into James.

"There you are have you seen Sissi I think she might have stolen the alien to get even for the lines." James said helping him up.

"Uh yeah I've seen it problem is though she didn't take it. Something screwed up in its electrical system last night when I wen to get some fresh air and attacked me. Sissi screamed and fainted." Sean said giving him part of the truth.

"Oh man I don't believe this." James said before the alien came down and slashed Sean in the left eye making him groan in pain.

"Oh crap." Sean said as it was about to slash him again when thankfully Jason dropped down and threw it into a wall. "Nice timing Jason." Sean said as he helped him up. (For Jason's appearance look up his Jason X appearance)

"So your Jason?" James asked till the alien came back and spits its strange slim at them but Jason just cut himself out with ease.

"Lets get this bitch." Jason said as he pulled out his machete.

(Insert War by Edward Starr)

Sean grabbed it by the tail and swings it around and threw it at Jason who punched it in the face and into one of the metal polls.

"Oooh nice I wish I had my camera for this." James said.

"Seriously?" Jason said. Sean punched the thing repeatedly making bits of it come off. Sean then gave it a hard uppercut sending it in the air and Jason threw his Machete at it impaling it into the wall. The alien was still moving till Sean took out his own blade and sliced its head off.

"Absolutely amazing you both would be perfect for the film." James said.

"I don't think thats going to happen." Jason said as a white sphere engulfed them.

Return to the past

"Hey there." Sean said to James.

"AH so the future hero is here after all a fan of my movies?" James asked.

"Yeah and actually I've got a perfect place to star your movie. My department is moving into that old abandoned factory for more space but we're still using the current one. Since its full of future high tech its the perfect place for your movie." Sean said.

"Really well then I look forward to seeing the place then." James said shaking his hand. Sean walked out and gave them a thumbs up making them cheer and walked off.

 **Authors note: HOLY FUCKING CRAP! Three chapters in one day! I'm on a roll here. Next chapter the satellite. See ya my loyal fans.**


	11. Satellite

Chapter 11 Satellite

Sean was outside the classroom when he phone went off.

"The fuck?" Sean said till he spotted XANA's symbol on it. "Oh fuck!" Sean said annoyed. Soon Yumi and Priscilla's class ended and they rushed out. "Hey hey hey. Find Jeramy XANA is at it again." Sean said getting them to nod.

Later

Delmas was with Jim and Miss Herts talking about cutting the phone dish.

"Sir can I talk to you for a second?" Sean said.

"Oh course." Delmas said standing up.

"Someone or something turned on everyones phones thats why they all went off at the exact same time." Sean said making him raise an eyebrow.

"Really but how and why?" Delmas said confused.

"Well the dish might be the answer my friends and I can take a look into it." Sean said.

"Hmmm Very well and the phones will be returned to the students since this was a misunderstanding." Delmas said.

Sean and the gang went to the roof and Jeramy connected to the dish.

"Thats odd. XANA seems to be trying to access the main television antenna." Jeramy said.

"What would he want...Oh fuck." Sean said remembering something.

"What is it?" Yumi asked.

"The main antenna can access any number of satellites and theres one I'm sure XANA wants one that has a military laser with destructive power." Sean said shocking them.

"You mean he can use that to attack us from space?" Odd asked.

"Yeah we need to head to Lyoko and fast." Sean said getting them all to agree.

Soon they all headed to the factory.

"How did you know about the satellite?" Yumi asked as they rushed to the factory in the sewers.

"When the Spirit of Fire went up and all the other countries agreed to our terms we got access to every piece of government weapon files." Sean said as he jumped up out of the sewers and helped her up.

"Cant you block him from doing that?" Jeramy said.

"No the reason he cant access the Spirit of Fire is because its controlled by a thousand AI's he wont be able to get past any of them its suicidal for him." Sean said.

"Why not do the same with the satellite?" Priscilla asked.

"Thats different its not nearly advanced enough for an AI like ours to operate." Sean said as they made their way into the elevator.

"Alright lets go." Ulrich said as he Sean and Odd stepped into the scanner. They soon appeared on Lyoko right next to Aelita then the girls dropped in. They were in the mountain sector.

"Alright lets get this over with." Sean said as they ran to the tower. Soon they arrived at the tower but it was well guarded and this time another one of Sean's old enemies was there.

"Oh great another one who's this guy?" Ulrich asked.

"Rorke." Sean said narrowing his eyes at the recreated man.

"You gonna come out Spartan or do I have to get my hands dirty and make you?" Rorke said taunting him.

"Fuck. You guys deal with the monsters Rorke is mine." Sean said jumping up and landed right in front of him.

"Well well well. I've been looking forward to this ever since XANA brought me back to life." Rorke said charging at him with a knife and Sean managed to block and dodge each attack with ease before Rorke managed to slice him in the left eye making Sean groan in pain. Sean kicked him into some rocks before he jumped and drop kicked him in the stomach making Rorke growl and threw him off.

"You think you can seriously beat me in regular combat? I'm a special force commando." Sean said head butting him.

"Lets see if you can survive down there twice!" Rorke yelled as he pushed them both down over the edge.

"NOOOO!" Everyone yelled as they rushed to the edge. They didn't see them and assumed the worse again.

"No not again." Yumi said about to cry.

"Hey idiots." Sean said making their eyes widen and looked down lower and saw Sean with Rorke's knife in the rock hanging. "I'm not dead yet." Sean said before he jumped up and landed next to them and Yumi and Priscilla tackled him to the ground. "Easy I said I wasn't going to be caught off guard like that again." Sean said calming them down.

"That was lucky." Jeramy said sighing in relief.

"Yeah I managed to grab his knife before we both fell down." Sean said as he stood up. Aelita quickly ran into the tower.

"You know I cant help but wonder how XANA is managing to recreate your old enemies." Jeramy said.

"I think it has something to do with the time I lost my memory and got it back from the tower." Sean said before Aelita deactivated the tower.

Return to the past

The gang was in the mansion watching a movie called the core.

"We need to find a way to stop XANA from recreating anymore enemies you had during the war." Jeramy said.

"Yeah I know but I don't think it will be that simple. The memories are more then likely stored in XANA's memory banks so he can recreate any of my old enemies. Rorke and Kane were at the top of the list for good reason since Rorke used to be one of us till he got captured by the enemy and turned on us." Sean said.

"Still if XANA keeps brining your old enemies back and your not there we could be in some serious trouble." Jeramy said.

"Your forgetting everyone from my time can help. We've already scanned them all so they would know about this. Ask any of them for help if I cant at the moment." Sean said.

"I still cant believe how easy they took it I thought they would have been shocked or tried to destroy it." Ulrich said.

"They follow my orders to the letter shows how loyal they all are." Sean said.

"Yeah no joke." Odd said.

Meanwhile

Rorke was growling as he smashed parts of the mountain sector.

"The next time I see that punk he's dead." Rorke said before he vanished.

 **Authors note: Man I just cant stop here I'm getting so many chapters** **done. Anyway I'm going to try another update today so keep your fingers crossed. See ya. Sorry its not that long but I'm not really into this episode that much. Next chapter we bring in Talia and she joins the lyoko gang after talking to Sean wanting to help in anyway and joins the harem.**


	12. Girl of his dreams

Chapter 12 Girl of his dreams

Yumi moaned in bliss as Priscilla thrusted into her with a strap on that they bought from a secret shop close by.

"Oh god yes harder." Yumi moaned out and gasped as Priscilla smacked her ass. "Oh yes harder." Yumi begged and moaned in bliss as she kept spanking her ass till she yelled as she came hard and collapsed on the bed face first and breathed in sexual bliss before moaning as Priscilla kissed her back.

"We really need another member to the harem to make things more interesting." Priscilla said getting Yumi to agree.

Later

"Thanks for helping me get this to class." Yumi said to Sean and Priscilla.

"No problem I'm still amazed your family has one of these. Something like this is well worth over a million bucks." Sean said.

"Yeah but its been in my family for centuries." Yumi said as they put it in the class and walked off.

Soon Sean was in class with Odd Ulrich and Jeramy.

"So it didn't work again?" Sean asked Jeramy about his program for Aelita.

"No I don't get it what am I missing?" Jeramy said. Just then Delmas walked in telling them they had a new classmate.

"I'm sure you'll get it eventually Jeramy after all nothing happens over night." Sean said till he saw his eyes widen. "What?" Sean asked and turned around and to his and the others surprise a girl who looked almost exactly like Aelita walked in. "What the?" Sean said confused.

Class ended and the girl was on a bench reading some book.

"She really does look like Aelita but why doesn't she remember us?" Yumi asked.

"Because thats not her. If it was she wouldn't have a background. Her name is Talia she was an orphan." Sean said.

"Then how come I cant get in touch with Aelita?" Jeramy said looking on his computer.

"Hmmm hang on a second." Sean said walking over to the girl. She looked up from her book and saw him and smiled.

"Hi there. Your Sean right?" Talia said kindly.

"Yeah thats me. Care to tell me about yourself lass?" Sean asked kindly making her smile.

"Well theres not much to tell. My parents were killed in an accident a few years ago so I stayed in an orphanage for a few years till last month when my new family adopted me." Talia said.

"Ouch same thing although my parents weren't killed they abandoned me and my brothers when I was 13." Sean said shocking her.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that well its there lose then since they left behind a good family." Talia said making him smile.

"Oh Sean!" Sissi said making Sean groan in annoyance.

"Oh my god does she ever stop?" Sean asked annoyed.

"Oh I've heard of her. You don't have to hold back on your usual way of dealing with her for me." Talia said making Sean smirk.

"Sean when will you leave that stupid tramp Yumi behind and go out with me?" Sissi asked before she yelled in pain as Sean punched her in the face.

"FUCK OFF YOU DUMB SLUT!" Sean yelled making her cry and ran off holding her bleeding nose while Talia giggled in amusement.

"I guess the rumors of you not holding back on your language on her are true." Talia said still giggling.

"Well she deserves it. You know she has done some of the worst things to get my attention?" Sean said.

"Yeah I hear she stole a Photo of you and your adopted son and tried to convince you Yumi was cheating on you." Talia said.

"Yeah and plenty of other things that piss me off she's lucky I haven't busted her face." Sean said making her giggle before turning serious.

"Can we talk for a second in private?" Talia asked.

"Sure." Sean said as she led him to her room.

"I guess its not Aelita after all." Jeramy said.

"But if thats not her where is she?" Odd asked.

Sean went into her room and she shut the door.

"Ok I'm sure your hanging out with me for a reason." Talia said being serious.

"Huh?" Sean said.

"I'm not stupid theres something your not telling me." Talia said making Sean sigh.

"Alright you got me. You see you look a lot like someone my friends know but you cant be her." Sean said confusing her.

"And whys that a lot of people look alike." Talia said confused.

"Talia can you keep a secret?" Sean asked before the door was kicked down by surprisingly XANA in the samurai armor that Yumi brought to school.

"What is that?" Talia asked hiding behind him.

"Hang on I'll deal with this." Sean said as it charged at him with the sword in hand.

"Get out of the way!" Talia yelled in fear but blinked when Sean grabbed it with only one hand and then kicked it outside the window. "Uh never mind. What was that?" Talia asked.

"Come with me. Its better if I show you." Sean said getting her to nod and took his hand as they ran to the factory as soon as he called the others.

Later

"So let me get this straight this girl Aelita looks a lot like me but she's trapped on this virtual world known as Lyoko and some computer virus named XANA uses the towers on this virtual world?" Talia said making sure she didn't miss anything.

"Yeah thats it. We assumed that..." Jeramy tried to say.

"You assumed Jeramy I told it wasn't her. The real question is where is she?" Sean said.

"Maybe this XANA is jamming her signal." Talia said.

"Possible but not likely all she has to do is go into he towers for better communication. Jeramy where were her last coordinates?" Sean said.

"In the mountain sector why?" Jeramy asked.

"I'm heading there to see if I can find her." Sean said.

"I'll come with you." Talia said surprising them all. "Seeing how you guys manage to do pretty good you could use some help to even the odds." Talia said.

"Are you sure once your scanned theres no going back to your current life." Sean said.

"I'm sure besides from the sound of it you all need all the help you can get." Talia said.

"She's got a point." Yumi said.

"Alright then Yumi your with us. Ulrich Priscilla and Odd stay with Jeramy incase that Samurai comes here." Sean said.

Talia looked at the scanner and just stood there.

"You sure your still up for this?" Sean asked.

"Yeah just need to get used to this." Talia said as she stepped in.

"Alright here we go." Jeramy said as he sent them to Lyoko. Sean and Yumi landed fine till they heard Talia yelp when she fell on her butt.

"Ow." Talia said.

"Whoa nice you look like a spy." Sean said.

"Huh?" Talia said confused till she noticed they were in different cloths and appearance then a few seconds ago and looked at herself. She had a black bodysuit on that had a belt with a black widow symbol in the middle and her hair was longer but only slightly. "Wow this feels weird but in a good way." She said moving her arms and her wrests that had some kind of weapons fired some kind of bullets into a rock. "Cool." She said amazed.(Her appearance is that of the Black Widow from Marvel)

"Ok lets go look for Aelita." Sean said as they ran off to find her. As they were running Talia spotted a glowing orange sphere.

"Hey whats that?" She asked getting them to stop and looked to where she was pointing.

"You got to be kidding me. Its a guardian. XANA had this thing capture me a couple weeks ago and then sent a cloned version of me into the real world to sabotage the scanners." Sean said as they walked up to it and saw Aelita inside.

"Wow she really does look like me you could almost say we're twins." Talia said.

"Now you know why Jeramy thought you were her. How do we get her out? Last time she made a projection of Sean to confuse it but now she's the one captured." Yumi said.

"Leave that to me." Sean said extending his arm out and a projection of Aelita appeared and like last time it absorbed the fake and exploded freeing Aelita.

"We need to get her to a tower and fast." Sean said picking her up and carried her to the nearest way tower.

Minutes later

Aelita woke up and the first thing she noticed was Sean and Yumi along with another girl who looked a lot like her.

"Sean Yumi whats going on and who's this?" Aelita asked.

"Her names Talia Jeramy thought she was you when you weren't responding on Lyoko but I convinced him otherwise. I cant believe XANA made another one of the guardian things." Sean said helping her up.

"I was honestly shocked as well I only thought there was one." Aelita said.

"Well we can talk about that later we have a tower to deactivate." Yumi said.

"Right." Aelita said.

"Jeramy wheres the tower?" Sean asked.

"In the forest sector. This tower will take you there." Jeramy said.

"How?" Talia said before she saw Aelita fall over the edge. "Oh like that." She said doing the same as did Sean and Yumi. They appeared in the forest sector. "Wow amazing." Talia said before they almost got shot by blocks. "Let me guess XANA's monsters?" Talia asked.

"Oh yeah lets see what you can do." Sean said making her grin and used her weapons to blast each one in the center with ease before only one was left which Sean destroyed with his chain.

"Not bad. Your defiantly gifted here." Aelita said making Talia smirk before hornets arrived.

"Oh I hate bugs." Talia said firing at them in annoyance.

"Join the club Aelita get to the tower." Sean said firing his pistols at them while Yumi used her fan.

"Hurry up to that Samurai is getting close." Jeramy said. Aelita finally got inside the tower and deactivated it.

"Well that was fun so what now I don't think anyone is going to forget whats happened today." Talia said.

"Well heres the thing this place also can make returns to the past so you'll remember all this but no one else who hasn't been scanned will." Sean said.

"Oh ok." Talia said as Jeramy did just that.

Return to the past

"I still cant believe you guys managed to keep such secret for so long." Talia said as they were in Jeramy's room.

"Yeah we've been at this for almost a year. Well they have at least since I was gone for two months on the Spirit of Fire." Sean said.

"So how long is this going to last?" Talia asked.

"Till we can find the right program for Aelita to be virtualized int he real world." Jeramy said.

"OH SEAN!" Sissi said dreamily outside the room making everyone cringe.

"Oh my god as if I don't know whats she's going to say." Sean said annoyed. Sean opened the door and there she was. "WHAT?" Sean asked.

"When will you dump that stupid tramp Yumi and..." Was as far as Sissi got before she yelled in pain as Sean punched her really hard in the face.

"FUCK OFF YOU STUPID FUCKING SLUTTY WHORE!" Sean yelled before slamming the door while she ran away crying and held her bleeding nose. Sean took a deep breath and fell on his back to the door as he let it out.

"Wow you really hate her." Talia said amused.

"You have no idea." Sean said rubbing his temples.

Later

Talia was with Yumi and Priscilla who told her about the harem and she quickly accepted the invitation.

Sean walked into his room and blinked when he saw Yumi Priscilla and Talia naked on his bed.

"Oh wow you girls work fast." Sean said amused making them giggle.

"If I had known you were allowed to have a harem I would have come to this school sooner." Talia said making Sean smirk.

 **Authors note: Wow I just cant stop. I bet none of you were expecting Talia to look like the Black Widow. It was something that just came to me suddenly. Next Chapter the rats. See ya. We're getting closer to the dare chapter give me some ideas.^^**


	13. Plague

Chapter 13 Plague

The gang was in the library.

"Sorry Aelita but I cant speak any louder I'm in a library." Jeramy said on his computer.

"Whats a library?" Aelita asked.

"A data back where information is written on paper and where you cant make any noise." Jeramy said.

"Oh I guess since you need silence to concentrate." Aelita said.

"That and not to miss the main match between Sean and Odd." Jeramy said as said two were hitting a ball of paper back and fourth.

"Hey knock that off." Jim said.

Sean hit the ball again and Odd hit it almost away from him has Sean not leaned back in his chair and hit it back and land on Odd's side.

"Game set and matched." Yumi said making Sean grin before.

"Oh wait FUCK!" Sean said as he fell down on his chair.

"Is this how you guys study in the future?" Jim asked standing over him making Sean chuckle as he got back. "Incase you haven't noticed this is not the school yard you are here to work and work means silence!" Jim said making Yumi Talia and Priscilla giggle covering their mouths to suppress their laughter. "And no more games from now on." Jim said before someone walked in. "Ok my little friends I can play that game to. YOU!" Jim said grabbing Delmas's ear. "Two hours Detention I...Oh Sorry about that sir I Uh." He tried to say making the class laugh in amusement.

"Uh Jeramy can I have a word with you?" Delmas said getting his attention and both left.

"Whats that about?" Talia asked.

"I have no idea maybe he's getting a reward for great grades." Sean said getting a few chuckles from the group.

"QUIET!" Jim yelled in his ear making Sean's eyes twitch in annoyance.

"Jim scream in my ear again and see what happens." Sean said annoyed making him pale and gulp.

"Uh right my bad." Jim said running off.

Later

The gang waited outside for Jeramy to come out of the Principles office. He came out and looked conflicted.

"Hey Jeramy what happened?" Sean asked.

"Delmas said the schools Phycologists has been observing me for a while and thinks I'm an overly gifted student." Jeramy said.

"Is that all? We already knew that. We were afraid he had found out about the factory." Sean said.

"Its worse then you think the shrinks decided I have to take all kinds of tests in order to see how high my IQ is." Jeramy said.

"Where are you going with this?" Sean asked concerned now.

"If the test shows I have a really high IQ he's going to see to it that I get sent to another school." Jeramy said shocking them.

"What you mean he's going to send you to a school for future Einsteins?" Odd asked.

"Yup." Jeramy said.

"That is serious if your not here we can never go to Lyoko and XANA will be able to do what he wants." Yumi said.

"Its not just that I don't want to go because of you guys your my friends." Jeramy said.

"Ok lets calm down he cant force you to go." Sean said.

"Its not that simple the creep couldn't wait to tell my parents he told them at that school I would be entitled to a scholarship they wont throw that chance away." Jeramy said.

"Not unless you tell them you don't want to for good reasons." Sean said.

Later

Sean and the girls were back at the mansion just relaxing for today since none of them were in the mood for sex since they were worried about Jeramy. Sean was on his laptop when he felt Yumi's hands on his shoulders and turned around and saw her only in a black thong and sports bra.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm just looking at some results the scientists sent me this morning on the Earths core it not good." Sean said.

"What do you mean whats wrong?" Yumi asked sitting next to him.

"The core is getting worse then time predicted. We now only have half as long before it implodes." Sean said.

"I thought you said it wouldn't explode for 10 years?" Yumi said confused and worried.

"So did I. Our presence in this time might be changing things much more then I thought." Sean said till Yumi's phone went off. She grabbed it and saw it was Ulrich.

"Yes Ulrich? Huh What?" Yumi said then quickly hung up. "XANA is attacking the school this time with infected rats." Yumi said hurrying upstairs to get dressed while Sean was already in his regular leathered clothes.

"If its rats I guess I can use guns." Sean said getting an assault riffle out of the vault in his room.

"Is that really needed I mean its just rats." Talia said.

"Trust me knowing XANA he's infected them with something." Sean said getting a few mags with him.

Minutes later

"Oh man where are they?" Ulrich asked before blasting was heard.

"Come and get it motherfuckers!" Sean yelled killing some more rats.

"Whoa talk about fire power." Odd said as Sean cleared a path for them to escape.

"Help help help!" Sissi yelled from the other side.

"Fuck that." Sean said before Yumi hit him upside the head and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Now." She said making him sigh.

"Fine Sissi as soon as I start firing you run!" Sean said firing at the rats who scattered giving Sissi a chance to run away from them.

"Oh Sean I knew you loved me and not Yumi!" Sissi said in joy before she yelled in pain as Yumi punched her in the face.

"Now I see why you do this that felt good." Yumi said smiling.

"True." Sean said pulling Sissi up hard making her wince in pain. "Go with the others and don't get them killed just to save your won sorry ass." Sean said kicking her in their direction.

"Alright lets head to the factory." Odd said.

"What about Jeramy?" Sean asked.

"He's not answering his cell phone so we cant wait." Ulrich said.

"Alright lets go." Sean said as they rushed to the factory. "Best to stay out of the sewer since it will be crawling with rats down there." Sean said getting them to agree.

Minutes later

Sean fired at the rats guarding the factory entrance and they all scattered around giving them a chance to get into the elevator.

Sean Yumi Priscilla and Talia went into the lab while Ulrich and Odd went to the scanners. Sean called Jeramy.

"Sean?" Jeramy said on the phone.

"Finally. Jeramy I'm in the lab I need to send Odd and Ulrich to Lyoko walk me through this." Sean said. Sean did what Jeramy said and was getting the coordinates in. "What was that again? 19 degrees west? Alright I'm on it." Sean said typing in everything he heard and both ended up on Lyoko.

"Its ok Sean you did it." Odd said.

"Do you see Aelita?" Sean asked.

"No she's not here." Ulrich said.

"Damnit I must have put in the wrong coordinates!" Sean said annoyed.

"Don't worry we'll find her." Ulrich said as he and Odd rushed off. They both soon found her being chased by crabs.

"We found her." Odd said.

"Hello Princess." Ulrich said.

"Nice to see you guys again." Aelita said.

"Uh guys do you notice anything strange the land is sliding up for some reason." Sean said.

"XANA has changed the tilt of the land." Aelita said as she quickly made some land mass to stand on so they wouldn't fall into the digital sea.

"Sean if you've got any ideas we're all ears." Odd said.

"I don't know what to do." Sean said as he tried to change the tilt. Odd managed to destroy one of the crabs before he was taken out.

"Need a hand?" Jeramy asked walking in.

"Oh thank god. I'm going in." Sean said as he went to the scanner.

Ulrich was deflecting the blasts till he got hit and was sent back to the real world.

"No!" Aelita said covering her face as the crab was about to crush her till Sean's chain wrapped around the leg and threw it into the sea.

"Happy to see me?" Sean asked using his chain to pull her up.

"Aren't I always?" Aelita asked making him grin and jumped over to the next land mass where the tower was at. Aelita quickly made it into the tower and deactivated it.

Return to the past

Like last time the gang was in the library.

"So how do you feel about doing the test this time?" Sean asked as he looked at his laptop.

"Oh this time I know what to expect so I wont have any trouble failing." Jeramy said

"Quiet!" Jim said.

"Some things never change." Sean said rolling his eyes.

 **Authors note: And another one. Next time swarming attack. See ya.**


	14. Swarming attack

Chapter 14 Swarming attack

Sean was in the dorm room he used with Ulrich and Odd when he didn't want to stay in the mansion alone. Suddenly a slip of paper came from under the door.

"Huh?" Sean said getting up and opened the door and saw no one. "Hello?" Sean said getting no answer. He picked up the paper and read it. "What?" Sean said in surprise.

Meanwhile

The Lyoko gang minus Sean were outside. Jeramy yawned which the others had seen before.

"You look really wiped out what did you do last night?" Yumi said.

"Dana and I were at the factory she was helping me with Aelita's materialization program." Jeramy said. He had to admit she really knew what she was doing.

"Look who's here." Ulrich said as Sean walked up to them.

"Hey guys whats up?" Sean said before the bell rang. "Of fucking course." Sean said annoyed.

"I'll see you guys later." Yumi said.

"Hey Yumi I uh..Never mind see ya later." Sean said waving making her smile and waved back before running off.

Minutes later

Sean Ulrich Odd and Jeramy were in gym class outside playing soccer. Sean was laying on his back thinking about the note he was given earlier this morning the note said it was from Yumi. It said she was ready to take things to a higher level in their relationship and only one thing came to mind.

"Hey Sean watch out!" Ulrich said.

"What?" Sean said till he saw the soccer ball heading right at his face. "Oh SHIT!" Sean yelled as it hit him in the face.

"You ok?" Odd asked.

"OW." Sean said holding his head. Soon they went into the locker room. "I cant believe that happened." Sean said holding his head.

"Sean are you alright you weren't really playing that hard today." Jeramy said.

"You could say that again even Jeramy was better then you." Odd said.

"I'm fine guys really my mind was just wondering." Sean said as he walked out.

"Hey guys did I really play better then him?" Jeramy asked.

Later

"You know what I think Sean got a note from a secret admirer and doesn't know who it is." Odd said.

"Sissi again." Ulrich said.

"No she always tells him upfront maybe one of the other girls in our grade." Jeramy said.

"Maybe Emily then. Yeah she would flip for him." Odd said.

"Oh yeah who is Emily flipped over for?" Yumi asked as she Talia and Priscilla arrived with their food.

"Uh Jim." Odd said.

"Jim? Your kidding well they say love is blind." Yumi said not knowing Jim was behind her making Odd snicker before she turned and saw him. "Um uh sorry." Yumi said making him grunt.

Later

The gang was in Odd and Ulrich's room who were looking at Kiwi who was attacked by bee's.

"Since when the hell do bee's attack in a full swarm without being provoked?" Sean said till a knock on the door was heard and Yumi walked in with the medicine Kiwi needed.

"Here this should work." Yumi said as Sean put a healing ointment and bandage where he got stung on.

"I'm going to talk to Delmas about this." Sean said walking out.

Minutes later

Delmas had sent the schools Gardner to deal with the bee's.

Sean Odd and Jeramy were outside when they heard him screaming and the swarm of bee's attacked him.

"Get him out of here." Sean said as they came after him as he ran. "I fucking hate bugs!" Sean said as he ran away from them. He nearly got hit by them had Yumi not moved him out of the way and soon both got into the building and Yumi shut the door with her foot.

"You ok?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah I'm fine hey your hurt." Sean said seeing her cut hand.

"Its nothing don't worry." Yumi said as they both stood up.

"Theres no denying it now XANA is behind this. Those fuckers went right for me." Sean said.

Later

Jeramy found the activated tower

"Looks like you were right XANA is back again. We need to head to the factory." Yumi said.

"Hold on Yumi we need to talk." Sean said grabbing her arm. "About that letter you sent me this morning." Sean said.

"Letter? Sean I didn't send any letter." Yumi said making Sissi and her gang laugh at them.

"Thats pretty embarrassing if you ask me." Sissi said laughing.

"Ok thats it I've had it with you." Sean said as three metal claws came out of his knuckles and stomped towards her.

"Wait wait wait!" Sissi yelled before he grabbed her by the head and was about to stab her in the face till Yumi grabbed his arm.

"Sean have lost it?" Yumi said making Sean growl before he stabbed Sissi in the side avoiding a vital spot making her scream in agonizing pain while he stomped off.

"Nice going you idiot!" Yumi said rushing off after him.

Later

Sean was in the dorm room wanting to be alone.

"Ugh what is that smell?" Yumi said as she and the girls held their noses.

"Ask Jeramy he made us jump into the sewer water." Ulrich said as he opened the door and saw Sean laying in the hammock.

"We left you messages didn't you check your phone?" Jeramy asked.

"Fuck off." Sean said not in the mood.

"Thats it come here." Yumi said dragging him outside while the others stayed and talked.

"What do you want?" Sean asked facing away from her.

"What was the letter about that has you so pissed off?" Yumi asked. Sean sighed and gave it to her. She reads it over and sighs.

"I figured in the letter it was talking about having our own family didn't know Sissi was fucking with me she's lucky she's not dead." Sean said having his eyes closed till he felt her hands on his face and opened them as she pulled down his mask and kissed him.

"Well the letters right about me wanting our own family so thats nothing to be angry about." Yumi said making him blink. "I do want to have our own family but not yet. Not till Aelita is in the real world and we can shut XANA down for good so we don't have to worry about our family being in danger. So for now ignore what Sissi pulled and focus on what we need to do. Ok?" Yumi said making him smile and kissed her back.

"Alright." Sean said as the others came out.

"Feeling better?" Jeramy asked.

"Yup now lets get to the factory." Sean said getting them all to agree.

"Hold on we cant XANA has a whole nest of Bee's in the sewers." Ulrich said.

"I got weapon to take care of that." Sean said grinning behind his mask as they rushed outside.

Sean to everyones shock and surprise brought a flamethrower.

"Seriously a flamethrower?!" Talia said in shock.

"Hey I still need to let off some steam here." Sean said as he roasted the bee's and laughed as he did. "BURN MOTHERFUCKERS BURN!" Sean yelled laughing. The others simply smile and shake their heads in amusement seeing he was back to his old self. "HA! Ladder is clear lets move." Sean said as he and the others climbed up.

"Alright get to the scanners." Jeramy said. He soon sent them all to Lyoko first the guys then the girls.

"Alright Jeramy we're here wheres Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"She's just north of your current position. And Sean watch out Kane and Rorke are there along with someone else." Jeramy said.

"Fucking great I cant handle three of these guys at once on my own Jeramy I need you to get Jason or Victor here." Sean said.

"Well I..." Was as far as Jeramy got before one of said people was seen in the scanner room. "Oh Jason is already here." Jeramy said.

"I figured those bug attacks were from XANA so I came to help." Jason said.

"You know we've never seen what your brothers look like on Lyoko wonder if he'll look the same or different." Odd said.

"Your about to find out he's coming in now." Jeramy said as Jason appeared and landed perfectly next to them.

"Whoa." Ulrich said. Jason had a different kind of mask over his face now along with metal armor of some kind and a sharper machete. (Picture him when he got an upgrade in Jason X when he was killed by Kat)

"Nice I like this." Jason said inspecting himself.

"Admire yourself later metal head lets go." Sean said amused as they ran off to where Aelita and the tower were.

Aelita waited for the others and saw them along with Jason and was impressed by his lyoko form.

"So who's the third guy?" Sean asked till he got a look and growled. "Fuck." Sean said annoyed while Jason glared.

"Who is he?" Jeramy asked.

"Vladimir Makarov former commanding officer of Russia." Jason said.

"Former?" Yumi asked.

"He was paid off to join the enemy. Jason you handle him and Rorke. Kane is mine. The rest of you handle XANA's monsters." Sean said as he jumped and landed near Kane and gave him a quick upper cut to the head making him groan before charging at him. Rorke and Makarov tried to help but Jason grabbed Makarov in a tight headlock and then threw his Machete at Rorke destroying him for now and then snapped Makarov's neck killing him as well.

"I'm not losing to you freaks ever again!" Kane said trying to throw them both over but Sean wrapped his chain around a tree and Kane fell down and killed himself.

"Do they really think I'll go down the same way twice?" Sean asked as Jason pulled him up.

"Well that was easy." Jeramy said.

"Only because Jason had my back if I did this alone it would have been much harder." Sean said.

"He's right even if its just one of us fighting all of them its very difficult they were at the top of the most dangerous list for a reason." Jason said as Aelita went into the tower and deactivated it.

Return to the past

Like Last time Sissi was about to push the fake note she made to fool Sean into making him believe Yumi wanted to take their relationship to the next level but this time Sean opened the door and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh uh I was just." Sissi tried to say when Sean snatched the paper out of her hands.

"Uh oh looks like someone is in trouble." Yumi said leaning on the wall grinning.

"Uh this wasn't the right door...OWWWWW!" Sissi yelled as Sean punched her in the face harder then any other time.

"Your lucky I'm in a good mood otherwise I'd stab you in you in that slutty face of yours. Now you listen stay the fuck away from me my brothers and my friends and especially her got it." Sean said kicking her in the stomach making her cry out more. "Bitch." Sean said as he and Yumi walked away.

Later

Sean and Yumi were in the bed at his home naked with her cloths scattered all over the room.

"Mmmmm." Yumi moaned as she turned around and placed her head on his chest.

"We're you serious about what you said before when Sissi played me?" Sean asked.

"Of course I was I just want to wait till Aelita is here in the real world so we can shut off XANA for good before that not after." Yumi said.

"Well when that happens I'm sure you'll be a good mother. Better then the one who abandoned me and my brothers long ago." Sean said making her smile and kissed where his heart was. She then threw the covers off and placed herself on top of him and positioned herself over his cock and slowly brought him inside.

"Why don't we do one more round before the others get here." Yumi said and then yelped when he flipped her so she was on her back and she smiled as he thrusted into her and moaned as well.

Yumi wrapped her arms and legs around him and moaned softly as he thrusted hard and deep inside her. She pulled him into a kiss and moaned into his mouth before her eyes widen when she felt her orgasm approach and bucked her hips to meet each of his thrusts and screamed into his mouth as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt him come inside her womb.

"Well you two had fun." Talia said as she and Priscilla walked in fully clothed grinning at them.

"Sorry didn't want to wait on you guys forever." Yumi said playfully as they stripped out of their cloths.

 **Authors note: And Sissi as always gets less and less points from her crush. Next time Just in time. See ya. Oh and before I forget just so no one gets confused my characters Jason Victor Alex and Soap are the same characters from my Yugioh Story future duelist. See ya.**


	15. Just in time

Chapter 15 Just in time

The whole School was in the gymnasium. Sissi had convinced her father for other students to sing for the whole school.

"Hey wheres Sean at I thought he would like to be here?" Yumi asked.

"Oh he is just wait you'll see." Jeramy said.

"Now for our first performance." Delmas said as the curtains opened and to the Lyoko groups surprise Sean and a few others appeared waving.

"Sean? What the what are you doing up there?" Yumi asked.

"Whats it look like?" Sean said smirking. "This is Reznov Julia and David old friends of mine from the future. How many here like the 80's music?" Sean asked getting a lot of hands. "Well guys lets play our very best one." Sean said.

(Insert who could it be now by Men at work its a classic)

Who can it be knocking at my door?

Go away, don't come 'round here no more

Can't you see that it's late at night?

I'm very tired and I'm not feeling right

All I wish is to be alone

Stay away, don't you invade my home

Best off if you hang outside

Don't come in, I'll only run and hide

Who can it be now?

Who can it be now?

Who can it be now?

Who can it be now?

Who can it be knocking at my door?

Make no sound, tip-toe across the floor

If he hears, he'll knock all day

I'll be trapped and here I'll have to stay

I've done no harm, I keep to myself

There's nothing wrong with my state of mental health

I like it here with my childhood friend

Here they come, those feelings again

Who can it be now?

Who can it be now?

Who can it be now?

Who can it be now?

Is it the men come to take me away?

Why do they follow me?

It's not the future that I can see

It's just my fantasy

Yeah

Oh, who can it be now?

Who can it be now?

Who can it be now?

Who can it be now?

(End song here)

The whole Class clapped for them.

"Oh wow I never knew he was a good singer." Odd said.

"Oh Sean I've got a request for you." Sissi said.

"You don't get requests from me." Sean said glaring.

"Play a song of how you feel about me." Sissi said dreamily.

Sean was about to refuse when Reznov whispered something in his ear and grinned.

"Ok sure but remember you asked for it." Sean said.

"Oh boy whats he up to?" Yumi asked amused smiling knowing he was going to break her heart again.

(Just to warn everyone ahead this song is from one of my favorite singers and the song just sounded perfect for insulting Sissi so no one take offense please)

(Insert Move Bitch by Ludacris)

[whistling]

[Chorus 2x: Ludacris]

Move bitch, get out the way

Get out the way bitch, get out the way

Move bitch, get out the way

Get out the way bitch, get out the way

[Ludacris]

OH NO! The fight's out

I'ma 'bout to punch yo...lights out

Get the FUCK back, guard ya grill

There's somethin' wrong, we can't stay still

I've been drankin' and bustin' two

and I been thankin' of bustin' you

Upside ya motherfuckin' forehead

And if your friends jump in, "Ohhh gurrlll", they'll be mo' dead

Causin' confusion, Disturbin Tha Peace

It's not an illusion, we runnin the streets

So bye-bye to all you groupies and golddiggers

Is there a bumper on your ass? NO NIGGA!

I'm doin' a hundred on the highway

So if you do the speed limit, get the FUCK outta my way

I'm D.U.I., hardly ever caught sober

and you about to get ran the FUCK over

[Chorus]

[Mystikal over second chorus]

BITCH! Watch out, watch out, watch out

BITCH! Watch out, watch out, watch out, move

Here I come, here I go

UH OH! Don't jump bitch, move

You see them headlights? You hear that fuckin' crowd?

Start that goddamn show, I'm comin' through

Hit the stage and knock the curtains down

I fuck the crowd up - that's what I do

Young and successful - a sex symbol

The bitches want me to fuck - true true

Hold up wait up, shorty

"Oh wazzzupp, get my dick sucked, what are yoouu doin'?"

Sidelinin' my fuckin' bussiness

Tryin' to get my baby child support soon

Give me that truck and take that rental back

Who bought these fuckin' T.V.'s and jewelry bitch, tell me that?

No, I ain't bitter, I don't give a fuck

But i'ma tell you like this bitch

You better not walk in front of my tour bus

[Chorus]

[I-20 over second chorus]

Bring it, get 'em

Too bad I'm on the right track

Beef, got the right mack

Hit the trunk, grab the pump pump, I'll be right back

We buyin' bars out, showin' scars out

We heard there's hoes out, so we brought the cars out

Grab the pills cuz we poppin tonight,

Beat the shit outta security for stoppin' tha fight

I got a fifth of the remy, fuck the Belve and 'cris

I'm sellin' shit up in the club like I work in the bitch

Fuck the dress codes, it's street clothes, we all street niggaz

We on the dance floor, throwin' bows, beatin' up niggaz

I'm from the D.E.C., tryin' to disrespect D.T.P.

And watch the bottles start flyin' from the V.I.P.

Fuck this rap shit, we clap bitch, two in your body

Grab ya four, start a fight dog, ruin the party

So move bitch, get out the way hoe

All you faggot motherfuckers make way for 2-0

So...

[Chorus]

[whistling]

(End song here)

By the end of the song Sissi ran out crying making Sean burst out laughing while the whole school applauded them.

"Thats what she gets for asking for a song of how I feel about her." Sean said falling over laughing making Reznov and Julia chuckle along with David since this wasn't the first time someone wouldn't get the picture.

"Oh wow." Yumi said giggling.

"He really wasn't holding back this time." Jeramy said as the group laughed while Sean and his group jumped off for the next singers.

"How come you never told me you could sing?" Yumi asked smiling.

"You guys never asked." Sean said chuckling. "Back in my first high school the four of us would sing for money and you'd be surprised by the amount we got." Sean said.

Next day

The Lyoko gang minus Jeramy were outside. Sean and Yumi were practicing hand to hand combat while the others simple talked.

"Anyone seen Jeramy?" Yumi asked as she and Sean took a break.

"He headed to the factory last night after the singing stopped. I got a good guess though what he was working on though." Sean said.

"AELITA!" The group said in unison making them all laugh. Sean smirked making Yumi think he let his guard down and tried to kick him down but Sean grabbed her leg and pulled making her squeal as he held her upside down before putting her on his shoulders.

"Damnit." Yumi said smiling.

"You almost had me." Sean said.

"Hey guys guess what I did last night?" Jeramy said running up to them.

"Something to do with Aelita?" Alex said smirking making his sister laugh.

"Thats right hey how'd you know? Well anyway I decided to do the program in a different way." Jeramy said.

"Well don't keep us in suspense kid did it work?" Victor asked.

"Uh huh." Jeramy said showing them a test tube with a pink hair in it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sean asked putting Yumi down from his shoulders.

"Yup its a hair from Aelita." Jeramy said.

"Lets go to the factory I want to hear this." Sean said getting everyone to agree.

At the factory

Jeramy explained his different approach and pretty much lost everyone even Sean and Dana.

"Ay Jeramy just say it in english you've lost us all." Sean said making him chuckle sheepishly.

"Sorry Anyway now we can bring Aelita in now to the real world once I relaunch the program." Jeramy said.

"Whoa now?" Alex said surprised.

"Well I'm not going to wait till next year Alex. The hair was just a test run." Jeramy said.

"Hang on a second brining a hair is one thing materializing her completely is another thing." Dana said.

"Look you guys want to be doing this till the Earth explodes? Once we bring her in we can live normal lives. Well as normal as one can be with you guys here. So I say its worth doing." Jeramy said launching the program but to his confusion it failed. "Huh? How can that be I planed it all out perfectly." Jeramy said not understanding.

"Calm down you might have made a small mistake." Soap said.

"Uh guys we better get going otherwise we'll be late for class." Sean said making them leave.

Later

"I don't get it I thought for sure it work this time." Jeramy said as they ate in the launch room.

"Calm down you and Dana can work on the problem after school." Sean said.

"Just don't start over your only a hair away." Odd said laughing.

"Odd take this seriously." Talia said.

"By the way Odd speaking of hair your dog sheds an awful lot of it most of it ends up on my bed." Ulrich said.

"Whats the deal about two or three hairs?" Odd asked.

"Two or three! With all the hair he sheds I could knit you another one." Sean said having seen the amount it sheds when he's there making the others laugh.

"Hello did you say dog I really adore dogs can I sit with you?" Sissi said not getting the picture from last nights cruel song at her.

"Fuck off." Sean said making Sissi growl before smirking.

"You know I'm so crazy about dogs I'm ready to keep my mouth shut about the one in Odd's room that is if you promise to be nicer to me." Sissi said making Sean narrow his eyes at him.

"Listen Sissi I'm warning you if you say anything about Kiwi I'll..." Was as far as Yumi got as she squeezed the glass in her hand and it shattered surprisingly. Sissi looked fearful and walked away.

"Damn." Sean said looking at her hand and saw a few cuts.

Sean took her to the infirmary where Yolanda and Victor were at.

"So what happened exactly?" Victor asked getting some ointments set up.

"I just squeezed the glass but not that hard they must be fragile." Yumi said.

"Well in any case the cuts aren't deep." Yolanda said as she applied the ointments on her hand which actually healed them fast.

"What the?" Yumi said in confusion.

"Using our healing ointments Vic?" Sean said amused.

"I'm still surprised all these ointments come from flowers." Yolanda said as she helped Victor put the ointments away.

"Yeah and Vic's the one who found that out by chance when he was experimenting with medical supplies 20 years before the war even started." Sean said.

"Not chance I knew those flowers had healing properties to them." Vic said.

Sean's phone went off.

"Hello? Jeramy? Whoa slow down. Alright we'll be there in a second. The usual crap." Sean said getting Yumi and Victor's attention.

"I'll see you later Yolanda." Victor said.

"Ok." Yolanda said as they left.

"Do I sense a romance between you two?" Sean said teasingly making Victor stutter while Yumi giggled.

"COME HERE!" Victor said roaring at him as he chased him while Sean just laughed.(Picture the roar from his Hatchet movies)

"Oh god." Yumi said amused.

Minutes later

"I don't believe it its a disaster!" Jeramy said in a panic.

"What?" Sean asked.

"I was trying to find out what went wrong with the program and I found its full of bugs." Jeramy said worrying them all as he showed them the flaws. "When I materialized the hair I pressed a button I shouldn't have. If Aelita enters the tower again she'll disappear forever." Jeramy said shocking them all.

"Alright lets calm down. You and I can head to the factory and try to fix this." Dana said.

"I can tell the teachers he's working on a UNSC project to get him out of class." Sean said.

"What happens if XANA attacks though knowing him this a golden opportunity." Alex said.

"He's right so we need to work fast." Jason said.

"Alright you two get going. Dana get a few of our best programers down there with you to for extra support. In the meantime be on alert just incase." Sean said.

Later

A lot had happened since this morning. For some odd reason the building was falling apart.

"Jay I'm telling you something aint right." Sean said as he and his first born brother walked on campus.

"Sean your worrying for nothing modern buildings fall apart for millions of reasons." Jason said.

Just then Sean's phone rang.

"Yeah?" Sean said.

"XANA alert." Jeramy said.

"I figured as much." Sean said as he hung up. "Told you." Sean said as Delmas on the speakers said to evacuate the building. "Get any stragglers in the building that didn't hear that the rest of us will head to the factory." Sean said getting him to nod and rushed off.

Sean rushed to the factory where Ulrich Yumi Vic Dana and Talia were at.

"Hey wheres Priscilla and the others?" Sean asked.

"Their helping with the evacuation." Dana said as she typed on her laptop connected to the super computer.

"No time to waste then is that repair program ready?" Sean asked.

"No its not." Jeramy said.

"Wait didn't you say the hair from Aelita had a lot of her codes what if sending it back fixes the problem?" Victor said making Jeramy's eyes widen.

"Oh thats it. Thats what I was missing." Jeramy said as he took the test tube and gave it to Sean who gets it into the scanner and sent it back. "It works all of her codes are back." Jeramy said relived.

"Ok then lets go now that she's not in danger anymore." Sean said.

"Right lets go. The tower is in the forest sector. Crabs and blocks are there along with Kane and Makarov." Jeramy said as he sent them to Lyoko.

"Kane and Makarov are ours." Sean said as Vic landed next to him. Surprisingly he looked the same but he now had a giant battle axe on his back along with his hatchet.

"Damn I look the same as I do in the real world how come Jason gets to look badass?" Victor said.

"Worry about that latter lets go." Sean said as they all rushed off.

Aelita was rushing away from Kane who managed to catch up to her and tackled her to the ground and was about to stab her in the face had Sean not tackled him away and put him in a tight headlock before snapping his neck quickly.

"Happy to see us princess?" Sean said making her smile.

"Yes thanks for the save." Aelita said before Sean grabbed her and turned her away as he took a storm of bullets from Makarov.

"Hey traitor pick on someone up close!" Ulrich said running up the tree and slashed him with his sword. That would have worked had Makarov not grabbed his sword and put him in a headlock.

"Your beneath me little German Nazi." Makarov said.

"Oh you did not just say that." Sean said pulling out some pistols and fired at him letting Ulrich get out of his grip.

"Ok this guy seriously crossed the line." Ulrich said gripping his neck a little.

"Ulrich your no match for him let me and Vic handle him. You Yumi and Talia get Aelita to the tower." Sean said getting him to nod and the four rushed off.

"Get back her native brats!" Makarov yelled about to shoot them had Sean not used his chain to grab him from bellow and brought him down and Victor sliced his head off.

"Ok thats over with lets go." Sean said as they rushed over to the others.

Aelita got into the tower and deactivated it and thanks to Vic's quick memory she was still alive.

Return to the past

Like last time Sean and his old friends from the future just finished singing the song for Sissi who like last time ran off crying.

"Hey Sean care to do one more request?" Yumi asked.

"Sure." Sean said as she whispered the song into his ear and he chuckled. "Oh thats a good one." Sean said

(Insert Macarena river remix Be warned its in Spanish)

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

 **Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**

 **Hey Macarena**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

 **Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**

 **Hey Macarena**

 **Macarena tiene un novio que se llama**

 **Que se llama de apellido Vitorino**

 **Que en la jura de bandera el muchacho**

 **Se la dio con dos amigos**

 **Macarena tiene un novio que se llama**

 **Que se llama de apellido Vitorino**

 **Y en la jura de bandera el muchacho**

 **Se la dio con dos amigos**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

 **Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**

 **Hey Macarena**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

 **Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**

 **Hey Macarena**

 **Macarena Macarena Macarena**

 **Que te gustan los veranos de Marbella**

 **Macarena Macarena Macarena**

 **Que te gusta la movida guerrillera**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

 **Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**

 **Hey Macarena**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

 **Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**

 **Hey Macarena**

 **Macarena suena con el Corte Ingles**

 **Y se compra los modelos mas modernos**

 **Le gustaria vivir en Nueva York**

 **Y ligar un novio nuevo**

 **Macarena suena con el Corte Ingles**

 **Y se compra los modelos mas modernos**

 **Le gustaria vivir en Nueva York**

 **Y ligar un novio nuevo**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

 **Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**

 **Hey Macarena**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

 **Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**

 **Hey Macarena**

 **Macarena tiene un novio que se llama**

 **Que se llama de apellido Vitorino**

 **Y en la jura de bandera del muchacho**

 **Se la dio con dos amigos**

 **Macarena tiene un novio que se llama**

 **Que se llama de apellido Vitorino**

 **Y en la jura de bandera del muchacho**

Se **la dio con dos amigos**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

 **Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**

 **Hey Macarena**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

 **Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**

 **Hey Macarena**

(end song here)

The whole school applauded after that.

"Where did you get that request from?" Jeramy asked.

"I heard it on his old radio." Yumi said not telling them she after when they first had sex danced erotic the morning after with it.

"I can almost imagine there being more music competitions like this to raise money for the school if their this good." Odd said.

 **Authors note: Bet you guys weren't expecting this now were you? Anyway yeah there will be some chapters** **with singing in them. See ya next chapter The trap.**


	16. The trap

Chapter 16 The trap

Sean was looking over some files on his laptop when someone covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" A female voice said.

"Uh buggs bunny?" Sean said playfully before he got hit upside the head and looked to see Yumi in her pajamas.

"Very funny do I look like a rabbit to you?" Yumi asked grinning.

"Well you'd look hot in the playboy outfit." Sean said making her giggle.

"So what are you doing?" Yumi asked sitting next to him.

"Oh nothing just looking over new info on the core. Apparently things have calmed down we still only have less then five years but the core is no longer in danger for that time." Sean said making her sigh in relief.

"So happened to make things go worse faster?" Yumi asked.

"I have no idea but its not my concern." Sean said till he spotted the date on the computer. "Oh shit I just realized something." Sean said.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"Its been a year since we first met Aelita." Sean said making her eyes widen.

"Oh yeah it has hard to believe we've come so far since then." Yumi said.

"Yeah but we still haven't gotten her to earth yet." Sean said.

Later

Sean was with the guys in class when he and Jeramy finished their work.

"I still cant believe its been a full year since we found Lyoko. And I still haven't found the right code for Aelita." Jeramy said.

"You'll get it eventually man." Sean said.

"Is there a reason you both are talking?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah we finished." Sean said as they handed her their papers.

"Oh very nice. The rest of you keep working." The teacher said. Sean and Jeramy left.

"Whats going on?" Sissi asked.

"Fuck off." Sean said making her growl.

Minutes after class

"I almost forgot this was the day it all started." Ulrich said.

"Why don't we use our lunch our throw her a surprise she would like that?" Odd said.

"Not a bad idea what do you guys say?" Ulrich said.

"Yeah sure." Jeramy said.

"You guys go on ahead I promised Yumi and the girls I would meet them after class." Sean said as they left.

"Oh I thought they would never leave your friends stick to you like glue." Sissi said.

"Not as much as you do." Sean said blankly.

"I'd like to talk to you could we have lunch together?" Sissi asked.

"Whats the answer I'm looking for oh yeah." Sean said making her think he would say yes. "NO! Now fuck off I promised Yumi and the girls I'd meet them after class." Sean said making her growl.

'Yumi always Yumi its time he dumped her!' Sissy yelled in her head not knowing about his harem.

Sean went to where the girls were and told them about the plan.

"What do you girls think?" Sean asked leaning on a tree. None of them knew Sissi was watching them in the bushes.

"Its a great idea." Yumi said getting the girls to nod.

"I wonder what the hell he sees in that tramp?" Sissi asked not seeing what she had that she didn't.

They soon entered the sewers and made their way to the factory once they got out.

"I'm going to beat you to the elevator." Yumi said as she and Sean raced.

"If I win you wear that maids outfit for a week." Sean said. Soon both made it down followed by the others and Yumi beat him. "Fuck." Sean said playfully chuckling.

"Looks like I win and now you owe me 10 grand." Yumi said.

"Alright fine." Sean said. "Why did they send it back up?" Sean asked.

"Odd and Ulrich must be in the scanners along with the others." Yumi said as

"Well what is this now?" Sissi said getting in at the last second.

"The fuck are you doing here?" Sean said glaring.

"I should ask you that. Are Odd and Ulrich really down there waiting for you or is this your own private love nest." Sissi said before Sean grabbed her by the neck.

"You just don't fucking learn do you?" Sean asked as he pressed the button but this time nothing happened. "Hey what gives why wont it open?" Sean said before they started going down. Sean let her go and went to the girls. It suddenly stopped. Sean pressed the button again. "What the fuck is wrong with this thing I just had it fixed last week." Sean said till he heard the cables breaking. "GET DOWN!" Sean said as they fell making Sissi scream. They hit the floor hard.

Sean got up and shakes his head and sees the girls knocked out.

"Yumi come on wake up." Sean said shaking her awake. She groaned before opening her eyes.

"Sean what happened?" Yumi asked holding her head.

"I got one guess XANA is up to his usual BS." Sean said waking the others and saw Sissi still out of it.

"What do we do with her?" Priscilla asked.

"Leave her she's not our problem." Sean about to climb out till Yumi hit him upside the head. "Oh come on do I have to?" Sean asked.

"Now." Yumi said.

"Fine but if she causes problems for us so help me god I will drop her." Sean said putting her on his back and he helped the girls out of the elevator and he jumped up.

"I'm surprised there isn't much damage." Talia said looking around till she saw a crack in the wall with water coming out. "Uh never mind lets move." Talia said as she and the others climbed the ladder.

As they were climbing Sissi woke up and looked down and screamed.

"OW! Shut the fuck up! Damn." Sean said as he resumed climbing.

"Where are we?" Sissi asked.

"None of your damn business." Sean said as they reached the door to the lab.

"Oh thank god." Yumi said breathing in relief as she put in the code and the door opened and they made their way inside.

"Finally now get off me." Sean said pushing her off making her grunt.

"Where are Jeramy and the others?" Talia asked.

"Over here." Jeramy said as he Ulrich Odd Jason Victor and Alex came in.

"Wheres Soap?" Sean asked not seeing the youngest of them.

"Dealing with the factory." Jeramy said as he got in his seat.

"Alright then lets go. Oh wait one thing first." Sean said punching Sissi in the face and knocked her out.

"Do you always have to do that?" Dana asked as she plugged in her laptop to the computer.

"Yes she's annoying now lets go." Sean said.

"Alright Aelita is in the dessert sector. Kane Rorke Makarov and another of your old enemies are there." Jeramy said.

"Cross." Sean said making Alex growl. "He used to be from a group called BlackWatch before it was disbanded by me when I became Secretary of Defense." Sean said. Jeramy sent them to Lyoko and Sean Jason and Alex appeared.

Alex pretty much looked the same but this time he had a few swords on his back that resembled the blades of Chaos from the god of war game.

"Nice." Alex said looking at the blades as the others appeared.

"Alright lets go." Sean said as they rushed to where Aelita was.

"Get back here brat!" Rorke said chasing her firing his guns at her.

"Hey Rorke." Sean said punching him in the face and then did a backflip and kicked him in the face.

"Oh great its the freaks." Rorke said.

"Your one to talk." Alex said putting him in a headlock.

"Not this time." Rorke said stabbing him but nothing happened. "What?" Rorke said in confusion.

"Still got my powers here as I do in the real world." Alex said snapping his neck.

"One down three to go lets move." Sean said as they rushed to the tower.

Kane and Sean were in a hand to hand combat fight while Alex was dealing with Cross who was holding his own. Jason and Vic were fighting Makarov.

"Fucking Freaks!" Cross said trying to hit Alex with his baton but kept missing till Alex kicked his legs making him fall and then stabbed him in the chest killing him.

Sean got Kane in a headlock and shot him in the face with a pistol.

Makarov had his head cut off by Jason and Victor.

"A little help here!" Ulrich said as he and the others were fighting the crabs.

"Who wants shrimp?" Sean said using his chain to destroy one while Alex jumped up and a giant blade like arm appeared on his left arm and sliced the second crab in half. Jason and Victor pulled the last one in half at once.

"Alright Aelita get to the tower." Jeramy said.

"Right." Aeltia said.

"Now we got Cross to deal with next its going to be Hades." Alex said.

"Unfortunately." Sean said.

"XANA might have recreated them but they don't fight like they did during the war." Jason said.

"What do you mean?" Yumi asked.

"We mean they aren't fighting like they used to they were harder to deal with then this." Sean said.

Return to the past

The gang was all in Sean's house with Aelita on Jeramy's laptop.

"Whats going on?" Aelita asked.

"Aelita this is the very day we all met well most of us anyway." Sean said.

"Oh so this is some sort of celebration?" Aelita asked.

"In a small way yeah." Dana said.

"Odd your eating all the cake stop." Reznov said.

"I'm hungry." Odd said.

"So is everyone else." Julia said.

"Knock it off man." Sean said.

 **Authors note: And another one. Now who wants to guess what Soap Reznov who isn't the same Reznov from Call of Duty he's just a character I came up with like Sean and Julia. Along with Dana and Julia and David. I can tell you they will be amazing. Anyway I'm going to be skipping the next episode since It never really caught my** **interest The episode will happen you just wont get to read it. See ya.**


	17. Claustrophobia

Chapter 17 Claustrophobia

Sean and the guys were playing Soccer again Sissi's gang and was winning with ease.

"We win again." Sean said smugly as he did a backflip and kicked the ball to Odd and Ulrich who used their heads to get the goal. "YES!" Sean said standing up.

"You really love sports don't you?" Yumi said standing up next to him.

"Hey I was the sport star back in my first High school so yeah." Sean said.

"You guys are a couple of losers." Sissi said to her gang before kicking the ball away. As it rolled someone who no one had ever seen in the school put his foot on it.

"Guys need an extra player?" The new guy said.

"Who are you?" Sean asked.

"The names Theo." Theo said.

"You guys can keep going I promised Yumi I would walk her home." Sean said as he and Yumi left.

"Wait Sean what about me?" Sissi asked before she yelled as Sean punched her in the face.

"Piss off." Sean said making everyone laugh while she growled.

Minutes later

"Thanks for walking me home." Yumi said as she pulled down his mask and kissed him.

"My pleasure I'll see you tomorrow." Sean said walking off.

Hours later

Sean Ulrich and Odd with Kiwi were in the science wing.

"So how are we going to scare them please tell me its violent." Sean said grinning behind his mask.

"Nope." Odd said putting a pillow case on Kiwi.

"Oh come on man thats lame." Sean said.

"Well here we go start making Ghost sounds." Ulrich said.

"Oh fucking hell this is so stupid." Sean said but did as he was asked as Kiwi ran out at Nic and Herve with the pillow case on him making him look like a ghost and they screamed in fear and ran off. They laughed at how stupid they were. "Ok I take it back that was awesome." Sean said as Kiwi came back as did Theo.

"What are you guys doing here?" Theo asked.

"Saving your ass from expulsion by Herve who wanted you out of here so he could get with Sissi. In my opinion your my one hope she will leave me alone and go after you." Sean said.

Next day

Yumi and the girls burst out laughing when Sean told them about last night.

"I still cant believe that worked I was hoping for something more violent though." Sean said chuckling.

"Hey you done already?" Ulrich asked as Jeramy stood up.

"No but I want to see Aelita before the next class." Jeramy said.

"I wouldn't mind to." Yumi said.

"Im in." Sean said standing up.

"Leave your trays its a shame to let good food go to waste." Odd said.

"Do you ever get tired of eating?" Sean asked. As they left they failed to see the walls electrified.

The three made their way to Jeramy's room.

"Hey Aelita which sector are in?" Sean asked.

"I was just in the forest sector and I thought I sensed some pulsations." Aelita said.

"Ah great." Sean said till his phone went off. "Talia what is it? Whoa slow down. Alright I'll get the principle." Sean said hanging up. "XANA has taken control of the lunch room theres electricity everywhere." Sean said.

"I'll scan to find the activated tower." Jeramy said.

"Right. Yumi and I will go warn the principle." Sean said as the two rushed off.

Later

Sean and Yumi made their way into the scanners.

"We're ready Jeramy." Sean said as Jeramy sent them to the forest sector. Sean and Yumi landed next to Aelita.

"The pulsations go in two directions." Aelita said showing two paths.

"Hang on let me try something." Sean said placing his hand on the ground. "This way." Sean said leading them to the left.

Meanwhile

Ulrich Odd Talia and Priscilla were still trapped in the lunch room.

"Alex what are you doing?" Jim asked as Alex's hands changed into large fists and grabbed the door and with a vicious roar he pulled the door off given everyone a chance to run outside.

"Nice timing." Odd said.

"XANA still doesn't know all our abilities in the real world." Alex said.

"Lets head to the factory." Ulrich said.

Back on Lyoko

"Sean Alex managed to get everyone outside safe and sound." Jeramy said.

"Good to know." Sean said. "How much further till we get to the tower?" Sean asked.

"Not further thankfully Kane and the others aren't there." Jeramy said.

"Guess XANA knows its a lost cause so he's not bothering to send them in." Sean said.

"Why was XANA even targeting there anyway?" Yumi asked.

"Take a guess he's knows we go there every day he just wasn't counting on a few things like other abilities me and the others have or the fact that the three of us got out before that happened." Sean said as they made it to the tower.

"Alright here I go." Aelita said going inside.

Return to the past

Like last time Sean and his team won the match.

"You guys are a couple of losers." Sissi said throwing the ball away.

"Same old same old?" Yumi asked as she helped Sean up.

"Yup lets go." Sean said.

"Wait Sean what about..." Sissi tried to say.

"Fuck off." Sean said making her growl in anger and kicked the ground.

"I thought you would have hit her like last time." Yumi said.

"Eh not worth it." Sean said making her smile.

"Hopefully XANA wont try the same thing twice again tomorrow." Yumi said.

"Oh please even he's not that stupid not with me and my brothers around." Sean said.

"True I'm still surprised you guys actually have real powers in the real world." Yumi said.

"We were all enhanced during the war some of us more then others." Sean said as a blade came out of his knuckles the length of a sword.

"Hey Sean theres something Ive been meaning to ask you." Yumi said.

"Yeah?" Sean said.

"How did you lose your memories a year ago?" Yumi asked.

"Thats something I'm still trying to remember a few memories are coming up blank whatever happened though I'm glad it did otherwise none of us would have ever met again or found Aelita and Lyoko." Sean said making her smile as she took his hand and pulled down his mask and kissed him.

 **Authors note: Sorry its not that long but I liked this episode since now Sissi might not focus on Sean and go after Theo. Now then next time Amnesia. Now this one will have a lot of different changes in the episode. See ya.**


	18. Amnesia

Chapter 18 Amnesia

Yumi was on Sean's chest as she breathed hard from their usual fun.

"Mmmm just keeps getting better and better each time." Yumi said making Sean smirk before he kissed her forehead. "I don't want to move." Yumi said snuggling into his chest more.

"Sorry Yumi but we cant miss school." Sean said making her groan before she moaned as he kissed her. "I'll make it up to you tonight." Sean said making her smile.

Later

Miss Herts was teaching her class about Nano tech.

"Here we have the Nano sphere that the Nano tech services were kind enough to lend us. Who can tell us what Nano technology is?" Herts asked. Harve raise his hand swinging it wildly while Jeramy pointed a finger up. "Jeramy?" Herts said.

"Microscopic sized technology with many different types of functions." Jeramy said.

"Yeah and its extremely advanced in our time even able to heal bones Tissues and brain cells." Sean said.

"Very good both of you. Modern Nano tech still has a long way to go but with UNSC help we are coming further then before." Herts said.

"Are these robots capable of getting rid of Zits and other facial problems?" Sissi asked.

"For humans yes but your kind are a lost cause." Sean said getting a few laughs from the class while Sissi growled.

"Alright now quiet down. This Nano sphere is used to make Microscopic Nano devices. Strange it hasn't been cleaned properly theres Gelatin inside." Herts said.

"Looks like the crap Odd puts in his hair every morning." Sean said grinning.

"Well since you think your so clever Sean why don't you take a sample for all of us." Herts said as Sean took a piece of rectangular glass and got some out.

"It looks more Jam when you look at it." Sean said till Odd shoved his face in it. "What the!" Sean said.

"Sorry couldn't resist." Odd said laughing.

"I'll get you back for that you dumb shit." Sean said chuckling since he couldn't Deny that was funny.

"This is a science class not a comedy club." Herts said.

After class

"Nano Tech now theres a field I'd like to work in." Jeramy said to Yumi.

"I have enough trouble with normal size technology much less ones you cant see." Yumi said as Sean took out a chocolate bar.

"Hey can I have some?" Odd asked making Sean smirk behind his mask.

"Have it all!" Sean yelled shoving it on his forehead. "I warned you!" Sean said as he and the others burst laughing.

"Taking advantage of my sweet tooth wasn't fair." Odd said rubbing the stuff off.

"I said I would..." Sean said before holding his head in pain and started yelling.

"Sean whats wrong?" Yumi asked in concern as he collapsed.

"Hang on I'll take him to the infirmary." Jim said picking him up.

"What just happened?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know." Jeramy said. Sissi overheard and grinned

Yolanda left the infirmary

Sissi made her way in and saw him getting up holding his head.

"Oh god where am I?" Sean asked.

'Does he have Amnesia again? Wait this could work for my advantage.' Sissi said grinning.

Later

Somehow Sissi was able to convince Sean that she was his girlfriend much to the Lyoko warriors shock especially Yumi Priscilla and Talia.

"I got to get him back to his senses. Sean and Sissi no way." Odd said going after them while the others went to the nurse to see what happened.

Odd managed to follow Sean and Sissi.

"This is so wrong." Odd said.

"Here you need the energy." Sissi said handing him a cookie which he took a bite out of. He looked back and spotted Odd.

"Hey!" Sean yelled jumping over the bench. "What are you doing Spying on me!" Sean yelled.

"No I was just..." Was as far as Odd got.

"Lier!" Sean yelled.

"Sean cut that out we're buddies remember?" Odd said.

"Thats not what she said get out of here or else." Sean said tightening his gloved hands.

"Ok ok no need to get so worked up." Odd said as he ran off. As he did Sean placed a hand on the tree and held his head in pain as flashes of him and Odd appeared.

"Sean and Sissi this could be the beginning of a great romance." Odd said in the flashback.

"Fuck off. She's a pain in the ass." Sean said in the flashback.

"Sean are you alright?" Sissi asked.

"I need some time alone." Sean said walking off making her frown and ate what was left of the cookie.

Meanwhile

"Maybe Odd had more luck." Yumi said as they left the infirmary after seeing what happened to Sean was happening to everyone else. Odd ran up to them.

"No doubt about it he's lost his memory again." Odd said.

"You don't just get Amnesia its not contagious." Jeramy said.

"We better ask a doctor about it." Yumi said.

"To bad Nano doctors don't exist yet." Odd said.

"Nano...Now I understand." Jeramy said as he ran outside to the science room and they all followed. They found Herts knocked out. "Here look at this." Jeramy said taking a sample from this mornings class and it showed a Nano machine with the XANA symbol on it. "XANA must have created these guys to attack memory cells thats why Sean and the others are losing their own memories." Jeramy said.

"We better head to Lyoko then to deactivate the tower." Ulrich said.

"What about Sean though? With his brothers to far away for help we'll need him if his old enemies are there." Odd said.

"We don't have a choice besides if Sean cant remember he'll be no good in a fight." Yumi said.

Meanwhile

Sean was walking down the boys dorms when he opened a door and Kiwi was there running around in circles and barked at him in a good way.

"I don't know who you are but I guess we're friends." Sean said petting his head till he went to the desk. He picked up a picture case and saw himself with Odd Ulrich Jeramy Yumi Talia and Priscilla. "Sissi lied to me." Sean said glaring.

Sean soon walked around the rest of the school and saw the other students were knocked out.

"What the hell?" Sean asked as Delmas walked by looking out of it. Just then Sean held his head in pain again as memories of him and Yumi appeared with Sean on top of her both naked in a bed which she smiled as she held his face lovingly and kissed him lovingly.

"Promise me you'll never leave me." Yumi said as she held his face.

"Never in a million years will I leave you." Sean said kissing her.

"Yumi." Sean said before his eyes narrowed and rushed off to where he needed to go. LYOKO.

Sean soon arrived at the factory and took the elevator down.

Jeramy heard the elevator open and to his surprise Sean was there.

"Sean?" Jeramy said.

"I don't why I'm here but I know that I'm needed for something." Sean said.

"Get to the scanners then I'll explain on the way." Jeramy said.

On Lyoko

Yumi was being held by the neck by Kane while the others fought against XANA's monsters and Sean's old enemies. Kane had a sadistic smirk on his face as he eyed her body something she noticed as was fearful of his intentions.

"Without your freak of a boyfriend you don't stand a chance little whore." Kane said about to pull her into a kiss making her cry out in horror.

"NO!" Yumi yelled in horror as he neared her.

"KANE!" Sean yelled having three metal claws come out of his knuckles and tackled him away.

Sena stabbed him in the face killing him fast while Rorke tried to pull him into a headlock but Sean head butted him backwards and did a back flip and sliced his head off. Makarov tried to fire at him but Sean pulled piece of the ice out from beneath him and threw it at him crushing him in the process.

"Sean." Yumi said relieved as he pulled her up. "You got your memories back." Yumi said pulling him into a hug.

"Some but not all. I'm here now though so lets get this done and over with so I get them back." Sean said making her nod.

Sean jumped on a crab and stabbed it in the center. He then used his chain to pull the other three over the edge with ease.

Aelita quickly made it into the tower.

Return to the past

Yumi and the others were waiting for Sean where they were before he lost his memory.

"Hey there he is." Odd said as Sean walked up to them.

"Nice to see your back." Jeramy said.

"Who are you guys?" Sean said making them widen their eyes.

"Oh no." Odd said.

"Just kidding!" Sean said as he burst out laughing. "OW!" Sean yelled as Yumi smacked him in the face.

"NOT FUNNY!" Yumi yelled.

"Alright alright sheesh." Sean said still laughing. "In all honesty it was funny." Sean said making her frown before smiling.

"I guess in some way it was." Yumi said as the others laughed.

Later

Yumi giggled as she undressed herself and squealed when Sean threw her on the bed on her stomach.

"Ready?" Sean asked lining himself up at her second hole.

"Always." Yumi said and moaned softly as he thrusted into her ass. "Ooooh yes more." Yumi said as she bucked her hips back to meet his thrusts. Yumi had her free hand travel to her pussy and fingered herslef making her moan softly before she moaned louder as he thrusted deeper into her ass. "Mmmm Deeper." Yumi moaned out and gasped as he smacked her ass. "Ooooh yes more." Yumi moaned out as he kept spanking her.

Sean grunted as he thrusted deeper inside her making Yumi moan out more before he leaned down and kissed her neck making her whimper softly before he stated biting on her neck making her moan softly.

Yumi furiously fingered her pussy wanting a release fast. Yumi whimpered as all the pleasure she was receiving was driving her insane. She gasped when she felt herself nearing her orgasm.

"Sean I'm about to cum." Yumi said and bites down into the pillow to muffle her cry as she came hard squirting her juices onto the bed. She moaned in disappointment when he pulled out since he didn't cum. She turned around and she widen her eyes when he thrusted into her mouth before she moaned as she bobbed her head on his cock moaning as she tasted her juice on it.

Yumi got on her hands on knees as she moved her head back and fourth on his cock. Sean groaned out before he took deep thrust into her mouth making her eyes roll into the back of her head as he came in her mouth and she gulped down every drop. She pulled back and smiled at him before they both just sat down in the bed.

"Mmmm another good day." Yumi said laying on his chest. "Hey what is this red mark anyway?" Yumi asked.

"Oh that it represents who's in charge of everyone in times of war. There hasn't been one with this mark since the beginning of the UNSC I consider it a great honor to have it." Sean said.

"Well it suits you perfectly." Yumi said kissing the mark before they both drifted off to sleep.

 **Authors note: Yes another chapter up. for the next three days I've got those days off so expect a lot of updates soon. Oh I'm skipping the next two episodes since they don't interest me. Next time killer robots. See ya.**


	19. Killer robots

Chapter 19 killer robots

Sean and Yumi were in class listening about the Robot competition.

"So you going to enter?" Yumi asked.

"Nah not my thing I prefer competitions with flesh in and blood rather then machines." Sean said making her giggle. "Besides Jeramy already has his own ready I'm looking forward to seeing him smash Herve's dumb robot." Sean said chuckling.

"Is there something funny?" The teacher asked.

"Uh no sorry sir." Sean said.

Later

The gang was in Jeramy's room where a mechanical dog that looked a lot like Kiwi was seen. Jeramy smiled at his work.

"I'd like you all to meet Kiwi 2." Jeramy said. Everyone couldn't deny the thing looked a lot like the original but Kiwi seemed fearful of it.

"It's as cute as the original congratulations." Aelita said.

"Yeah hows that nice little robot you want a bolt or a nut." Odd said as it walked to him and did something gross. "HUH?" Odd said as it urinated on his leg.

"Sorry I didn't have the time to take him out he needs an oil change everyday." Jeramy said making the group burst out laughing. Just then the bell rang.

"Alright lets go I want to see Sissi's group get beat." Sean said.

Minutes later

"Alright kids the moment you've all been waiting for. In this corner the ugly fucker that looks like Sissi in every way." Alex said getting the whole room to laugh minus Sissi who glared at Herve. "And in this corner Kiwi 2." Alex said pointing to Jeramy's robot.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Sean said laughing as the group and his brothers and sister sat down to watch.

"Keep an eye open though I get the feeling Herve might have set something in his robot to cheat." Dana said.

"Why do you think Alex is observing? I don't trust anyone in Sissi's group period." Sean said.

The match was nearly done 4 to 4. Kiwi 2 got the ball.

"Oh no!" Sissi said fearing her team would lose.

"Ready set." Herve said pressing a button on his controls something Alex noticed. As soon as Kiwi 2 jumped it exploded and Alex noticed Herve's robots mouth opened as it did.

"Hold it!" Alex yelled stopping the match. "Herve I saw that you weaponized your robot that was against the rules meaning your disqualified!" Alex said shocking the school who boo'd at Herve who looked nervous. "Jeramy wins by default." Jeramy said having the students cheer.

"What a fucking asshole." Sean said as he approached Herve.

"What do you want freak?" Herve asked being stupid and gasped as Sean punched him in the face then kicked him in the stomach.

"Thats what happens to fuckers who cheat in our time." Sean said smashing his robot with his foot much to his horror.

"Was that really needed?" Talia asked.

"Like I said thats how we deal with cheaters in our time so yeah." Sean said.

"Aw man I spent days working on this." Jeramy said before they all heard screaming and looked to see to everyones surprise and shock a giant robot.

"What the hell?" Sean said in confusion till it charged at them. "Fucking XANA!" Sean yelled as Victor and Jason took a hold of its arms while Alex's left arm turned into a giant blade and sliced it in half.

"Where the hell did XANA get the parts to build that? He couldn't have made it in the department." Soap said.

"I got a good guess. Don't forget the factory has all sorts of parts there." Sean said.

"We better get there then." Yumi said.

"Alright Soap you and Alex stay here incase more of these fuckers show up Victor and Jason you come with me." Sean said.

"What about me?" Dana asked.

"You go with Jeramy as usual." Sean said as they rushed out.

Minutes later

They made their way into the lab and the computer was fucked up.

"Oh I don't believe this." Dana said as she and Jeramy worked on fixing it.

"Why would it come in here?" Jeramy asked as he tried getting the computer online.

"My guess is it need Data on us so it would know who to look for." Dana said connecting a few cords and the computer turned on.

"Alright everything is back on." Jeramy said.

"Alright then wheres the tower?" Sean asked as he and the others were in the scanners.

"In the mountain sector and looks like you've got a new enemy again." Jeramy said.

"Hades." Jason said making Victor growl.

"How dangerous is he?" Odd asked.

"Very he might not be the top of the list but he's still dangerous nonetheless." Victor said.

"Alright here we go." Jeramy said as he scanned them to lyoko. Soon all of them were on Lyoko and Aelita came running to them with Rorke and Cross following.

"Well well its the freaks." Rorke said mocking them and regretted it as Victor charged him into a wall and brutally slashed him with his hatchet.

Jason quickly and silently got behind Cross and slashed his throat with ease killing him swiftly.

"I never ceases to amaze me how quickly you guys deal with them when your with us." Jeramy said.

"Well if all five of us were here we would have this done in no time at all." Sean said.

"Head to the tower Kane Makarov and Hades are there." Jeramy said. The Lyoko warriors made it to the tower.

"Those two fools." Kane said charging at Sean with a knife in hand but Sean jumped over him and grabbed his knife and put him in a headlock and stabbed him. Jason and Victor went straight for Hades who quickly fired some explosives at them. Jason took the blast but thankfully his armor reduced the damage and quickly threw his machete at his face killing him quickly. Victor then jumped on Makarov and smashed him in the face repeatedly with his bare hands till he was dead.

"This is to easy are you sure these guys were the most dangerous." Yumi asked as she and the other dealt with the blocks.

"Yeah in the real world they were here though they must not have all their power otherwise this would be more difficult." Sean said as he quickly threw one of the blocks at the other ones.

"Aelita get to the tower. Soap and Alex are facing more of XANA's killer robots." Jeramy said.

Return to the past

"Lets be grateful Jeramy knows what to expect this time." Odd said as Jeramy got the last point since he dodged the Bolt from Iron Sissi and like Last time Alex called that out and disqualified him and Sean did what he did last time.

"I still cant believe how desperate he is just to impress that stupid bitch she doesn't even like him." Dana said.

"Everyone does anything for love and affection to bad he wont learn he will never get any from her." Sean said as they all laughed.

"I knew it your a loser and so is your robot its almost as ugly as you are!" Sissi yelled at Herve.

"Oh lord will he ever learn tune in next time." Sean said tv like making everyone burst out laughing.

 **Authors note: And now we have Hades on Lyoko causing trouble. There are others who are actually more dangerous power wise. Next time Zero gravity. Oh and this episode is much different see ya.**


	20. Zero gravity zone

Chapter 20 Zero gravity zone

Sean and Yumi were walking to school when all of a sudden they started floating.

"What the hell?" Sean said they waved their arms around wildly trying to go back down and thankfully they did. "What the fuck just happened?" Sean asked as he looked at the street lights and saw them flickering. "Lets get out of here." Sean said getting her to nod and both ran off.

"What was that?" Yumi asked.

"I have no idea. Magnetic field maybe." Sean said as they neared the lunch room and heard the school making fun of Sissi about her making up about her baton never coming back down from the air. "Normally I'd make fun of her when the chance presented itself but in this case I think what happened to us is a XANA attack." Sean said as they went to Jeramy.

Minutes later

Everyone was in Jeramy's room.

"Who can XANA be controlling Gravity of all things?" Dana asked.

"Well there are unique ways. The number one way would be magnetic fields which in all honesty are everywhere on Earth unlike the planets in our time." Sean said.

"That still doesn't explain how he's controlling them I mean aren't those mostly controlled by the earths core?" Alex asked.

"Your forgetting there are powerful electromagnet rocks. Remember that one big meteor 500 years before the war or us?" Sean said.

"Yeah I remember that story. Damn thing nearly knocked out one of Germany's moons from its gravity field had the mac guns not been finished to destroy it." Dana said.

"So there must be one on Earth that XANA is using to make the low gravity effect. Destroying it now though wont help XANA is already using its effect plus it might be stronger there." Sean said.

"So what we just go to Lyoko and deactivate the tower and restart like always big deal." Dana said.

"I cant go." Ulrich said surprising them.

"Oh yeah thats right the soccer game. I think its best for you to stay anyway this way when you get the chance to alert us of any bigger situations." Sean said.

"What but we need everyone on Lyoko to stop XANA." Jeramy said as Ulrich walked out.

"This isn't just about the game Jeramy. Ulrich's parents are coming to see him play. I've helped Ulrich with his school work helping him get anthing above a C+ highest he gets are A-'s. What really makes him happy though is when he plays soccer." Sean said.

"But still." Jeramy said.

"Come on you've got me Yumi Odd Talia Priscilla and Alex to go to Lyoko and Dana to help you in the lab and when has XANA ever won?" Sean asked making Jeramy sigh.

"Alright fair enough." Jeramy said.

"Alright then lets get going." Dana said.

Later

The Lyoko warriors were on Lyoko and saw the tower guarded by Hornets.

"Where the hell are Kane and the others?" Sean asked getting his pistols ready.

"They're not on the screen so don't worry about them." Jeramy said.

"Well they cant just go charging in Parade style they'll get massacred." Dana said.

"Hmmm Hey Yumi how good is your telekinesis?" Sean asked spotting some giant rocks tat could make a shield if they were moving with them.

"I got it down somewhat why?" Yumi asked till she saw the rocks. "Oh no I can only lift one at a time thats way to much for me." Yumi said in a panic.

"You can I have faith in you." Sean said making her grumble.

"Oh fine I better get something out this though since this is going to be a pain." Yumi said as she used her telekinesis to life up the rocks and they started swirling around them like a shield.

"Here we go." Alex said as the Hornets flew towards them. The rocks provided a great deal of cover for them while Sean Odd Talia and Alex took out the hornets. Priscilla used her sword to block any lasers attacking Yumi. Sean blasted two of the hornets before more of them came at them.

"They just keep coming." Odd said as he took out two more before he ran out of arrows. "Uh oh." Odd said.

"I'm down to my last mag." Sean said taking out five more before only 4 hornets remained.

Yumi groaned in exhaustion.

"Sean I cant do it anymore I'm sorry." Yumi said as Sean picked her up. Sean then looked across them and widen his eyes as Aelita was making a bridge to get to the tower.

"Aelita what are you doing its to soon!" Sean yelled.

"Has she lost it?" Alex yelled as he used his arm turned into whip to attack the hornets.

"I'm out." Talia said as her weapons on her wrests wouldn't fire anymore.

"How come she's not losing life points?" Dana asked.

"How should I know?" Sean said. One of the hornets attacks her from behind and hits her in the back making her fall over.

"NOOOOOO!" Everyone yelled as Aelita screamed as she fell down and the hornets followed her.

"No." Sean said as Yumi pressed her face into his chest and cried.

"Are guys done crying?" Aelita asked making them widen their eyes and saw her by the rocks.

"Wait what the? How? Oh my fucking god that is not ok not at all." Sean said making Aelita giggle. "You lured them away and made it look like that was you!" Sean said. "That is not ok I almost had a heart attack." Sean yelled.

"Oh and like you haven't put us in similar situations with Rorke and Kane." Aelita said playfully making Sean grumble.

"Whatever lets get to the tower." Sean said getting them all to agree and rushed over to the tower.

Return to the past

Thankfully They managed to deactivate the tower before anyone was seriously hurt. Ulrich has won the game and his Father was very proud of him.

Later at night

Sean was being dragged by Yumi into the forest where no one would bother them.

"Where are we going?" Sean asked as she led them somewhere. His attention was more on her state of dress as she had a Micro skirt on which left an inch or two of her ass to be seen and showed she was going commando. Next she had on an under boob shirt on that left a lot of the bottom part of her breasts seen.

"You'll see come on." Yumi said as they kept running to the place she wanted to show him. Sean blinked seeing a large pond that was untouched.

"Whoa how did you find this?" Sean asked in surprise.

"I did a little adventuring when you were gone for those two months." Yumi said as she pulled off her shirt and kicked off her boots and then shimmied out of her skirt leaving her naked as the day she was born.

"I guess this is one of your kinks." Sean said as she pulled him into a kiss and moaned as his hands drifted to her bare hips.

"Mmm hmm. Now lets go for a little swim." Yumi said running into the water and dived in making him chuckle as he stripped out of his own cloths and joined her. Yumi dived under the water and then tried to sneak up on him but he noticed her plan and pulled her up by her legs making her yelp in surprise before she burst out laughing as he placed her over his shoulder before she shrieked as he threw her back in.

"You don't seriously think you can sneak up me do you?" Sean asked waiting for her to resurface but she didn't. "Yumi?" Sean said till he jumped as something pinched him from behind and Yumi came up and laughed.

"You were saying?" Yumi said playfully. Sean playfully glared at her before diving in. "Oh as if I don't know what your planing...Ahhhh!" Yumi yelped as she was pulled under and he pulled her into a kiss which she moaned into as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Both stayed under the water kissing before they needed air and both surfaced and took intakes of air.

"This is actually fun." Sean said making her smile as she laid her head on his shoulder as they just floated in the water. They did this for another hour before they decided to get dressed.

"Well that was fun cant wait to do this again." Yumi said putting her skirt on and her under boob shirt.

"Yeah it was fun nice and relaxing." Sean said kissing her forehead making her smile as they walked back to the mansion with her laying her head on his shoulder.

 **Authors Note: And here we are with Chapter 20. Next chapter our couple have an actual first fight and XANA pulls a dirty trick on Sean. What is he planing? Find out next time. See ya.**


	21. routine

Chapter 21 Routine

Sean Yumi Priscilla Talia Odd and Ulrich were on Lyoko. Guarding the tower were five blocks and two mega tanks.

"None of your old enemies in sight. Thats the third time thats happened." Jeramy said.

"Guess they weren't getting the results XANA wanted from them." Yumi said.

"On my signal." Sean said taking out a sniper rifle and aimed at the tank that was open. "NOW!" Sean firing at the tank and destroyed it with ease while the others went for the blocks. "Odd get Aelita to the tower we can handle the blocks." Sean said jumping on one and threw it at another destroying it with ease.

Yumi nearly got hit in the back had Sean not covered her.

"Sean you ok?" Yumi asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sean said blasting the block with ease. "Ah man this is to easy if XANA sent Kane and the others it would actually be a challenge here for me." Sean said making her grin.

"Aelita's in the tower nice work guys. Get ready for the return trip." Jeramy said.

Return to the past

Sean and the others left class and went to where Yumi was.

"Well how class today was it fun this time?" Yumi asked.

"The only classes that are fun are from my time when you don't have to use pencil and paper." Sean said making the gang laugh. "I am so mad Jason and the others are all over the world for the next three days while we're stuck here." Sean said.

"You could have gone with them." Talia said.

"Oh please you guys need me here. Oh god here comes miss bitch." Sean said as Sissi walked over to them.

"Oh great same thing as last time." Priscilla said.

"Hello Sean can we talk for a minute?" Sissi said.

"No I am not going to your room to explain the assignment." Sean said.

"But how did you know that I?" Sissi tried to say while the others looked amused making her blush and growl before stomping off.

"A Sissi attack is almost as bad as a XANA attack and ten times more boring." Yumi said.

"No shit." Sean said.

Later

"Finally school is over." Sean said.

"You know you don't have to be here right?" Yumi asked amused.

"Oh yes I do like I said you guys need me." Sean said making them chuckle. "So does anyone feel like going into town?" Sean asked.

"Count me out I've got a date with my pillow." Odd said.

"There are so many things wrong with the sentence." Sean said making Odd blush while the others chuckled.

"I've got to work on Aelita's materialization program." Jeramy said.

"I've got homework." Ulrich said.

"We have to work on a project so no." Talia said.

"Well Yumi what about you?" Sean asked a little hopeful.

"Sorry as much as I want to I've got to get caught up on school work all these XANA attacks have me far behind see ya." Yumi said kissing him as she pulled down his mask and walked away.

"Another exciting evening." Sean said shaking his head as he walked to his dorm room.

Sean sat in his hammock looking at the picture of him his brothers and his son.

"Turok." Sean said sadly before the doors opened and Odd and Ulrich walked in.

"You should hit the showers it really calms you down." Odd said making Sean chuckle.

"And gets rid of your toxic stench." Sean said making Ulrich burst out laughing while Odd "HMPH'd"

"What are you looking at the picture for?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh just reminding myself never to fail again. When I lost Turok I felt empty shallow as if a piece of my soul had been ripped away." Sean said before he noticed Odd was fast asleep making his eye twitch. "Asshole." Sean said getting up and walked out. As Sean was walking he accidentally bumped into Emily. "Oh shit Sorry Emily." Sean said.

"Its ok." Emily said before she looked at the ground and saw the picture and picked it up. "Hey who's the kid?" Emily asked curiously.

"My son Turok he's adopted from my time." Sean said taking the picture back.

"Really well where is the little guy I'd like to meet him in fact so would the whole female side of the school he's looks so cute." Emily said kindly.

"He's dead. Died during the first invasion of the war when he was five." Sean said sadly.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know." Emily placing a hand on his cheek. "I know how it feels to lose family I lost my little brother when he was the same age from a rare disease so I know how you feel. If its any comfort I'm sure you were an amazing father to him and he obviously thought that as well." Emily said making Sean smile as she walked off.

"Hey Emily would you uh like to hang out tomorrow?" Sean asked making her smile.

"Sure." Emily said walking off. Sean smiled as he turned around and walked and bumped into Jim.

"Sean are you sleep walking?" Jim asked.

"No I just need some fresh air." Sean said walking off.

Next morning

Yumi was walking to school when she spotted Sean and Emily talking and laughing.

'Sean? Whats he doing with Emily? They sure don't look bored.' Yumi thought before walking to the others.

"Hello. What kind of a game does he think he's playing?" Yumi asked pointing to Sean and Emily.

"Oh them? They've been talking since this morning he was pretty down last night thinking about Turok guess they ran into each other." Talia said not bothered by it at all. "Why are you jealous?" Talia said teasingly.

"I happen to be his girlfriend." Yumi said narrowing her eyes at her.

"So are we. I don't see the harm doesn't look like a romance to me. Besides who are we to say he cant talk to other girls?" Priscilla said.

"I'm not saying that." Yumi said but looked uncertain when Sean burst out laughing.

"I beg to differ. Come on no need to make a big deal out of it." Talia said.

"Who says that I am!" Yumi said annoyed.

Nicholas kicked the chocolate machine in anger.

"Oh this machine is going to drive me bananas." Nicholas said.

"Hey thats double big news Sean without Yumi and Sean with Emily." Herb said.

"EMILY! How dare she the nerve of her going after him if Yumi is out of the picture I'm next on the list. Speaking of Yumi she's not taking it to well." Sissi said seeing Yumi facing away from them with a frown.

"Neither are you Sissi." Herb said amused.

"Shut up. I just got a really great idea thats just bound to make Sean all mine and make him dump her." Sissi said walking over to Yumi when she wasn't looking.

"Quit a romance going on there two weeks already." Sissi said.

"What?" Yumi asked narrowing her eyes.

"Oh I thought you knew doesn't Sean tell you everything I mean you are dating." Sissi said.

"Buzz off pest." Yumi said walking away but stopped to look at Sean and Emily and felt worried for some reason.

Later

Jeremy Ulrich Odd Yumi Talia and Priscilla were in the park when Aelita warned them that XANA was attacking again.

"Oh man does he ever stop he's as bad as Odd when it comes to food." Priscilla making Odd grumble.

"Sean isn't answering his cell phone." Jeramy said trying to call him.

"Yeah he's much to busy with Emily. Hang on I'll go and get him." Yumi said running off.

"Hey wait." Talia said trying to stop her. "Oh boy." Talia said.

Sean was walking with Emily.

"It feels nice just relaxing and not having to worry about..." Was as far as Sean got.

"Sean." Yumi said walking up to him.

"Oh hey Yumi haven't seen you all day. I'll be right back." Sean said to Emily as Yumi dragged him away. "Hey what gives?" Sean asked.

"I hate to disturb you Romeo but Jeramy has been trying to warn you XANA has launched and attack." Yumi said.

"Again already its only been one day." Sean said annoyed. "Fuck. Go on I'll be right there." Sean said walking back to Emily till Yumi grabbed his arm.

"What do you mean go on?" Yumi said narrowing her eyes.

"Whoa cool it." Sean said.

"Ok I'll cool first tell me whats going on between you and Emily?" Yumi asked.

"Nothing we just have a lot in common we've both lost someone we cared about I lost Turok and she lost her brother when he was the same age. I don't see the problem unless it bothers you I have someone that has something in common with me." Sean said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Bothers me? How am I supposed to know if you wont even tell me what happened or even anything about yourself not once have you said how you lost him other then it involved the war but I know thats a lie." Yumi said making Sean widen his eyes before growling.

"Your right it is but he is dead I wasn't lying when I said he died during the war the rest is none of your business you have no idea whats its like to lose someone you call your own child. And honestly I don't think you ever will she on the other hand knows whats its like to lose someone like I have." Sean said in anger.

"So what then I don't need to know anything about what happened you'll just tell her cause she's in the same position? You'll tell someone you don't talk to that much over someone you love?" Yumi asked.

"That is not what I...Forget you'll never understand good bye." Sean said walk back to Emily and took her hand.

"Yeah good bye thats all you have to say." Yumi said on the verge of tears. She walked away and stopped by the bench and her phone rang. "Sean?" Yumi asked hopeful. "Oh Jeramy yeah I told him he's on his way I'm on my way to." Yumi said hanging up and walked away.

Sean walked Emily up to her room.

"See ya." Sean said.

"Uh Sean I know this is none of my business but maybe you should tell Yumi what really happened and more about yourself I would hate to see you two break up for something like this." Emily said as she went into her room. Sean sighed.

"If only it was that simple." Sean said to himself before walking out the building.

"Sean I have to tell you something it cant wait any longer." Sissi said but blinked as he walked right past her completely ignoring her making her just stand there frozen till she yelled and kicked the trash can.

Later

"Nothing in the real world no short circuits not giant bug attacks." Jeramy said to Aelita.

"Well I'm almost at the activated tower but none of XANA's monsters or Sean's old enemies have appeared yet." Aelita said.

"I wonder if this isn't a new tactic of his." Jeramy said.

"What if the attack is aimed at us directly. For example this argument between Sean and Yumi supposed that XANA is using Emily to mess with our heads." Odd said.

"I got a better theory how about you shut the fuck up and stay out of this." Sean said glaring.

"Whats the big deal I was just trying to help." Odd said.

"Give it a rest Odd will you stay out of it." Yumi said.

"Hey stay calm I think one of you should do a little scouting on Lyoko. Any volunteers?" Jeramy asked but got no response from anyone. "Don't all answer at once." Jeramy said.

"Send Sean Jeramy he needs to be entertained he'd love to go to Lyoko." Yumi said hatefully.

"Ladies first get her out of our fucking hair." Sean said making Jeramy smash his hands on the chair.

"Look I'm tired of the pointless fighting Aelita needs us and That is what I call an emergency. So head for the scanners all of you are going." Jeramy said making them do just that while Sean took the ladder. "Aelita help is on the way. I better warn you Sean and Yumi are a little but Buggy today." Jeramy said

"You mean they've been fighting don't you?" Aelita said.

"You guessed it." Jeramy said. "Aelita is in the dessert sector so put aside your little argument for later." Jeramy said.

"Whatever." Sean said as Ulrich and Odd were scanned first then the girls. "Alright send me in." Sean said. Jeramy did just that but suddenly a warning symbol appeared.

"What?" Jeramy said confused and worried. "Guys is Sean with you?" Jeramy asked in concern.

"I'm right here what is it?" Sean asked.

"There was a bug during your transfer." Jeramy said.

"What?" Sean asked. "What did you do?" Sean asked.

"I don't think it was me I think XANA might have infected the super computer so thats his attack." Jeramy said.

"But why didn't any warning signs show up when we were scanned?" Ulrich asked.

"I have no Idea maybe just lucky." Jeramy said.

"Great just great." Sean said annoyed.

"Head to the blue tower so I can see exactly what XANA did." Jeramy said. They head to the blue tower and wait outside.

"I hope you two wont kill each other while I'm gone." Aeltia said.

"Ha HA Ha." Sean said no amused. Aeltia entered the tower.

"Ok I'm here. This is strange the virus only attacked when Sean was being scanned." Aelta said. Outside a Kankrelat made its way towards the group.

"This is mine." Sean said pulling out a pistol.

"Now I get it Jeramy its a trap. XANA's sabotaged Sean's De virtualization code as well as adding physical pain to his system." Aelita said.

"WHAT!" Jeramy said in alarm. "Sean wait let the others handle it!" Jeramy said.

"Huh why?" Sean asked giving the Kankrelat a chance to fire at him and to everyones shock and horror the laser went right through him and blood spattered all over the ground as a hole was seen in the right side of his chest. Sean just stood there with wide eyes as Blood poured out of his mouth from the mask as he turned his head to the others.

"S-S-SEAN!" Yumi yelled in horror as Sean fell down while Odd attacked the Kankrelat.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sean yelled in pain as he held his chest where the hole was. He puled off his mask as he coughed up blobs of blood. The others immediately rushed to him.

"Jeramy what happened!" Yumi asked as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"XANA knows Sean's the main key to our success without him the UNSC will crumble and fall apart." Jeramy said.

"So this whole thing was lure him here. What about Kane and the others?" Priscilla asked as she tried to help Yumi.

"Their not on the screen I guess XANA got tired of their failures." Jeramy said.

"AHHHH!" Sean yelled as he was in so much pain.

"Do something!" Yumi yelled.

"I cant the only way to help him is to deactivate the tower otherwise he's going to get killed from the loose of blood in Lyoko. Yumi you stay with him to keep pressure on the wound the rest of you head to the tower." Jeramy said.

"But we cant just leave them." Odd said.

"We dont have a choice if you guys dont get Aelita to that tower so she can deactivate he's might die when he runs out of blood." Jeramy said.

"UGH Alright lets go." Ulrich said as Yumi stayed behind to try and keep him from bleeding out.

"AHH!" Sean yelled in more pain.

"Shhh its going to be ok just try to calm down." Yumi said trying to keep him from moving while she had tears pouring out her eyes horrified to see the only man she would ever love dying right in front of her.

"Grrrr. Fuck It hurts." Sean said through grit teeth.

"Stay with me your going to be alright I'm not losing you." Yumi said as she kept pressure on the wound.

Sean started breathing slower having lost a lot of blood.

"Yumi." Sean said in a quiet voice.

"What is it?" Yumi said as she held his face once she got the bleeding to stop.

"I'm sorry. You were right I should have told everything that happened." Sean said weakly.

"No I was wrong you keep those secrets to yourself because of the pain it causes you and what you've lost." Yumi said holding his face even as they were covered in blood.

"No You need to hear this. Growing up me my brothers and my sister had nothing we were dirt poor no one bothered to help us. It only got worse when our mother left when I was 13 I struggled my whole life since to pull us out of the gutter day in day out. I succeeded in doing that became a special Commando soldier till an incident happened." Sean said as she held his face as tears poured down her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked caressing his left cheek.

"Our orders were to take out an outpost no survivors we found an outpost that matched the description of the one we were giving I took out those on the north side when I heard footsteps. I pulled out my gun and fired but it wasn't a soldier it was a civilian a teenage girl. Everything for me at that moment stopped at that moment as I watched her fall to the ground. I immediately rushed to stop the bleeding. The commander of the mission informed us it was a staging outpost not the one we were looking. He ordered me to kill her I refused so he killed her." Sean said making her tear up more as she held his face.

"I reported the incident to my superiors after that and he was giving a firing squad. I was selected for Secretary of Defense a year later and my ideas and tactics in military politics and democracy payed off so well that me my brother and sister were giving the serum to keep us eternally young since all of us proved irreplaceable to UNSC. 30 years into my position then I found Turok right at my door step seeing the innocent nature in his eyes I saw what kind of man he would be one that would make everything I've done look like child's play compared to the achievements he would accomplish." Sean said before he started coughing up a few blobs of blood.

"Jeramy I don't know how much longer Sean can hold out how close are the others to deactivating the tower." Yumi said as she pushed the blood away from his mouth so he wouldn't choke on it.

"Not much longer 3 minutes max." Jeramy said as he went back to the others.

"For five years I raised him saw him as my own flesh and blood saw the signs of how intelligent he was even as a young child. Me Jason Victor Alex Dana and Soap knew he would make our world every world a paradise then she came." Sean said tightening his fists which she saw and gently grabbed his left hand.

"Who?" Yumi said rubbing her thumb over his eyes seeing the tears building up.

"A women who had failed head over heals for me wanted me to marry her. I refused my only focus was making sure Turok had a perfect life and I knew she would hold no love for him like the rest of us. When the first invasion occurred I found his body his throat had been slit. She admitted it to my face that she killed him saying nothing else stood in the way of our love." Sean said making Yumi sob that someone would do something so cruel to a little boy.

"I took my time with her cut her tortured her burned her tore her apart piece by piece I thought I'd get some satisfaction from the brutal kill but I felt nothing but misery of the lose of my son something I hope you never go through in our life. The war lasted for 10 years when it ended though nothing was left. Sparta Russia England Japan and China the UNSC's top military leaders all our worlds were destroyed or unlivable. So no other choice we came back in time to advance this time lines technology and kill the ancestors of the ones who started the war. Then I found you." Sean said placing a hand on her face as she held him close.

"I saw within you a hope of a new future for me and the others. And I was right to believe that." Sean said giving a weak smile which she returned and slowly leaned down and kissed him despite his mouth and face being covered in blood. Sean smiled at her before he let out a long breath and didn't take in another one and his eyes shut. Something that worried her once she noticed he wasn't breathing anymore.

"Sean? Sean! SEAN PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!" Yumi cried out as she placed her head over his chest and cried out in sorrow. "NOOOOOOOO!" Yumi cried in anguish holding his near lifeless body. "No please don't leave me!" Yumi cried out sobbing. Thankfully Aelita managed to deactivate the tower. Once the tower was deactivated Yumi noticed Sean's wound closing and Sean took a deep gasp of air and coughed up a few more blobs of blood before sitting up before Yumi engulfed him in a tight embrace crying her eyes.

"Shhhhhhh." Sean said rubbing her back as she cried her eyes out. "I'm not going anywhere." Sean said holding her close as she cried on his chest relieved he was alive.

"I cant stand the thought of losing you." Yumi sobbed out as she refused to let him go as her eyes wouldn't stop the stream of tears running down her face.

"You wont I promise." Sean said as she just wouldn't stop crying.

Return to the past

Like last time Sean was with Emily doing the same thing as last time. Yumi was watching from the bench smiling at them this time.

"Quit a romance two weeks already...OWWWW!" Sissi yelled as Yumi punched her in the face.

"Fuck off." Yumi said grinning.

"Oh theres Yumi I'll see you later." Sean said.

"Ok." Emily said smiling at him.

"Well this is a good sight to see Sissi having a busted nose and I didn't do a thing this time." Sean said making Sissi growl and stomped off.

"Sean about what happened..." Yumi tried to say but she stopped when he kissed her lovingly making her moan softly.

"Don't worry about it I figured she was responsible for that whole mess. All that matters to me now is that I have you and the others in my life. Your what keeps me going." Sean said making her smile and kissed him back.

"Ok." Yumi said as she held him close.

"Aw look at the love birds making up." Talia said making them blush and grumbled at her and the others.

"Way to ruin the mood." Yumi said annoyed.

"Sorry Odd's rubbing off on me." Talia said.

"HEY!" Odd yelled insulted making everyone burst out laughing.

"Well its true you do have that effect on people." Sean said making everyone laugh harder.

"I should have let you bleed out on Lyoko." Odd said grumbling but they all knew he was joking making them laugh more.

"Oh chill out Odd." Sean said before the bell rang.

"Well time for class again but this time I'm skipping see ya." Sean said before Yumi grabbed his arm.

"Ooooh no you dont if we suffer so do you." Yumi said pulling him to class.

"Fuck." Sean said annoyed. "Alright fine." Sean said in defeat but in all honesty he didn't really care he was just happy things between him and Yumi were back to normal.

 **Authors note: holy crap this chapter is long. As you can see Sean had to struggle in his younger days for his families sake and had done good for them. Yumi and Sean had their first fight but managed to pull through it when Sean was at Deaths door. See ya all tomorrow next time Rock bottom and Emily joins the group and the lyoko warriors. see ya.**


	22. Rock Bottom

Chapter 22 Rock bottom

Yumi and Sean were in his bed at his house when suddenly Sean woke up with a gasp holding his chest where the hole was when he almost died on Lyoko a week ago. Looking down seeing her sleeping form he sighed before getting up and went downstairs not seeing her opening her right eye as he left.

Sean was in the backyard looking at the stars when he sighed.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Sean asked knowing Yumi was at the door. She was only dressed in a robe and walked towards him and sat down.

"Another nightmare?" Yumi asked running her fingers through his brown hair.

"Third one this week. Never during the war have I ever been that close to death." Sean said running a hand on his face rubbing his temples.

"You survived though." Yumi said placing a hand on his left cheek.

"Yeah barley I'm gonna be honest I'm little terrified of going back if XANA could bring me that close to deaths doors makes me fearful of what else he can do." Sean said sighing in exhaustion.

"It shows how fearful he is of you though if he was that desperate to infect himself to get to you." Yumi said.

"Yeah maybe but isn't going to go away anytime soon." Sean said.

Next morning

"So he's still having trouble sleeping after what happened?" Talia asked with Priscilla and Emily in the room. Emily after Sean convinced Jeramy to let him show her the factory was a member of the gang along with the harem. Emily was shocked at first but after Sean explained its what helped him recover his memory she calmed down and they explained they were close to getting Aelita into the real world.

"Yeah I don't blame him though after all I was with him when he was that close to death never been that scared in my life seeing it." Yumi said.

"I'm sure he'll get past it soon after all he cant let it control him forever." Emily said.

"I hope so if Kane or the others show up and he's not up to fighting yet we'll be in trouble." Yumi said.

Meanwhile

Sean was in the workout room of his mansion punching the bags when.

"You cant ignore this forever Krugger." Reznov said walking in.

"Go away Rez." Sean said not in the mood for this.

"Or what? You'll give me a sob story how close you were to dying?" Reznov said making Sean turn and glared.

"You have no idea how terrifying it was to be close to losing everything you love." Sean said.

"You right I don't but get over it. We still need you and if your not willing to go back then my advice stay out of the way if your going to be a coward." Reznov said walking off making Sean sigh.

"Fucking asshole." Sean said punching the bag hard and it flew off the handle. "Fuck he's right." Sean said leaning on the wall.

Later

"Finally a three day weekend." Sean said as the gang was at school. He seemed to be back to his old self.

"My parents are going away for the weekend so I can manage to stay at the mansion." Yumi said.

"I got a few new things at home to I'm sure everyone would love to see." Sean said.

"I'm hoping for Arcade games." Odd said making them laugh. They soon walked outside.

"So you feeling better now?" Yumi asked Sean.

"A little I still have my doubts about going back but I'm managing right now." Sean said putting his arm around her making her smile.

"OH SEAN!" Sissi yelled running up to him.

"UGHHHHH! WHY!" Sean said not in the mood for this. "What do you want now?" Sean asked.

"Since its a three day weekend want to go to the movies Saturday?" Sissi asked dreamily.

"No we've already made plans this weekend and they don't involve you." Sean said making Sissi growl and stomped off.

"I swear when will she learn?" Priscilla asked having enough of her crap.

"Probably never." Ulrich said.

"I swear to god she's just like ugh fucking bitch." Sean said punching a tree and surprisingly his fist went right through. "Oops." Sean said pulling his hand back.

"Who were you talking about?" Yumi asked since he stopped mid sentence as if to avoid a certain name.

"No one important just forget it." Sean said rubbing his forehead.

"You know we could use a music artist at the party I have someone in mind." Odd said.

"Oh yeah who?" Sean asked grateful for the change in subject.

"I'll tell you later." Odd said.

"Right the girls and I have shopping to do." Yumi said as Sean handed her his card.

"Don't spend money on useless things this time I'm surprised you all spent 2 grand on my card." Sean said making them giggle before walking away.

"Oh lord your so whipped." Reznov said walking up to them.

"I am not I'm just a sucker for those smiles." Sean said grinning behind his mask.

"So finally over your problem Kruger?" Reznov asked as the two walked away.

"I'm getting there but I still have my doubts about going back to Lyoko." Sean said.

"Well think of it this way we're this close to getting Aelita out of there and in the real world then we can shut him down for good." Reznov said before looking at a clock. "Oh hell I got to go I promised Julia I'd take her to some CD store." Reznov said.

"Who's whipped now?" Sean said teasingly making Reznov roll his eyes while Sean chuckled as he went to the dorms.

Minutes later

"How did I let you guys talk me into this again?" Sean asked as he took off his combat boots and was in his black socks. "This is so stupid is really what people do for fun in this time?" Sean said.

"Quite complaining and get ready." Odd said.

"Bang." Jeramy said making Sean run off and the slides on the floor with his feet and went past two white lines.

"Ah man he beat us." Odd said on the phone.

"You sound surprised." Yumi said amused as the girls were in Sean's house with various clothing and other private things.

"Ok I take it back this is kinda fun." Sean said as Jeramy walked up with a stick of chalk.

"A new record." Jeramy said.

"Whats all this racket about?" Jim said running to them.

"Got to go big fat clown alert." Odd said.

Yumi and the girls snickered at the name.

"Right got ya." Yumi said before hanging up and burst out laughing.

"Come on Jim we're bored here." Ulrich said.

"I really don't understand every long weekend you guys stay here you never go anywhere. And for once I'd have some peace and quiet." Jim said.

"That just shows how much we love this place." Sean said grinning behind his mask.

"I want all of you to go back to your rooms on the double." Jim said making them groaned as he walked away.

"Your turn Odd." Sean said and Odd checked his watch.

"We better hurry." Odd said.

"Bang." Jeramy said and Odd ran off and slipped and crashed into a wall.

"Oooh ouch." Sean said.

"Did I beat the record?" Odd asked. Sean noticed a picture of a brown skinned woman with brown hair with two red streaks in them and black eyes.

"Hey who's this your music artist?" Sean asked picking up the photo.

"You mean you don't recognize her? Her names Sam she goes to school here." Odd said but Sean knew he lying but didn't say anything. "I have to go." Odd said.

"Not even going to introduce us now?" Sean asked teasingly and chuckled as he left. "I can tell he's not romantically attracted to her but he looks out for her." Sean said.

"How can you tell?" Ulrich asked.

"Those eyes tell all." Sean said chuckling.

later

"Checkmate." Jeramy said beating Sean at chess.

"Damn." Sean said.

"Go on keep moving." Jim said as he and Odd walked to the principles office.

"Oh lord what did he do?" Sean asked as he Ulrich and Jeramy followed them.

Apparently Odd was caught stealing a computer something they knew he would never do.

"Ok Odd out with it whats going on we know you would never steal anything." Sean said narrowing his eyes.

"Look I cant talk right now. Ive got things to do." Odd said till Sean pulled him back.

"No talk. NOW." Sean said not in the mood for this.

"Look it was just a misunderstanding." Odd said.

"ODD!" Sean said making Odd flinch from the tone. "This is about Sam isn't it? She was trying to steal the computer. Where is she?" Sean said making Odd sigh knowing he couldn't keep it a secret.

"She's...Huh?" Odd said as he noticed steam coming out of the ground. "XANA." Odd said.

"Oh great." Sean said.

"Look you guys go one ahead. Sam is still in the computer lab." Odd said.

"No I'll find her. I've still got my own problems with Lyoko so its better you guys go and I look for her." Sean said.

"He's right." Jeramy said making Odd nod and he Ulrich and Jeramy ran off.

"Ok Sam where are you?" Sean said placing his hand on the ground and used an ability of his to look for her. "There you are." Sean said as he jumped into the window while he still could and searched for her.

Meanwhile

Yumi and the girls rushed over to the factory and found Ulrich and Odd in the scanners.

"Hey wheres Sean?" Priscilla asked.

"He's saving a friend of mine she's stuck in the computer room. Plus he still has problems to deal with here." Odd said.

"I'd hoped he would have gotten past them by now." Jeramy said.

"He will eventually lets just get going for now." Yumi said.

"Alright here we go." Jeramy said sending Ulrich Odd and Yumi first then Priscilla Talia and Emily. Emily's Lyoko form was similar to Sean's wearing Black leather pants and black combat boots and a black short that stoped just above her stomach and had Leather gloves on. She could make two blades come out of her knuckles and one in each foot as well.

"This is still so weird to get used to." Emily said.

"You get used to it after a while." Yumi said as they ran to where Aelita was.

Back at the school

Sam was banging on the door hard trying to get out.

"Help get me out of here!" Sam yelled in fear till a metal hand burst through the door startling her at first till the door was ripped off and Sean in his Iron man suit walked in.

"Need a hand lass?" Sean asked amused making her sigh in relief.

"Ya think lets get out of here." Sam said.

"Hold on." Sean said picking her up and flew out of the building.

"Whats happening?" Sam said seeing other buildings in the same state.

"XANA's work hang on I'm taking you somewhere safe." Sean said. Sean and Sam soon reached the factory.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked till Sean's Iron man armor came off. "Hey wait I know you. Odd talked about you all the time." Sam said.

"I bet he did." Sean said as he pressed the elevator button and went to the lab. "Jeramy how we doing?" Sean asked.

"Not good Kane's there you need to get to Lyoko." Jeramy said making Sean look fearful something Sam noticed.

"Hey you ok?" Sam asked.

"I...I cant Jeramy I just cant." Sean said making Sam scowl.

"Hey whats wrong with you?" Sam asked.

"Last time I went there XANA came so close to killing me when he infected my code on Lyoko I just." Sean tried to say.

"Well if you wont go I will." Sam said surprising them. "You clearly need help and if he wont do it out of fear I will." Sam said.

"Only if you promise never to tell anyone about this place." Jeramy said.

"I wont I might be a lot of things but I don't sell out." Sam said.

"Alright then get to the scanners.

"See you cry baby." Sam said making Sean growl.

"Guys Sean still not up to fighting so Sam is coming in instead." Jeramy said.

"What!" Odd said before he dodged Kane's attack.

"Here we go." Jeramy said sending Sam in. Sam fell on her ass.

"Ow." Sam said till she looked at herself and saw she had some metal armor on and her hair was longer and was white for some reason. "Wow cool I wonder what I can do." Sam said moving her hands around and shot lighting out of her hands making her blink before grinning. "Cool." Sam said before running off to the others.

Sean was looking at the screen seeing the others weren't doing so good.

"Jeramy." Sean said.

"Yeah?" Jeramy said.

"Send me in." Sean said making Jeramy smirk.

"About time." Jeramy said.

"No way am I going to let some thief who gets my friends in trouble call me a coward." Sean said climbing to the scanners.

On Lyoko

(Insert Blackheart beat from Ghost rider soundtrack here)

The gang including Sam were at their limit.

"Now I see why Sean said he was dangerous." Yumi said breathing hard as even with all of them they couldn't even land a single hit on him and it was just him here.

"Without that freak here to protect you all you are nothing." Kane said approaching them.

" **Hey dirt bag.** " A demononic voice said confusing Kane as a flaming hand was on his shoulder and turned to see someone who had Sean's gear on minus the hood and had a flaming skull punch him in the face into some rocks. The others were surprised by this not knowing who this was except.

"Sean?" Yumi asked. The person looked at her and the flames died down a little before resuming the intense heat.

"Like the new look I gave him a new power." Jeramy said.

"Have mercy." Kane said in fear knowing this was one of Sean's real powers that made armies tremble in terror.

" **Sorry all out of mercy.** " Sean said as he swings his chain around a little before it wraps around Kane who screamed in agonizing pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kane yelled as his body turned to stone slowly before Sean pulled back his chain hard and his body broke apart into hundreds of pieces. Sean wrapped the chain around himself and roared at XANA's monsters who melted away from the intense heat.

"Wow nice." Sam said. "I take it back he's no coward at all." Sam said.

"Excuse me?" Yumi said glaring at her.

"I uh you know I...Ow!" Sam yelled as Sean smacked her upside the head.

"Yeah fuck you. In all honesty that insult was what I needed to get back in the fight so I'll let you off the hook this time." Sean said.

"Not for me she isn't." Yumi said making Sam laugh in nervousness.

"Odd a little help here." Sam said.

"Sorry Sam but I'm staying out of this." Odd said.

"Oh boy." Sam said in fear.

"You can do that after the return trip." Jeramy said.

"What does he mean by that?" Sam asked.

"Anyone who is scanned remembers everything that has happened while those that haven't been will not so consider yourself a member of the group." Sean said.

"Well it was fun fighting here. Alright I'm in plus I start up at your school next week." Sam said.

"Good it means I can get some payback." Yumi said grinning while Sam looked fearful.

"Uh nothing to painful I'm hoping." Sam said making the others laugh.

 **Authors note: Bet none of you were expecting that. So Emily has the appearance and abilities of X 23 and Sam has the abilities of Storm and her appearance is that of her X men** **apocalypse outfit. Now next chapter we finally find Aelita's materialization code so get ready my loyal fans. See ya.**


	23. Code Earth

Chapter 23 Code Earth

Sean and Yumi were in bed naked when Sean's phone rang. Sean groaned before answering it.

"Jeramy this better be good." Sean said.

"I think I almost have the program ready come to my room first thing tomorrow." Jeramy said making Sean smirk.

"About fucking time. We'll be there." Sean said hanging up.

"What was that about?" Yumi asked snuggling into his chest more.

"Jeramy thinks he might have the program ready by tomorrow." Sean said making her widen her eyes and sits up.

"Really?" Yumi asked hopeful.

"We'll find out tomorrow." Sean said kissing her forehead and both fell asleep.

Next morning

Odd and Ulrich and Sean were at the Principles office to enroll Aelita who they said was Odd's cousin.

"Alright we're this close all that hard work for the past year is finally going to pay off." Sean said.

"Fantastic!" Odd said making them laugh.

"Ok what are you three up to huh?" Jim said. "You know this building is off limits to students especially at 8 in the morning." Jim said.

"We had an appointment Jim with Delmas about Odd's cousin attending here and before you say we're lying go ask yourself." Sean said pointing to the office.

"You disappear in the park like magic and then get away with punching the principles daughter without so much as getting a warning every time. I'm on to your little schemes here." Jim said walking off.

"Asshole." Sean said under his breath.

"We better be carful around Jim otherwise our secret passage way might get found." Ulrich said.

"Relax even if he does find it or the factory its UNSC property he cant do shit." Sean said.

"Maybe but still." Ulrich said.

"Hey guys. So how'd it go?" Yumi asked as she and the girls walked up to them.

"Everything is in place." Sean said.

"I cant believe we're so close to finally shutting down the supercomputer." Talia said.

"I know you girls have only been with us for a few months and with all the numbers in our group its helped us beat XANA so much faster. Now lets go see Jeramy. My brothers and sister are in there along with Reznov and Julia." Sean said. They soon walk into Jeramy's room and Dana had her computer connected to his.

"Here we go." Jeramy said as they both started the program. Everything was looking good Jeramy and Dana were sweating like crazy when they got the Plus sign showing it worked.

"YES!" The guys yelled hi fiving each other.

"Finally we got it!" Dana said.

"A whole freaking year and we got the program." Jeramy said in joy.

"Oh god. We better tell Aelita." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Jim was looking around the campus looking for Sean and his group when he spotted Sissi.

"Sissi have you seen Sean and his pals?" Jim asked.

"Well yeah." Sissi said.

"Where in the cafeteria?" Jim asked.

"No in the dorm rooms." Sissi said.

"Yeah thanks for the tip." Jim said.

"It is pretty strange to go to the rooms at this hour. I said to myself why would Sean and his freak brothers and sisters go to Jeramy's room with someone who isn't even a boarder student." Sissi said.

"Maybe because its none of your goddamn business." A male voice said as two people dressed similar as Sean appeared.

"Who are you two?" Jim asked.

"We're Sean's cousins I'm Hunter this is Jacob." Hunter said heading for the dorm rooms. "And stay out of our way this UNSC business you dumb whore." Hunter said making Sissi growl.

Meanwhile

"So whats the good news?" Aelita asked before someone knocked on the door.

"Relax I know who this is." Sean said opening the door and smirked. "Hunter Jacob good to see you guys." Sean said letting them in and shut the door.

"Who are you guys?" Yumi asked.

"These are our cousins. Hunter and Jacob both are the highest ranking Generals in the UNSC at the moment." Soap said.

"We heard some really good news and came to see what was up." Jacob said.

"Well it is good news. Jeramy and Dana finally got the materialization code." Sean said.

"About time." Hunter said before Jason elbowed him.

"Thats really good news." Aelita said.

"Thank fucking christ Kruger managed to get classes canceled today so we wont have any distractions." Reznov said.

"It wasn't easy but if Delmas wants that new system in the school I had to get everyone out of class so no mishaps happen. Now then lets get going." Sean said.

"Right." Jeramy said picking up the disk. "Lets go." Jeramy said as they all started rushing off. Jim however got in the way making them run into one another.

"Whats wrong? Up to no good again aren't you?" Jim said.

"Fuck off we've got important work to do and your in the fucking way." Jacob said.

"Watch it kid." Jim said glaring.

"Jim what is going on?" Delmas asked.

"I'm glad your here sir I don't know whats going on but I intend to find out." Jim said.

"He's getting in the way of important UNSC work sir." Hunter said.

"Yes Jim another one of your absurd stories of secret plots and passages." Delmas said.

"What do you mean absurd?" Jim asked.

"You heard what I said absurd. Now your Paranoia behavior and one track mind concerning this group is getting on my nerves your a physical education teacher not a detective." Delmas said walking off making Jim growl.

"I take we can go." Jacob said.

"Ya think lets move. And don't follow us Jim." Sean said as they rushed out making him growl more.

Later

The group made it to the factory that was being guarded by UNSC Commando soldiers.

"Whats the rush sir?" One of the men said.

"We're finally going to stop XANA once and for all Lieutenant." Sean said jumping down with Yumi in his arms along with the others who used the rope.

"About time." The other guard said. They made it into the elevator and inside was a man with brown skin brown eyes wearing glasses. This was Baxter Stockman the UNSC's most gifted scientist.

"Stockman get everything ready on the other computer." Sean said as he and the others headed to the lab while Jeramy took his seat and Dana connected her laptop.

"Already done. Good news is Aelita is already near the tower the bad news is three blocks are blocking it XANA clearly knows the end is near but considering how low his power is right now we don't have to worry about him at the moment." Stockman said.

"Right lets move." Sean said as he entered the Scanner with his cousins first. Sean Hunter and Jacob arrived at Lyoko first. Both Hunter and Jacob looked exactly like Sean except for a few key differences. Hunter while had a leather jacket on his was just plain and had bubbles coming out of it. Jacob had his Leather jacket regular no spikes like Sean's but had white markings on it.

"Just like the old days." Hunter said.

"Don't go brining up that shit." Sean said.

Yumi and the others came next. Soap looked practically the same with high tech weapons attached to his arms and legs. Reznov had black armor on of some kind and had purple markings on his face. Julia had on golden armor with two swords on her back.

"Alright lets move." Soap said as they all ran to where Aelita was at.

"Alright guys I'm inserting the disk." Jeramy said inserting the disk but to his shock it wasn't the program it was one of Odd's music videos. "OH MY GOD ODD YOU MORON!" Jeramy yelled.

"What is that god awful song?" Stockman asked covering his ears along with Dana.

"Jer?" Sean asked confused. "What is that music it sounds awful?" Sean said.

"Odd! You left your CD's in my room again I grabbed the wrong one." Jeramy said making Sean and Hunter burst out laughing.

"Oh my god so close yet so fucking far." Sean said holding his sides.

"Odd." Yumi said annoyed.

"What how was I supposed to know?" Odd asked.

"Great now I got to go back and get the right one." Jeramy said.

"I'll go you stay here." Dana said heading to the elevator.

"Great now we got to wait longer." Emily said.

"Fuck that." Sean said taking out a riffle. "Time for snipping." Sean aiming at the three blocks. "DIE MOTHERFUCKERS!" Sean yelled as he shot all three in a second each. "HA! FUCK YOU XANA!" Sean yelled laughing.

"I swear." Stockman said amused.

"Odd honestly I fucking hate you so much right now." Sam said.

"What?" Odd said defensively.

"Why do you have to make those god awful videos? I've seen half dead cats do better then that." Reznov said making Odd pout.

"We are this close and you cause a problem." Jacob said.

"Oh like you haven't mister who failed his police exam" Hunter said making Jacob grumble.

"Enough all of you lets just get to the tower." Sean said. "Stockman give us some supplies and some fortification around the tower just incase this way we can have a better advantage." Sean said.

"On it." Stockman said.

Meanwhile

"Ok lets get started." Jim said to the students who wanted to play soccer. Just as he was about to blow the whistle he spotted Dana running towards the dorms. "This time I've got you." Jim said kicking the ball to the students while he followed her.

Dana quickly made it into Jeramy's room and found the disk.

"I swear to fucking god Odd you do this shit again." Dana said to herself. She left the room and was about to leave when Jim was in her way making her frown. "What do you want now?" Dana said not in the mood for this.

"Where are the others. You basically just stole something from Jeramy's room." Jim said.

"I didn't steal anything I got this since Jeramy picked up one of Odd's dumb videos by mistake now out of the way your interfering with important UNSC work." Dana said.

"Oh my foot I'm not buying that lie anymore now your going to tell me what you've been up to since the start of this year now." Jim said making Dana smirk as she quickly slides under Jim and runs off. "Why you miserable little." Jim said in anger.

"Now I know how Sean felt on the track team." Dana said as she ran away from Jim. "Leave me alone man!" Dana yelled.

"Wait till I get my hands on you." Jim said chasing her down the stairs.

"Jim I'm warning you buzz off." Dana said before she tripped and fell down the stairs.

"Oh Dana Oh no." Jim said in concern. Dana got up but yelled in pain as she clutched her right leg.

"AHH! You idiot I think I busted my leg!" Dana yelled.

"Are you crazy Jim?" A female student said trying to help her.

"Hey this is your fault." Another student said.

Meanwhile

"What the hell is taking her so long she's been gone for almost half an hour." Hunter said.

"I hope nothing happened." Yumi said.

"Oh come on this my sister we're talking about." Alex said.

"Still. Jer try calling her cell." Sean said.

"What do you think we've been doing she isn't answering." Jeramy said.

"This isn't like here." Soap said.

"Calm down all of you." Sean said.

"Wait a second she's calling." Jeramy said.

"Jer I've got a problem I'm in the infirmary." Dana said.

"What? What the fuck happened?" Sean asked.

"What happened Jim fucking chased me down the fucking stairs and I tripped now I cant move." Dana said.

"Oh my fucking god are you kidding me." Sean said kicking a tree. "Stockman do we have any troops close enough to get her?" Sean asked.

"No everyone is deployed all over the place." Stockman said.

"Fuck!" Alex yelled.

Back at the school

"Here the ointments should heal the broken bones in an hour." Yolanda said.

"An hour? Man this is not my day." Dana said crossing her arms.

"Jim. This time you've gone to far." Delmas said. "Don't say I didn't warn you this time your paranoia has caused an accident and Sean and Alex's sister no less." Delmas said.

"I'm sorry sir really I am." Jim said.

"So am I Jim I'm going to have to let you go." Delmas said walking off shocking Jim and Dana who was listening.

Meanwhile

"Sean we got company!" Soap yelled outside as explosions were heard.

"Oh what the fuck!" Sean yelled as he and the others rushed outside. Outside was Kane and the others along with a giant mechanical scorpion. "GODDAMNIT ITS A GOD DAMN LEVIATHAN!" Sean yelled as the machine fired off a barrage of missiles at the tower. "XANA isn't holding back this time give them hell!" Sean yelled firing his riffle at them.

Back at the school

Yolanda left Dana for a minute and Jim walked in.

"Dana I uh I'm sorry I thought you and your brothers were up to something that I got carried away." Jim said about to leave.

"Jim wait. We are hiding something but it has to remain hidden for a reason. If you get me to where I need to go I can convince Sean to show Delmas what we've been up and get your job back but you need to hurry." Dana said.

"Whats so important that only you could come here?" Jim asked.

"Its better if I show you I wasn't lying when I said it was UNSC business but not in its interests is the part we left out." Dana said.

"Alright then." Jim said picking her up and put her on his back and rushed off.

On Lyoko

"FUCK!" Alex yelled as he cut Cross and half while the Leviathan attacked him he jumped away just in time.

"Stockman I need 105 shells here!" Sean said on the coms.

"Almost there." Stockman said.

"What goods that going to do?" Ulrich asked as he deflected a few blasts while Sam was using her lighting to hold back the machine.

"That machines weakness is from extreme 105 rounds will take it down." Sean said as a few missiles went off by them.

"Well hurry it up then we last much longer if that thing gets any closer." Sam said.

"Alright here they are." Stockman said as a large RPG appeared next to Soap and Sean.

"Fire!" Sean yelled as both fired at the head and it roared in pain and fell down destroyed.

"Awesome wait theres another one!" Emily said before she got hit and lost the last of her last points. Emily came back in the scanners and smashed her hands on the ground before getting out.

Jim was rushing Dana to the factory.

"Commander Dana what is..." The Commando tried to say.

"I'll explain later let him in." Dana said getting him to nod.

"What is this place?" Jim asked.

"We use this place to build future tech weapons but thats just a smoke screen for whats really here." Dana said as he set her down and she entered the code to the elevator.

"Huh?" Jeramy said as the elevator door opened and Dana and Jim are seen.

"Jeramy?" Jim asked.

"Dana what are you doing?" Jeramy asked as she quickly gave him the disk.

"Not now." She said getting on her laptop.

"Sean Dana is here we have the disk." Jeramy said.

"Bout fucking time move it Einstein!" Sean yelled slashing Kane in the neck killing him while the others took down the second Leviathan.

"No more of them in sight!" Reznov said before he got blasted by a swarm of hornets.

"Fuck!" Julia yelled using her swords to attacked the bugs.

"Jeramy were getting picked off one by one here like fucking flies get her out of here!" Sean yelled before he got hit in the head losing all his life points.

"FUCK!" Sean yelled punching the ground.

"Aelita we need to hurry Jason Ulrich Victor Julia and Alex are all thats left." Jeramy said.

"Alright I'm ready." Aelita said. Outside The only ones left were Jason and Victor before they lost all their life points as well.

"Its ready do it now!" Dana yelled.

"Ok I'm entering the code. CODE EARTH." Jeramy said entering the code.

Sean and everyone else went to the scanners. Suddenly one of them opened up and Aelita was inside.

"Welcome to Earth Aelita." Sean said smiling while everyone cheered making Aelita smile as Sean helped her up. "You have no idea how long we've all waited for this." Sean said making Aelita smile as Jeramy hugged her.

"Well I'd say this is a mission success." Stockman said cleaning his glasses.

"Oh yeah I say a celebration is in order." Reznov said getting everyone to agree.

 **Authors note: YES finally she's here in flesh and blood. I'm really proud of myself for making such an intense battle. The machine is actually the scorpion machine from the first transformers movie it seemed like a good idea to me. Now Next chapter we start Episode false start. I'm honestly surprised with myself how far I've come since getting the whole series on dvd but it helped me out big time now be ready for the season finale.** **See ya.**


	24. False start

Chapter 24 false start

Sean and the others walked to the class room with Aelita who looked nervous.

"Calm down lass you'll be fine its just a history class." Sean said.

"I'd feel a lot better if it was about computers I don't know anything about history." Aelita said.

"Thats why your here to learn." Ulrich said.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it in time." Jeramy said.

End of class

"Well I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." Aelita said.

"Like we said you'll get used to it in time." Sean said.

"Though I have to admit you guys fight a lot of the times with so many wars." Aelita said.

"Its modern human nature. In our time we haven't had a war since the UNSC was formed and that in a few years from now maybe less." Sean said.

"Hey guys so hows our new earthling doing?" Yumi asked as she and the girls walked by.

"Oh I'm fine I'm still trying to adapt to so many new sensations." Aelita said enjoying everything.

"Its about time we deactivated the supercomputer don't you all think?" Jeramy said.

"No shit been a long time coming. Hard to believe its been a year since we started all this." Sean said getting everyone to agree.

"You might think this is silly but it scares me a little. Lyoko after all was my home." Aelita said.

"Your home is with us now." Sean said putting an arm around her shoulder making her smile. "Besides theres nothing to worry about." Sean said as they all left.

At the factory

Jim was helping out some of the workers with moving heavy boxes.

"Yo Jim." Sean said as he and the others slide down the ropes.

"Oh there you guys are. I appreciate you giving me this job till I can work at the school again." Jim said.

"No problem. Stockman!" Sean said getting said scientists attention.

"Yes?" Stockman asked.

"Its time lets get this over with." Sean said.

"Right Jason and the others are already down there." Stockman said as they used the elevator to go to the bottom of the factory where the main system was. The doors opened and Jason and the others were seen.

"So thats it? Who built all this anyway?" Jim asked.

"Thats a question we've asked since day one." Sean said as he saw Aelita looking nervous and fearful. "Hey its ok you'll soon have a normal life here." Sean said making her smile. "Jeramy I think its only right you do since you started this whole thing." Sean said.

"Right." Jeramy said walking to the power supply and a handle was seen and gripped it. "XANA you've caused us a lot of trouble for the past year but thanks to you we met Aelita so good bye and good riddance." Jeramy said pulling the handled down shutting it off. At that moment Aelita held her head before she collapsed.

"Whoa what the hell?" Julia asked as she and Dana grabbed her before she fell.

"Turn the power back on somethings not right." Sean said making Jeramy do just that quickly.

"The hell just happened did she faint?" Jason asked.

"No something else happened." Victor said inspecting her.

"Yeah but what. Oh god don't tell me XANA pulled a fast one on us." Hunter said.

"I hope not." Jacob said before Aelita started to wake up.

"What happened?" Aelita asked.

"You just collapsed as soon as the supercomputer shut down." Stockman said. "Sean I think I might have a theory as to what happened. Get her to the scanners while Me Jeramy and Dana see whats wrong." Stockman said.

"Right." Sean said as they took the elevator. Aelita went into the scanner and was scanned.

"Ugh you don't actually understand all that do you?" Jim asked.

"Its not that complicated in our time." Stockman said as the results came up. "Oh dear I was afraid of this." Stockman said.

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"XANA apparently implanted a virus in her. Now that I think about it there was a drop in the voltage for a second or two during the transfer." Stockman said.

"I remember that because I had a strange feeling at that moment for a few seconds I felt XANA's presence as if he was trying to hold me back." Aelita said.

"Even in our biggest victory XANA still wins." Dana said kicking the wall.

"A fucking year and we get the right program now we have to deal with this and knowing XANA its not going to be easy." Sean said annoyed.

"Calm down I'm sure we'll find the key to this in time. In the meantime Dana and I will work on finding the right program." Stockman said.

"You guys go on we can handle this." Dana said.

"Right." Sean said as he and the others went to the elevator.

Later at night

Jeramy was taking Aelita all over the area making her happy despite the current situation. Sean was waiting by the front gate at his mansion when they came by.

"Have fun princess?" Sean asked making her smile.

"Yeah more then ever." Aelita said kissing Jeramy on the cheek making him blush. Aelita went inside.

"Its really good to finally see her in the flesh." Sean said.

"Yeah you better take good care of her." Jeramy said.

"Huh? Oh the big brother act I thought you would have tried to hit it off with her." Sean said.

"I have someone else in mind besides I see how she looks at you so its no biggie I'm just happy she's finally here." Jeramy said.

"Hmmm the last thing I have in mind is hurting her so you don't have to worry about that. Once we finally get rid of that Virus she can live a normal life for once." Sean said.

"Well as normal as one can be with you guys around." Jeramy said making Sean chuckle. Sean walked back inside and saw Aelita talking with the girls and all of them burst out laughing. Sean smiled seeing the happy look on Aelita's face.

Next morning

At the factory Dana and Stockman had left late last night while Jim and the few guards that were there stayed. In the scanner room the scanners started activating and something was coming out of them.

"Huh what in the world is going on?" Jim said as he and the guards heard something.

At school

"So no luck?" Odd asked.

"No Dana and Stockman said this virus is very complicated." Jeramy said.

"Here comes Sean and the girls." Odd said.

"Well how was your first night on Earth?" Ulrich asked.

"Sleeping is really wonderful." Aelita said.

"She would have slept all day if I didn't shake her up." Sean said making everyone laugh.

They soon head to class and about five minutes into it they all heard screaming outside.

"What the?" Sean said opening the door and saw one of the students running away in fear and looked to the direction he was running from and widen his eyes when he saw a Kankrelat running towards them of all things. "FUCK!" Sean yelled pulling out a pistol and shot it in the center destroying it while everyone scattered.

"How did XANA do this?" Talia asked in confusion.

"Who the fuck cares the fact is we have to deal with it like we always do." Sean said reloading. Sean called Yumi. "Yumi? Yeah I know we've got them here to I'll meet you outside." Sean said.

"I have to go to Lyoko its the only way to deactivate the tower." Aelita said.

"She's right you guys go I'll stay here." Sean said running outside and fired at more of XANA's monsters and made his way to the stairs when he got shot in the shoulder. "FUCK!" Sean yelled in pain. Sean ran down the hall firing his pistols when he saw a spear going at the monster and saw it was Yumi.

"What would you do without me?" Yumi asked playfully and yelped in excitement when he smacked her ass.

"Well I certainly wouldn't have this." Sean said making her giggle before dragging him outside.

"Lets go hurry." Yumi said as they ran.

They made it to the Gardeners shed.

"Fuck I'm down to my last round." Sean said.

"Bonzai!" Jim yelled shouting the monsters with a nail gun.

"Nice save where are the others?" Sean asked.

"At the factory I suggest you guys get there as well since I'm assuming once you deactivate the tower everything will go back to normal." Jim said.

"Right lets go." Sean said as he and Yumi ran off.

On Lyoko

Hunter and Jacob were destroying every monster in sight with ease.

"Come on lets go move it." Hunter said firing a blast of lightening at a hornet.

"Aelita the path is clear." Jeramy said.

"Ok." Aelita said entering the tower.

Return to the past

Jeramy and the others were in his room on the same day they finished the program.

"We're starting the program again we have to finish XANA before it attacks." Jeramy said.

"I don't think it makes much difference anymore. She has the virus and we cant treat her on earth at the very least though we can have her come to earth and visit us for a couple hours a day or so." Dana said.

"She's right Jeramy but for the time being I have to stay on Lyoko till you can find the anti virus." Aeltia said.

"Aelita I..." Jeramy tried to say.

"Jim we forgot all about him." Sam said. Said person enters the room.

"So up to no good again are we?" Jim asked.

"No Jim we're not doing anything." Dana said.

"Jim what is going on?" Delmas asked.

"Oh sir I'm glade your here I don't don't know whats going on but I intend to find out." Jim said.

"Another one of your absurd stories? Ive had enough of this Jim and I'm going to have to..." Delmas tried to say.

"Actually he came just in time we were trying to stop Hunter and Jacob from pulling a prank that was way over the line." Sean said getting said cousins to nod looking down.

"Oh really well then I guess your off the hook then Jim carry on." Delmas said.

"Uh thanks guys but why save my neck after all this?" Jim asked.

"Just the right thing to do. See ya around." Sean said as he and the others left. Jeramy was looking at the picture while the others were laughing. A part of him still had high hopes for saving Aelita from XANA.

 **Authors note: And we come to the end of Season one. Wow I'm honestly shocked by how fast season one ended here. Next chapter season two and with the vehicles** **you'll all love the one I've picked for Sean. See ya.**


	25. New order

Chapter 25 New order

Everything on Lyoko was Peaceful in the dessert region till.

"YEEEE HAAAAAW!" Sean yelled in excitement as he Ulrich and Odd raced on vehicles that Jeramy Dana and Stockman made. Odd's was like a skateboard while Ulrich's resembled a motorcycle but only had one wheel. Sean's looked similar to a glider as he had both feet planted on the top and used his hands to move in whatever direction. (Goblin glider first movie version here!)

"Jeramy you Dana and Stockman have out done yourselves this is awesome." Sean said as Hunter and Jacob came by on Tricked out motorcycles.

"XANA better watch out when we have these bad boys!" Hunter said.

"YEE HAW!" Sean yelled as he grabbed the bottom of his vehicle and did a backflip.

"Be carful all the same." Jeramy said.

"Relax Jer no way are Odd and Ulrich gonna beat me with my over glider." Sean said laughing.

"Oh no you don't." Ulrich said increasing the speed to get ahead of Sean.

"I don't think so dumbass." Sean said getting in front of them. "You guys cant possibly hope to beat a spartan!" Sean said laughing. Ulrich and Odd just chuckled. They soon reach the end of the canon and Sean went up and crashed into a land mark. "OH SHIT!" Sean yelled as he landed on his hands and did a backflip.

"Nice work Spartan boy." Yumi said teasingly as she and Aelita hover down to him and both giggled at him.

"Very funny you two." Sean said amused.

"What happened Sean miss a step?" Ulrich said laughing.

"Fuck you guys I got cocky alright." Sean said.

"Uh sorry to interrupt but XANA is coming your way but thats really weird I cant tell what it is." Jeramy said.

"What the hell is that?" Hunter said pointing to where an unknown monster was coming from.

"Never seen that before its not from the war thats for sure." Sean said.

"In any case its got more life points then the others." Jeramy said as the monster stoped and aimed two of its arms at them and they both had lasers on them.

"Well I do need a challenge. DIBS!" Sean yelled charging at it before a cloud of black smoke came out of the ground and gave Sean an uppercut. "OW!" Sean yelled falling back to the others. "What the?" Sean asked till he and the others saw a man in black robes glaring at them with the XANA symbol in his eyes. "Mezsa." Sean said narrowing his eyes.

"Who is this guy?" Ulrich asked.

"Another one of our old enemies if you think Kane and the others were tough without us this guy is in a different league." Hunter said.

"XANA must have recreated him." Jeramy said.

"No shit!" Jacob said as the three cousins went after the dark warrior who used his own powers to create spikes in the ground that took Jacob out before he could jump. Sean and Hunter drop kicked Mezsa in the face then quickly stabbed him in the heart killing him quickly before Mezsa stabbed Hunter in the head sending him back to earth as well.

"Damnit!" Sean said jumping back to the others.

"Wow you weren't kidding about how strong this guy is. Now what about this one?" Yumi asked.

"Only one way to find out." Sean said as they all charged at it. To say that it was difficult was an understatement. It took out Ulrich and Odd before Sean and Yumi could finally defeat it.

"Oh wow XANA is not holding back anymore." Yumi said laying on the ground as Sean picked her up.

"When does he ever." Sean said before Jeramy brought them back to earth.

"If XANA going to be programing new monsters and bring back more of Sean's old enemies it means our troubles have just begun." Jeramy said.

"Mezsa is not really an enemy to be honest he's just troubled is all." Hunter said.

"What do you mean?" Aelita asked.

"Well he's lost a lot during the war he took it out on everyone till we killed him a year before the war ended." Sean said.

"So what then you think you might be able to help him?" Yumi asked.

"No he's already dead and I doubt XANA has given him a free will like he did with Kane and the others.

"Anyway Einstein one things for sure your going to have to program our vehicles faster otherwise we wont stand a chance against those tarantulas." Odd said.

"What your already giving them a name?" Jacob said.

"You got a better one?" Odd asked

"What worries me is that XANA has obviously found a way to increase his power." Jeramy said.

"He's obviously still evolving." Sean said.

"I better get back to Lyoko if XANA activates a tower I better be there." Aelita said.

"Should we tell her?" Hunter asked grinning making Aelita stop and look at them in confusion.

"Well of course we should tell her why keep good news like that a secret?" Yumi asked smiling.

"Keep what a secret whats going on?" Aelita asked.

"Over the past few weeks since finding out about the Virus Dana Stockman and I have created a super scan to detect activated towers instantly so you no longer have to stay on Lyoko all the time." Jeramy said.

"So I'm going to live..." Aelita tried to say.

"With us like we planed. We've already enrolled you in our school." Sean said.

"Everything is set up we wanted to surprise you." Yumi said.

"This is wonderful I cant believe it." Aeltia said.

Later

Aelita had her room set up and Sean's mansion. Now the group was at school about to head out to the forest for an assignment.

"Hey Yumi." Sean said walking up to her making her smile.

"Hey whats up?" Yumi asked.

"Ready for the trip." Sean said.

"Yeah about that Herts assigned me to a new student here." Yumi said making Sean grumble making her giggle.

"Hey Yumi ready to go." A teenage boy said with black hair and black eyes.

"Please tell me thats not him?" Sean said annoyed making her grin before pulling down his mask and kissed his cheek.

"I'll make it up to you later." Yumi said making Sean smile.

"Alright have fun." Sean said making her smile and ran off with the new kid.

"Hey there you are whats up?" Odd asked.

"Who the fuck is that?" Sean asked.

"Thats William guy got kicked out of his last school buts he's ok." Odd said.

"Not in my book." Sean said not liking the guy.

Later

"I really wouldn't call myself a rebel I'm just rebellious." William said to Yumi as they talked about himself.

"Well you did manage to get yourself kicked out of your last school putting posters all over the place." Yumi said amused.

"I object your honor they were love letters." William said.

"You love makes you crazy?" Yumi asked.

"Makes me totally insane." William said.

"I know that feeling." Yumi said remembering how crazy she felt when Sean was back in her life and started dating one another.

"So how does everyone deal with those freaks?" William asked making her confused.

"Freaks? What are you talking about?" Yumi asked though she was fearing the answer.

"Those guys from the future how does everyone handle those freaks?" William said making Yumi frown.

"First of all their not freaks they've done a lot for the world and especially here and have asked for nothing in return. They just want to make sure we don't suffer the same fate as their time did in a horrible war that no one should go through." Yumi said.

"Oh yeah then what about those six freaks in particular Sean and his brothers and sister. They're supposed to be the leaders of that time some job they did." William said.

"They haven't had a war in a million years the very day it occurred it shocked them to the core of their hearts." Yumi said.

"If they even have hearts." William said.

"You know what you do this on your own." Yumi said in anger.

"What? What I say?" William asked confused.

"The fucking nerve of him." Yumi said annoyed not seeing where she was going and bumped into the person she was defending.

"Yumi what are you doing here I thought you were with William?" Sean asked pulling her up.

"Lets just say my view of him has just been decreased to near zero." Yumi said not wanting to tell him what happened.

"Whats wrong you ok?" Sean asked in concern caressing her cheek making her smile and pulled down his mask and kissed him.

"Don't worry about it. So how far have you gotten?" Yumi asked wanting to change the subject.

"Bout nearly done you?" Sean asked making her frown.

"No where near enough." Yumi said.

"You can copy my notes if you want." Sean said before a loud roaring sound was heard startling Yumi as she jumped into his arms.

"What was that?" Yumi asked.

"Oh boy." Sean said knowing that sound. "Do you remember when I said some of the enemy soldiers survived the war?" Sean asked making her nod having a feeling where this was going. "Well some of them are in this time line." Sean said before the roaring got louder. Yumi was terrified along with the other students.

"Hello little Spartan!" A dark voice said and shoved Sean up against a tree and a man who had a disfigured body held him against the tree.

"YOU! Calibos! So you are still alive." Sean said glaring.

"Time for a Rematch Rider!" Calibos yelled throwing him into another tree.

"Sean!" Yumi said in fear.

"What is that guy!" Ulrich asked.

"His name is Calibos." Jason said appearing from the shadows glaring through his hockey mask at the disfigured man. "I always figured he was still alive. A small group of enemy survivors somehow came with us during the jump back in time this is one of the more concerning ones." Jason said.

"Some job you did if you couldn't even kill them all." William said making Jason ignore him. "Hey are you listening freak!" William yelled.

"I am but your not important to argue with." Jason said making William growl.

"Well where is that great power!" Calibos said as he kicked Sean into another tree and he wasn't even attempting to fight back. His hood and mask were ripped off.

"Are you done?" Sean asked putting Calibos in confusion. "Your not my problem." Sean said about to walk away. Calibos yelled in rage and suddenly everyone was held prisoner by the trees making Sean's eyes widen especially seeing the girls he loved being strangled.

"Fight me now you decide who lives or dies here you worthless Spartan!" Calibos said charging at him about to punch him in the face but shockingly to everyone Sean simply just grabbed his hand and Sean groaned in slight pain.

"I'm not the one who decides. AHHHHH **HHHHHHHHHHH!** " Sean yelled as the skin on his face burned away and a flaming skull was seen shocking everyone. " **You wanted me to use my power on you! Your about to get your wish and you'll wish you never did!** " Sean yelled as he punched Calibos extremely hard in the face having him fly into a large rock making him groan in great pain that broke his grip on the others giving Jason a chance to cut himself down and freed the others. (For this Ghost Rider picture the skull of the one from Agents of SHIELD but with the first movies outfit)

"What is that?" Yumi asked in concern.

"The power of old a gift from that mark of his. The Ghost Rider a power capable of burning the souls of the guilty." Jason said as he cut Jeramy down.

"See I told you he was a freak!" William said making Yumi scowl and smacked him across the face.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Yumi yelled shocking him and backed away in fear.

"Is that all you got!" Calibos yelled in defiance making Sean growl and grabbed him by the neck and tossed him into a tree making him groan loudly in pain as one of the branches went right through his stomach making him yell in agonizing pain. Sean walked towards him and picked him up by the neck tightly making Calibos groan in pain.

" **Look into my eyes. Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain!** " Sean said making Calibos roar in complete fear as all the innocent people he's killed in the war tormented him without mercy. Soon he stopped moving as his eyes looked badly burned and Sean dropped him. Sean turned back to the other students and saw a few of them looking at him in fear. Yumi was the first to approach him as the flames around his skull went down slightly. She tried to slowly touch the left side of his face but he turned away from her. " **Monster.** " Sean said fearing her response.

"Your not a monster to me." Yumi said making him turn back to her as she placed her hand on his left cheek as his flesh returned and looked at her fearing her true response but that fear ended as she kissed him gently on the lips making him sigh in relief. "You'll never be a monster to me no matter what you do or look like." Yumi said making Sean sigh in relief.

"Thank you." Sean said before William hit him in the head with a large branch.

"WILLIAM DUNBAR WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Herts yelled as all the students glared at him.

"Don't tell me your all actually going to let this freak live!" William said in disbelief while Yumi crouched next to Sean who was holding his head.

"Whats your problem?" Sean asked.

"You are my problem you think I don't see what your game is your not here to save us you just want to use us like slaves." William said glaring.

"That is in no way true every life in this time is important at least the ones who's future descendants wont cause a massive galactic war." Sean said holding his head.

"Nothing but lies I'm not falling for it." William said before Jason knocked him out.

"Ow." Sean said holding his head.

"You gonna be ok?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Goddamn that hurt." Sean said.

Later

William was giving a weeks detention due to his actions but that still didn't change his views on Sean and his family.

"I cant believe this and he looked like such a cool guy to." Odd said.

"I knew there was something about him I didn't like." Sean said.

"Well compared to whats happened today you'll never believe what me and Aelita found. Theres this old house out by the woods and Aelita for some reason knew about everything there almost theres a secret passage way there that leads to the sewers right to the factory." Jeramy said shocking them.

"This might be a long shot but maybe the person who created Lyoko used to live there and Aelita knows about the place because of that." Sean said.

"It is possible I feel like Ive been there before for some reason." Aelita said.

"Well we'll look into it later. Oh before I forget Aelita." Sean said going through his jacket and pulled out a pink cell phone for her. "Cant have you traveling alone without having a way to contact us." Sean said playfully making the gang burst out laughing.

 **Authors note: Bet you guys weren't expecting that now were you. Yes some of the enemies from the war are still alive and Calibos was no where near on the top level of dangerous there. Sorry if you guys were expecting the XANA attack but it was dumb so I made something else but I do have an idea for that house involving the boiler** **room with Sean and Yumi. See ya. Next episode uncharted territory.**


	26. Uncharted territory

Chapter 26 Uncharted Territory

Sean woke up with a yawn and found Yumi next to him completely naked making him smile as he kissed her forehead making her smile as she opened her eyes.

"Morning." Yumi said as she kissed his chest where his mark was. "You owe me an explanation on this mark." Yumi said jabbing her fingers on it.

"I guess I do don't I?" Sean said making her frown. "Alright Alright look I didn't say anything cause I was afraid of how you would react about that ability." Sean said making her frown vanish.

"Do I really look Shallow to you? I don't care what you did in the past or what you look like in that form. I love you for who you are and nothing will change that." Yumi said kissing where his heart was.

"I know that now I just couldn't take the chance having that power has always left everyone in my time on edge I just didn't want to lose you or the others." Sean said kissing her forehead before pulling her into a loving kiss before his kisses trailed down her neck making her moan and whimpered as he kissed her breasts.

"A little frisky today aren't you?" Yumi asked teasingly before they heard Aelita groaning as if she was in pain. "Aelita?" Yumi asked before Sean got up and put on some sweat pants and opened her door while Yumi put on a robe.

"She's just having a nightmare. Aelita wake up." Sean said shaking her making her gasp and held her head in exhaustion. "You ok you must have been having on hell of a nightmare." Sean said.

"I..I don't want to talk about it." Aelita said as she got up and went to the shower.

"It must have been really bad if she's like this." Yumi said.

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll shake it off later." Sean said before heading to his own shower.

Later

"A nightmare I didn't even think she could get one." Jeramy said.

"Its proves how human she is. Anyway what did you find out about that old house?" Sean asked.

"Apparently one of the teachers who used to work here Franz Hopper." Jeramy said.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Sean said rubbing his head.

"You think it might be from one of you lost memories?" Yumi asked.

"Maybe I say we go to the house and get some answers." Sean said.

"Talia Priscilla and I have swimming later so we cant go." Yumi said.

"And me and Emily have work to do." Sam said.

"That just leaves us then." Sean said.

"What about Aelita we promised we would be with her for lunch." Odd said.

"It will only take a minute." Jeramy said.

"Alright but lets make it a quick minute." Sean said not wanting Aelita to be alone after this morning.

Later

Sean and the guys arrived at the house looking for anything.

"What makes you guys think this guy is even the one who made Lyoko anyway?" Hunter asked.

"Well the place does have a passage way to the factory." Jacob said.

"Boiler room." Sean said looking around. 'Hmmm this might give Yumi some ideas for her little kinks.' Sean said in his head smirking behind his leather mask.

"Hey whats this doing here?" Jeramy asked seeing a certain book.

"The punic wars? Doesn't that involve the romans?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah it does along with Carthage. Whats with all the notes in it anyway?" Sean asked.

Later

"Aelita stones where are you?" Herts asked.

"Aelita?" Sean said looking around the classroom but didn't see her.

"Sean where is she?" Herts asked.

"I have no idea." Sean said worried.

"I do she went back where she belongs." Sissi said smugly.

"The fuck does that mean? What did you do?" Sean asked.

"Meaning she doesn't belong here besides you don't need her or Yumi for that matter you only need me...URK!" Sissi yelped as Sean grabbed her by the neck harshly.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Sean yelled not in the mood for her bullshit.

"She said she was going back where she felt at home." Sissi said in fear and screamed as Sean threw her across the room and ran out along with Jeramy and the others.

"Where is she?" Odd asked.

"Where do you think?" Sean asked as they rushed outside to head to the factory.

Minutes later

Sean Ulrich and Odd arrived on Lyoko.

"I got here as soon as I could Talia and Priscilla are covering for me." Yumi said. "What happened?" Yumi asked Jeramy.

"Sissi got into Aelita's head don't worry about her though Sean messed her up real good." Jeramy said making Yumi smirk. "Get to the scanners Sean and the others are waiting." Jeramy said.

Yumi soon appeared next to them.

"Nice timing." Sean said.

"Here are your vehicles." Jeramy said.

"Alright." Sean said jumping on the over glider. "YEE HAW!" Sean said flying off.

"I swear he has way to much fun on that thing." Yumi said amused.

"OH! Your one to talk." Sean said making her smile

"Whatever lets just go find her." Yumi said still smiling.

"Guys Aelita is just north of your position." Jeramy said.

"On it laddie." Sean said moving faster till they heard Aelita scream.

"Whoa what the hell?" Sean said looking at the place where Aelita should have been. "Jer are you sure she's over here I don't see her." Sean said.

"I don't see her on my screens." Jeramy said.

"You don't mean she's." Yumi couldn't even finish the word as she held Sean's hands in fear of what Jeramy might say.

"No her life points are still here I don't get it." Jeramy said.

"Jeramy hold on I know this might be a dumb thing to say but what if she's in a sector we haven't been to yet." Sean said.

"You mean a fifth sector?" Jeramy asked.

"Well think about it we've seen the main four sectors what about the center of Lyoko though." Sean said.

"Hang on." Jeramy said before sighing in relief. "Sean your a genius she's ok she is in the center of Lyoko but how I don't know." Jeramy said till something came up on his screen. "Huh welcome to Carthage?" Jeramy asked.

"Type in Scipio." Sean said.

"Sean what are you talking about?" Yumi asked.

"Scipio was the one to defeat Carthage." Sean said.

"Um ok here we go please work." Jeramy said typing in the code. "Sean you scare me sometimes." Jeramy said making Sean chuckle as a sphere engulfed them.

"Hey what the fuck!" Sean said as they vanished and traveled to the fifth sector. "Whoa that unpleasant." Sean said on his knees holding his chest while Yumi crouched next to him.

"You ok?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah but I feel like my head is spinning." Sean said before they heard Aelita scream. "Nevermind!" Sean said rushing off with inhuman speeds. He found Aelita and saw her being attacked by some jellyfish thing. "Uh Jer what is this thing?" Sean asked.

"I dont know but destroy it its draining Aelita's memories!" Jeramy said as Sean cut off the tentacles and grabbed Aelita as she fell into his arms.

"Hello princess your knight in shinning armor has arrived." Sean said dramatically making her giggle despite the situation.

"Sean get out of there the whole place is changing." Jeramy said.

"Right. Hang on." Sean said as he dashed back to the others. "One princess check it off the list." Sean making Yumi lightly punch him in the arm.

"Really?" Yumi asked amused.

"What you want the nickname now?" Sean asked making her giggle.

"Ok im sending you back to the forest." Jeramy said.

Later

"How did you know the passcode was Scipio?" Jeramy asked.

"The second I heard the question the second I knew its an old story back on Sparta." Sean said.

"I don't understand why that thing was stealing my memory." Aelita said shuddering.

"Clearly you have something XANA needs. The question is what?" Jeramy said.

"We'll worry about that later I'm just glade we have her back." Sean said.

"Listen guys I'm sorry about going back to Lyoko Sissi just got into my head." Aelita said.

"Don't worry about it. She always gets under peoples skin." Sean said

"We promise to spend more time with you." Sam said ruffling her hair making Aelita laugh.

"Odd do you know what your dog did in the shower? Oooh. What a pretty picture so you found...OWWW!" Sissi yelled as Yumi and Sam kicked her in the face.

"FUCK OFF!" They both yelled and slammed the door in her face. Sean just blinked for a few seconds before snickering before he and everyone burst out laughing to the point of tears.

"Oh fuck I think my habits are rubbing off on you guys!" Sean said laughing his ass off along with the others.

 **Authors note: Oh fucking hell when will Sissi learn. Next chapter Exploration and Yumi finally introduces her parents to Sean and are shocked seeing the same man who rescued her 11 years ago looking exactly the same. See ya.**


	27. Exploration

Chapter 27 exploration

"Hurry Aelita Sean and Yumi only have 10 life points each." Jeramy said as Aelita ran to the tower just as Sean and Yumi lost the last of their life points facing Mazsa.

"This is seriously getting old." Dana said.

"No shit we're not getting enough Data from the towers its not enough anymore." Sean said.

"I know but what else can we do?" Jeramy asked.

"Hey what about the new sector?" Aelita said.

"Sector 5 but we don't know whats in there." Jeramy said in alarm.

"I do unknown secrets. Maybe even the key to her anti virus." Sean said. "Hell if we had known about that sector from the start we might have been able to bring Aelita into the real world sooner then those towers." Sean said getting everyone to agree.

"Jeramy we're out of options here." Dana said.

"Your right I guess we can begin tomorrow." Jeramy said. Soon they made it outside.

"Oh crap I didn't realize how late it is." Yumi said.

"Want me to walk you home?" Sean asked.

"No see you tomorrow!" Yumi said running off.

"Sometimes I worry about her." Sean said.

"Whats to be worried about she can handle herself." Dana said.

Next morning

Sean was honestly surprised that Yumi's parents walked her to school.

"What the fuck was that about?" Sean asked her as she sighed laying her head on his shoulder.

"My parents are concerned about me coming home late every night and staying out every weekend. The worst part is I hate lying to them." Yumi said.

"You know maybe its time we told them about us." Sean said surprising them. "I mean come on I think it might ease their worries about you if they know the truth or at least part of it and thats not lying just not told giving them the whole story." Sean said.

"How about this you can come over tonight since they said that was ok. but don't wear your usual leather cloths just go for something different. I just don't know how their going to react when they find out I'm dating the very man who saved my life 11 years ago." Yumi said making him smile.

"Yumi do you remember how I was afraid of how you'd react to my other powers?" Sean asked.

"Thats different though extremely." Yumi said.

"Alright we can tell them later." Sean said kissing her forehead.

"Wait what about sector five?" Yumi asked.

"The others can handle it. Hey Odd you study for your test today?" Sean asked.

"Of course I did listen. Fish are remarkably well adapted to water whats more they can swim." Odd said making everyone sweat drop.

"You are so gay." Sean said making everyone burst out laughing.

Night

Yumi was relieved when her parents didn't question Sean about anything about them. More importantly they didn't figure out who he was mainly because he's changed the color in his eyes and covered the red mark on his face.

"So Yumi is he your boyfriend?" Yumi's little brother Hiroki asked teasingly.

"Hiroki I swear!" Yumi said in anger.

"Oh let him be don't forget I've got five younger siblings who do the same to me and each other." Sean said making Yumi grumble but still glared at her little brother.

"You have other siblings?" Tekeo asked in interest.

"Yeah I'm the oldest always looking out for them they tend to get into a lot of trouble from time to time." Sean said since this was true in the past when people would pick on Jason and Victor because they were born deformed and he got into a lot of fights protecting them.

"How come I cant have that kind of sibling?" Hiroki asked making Yumi glare more at her brother.

"Maybe its because your always bugging me." Yumi said annoyed making him blow a raspberry at her making her growl.

"Ok enough you two." Akiko said.

"I swear your both just like Alex and Dana." Sean said shaking his head.

"Difference is though they get along better then us." Yumi said making Hiroko pout making Sean chuckle.

"I assume these two are your brother and sister." Takeo said.

"Yeah we all come from the same mother but different fathers other then those two." Sean said.

"You never told me that." Yumi asked.

"You never did ask and I thought it was obvious because of how we look." Sean said.

"What do you mean by that?" Akiko asked.

"Well Jason and Victor are both deformed and me Alex Dana and Soap aren't." Sean said.

"What kind of name is Soap?" Hiroki asked.

"Hiroki that is rude." Akiko said scolding him.

"I've heard stranger names kid." Sean said before his phone went off and saw it was Jeramy and sent a look to Yumi signaling something was up. "Uh I got to take this." Sean said.

"I'm heading to bed." Yumi said.

"See ya." Sean said heading outside. "Jeramy whats up." Sean said.

"We got a problem. Ulrich Odd Priscilla Talia Emily and Sam went into sector five but when they lost all their life points they didn't come back because the sector requires different codes than the other sectors." Jeramy said. "And Aelita is still there. You and Yumi have to get to the factory quick." Jeramy said as Yumi jumped down from her window.

"Alright we're on our way." Sean said as they both rushed to the factory.

"Well I guess meeting the parents not as I am was a success." Sean said making her smile and saw his clothes morph into his regular appearance.

"Whoa nice when can I get that?" Yumi asked.

"Its another one of my abilities so you cant." Sean said making her smile.

"To bad it would have made a useful trick for me when the mood sets in for a little daring sex." Yumi said making Sean chuckle as they jumped down to the elevator.

"I swear your just as bad at wanting sex as Sam. but then again you did make her that way with your little punishment game." Sean said making her smirk.

"Ok get ready you two." Jeramy said sending them to the mountain region.

"So what exactly happened how do six of us get taken out so easily?" Sean asked as he rides on his vehicle with Yumi hanging on.

"Those creepers are much stronger then I thought that and theres a countdown to the whole sector and they didn't get it in time plus we don't know the structure design." Jeramy said.

"I would have thought Kane or the others would have been the cause." Yumi said.

"You and me both." Sean said as they made it to the end of the sector. "Jeramy send us in." Sean said.

"Right I'm entering the code." Jeramy said.

Meanwhile

"So your saying Yumi just left?" Delmas said to Takeo and Akiko who found Yumi was not in her room.

"Yes and right after Sean just left the house." Takeo said.

"We'll they might be on another date they have been dating for over a year now." Delmas said surprising them.

"Dating?" Akiko said.

"You didn't know I figured Yumi would have told you by now." Delmas said.

"No she never said a word why would she keep a secret like that he seems perfectly fine to me." Takeo said having a lot of respect for him after what Sean told them.

"Or maybe they are in the dorms hanging out with their friends." Jim said.

"Can we see just to be sure?" Akiko said.

"Of course follow me." Delmas said.

"I would have thought she would have wanted to date the man who saved her 11 years ago." Akiko said.

"So did I. What can you tell us about Sean we don't really pay attention to the events around her unless Yumi tells us." Takeo asked.

"You do know Sean is one of those people from the future right?" Jim asked surprising them more.

"No we didn't why is she hiding all this?" Takeo asked in concern.

"Perhaps she was afraid you would not allow her to be with him I've seen how close they are almost never leaving the other alone." Delmas said opening Jeramy's room but found it empty. They did the same with Sean's room that he shared with Ulrich and Odd and found them empty as well. "Thats strange." Delmas said.

"Looking for someone?" Sissi asked.

"Sissi do you know where Sean and his friends are?" Delmas asked though he was going to regret asking for her help since she always seemed to get on Sean's bad side.

"Probably up to no good as usual but I have a way of finding them." Sissi said going into Odd's room and pulled uopen a drawer and Kiwi was seen.

"What Jim care to explain why theres a dog in my school?" Delmas asked.

"I uh never seen it in my life sir." Jim said.

On Lyoko

Sean and Yumi were in the fifth sector and in their way were lasers.

"I got this." Sean said taking a pistol and fired it and to Yumi's shock it curved and hit the release button.

"How did you do that?" Yumi asked as they rushed to find Aelita who was just saved when Sean hit the button.

"Little something Commandos learn in training." Sean said as they made it to what looks like an elevator. "Whoa nice." Sean said as they jumped on it.

"Guys Aelita should be close to you." Jeramy said.

"I see her." Sean said grabbing her and pulled her on just in time.

"Where are you taking me?" Aelita asked.

"Your asking us?" Sean said.

"Hang on guys." Jeramy said as the elevator stopped and a door opened.

"Hey theres an interface." Sean said making Aeltia go to it and gasped.

"Jeramy the interface gives access to XANA's own Data this is where he lives." Aelita said.

"Uh guys." Sean said pointing at the walls and saw something was about to come out of them.

"I've got access to all kinds of Data its crazy." Aelita said.

"Look for the codes for this sector so we can get the others back." Sean said.

"Jeramy we need out vehicles." Yumi said.

"I cant not while Aelita is on the interface." Jeramy said.

"Hurry it up Aelita." Sean said.

"Ok I got it." Aelita said sending the Data to Jeramy and the vehicles appeared.

"Alright lets go." Sean said getting on his over glider while Yumi got on the over wing. "YEE HAW!" Sean yelled as he blasted a few of the new monsters with rockets that were attached to the over glider.

"Hey how come he gets weapons on his?" Yumi asked.

"Sorry Stockman designed his not me." Jeramy said.

"I can convince him to give yours some weapons as well." Sean said blasting a few more rockets. "Jeramy what about these tunnels I think they lead to the other sectors get one of them open." Sean said.

"Right on it." Jeramy said. "Ok the west wing is open." Jeramy said.

"Right." Yumi said as they flew to the entrance Yumi didn't see one of the Mantas coming at her but Sean did and took the hit for her and lost all his life points.

"NOOOO!" Yumi and Aelita yelled. They soon got to the mountain sector and Yumi and Aelita were brought back.

"Ok please work." Jeramy said inputting the codes. Yumi and Aelita saw the others coming back and dragged them out so the others could come back to and the last scanner had Sean come out looking out of breath.

"Oh thank god." Yumi said hugging him. "I swear you'll give me a heart attack for real one of these days." Yumi said making Sean chuckle.

"I can say the same to you." Sean said. They soon enter the elevator and went up and when the door opened Kiwi jumped into Odd's arms. "Kiwi?" Sean asked and looked to see Jim Delmas and Yumi's parents who looked shocked to see him since he was in the same cloths the day they first me him.

"You?" Takeo said in shock.

"Surpise?" Sean said weakly before seeing Sissi and growled. "Of fucking course you led them here you spineless bitch." Sean said making Sissi smirk.

"Looks like your in trouble of course maybe if you dump that tramp you might get off the hook." Sissi said smugly.

"What did you just say?" Takeo asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"Sissi what has gotten into you?" Delmas asked.

"Well she doesn't deserve him and I'm sure if his son was still alive he would agree." Sissi said when Sean suddenly started groaning in pain holding his head.

"Oh no not good." Yumi said as they backed up knowing what was about to happen.

"Now you've gone and done it you bitch. AHHHHH **HHHHHHHHHHH!** " Sean yelled as the skin on his face burned away and his skull was on fire shocking them before Sean grabbed Sissi by the throat about to snap her neck.

"SEAN WAIT!" Yumi yelled holding him back. "Calm down." Yumi said making Sean look at her for a second growling before he let her go making Sissi crawl away in fear curling into a ball before the skin on his face returned and groaned in pain.

"What was that?" Akiko asked.

"An annoying power that comes from this red mark." Sean said pointing to the mark on his face. "The second she brought up my dead adopted son the second it took over." Sean said.

"It?" Delmas asked comforting his daughter.

"I cant control that power at least not yet." Sean said before Jeramy managed to hit the elevator button and went to the computer and launched a return to the past.

Return to the past

"So then you still refuse to give us an explanation?" Takeo asked wanting an answer as they stood by the school.

"Alright I'll tell you I'm in love." Yumi said looking at Sean from the school but her parents couldn't see him.

"Ah Yumi I knew there was a reason." Takeo said smiling.

"And would you care to give us your boyfriends name?" Akiko asked.

"Well...Hang on a second. Sean get over here." Yumi said.

"Yeah?" Sean said walking up to them and they had shocked looks on their faces since Sean was in the same cloths as the day they first met him..

"You? Your still alive." Takeo said.

"Of course I'm alive I just left the medical room because I had work to do I am from the future you know." Sean said shocking them. "I lost my memory a year ago and seeing her brought it back and I remembered everything I had to run all the way to Russia to get the ship out of the ground. I left for two months then came right back here. She immediately knew exactly who I was." Sean said making her smile.

"Kinda hard to forget the eyes of the person who saved you 11 years ago." Yumi said making him chuckle.

"How old are you exactly you look the same as you did when we first met." Takeo said.

"Well a special serum was created to keep those who had important value alive and young forever I have the body of someone who's 18 physically and internally. But I'm way older then that. I'm 71 years old." Sean said shocking them.

"Yumi did you know this?" Takeo asked.

"Yeah but I didn't care he's going to look like that forever along with his brothers and sister. We've been dating for over a year he's kinda spoiled me." Yumi said.

"How can I not its a mans responsibility to make sure the woman he loves is happy." Sean said making her giggle.

"Well I might not approve of her dating someone who's old enough to be a grandfather but seeing how happy she's looked for the past year I suppose I can let this be just so long as you never hurt her." Takeo said.

"Like I would ever try." Sean said making Yumi hit his shoulder.

"Come on we've got class." Yumi said.

"Class? I though you said you were 70 years old why are you in school?" Takeo said.

"I never did live a normal life in my time so this is a chance for me to do so." Sean said.

"Would you like to come over tonight it would be nice for all of us." Akiko said getting Takeo to agree.

"Sure why not." Sean said as they were about to walk off.

"OOOOH SEAN!" Sissi said sing like making Sean growl.

"OH MY GOD WHY WHEN WILL SHE LEARN!" Sean yelled making the parents chuckle.

"Sean will you dump this dumb tramp and go out with me?" Sissi said crossing her arms.

"What?" Takeo said but his wife held him back.

"OK YOU KNOW WHAT THATS IT YOU WANT TO KNOW THE REAL REASON I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU!" Sean yelled so loud that other students looked fearful knowing how bad this was going to be.

"What is it what does she have that I don't!" Sissi yelled.

"ITS NOT ABOUT WHAT SHE HAS OR DOESN'T HAVE! ITS THE FACT THAT YOU REMIND ME OF THE FUCKING BITCH THAT KILLED MY SON!" Sean yelled shocking everyone who heard.

"W-w-w-what?" Sissi said already crying.

"EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! THE WAY YOU LOOK ACT AND TREAT OTHERS REMINDS ME OF THAT FUCKING WHORE WHO KILLED MY SON IN COLD BLOOD AND SHE ADMITTED IT TO MY FACE SAYING NOTHING ELSE STOOD IN THE WAY OF ME LOVING HER THATS WHY I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU SO GET THIS THROUGH YOUR FUCKING DENSE SKULL YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME YOUR LUCKY I HAVEN'T KILLED YOU BECAUSE OF HOW MUCH YOU REMIND ME OF HER NOW GET LOST AND STAY OUT OF MY LIFE IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU!" Sean yelled making Sissi tremble in fear and sadness and ran off crying. Sean took a deep breath.

"Take it easy calm down." Yumi said rubbing his hands trying to calm him down before that thing took over.

"Oh god this better get through to her." Sean said rubbing his temples taking a few deep breathes and let them out slowly.

"Poor thing." Akiko said feeling sorry for him about what he's lost.

 **Authors note: WOW!^^ I really put the hurt on Sissi this time.^^ This ladies and gentlemen might be the final scene of Sissi trying to flirt with Sean. Anyway next chapter we start the next episode A great day and it will be done today. See ya.**


	28. A great day

Chapter 28 great day

Sean Ulrich Odd Yumi and Aelita were in sector 5 by the interface while the others got de virtualized.

"Aelita hurry it up those fucking Mantas are almost ready to hatch." Sean said pulling out an assault rifle.

"Just a little longer." Aelita said.

"No now." Sean said as the Mantas came at them and fired his assault riffle at them. "NOW!" Sean said take a hit in the back making him growl.

"Alright I'm done." Aelita said.

"Sending your vehicles." Jeramy said.

"Alright." Sean said jumping on the over glider. "YEE HAW!" Sean said blasting the Mantas away with his rockets.

"Man thats not fair that he gets weapons." Odd said.

"Incase you forgot we are living weapons here." Sean said blasting another one. "God I love this thing." Sean said in excitement.

"More then us?" Yumi asked playfully.

"Uh I'm not answering that cause I know how that trick works." Sean said making them all burst out laughing while Sean's glider got hit. "SHIT!" Sean yelled falling down before Yumi managed to get him.

"Who's the damsel in distress now?" Yumi asked teasingly.

"Fuck you." Sean said making her and Aelita giggle.

"I knew you were going to say that." Yumi said.

"What do you think they are male or female?" Ulrich said

"Considering their tempers they got to be females."

"Just watch I'll show them what it means to be a guy." Ulrich said.

"Jeramy do we really need to hear this?" Sean asked firing his riffle at them taking out the rest of them.

"Sorry Sean but you can always pick your friends anyway tunnel is open." Jeramy said.

"Bout time." Sean said as they exited sector 5.

"So how much Data did we get this time?" Emily asked.

"A lot but not what I'm looking for but we're getting closer to finding the key to an Antivirus." Jeramy said.

"Oh shoot what are we going to do with our spare time when we're not saving the world?" Odd asked.

"Well in a few years we'll all be on Sparta and you'll all love it there." Sean said.

"Whats so great about Sparta anyway or the other national planets?" Yumi asked.

"Well for one the planets are 10 times the size of earth and for some reason any harm that humanity causes it the planet heals itself except during the war when some new weapon the enemy created was used on them." Sean said.

"What else?" Aelita asked.

"You know what I think its better if I show you when the time comes." Sean said.

"Its 3 AM we better get going." Jeramy said.

Sean went with Yumi since her parents had no problem with him staying.

Next morning

"Come on we need to get up." Yumi said shaking him up.

"Alright I'm up." Sean said rubbing his eyes.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Hiroki asked looking in the room.

"I stay here some nights you try staying in a big house all alone for a night." Sean said.

"I would love it a big house all to myself." Hiroki said boasting.

"You'd be lonely is what you'd be." Sean said making Yumi giggle.

Later

"So how'd you guys sleep last night?" Sam asked.

"Oh we slept fine." Sean said with his arm around Yumi.

"Well we better get to class.

"Oh Sean." Sissi said.

"Oh my god does she not learn?" Sean asked.

"We need to talk." Sissi said.

"Fuck off or did you not learn your lesson the last time." Sean said.

"Oh I think you'll listen to me this time if you don't want Aelita's secret that she's not who she says she is out." Sissi said making Sean's eyes widen.

"What?" Sean asked.

"You heard me now why don't you explain...URK!" Sissi gasped out as Sean held her by the neck.

"Heres whats going to really happen." Sean said.

"Sean what is going on now?" Delmas asked.

"Your daughter is blackmailing me again." Sean said.

"Sissi." Delmas said sternly.

"Fine don't say I didn't warn you." Sissi said till Sean grabbed her CD player. "HEY!" Sissi yelled as he smashed the thing and disk.

"FUCK YOU! I would thought last weeks incident got to your head. Stay away from me my friends and my family if you know whats good for you if you want to live." Sean said stomping away.

Return to the past

"What the?" Sean said as he and Yumi woke up.

"Wait what happened?" Yumi asked.

Later

"I didn't use the return in time." Jeramy said.

"Then why did everything repeat?" Sean asked.

"Oh Sean." Sissi said.

"Give me that CD!" Sean said making her shriek and stomped on it. "FUCK YOU BLACKMAILER!" Sean yelled making her eyes widen.

"How did you?" Sissi tried to say but stopped from his fierce glare.

"GET LOST!" Sean yelled making her run away.

"What the hell was that about?" Sam asked.

"She fucking recorded Jeramy and Aelita last night like a little bitch." Sean said.

"Ok that aside what happened?" Yumi said.

"Uh maybe XANA but why is the question." Sean said. "Wait a minute if I recall correctly Stockman said XANA kept getting stronger due to some anomaly what if the return in time is the cause of it?" Sean asked.

"Thats a great possibility." Jeramy said.

"Then we need to head to the factory." Ulrich said.

"No shit." Sean said.

On Lyoko

Sean and the others arrived on Lyoko.

"Ok lets get this over with I really do not want to deal with Sissi a third time." Sean said as they rushed towards the tower and XANA's monsters arrived along with Kane. "Goddamnit." Sean said annoyed firing his Riffle at them.

"Ug guys you might want to hurry XANA is at it again.

"What do you think we're doing?" Talia said firing at the bugs when Kane got behind her and stabbed her in the heart sending her back.

"KANE!" Sean yelled charging at him and both got in a hand to hand combat battle. Sean jumped and drop kicked him and then quickly fired his pistol at his face killing him.

"Oh no we're out of time." Jeramy said.

"FUCK!" Sean said annoyed.

Return to the past.

"This is seriously getting old." Sean said as he and Yumi walked to school. Sean's phone went off. "Yeah?" Sean said

"Sean what is going on?" Stockman asked as he entered the lab.

"XANA has taken control of the time jump we think it might be whats increasing his power." Sean said.

"I can see that now theres an activated tower in the mountain sector wait why is Aelita there?" Stockman said.

"WHAT!" Sean said in shock. "GRRR get her out of there." Sean said hanging up. "Aelita is still on Lyoko." Sean said.

"What how?" Yumi asked.

"Jeramy never got the chance to bring her back and theres another activated tower." Sean said.

"Lets head to the factory then." Yumi said as she called the others.

At the factory

"Wheres Jeramy?" Sean asked trying to call him.

"Oh dear this is not good." Stockman said.

"What now?" Sean asked.

"Apparently XANA has taken control of Sissi using her to keep Jeramy away from here. I can send you to Lyoko and stop anymore trips in time but you must hurry." Stockman said.

"Lets go then." Odd said.

On Lyoko

Sean Yumi Odd Sam Talia Emily and Priscilla arrived on Lyoko.

"Aelita is just south of your position. Ulrich is heading back to the school to see if he can find Jeramy." Stockman said.

"Lets move then." Sean said as they rushed off.

Aelita was cornered by two hornets and the Scuphozoa appeared and tried to steal her memories again but Sen shot the thing making it retreat since it could not fight.

"Aelita are you ok?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah thanks." Aelita said.

"XANA is attempting to send you all back again let me see if this might work. Hmm child's play I've stopped the return trip but for how long I'm not sure get to the tower and deactivate it quickly." Stockman said.

"On it." Sean said as he jumped on the Tarantula and stabbed it with a knife.

"Alright the path is clear." Aelita said entering the tower. She successfully deactivated the tower and Sissi who didn't remember a thing found herself in the boiler room and saw her CD was destroyed making her growl in anger.

Later

"Sissi didn't remember a damn thing." Ulrich said.

"At least she's the one being punished since I told her father she was blackmailing us." Sean said.

"We need to be more carful around the place if she's going to try and blackmail us like that." Jeramy said.

"Yeah thankfully though I just got something to do that and its something she cant ignore.

Later

"WHAT! A RESTRAINING ORDER!" Sissi yelled as the police gave her the order. "But thats not fair." Sissi said.

"Finally now you can leave me and my friends alone you dumb bitch." Sean said making everyone burst out laughing while Sissi growled in anger and ran off crying.

"Why didn't you do that to begin with?" Yumi asked between laughs holding her stomach.

"Didn't think I would need it at the time. Now she cant bug us or she ends up in a cell for a night every time she does." Sean said making her and the others laugh harder.

 **Authors note: Oh the Irony. Now Sissi cant bug them because of that order. Hope she doesn't drop the soap LOL^^. Anyway next chapter mister Puck. See ya.**


	29. Mister Puck

Chapter 29 mister Puck

Aelita was moaning in her sleep till she woke up with a gasp and saw Sean and the girls in her room looking at her in concern.

"Another nightmare?" Sean asked rubbing her head making her sigh.

"Yeah but this one was different." Aelita said.

"You know maybe we should go to that old house since they always seemed to be connected to it." Sam said.

"Yeah I agree." Sean said.

Later

Aelita was nervous as she and the others including Jason and Soap walked into the hermitage.

"This place gives me the creeps." Soap said.

"Yeah me to but something is here." Sean said.

"Lets head upstairs." Jeramy said.

"Aelita you ok?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah I just I think theres something in this room." Aelita said going to a picture on the wall and pulled it off and there was a hole in the wall and inside the hole was some elf toy. "Mister Puck." Aelita said.

"Isn't that the name of elf you keep dreaming about?" Emily asked.

"Yeah it is." Aelita said looking at it.

Later

"Ok so Aelita has never seen this toy but she's been dreaming about it for days and knows its named Mister Puck." Jeramy said.

"This has got to be related to that Franz Hopper guy." Sean said before Sissi took the toy away from Aelita. "Hey what do you think your doing your violating the restraining order." Sean said.

"I don't care besides why do you care about someone who played with...OW!" Sissi yelled as Dana smacked her across the face and took the toy away and a key came out of it and she handed it to Sean. Just then the police came in and took Sissi away screaming.

"Bye ugly." Sean said making Sissi scream louder. Everyone burst out laughing while Dana taught the class that she applied for.

"So whats the key?" Jeramy said.

"Tell you later." Sean said.

Later

"So let me get this straight this a key for a locker at a train station?" Yumi asked.

"Trust me its obvious. Care to do the honors Princess?" Sean asked making Aelita smile and unlocked the locker and a suitcase was inside.

"Well I'll be. Whats inside this thing?" Dana asked pulling it out and sat it down and opened it reveling disks.

"Music? Ow." Odd said as Sean and Ulrich hit him upside the head.

"No dumbass Data disks." Dana said putting them on her laptop. "Whoa shit." Dana said.

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"These things are heavily encrypted. It would take years to decrypt this shit." Dana said annoyed. "But it does belong to Hopper." Dana said.

"Why is it here though and for how long?" Sean asked.

"Who knows." Dana said.

Later at night

Sean was about to go to bed when he felt someone's breasts pressed against his back and turned and saw Yumi and Aelita completely naked.

"Whoa nice." Sean said making them giggle while Aelita blushed lightly.

"I figured it was time for Aelita to experience what the rest of us do." Yumi said kissing her neck making Aelita moan lightly.

"Are you up for this?" Sean asked.

"Considering I hear what the others say yes I am." Aelita said and she and Yumi squealed as Sean lifted them over his shoulders making them giggle before they yelped as he threw them on the bed.

"Ready now?" Yumi asked licking her lips as he removed his boxers.

"Oh wow thats big." Aelita said blushing lightly.

"Wait till you feel him inside." Yumi said licking her ear making Aelita moan more before she whimpered as he rubbed himself on her entrance. "This will hurt for a minute but after that you'll feel great." Yumi said warning her making Aelita nod and gasped as he slowly thrusted inside her before he went in all the way making Aelite nearly scream had Yumi not pulled her into a kiss.

Aelita whimpered into her kiss as she looked down and widen her eyes when she saw blood coming out of her.

"Shhh don't worry we all went through the same thing." Yumi said kissing her neck before she licked her tits making Aelita moan making Yumi smirk as she placed her left tit in her mouth and sucked on it making Aelita whimper before she moaned in bliss.

"Oh it feels so good." Aelita moaned out and gasped as Yumi sat on her face with her pussy right in front of her.

"Go on its nice and wet for you Aelita." Yumi said lovingly and moaned in bliss as Aelita licked her pussy before shoving her tongue deep inside her. "Ooooh yes thats Lita lick my pussy good." Yumi said enjoying her tongue deep inside her. Aelita moaned as Sean thrusted into her faster and was enjoying the pleasure she was getting.

"Yumi it feels so good." Aelita said in bliss as she licked faster making Yumi moan louder and took a hold of her head making her go deeper.

"Ooooh Aelita I'm about to cum enjoy my taste. AHH!" Yumi yelled as she came hard into Aelita's mouth who moaned in bliss as she gulped down every drop before Yumi got off her face and crawled towards where Sean's cock was and licked both it and Aelita's pussy making them both moan and groan.

"Cum inside her she's on the pill." Yumi said licking his ballsack and Sean groaned before he came inside her and Aelita screamed in bliss as she came as well and panted in bliss with a happy smile on her face. "Aelita come here." Yumi said sexually making Aelita crawl towards her. "We're not done yet." Yumi said licking his still hard cock making Aelita gulp in excitement and licked with her.

"Damn this is amazing." Sean said placing his hands on their heads.

"Just imagine once XANA is gone and we're all on Sparta you can fuck us anywhere you want. On the bed outside in the grass in the lake we belong to you." Yumi said sexually making Sean smirk before groaning out as she cupped her breasts and placed them around his cock. "Go on cum for us." Yumi said licking the tip and he groaned out before both of them moaned in bliss as they were covered in his seed before licking his essence off each other.

"Mmmm I cant wait for more but I'm to tired to continue." Aelita said.

"Don't worry we've got all the time in the world." Yumi said kissing her before they all rest their heads on his chest.

Next morning

Sean was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when he heard Yumi screaming in pain.

"Yumi!" Sean yelled rushing to the other room and found her on the ground panting.

"What the hell just happened I think XANA just tried to take control of me." Yumi said holding her chest.

"Why didn't it work?" Sean asked.

"I don't know but lets get to the others." Yumi said getting dressed.

"Right." Sean said getting his leather cloths on.

Later

"You guys to? XANA tried to do the same thing this morning but failed." Odd said.

"Maybe he cant because we're aware of his intentions." Sean said.

"Yeah. Anyway we've got gym class." Ulrich said.

"Alright see you guys later." Sean said as he and Yumi went to class.

Mintes later

Yumi was in the bathroom washing her hands when she saw Jeramy knock Aelita out making her widen her eyes.

"What?" Yumi said in shock.

Sean was outside when she burst out.

"XANA has taken control of Jeramy." Yumi said.

"What how come he can control him?" Sean asked. "Never mind lets head to his room so we can find the tower I'll call the others." Sean said as they ran outside.

Sean found the tower.

"Sector one ice region." Sean said.

"Hey Sean look at this." Yumi said. She showed him the disks they found yesterday were destroyed.

"Whatever was on them made XANA nervous." Sean said before they rushed to the factory where Dana was waiting.

At the factory

Ulrich and Odd were trying to stop Jeramy but it was no good till.

"Look out below!" Sean yelled as he drop kicked Jeramy. "Sorry man." Sean said. "Lets." Sean said as he Yumi Ulrich and Aelita entered the elevator while the rest of them stayed to keep Jeramy away.

Dana sent them to Lyoko.

"Dana our vehicles." Sean said.

"On it." Dana said as the over bike over wing and over glider appeared.

"YEE HAW!" Sean yelled as they raced to the activated tower.

"I swear he has more fun on that thing then when he's at the arcade." Yumi said amused.

"He did work as a pilot during a couple of his commando missions." Dana said.

"Why else do you think I love flying." Sean said in excitement. "Theres the tower and oh fuck Mezsa is there." Sean said annoyed and fired a few rockets at him. Mesza created a black smoke wall to reduce the damage which gave Sean a perfect chance to sneak up behind him and snapped his neck.

"Well that was brutal." Yumi said landing by the tower for Aelita to enter.

"Only thing I could do." Sean said making her smile.

Jeramy woke up in the computer lab and held his head.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Sean said.

"What happened?" Jeramy said.

"XANA took control of you and destroyed Hopper's CD's apparently something about them makes him nervous." Sean said.

"No big deal last night the two of us came here and Stockman helped us download them to a highly restricted part of the computer so only the three of us can access them." Dana said getting Stockman to nod.

"Still theres something I don't get why couldn't XANA take control of us and have no problem controlling Jeramy?" Ulrich asked.

"I have a theory. Other then Jeramy Dana and myself your all used to fighting on Lyoko that likely gives you great resistance to XANA." Stockman said.

"Maybe but then what can I do?" Jeramy asked.

"Oh I got an idea." Sean said.

Minutes later

Sean Jeramy and Ulrich appear out of the scanners.

"Well?" Ulrich asked.

"Thats the last time I ever set foot on Lyoko." Jeramy said.

"What did he look like?" Yumi asked.

"Dumb as hell." Sean said making everyone burst out laughing.

 **Authors note: Three chapters so fast** **I'm on a roll. Now next chapter is going to be romantic since Sean and Yumi spend it somewhere special for the next episodes of Saint Valentines day. See ya.**


	30. Valentines day

Chapter 30 Valentines day

Sean was walking to School with Yumi next to him.

"So got any plans for us today?" Yumi asked laying her head on his shoulder making him chuckle.

"Oh I have something in mind that you'll love." Sean said kissing her forehead making her smile.

"Hey Sean did you send this last night?" Aelita asked showing a neckless.

"No why?" Sean said looking at it.

"I got message last night about a gift and then someone knocked at my door and found this in a box." Aeltia said.

"Someones trying to impress you." Yumi said playfully.

"I don't like this thing for some reason." Sean said handing it back to Aelita.

"Why cause you didn't think to give me it?" Aelita asked playfully.

"Very funny I'm serious something about that thing worries me." Sean said.

"Oh relax probably someone who wants her attention." Yumi said.

"Better not be William." Sean said making her giggle.

"Hey Yumi." William said making Yumi scowl and turned away from him.

"Go away William I'm not talking to you." Yumi said.

"Oh come on you'll date some freak who kills people but you wont date someone who actually loves you?" William said making her gasp and smacked him across the face.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Yumi yelled making him back away and ran off.

"Whoa easy Yumi calm down." Sean said rubbing her shoulders making her let out a few deep breaths.

"The fucking nerve of him." Yumi said clinching her fist in anger.

"Calm down." Sean said kissing her forehead making her sigh feeling better.

"So you think I should tell Jeramy about this?" Aelita asked.

"Maybe. Maybe he's the one who sent it." Sean said.

Later

William like last time was giving detention for his constant disrespect which put him in a foul mood.

"I swear to god he's like Sissi." Sean said making Yumi shudders in disgust.

"Makes me a little scared of what he might do to me when I'm alone." Yumi said but smiled as Sean kissed her lovingly.

"Nothing like that will ever happened as long as I'm around." Sean said making her smile and kissed him back.

"I know." Yumi said leaning on his chest.

"You are so stupid Jeramy." Dana said to Jeramy as they walked to them.

"What happened?" Sean asked not moving.

"Jeramy got into a little fight with Odd about that neckless thinking he's the one who gave it to her." Dana said.

"Wait that wasn't you?" Sean asked in concern.

"No I thought it was you then him." Jeramy said. Thankfully Dana broke up the fight and gave them a warning.

"It wasn't me at all that Neckless is concerning me." Sean said.

"Oh Sean." Sissi said walking up to him.

"I'm calling the police." Dana said but Sissi ignored her.

"I was wondering if you could." Sissi tried to say.

"Your breaking the restraining order again do you want another night in jail?" Sean asked glaring at her.

"Oh please I know Yumi forced you to do that." Sissi said.

"Excuse me?" Yumi asked annoyed.

"Sissi what are you doing your breaking the restraining order I just got a call from the police." Delmas said not in the mood for this.

"But daddy Sean was forced to ask for that." Sissi said.

"THATS IT!" Sean yelled pulling Sissi into a head lock and punched her in the face so hard she was knocked out her face was busted up. "Tell your idiot daughter to stay away from me and tell her the next time she breaks the restraining order I will kill her and I'm not playing this time." Sean said kicking her in the stomach as he and the others walked off while Delmas looked at his daughter in disappointment.

Later

Sean had to do some work for the UNSC when Jeramy called him and told him that XANA had taken control of Aelita.

"How the fuck did this happen?" Sean asked as he appeared next to Jeramy and Dana.

"It has to be that neckless XANA must have been the one that gave it to her." Jeramy said.

"Where are the others?" Sean asked as he went to the scanners.

"Dealing with Sissi who made a scene with the cops." Dana said.

"When will that bitch ever learn?" Sean said as he was sent to lyoko.

Yumi was chasing Aelita on her vehicle when she rammed it into hers.

"Aelita you must stop obeying XANA." Yumi said.

"Leave me alone." Aelita said making the ice beneath Yumi disappear.

"No!" Yumi said hanging onto the edge. Aelita made a run for it. Yumi let go of the edge and almost screamed in fear had Sean who was on his glider not grabbed her from below.

"Ah saving the beautiful damsel in distress my perfect line of work." Sean said teasingly making her smile in amusement and pulled down his mask and kissed him. "And the rewards are awesome." Sean said. Sean flew them to where Aelita was and Sean saw the Scyphozoa.

"Jeramy I think I got an idea on how to stop XANA." Sean said.

"How?" Jeramy said running out of ideas.

"Can you reduce the damage to my bullets to 10 life points per hit?" Sean asked making Yumi's eyes widen seeing where he was going with this.

"Your going to shoot her!" Yumi said in shock.

"You got a better Idea? If XANA sees she's low on life points he might back off." Sean said.

"Ooooh I hope this works." Jeramy said.

Sean jumped down to them and fired three bullets at Aelita leaving her with 70 life points. XANA didn't stop so Sean fired two more. 50 life points left the Scyphozoa let her on the ground looking like it was giving up but went back at it again. Sean fired four more bullets leaving her with 10 life points. XANA got the picture and the Scyphozoa pulled back and left her alone.

"PHEW!" Sean said relieved.

"Huh Sean why are you aiming at me?" Aelita asked.

"Long story." Sean said.

Minutes later

Sean smashed the ball part of the neckless and a chip with XANA's symbol was seen.

"Ok lets make a new rule we never accept anything like this unless we know where it came from." Sean said getting everyone to agree.

"Oh crap the music contest is in an hour." Odd said.

"Contest?" Sean asked.

"Yeah the person who gets the most likes wins a thousand dollars." Ulrich said.

"Really?" Sean said thinking of a song.

Later

The Lyoko gang couldn't help but laugh or giggle as Sean entered the contest.

"So what do you think he's playing?" Talia asked.

"Oh I got an idea since it is valentines day." Yumi said.

Sean and his music group got on stage and everyone cheered.

(Insert I've come down with love from Allstar weekend)

I've been stoppin' at green lights

Got lost on my way home

I'm sleep walkin' at night

I put my shirt on inside out

(Ou-a-ou-out)

Umbrella in the sun

My head up in the clouds

My friends just laugh at me

There's only one thing it could be

[Chorus 1:]

I've come down with love

Got bit by a bug

I'm sick and I feel confused

I know it's true

I've come down with love

I can't get enough

I won't break this fever

I need her

I'm bit by a bug

I've come down with love

I've come down with love

You've got me trippin' on my feet

My mind starts racin'

And my heart forgets to beat

When you start to walk my way

I forget where I am

Can't find the words to say

My friends just laugh at me

There's no cure for this disease

[Chorus 1:]

I've come down with love

Got bit by a bug

I'm sick and I feel confused

I know it's true

I've come down with love

I can't get enough

I won't break this fever

I need her

I'm bit by a bug

I've come down with love

I've come down with love

Don't need a shot

Don't need a doctor

They can't make me okay

It's up to you

Give me an answer

Because I'm tryin' just to see you

Only wanna feel you

Dyin' just to hear you say

I've come down with love

Got bit by a bug

I'm sick and I feel confused

I know it's true

[Chorus 1:]

I've come down with love

Got bit by a bug

I'm sick and I feel confused

I know it's true

I've come down with love

I can't get enough

[Chorus 2:]

I've come down with love

Got bit by a bug

I'm sick and I feel confused

I know it's true

I've come down with love

I can't get enough

I won't break this fever

I need her

I'm bit by a bug

I've come down with love

I've come down with love

I've come down with love

I've come down with love

We've come down with love

(End song here)

The whole crowd cheered while asking for another song.

"Well guys how bout it?" Sean asked smirking behind his mask.

"Kruger at this point we're going to be doing all sorts of songs why not." Reznov said.

"Alright folks you want another song your about to get one." Sean said getting cheers.

"Oh lord." Yumi said amused while smiling at Sean.

(Insert halfway there by big time rush)

If we never flew

We would never fall

If the world was ours

We would have it all

But the life we live

Isn't so simplistic

You just don't get what you want

So we take what comes

And we keep on going

Leaning on each other's shoulders

Then we turn around

And see we've come so far somehow

We're halfway there

We're looking good now

And nothing's gonna get in the way

We're halfway there

And looking back now

I never thought that I'd ever say

We're halfway there

We're halfway there

When the chips are down

Back against the wall

Got no more to give

'Cause we gave it all

Seems like going a distance is unrealistic

But we're too far from the start

So we take what comes, And we keep on going

Leaning on each other's shoulders

Then we turn around

And see we've come so far somehow

We're halfway there

We're looking good now

And nothing's gonna get in the way

We're halfway there

And looking back now

I never thought that I'd ever say

We're halfway there

We're halfway there

How you ever gonna reach the stars

If you never get off the ground

And you'll always be where you are

If you let life knock you down

We're halfway there

We're looking good now

And nothing's gonna get in the way

We're halfway there

And looking back now

I never thought that I'd ever say

We're halfway there

We're halfway there

We're halfway there

We're halfway there

We're halfway there

We're halfway there

We're halfway there

We're halfway there

(End song)

Sean just couldn't keep the smirk off his face behind his mask.

"I Think that was more for us on our work on Lyoko." Odd said making everyone agree and laugh as the crowd wanted one last song.

"Kruger I swear these guys are more music junkies in this time than in our time." Reznov said.

"Rez your mic is still on." David said making everyone burst out laughing.

"Oops." Reznov said sheepishly.

"Dumbass." Julia said making everyone burst out laughing while Reznov rolled his eyes.

"One more song wouldn't hurt." Sean said getting the crowd to cheer.

(Insert Blurry from Puddle in the Mudd)

Everything's so blurry

And everyone's so fake

And everybody's empty

And everything is so messed up

Preoccupied without you

I cannot live at all

My whole world surrounds you

I stumble then I crawl

You could be my someone

You could be my scene

You know that I'll protect you

From all of the obscene

I wonder what you're doing

Imagine where you are

There's oceans in between us

But that's not very far

Can you take it all away?

Can you take it all away?

Well you shoved it in my face

This pain you gave to me

Can you take it all away?

Can you take it all away?

Well you shoved it in my face

Everyone is changing

There's no one left that's real

So make up your own ending

And let me know just how you feel

Cause I am lost without you

I cannot live at all

My whole world surrounds you

I stumble then I crawl

And you could be my someone

You could be my scene

You know that I will save you

From all of the unclean

I wonder what you're doing

I wonder where you are

There's oceans in between us

But that's not very far

Can you take it all away?

Can you take it all away?

Well you shoved it in my face

This pain you gave to me

Can you take it all away?

Can you take it all away?

Well you shoved it in my face

This pain you gave to me

Nobody told me what you thought

Nobody told me what to say

Everyone showed you where to turn

Told you when to run away

Nobody told you where to hide

Nobody told you what to say

Everyone showed you where to turn

Showed you when to run away

Can you take it all away?

Can you take it all away?

Well you shoved it in my face

This pain you gave to me

Can you take it all away?

Can you take it all away?

Well you shoved it in my face

This pain you gave to me

This pain you gave to me

This pain you gave to me

You take it all

You take it all away...

This pain you gave to me

You take it all away

This pain you gave to me

Take it all away

This pain you gave to me

(End song here)

Everyone burst out in applause and Sean and his group won the prize money.

"Alright nice work." Ulrich said giving him a high five.

"Was there ever any doubt." Sean said getting the gang to laugh. Sean had his arm over Yumi's shoulder making her smile.

"You know at this point I'm sure Delmas will be asking the four of you to play for the school for fundraisers." Jeramy said.

"I don't doubt it." Sean said.

Later

"Where are you taking me?" Yumi asked laughing as it was dark out with only the moon as the only source of light.

"I'm not telling till we get there now come on." Sean said as they came to a cave.

"A cave?" Yumi asked amused.

"Its whats inside come on." Sean said pulling her inside. Once they got inside Yumi was taken back by the beauty of the inside of special glowing crystals and she gasped when a hot spring was seen.

"A hot spring? How did you find this?" Yumi asked in excitement as she took off her boots and socks and dunked her foot in the water and sighed in content feeling the hot water.

"I do a little exploring from time to time when I can." Sean said smiling as she removed all her clothes till she was butt naked and submerged her whole body in the bubbling water. Yumi moaned in bliss as she felt the hot bubbling water on her nude body.

"Ooooh this feels amazing." Yumi said closing her eyes in bliss placing her hands behind her head. Sean took off all his own cloths and got in with her and she smiled before she pulled him into a loving kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. "You gave me your gift now its my turn." Yumi said kissing his chest where his heart was and drifted down to his cock and opened her mouth and placed it inside making him groan out holding her head softly.

Yumi moaned around his cock licking every spot of flesh she could and even deep throated him making her eyes widen. She could hold her breath for a minute or two then come back up to the surface to take a quick gulp of air then return to her task. Yumi fingered herself making her moan more around his cock.

"Damn this is amazing." Sean said holing her head softly.

Yumi moved faster around his cock and pulled out before licking his balls making Sean groan out in bliss before he took a hold of her head and moved her mouth back on his cock making her eyes widen in excitement as she felt him twitch inside before she moaned in bliss as he came in her mouth and she gulped down every drop. She came back up and sighed in content before laying on his chest for a couple minutes before positioning herself over his still hard cock.

"Now for the real fun." Yumi said moaning as she thrusted down and brought him inside her pussy before bouncing on his lap. Sean took a hold of her hips helping her keep in proper position. "Oh god it feels so good." Yumi moaned out as her whimpers moans and gasps echoed throughout the cave. Sean smirked before kissing her neck making her moan louder. Yumi wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into a loving kiss before her eyes widen as she felt her orgasm approaching and screamed in bliss as she came hard and her scream echoed throughout the cave making her smile as her eyes were half lidded as she rested on his chest catching her breath. Sean smiled as he held her close letting her get her strength back.

"Happy Valentines day Yumi." Sean said kissing her forehead making her smile.

"Happy Valentines day to you to." Yumi said lovingly as she kissed him back before she rested in his arms taking a quick nap making him smile as he just held her taking a few minutes sleep as well.

In Yumi's dream she saw herself in a room holding a baby that was wrapped up in a pink blanket. The baby had her black hair and skin and as the baby opened its eyes they were green like Sean's which brought a joyful tear to her eye in her sleep.

 **Authors note: Sorry I didn't update sooner like usual but I was so tired this morning from last nights work hours. Anyway next chapter will be final Mix but this one wont have a XANA attack rather another one of the enemy survivors attacking Sean for revenge and this one is a marvel enemy. See ya.**


	31. Final mix

Chapter 31 final mix

Yumi moaned as she woke up and found she was on Sean's chest making her smile as she traced her fingers on the red mark on his face.

"Are you ever going to get tired of touching that thing?" Sean asked in amusement.

"That depends you ever going to get tired of the sex?" Yumi asked teasingly.

"Nope." Sean said making her giggle.

"Then theres your answer. Out of curiosity is that Ghost Rider ability the only power that comes from this mark?" Yumi asked.

"No there are thousands of abilities that come from this mark most of which I haven't even unlocked yet since the war kept me occupied." Sean said wrapping his arms around her making her smile.

Later

"Cant remember the equation." Ulrich said as Sean was helping him study for the exam that was coming up soon.

"Relax man you'll be fine." Sean said making Ulrich sigh.

"Oh Sean." Sissi said but then saw him taking out his phone and ran off in fear.

"YES! She finally got the fucking message." Sean said in joy.

"Took her this long though?" Ulrich said amused.

"Better late then never." Sean said.

"What was she going to talk about anyway?" Odd asked.

"She was going to tell you about the dance tonight with students singing." Talia said walking to them.

"Oh really well I guess me Reznov Julia and David have another act then." Sean said.

Minutes later

"Shit!" William said as he dropped the Stereo.

"What happened?" Sean asked jumping down.

"I dropped the fucking Stereo." William said.

"Here let me look at it." Sean said.

"I don't need your help freak." William said but Sean pushed him out of the way and reconnected everything.

"There we go." Sean said.

"Bet its going to sound busted up." William said.

"You know your not going to make any friends here if you keep this attitude of yours up." Sean said.

"I don't need friends especially not some freak who kills innocent people." William said.

"Watch it I don't kill innocent people dumbass." Sean said glaring at him. William growled and was about to punch him but Hunter and Jacob dropped down to them and glared at him.

"Buzz off pest." Hunter said pushing him away making William seethe in anger before stomping off.

"Asshole." Jacob said.

"Ignore him." Sean said.

"Whats all this?" Aelita asked.

"Oh just some music equipment." Sean said setting up the DJ part.

"Really mind if I try?" Aelita asked.

"Sure." Sean said letting her up. To his surprise she was really good. "Damn nice you got a special talent that isn't in just computers." Sean said impressed making her giggle.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Jim asked.

"Knock it off man we're setting everything up." Hunter said.

"I can see that but you all have class so get going." Jim said.

"Whatever lets go guys." Sean said jumping off.

Later

"Its a waste of time going to some party." Jeramy said to Aelita.

"Why its my choice I don't want to be doing the same thing over and over again every day Jeramy. Besides I already told Sean I would be helping him tonight." Aelita said.

"Oh well I guess you have a point I just..." Jeramy tried to say.

"Jeramy your only young once in life well at least most of us are minus Sean and his people." Aelita said making them both laugh.

"Alright I'll be there." Jeramy said making her smile.

Tonight

The school was excited since Sean and his group were singing again tonight. The only people not there were Sissi since she failed her test and William who was kicked out when he tried to force Yumi out of the place but she gave him a quick spin kick to the stomach and Jason and Victor threw him out.

"I swear he is just as bad as Sissi is." Yumi said annoyed.

"Calm down. Sean and Aelita should be ready soon." Dana said.

"Oh there they are." Alex said.

"Ready Aelita?" Sean asked making her smile and nod.

"Alright then Kruger I've been waiting for this song." Reznov said.

(Insert Make it Bun Dem by Damian Jr gong Marly)

Loud greetings to the world

Vice ala one big Godzilla

'longside Skrillex

End for now!

Oh wait!

I won't!

We mash up the place

Turn up the bass

And make them all have fun

A-we ablaze the fire

Make it burn them

We mash up the place

Turn up the bass

And make some soundboy run

And we will end your week

Just like a Sunday

We mash up the place

Turn up the bass

And make them all have fun

Skrillex ablaze the fire

Make it burn them

We mash up the place

Turn up the bass

And make some sound boy run

And we will end your week

Just like a Sunday

Rude boy!

Rude boy!

Rude boy!

Rude boy!

Hop on opposed

What people supposed

And to we opposed

I wouldn't supposed he

Killing the flows

We're sicker than most

We pitching the post

Now where'd outta mozed

Never ya falter

Never ya fluff

Never ya hot

And never your sun

Keep up your guard

And neva ya drop

All in my car

Canana my jum

Skrillex and Gong

The legend lives on

We give dem it hard

We give dem it strong

We give dem it rough

We give it long

We give dem it right

And never yet wrong

Sweeter the victory, the hotter the battle

The bigger the cover the fatter the bottle

The place has to rattle a my tabernacle this!

Rude boy bass!

Mash up the place!

We mash up the place

Turn up the bass

And make them all have fun

A-we ablaze the fire

Make it burn them

We mash up the place

Turn up the bass

And make some soundboy run

And we will end your week

Just like a Sunday

We mash up the place

Turn up the bass

And make them all have fun

Skrillex ablaze the fire

Make it burn them

We mash up the place

Turn up the bass

And make some sound boy run

And we will end your week

Just like a Sunday

Rude boy!

Rude boy!

Rude boy!

We mash up the place

Turn up the bass

And make them all have fun

A-we ablaze the fire

Make it burn them

We mash up the place

Turn up the bass

And make some sound boy run

And we will end your week

Just like a Sunday

We mash up the place

Turn up the bass

And make them all have fun

Skrillex ablaze the fire

Make it burn them

We mash up the place

Turn up the bass

And make some sound boy run

And we will end your week

Just like a Sunday

Rude boy!

Rude boy!

Rude boy!

We mash up the place

Turn up the bass

And make them all have fun

A-we ablaze the fire

Make it burn them

We mash up the place

Turn up the bass

And make some sound boy run

And we will end your week

Just like a Sunday

We mash up the place

Turn up the bass

And make them all have fun

Skrillex ablaze the fire

Make it burn them

We mash up the place

Turn up the bass

And make some sound boy run

And we will end your week

Just like a Sunday

Pack up and run

We'll pack up and run

We'll pack up and run away, huh?

Pack up and run

We'll pack up and run

We'll pack up and run away, huh?

Rude boy!

Pack up and run

We'll pack up and run

We'll pack up and run away, huh?

Pack up and run

We'll pack up and run

We'll pack up and run away, huh?

Rude boy!

Pack up and run

We'll pack up and run

We'll pack up and run away, huh?

Pack up and run

We'll pack up and run

We'll pack up and run away, huh?

Rude boy

Rude boy bass!

Mash up the place!

(End song here)

The school cheered making Sean and his group smirk as they got off stage.

"Nice going guys." Ulrich said.

"Thank Aelita the most in this." Sean said wrapping an arm around her making her smile.

"Well good thing Dumbass and miss bitch aren't here to ruin everything." Dana said getting a few laughs. Just then they all heard a loud roaring that put everyone on edge.

"Oh no not him." Jacob said annoyed.

"Another one of your old enemies?" Yumi asked.

"Yup." Sean said before something crashed down from the roof. Everyone gasped as a giant man with red skin and hug muscles was seen once the cloud of smoke vanished and glared at Sean.

"It's time to settle this Spartan." The red skinned monster said.

"Ross." Sean in a calm voice. "The war is over Ross now its time for you and the others to pay for your crimes its been a long time coming." Sean said.

"Not so long as just one of us lives will the war be over." Ross said charging at him and both ended outside. Sean coughed up a blob of blood.

"I'm not going to fight you I'm done with the war." Sean said calmly standing up walking back to the others.

"Then I will make you when I squeeze the life from the little whore of yours out of my hand." Ross said making Sean stop and his eyes flashed to sickly yellow before his body began to change. The others tried to see but a part of the building fell next to them creating a cloud of dust. Sean's muscles grew extremely large much larger then Ross's and his body began to change as well as the spinal bones started to get longer in the back and his skin turned tan. (Picture the abomination from the incredible hulk movie)

The other students tried to look for him but an inhuman roar caught their attention and the cloud cleared as where Sean originally was at first a monster was seen.

"Yes there it is the abomination." Ross said grinning.

"You wanted me to fight you'll get your wish." Sean said charging at him and gave Ross an uppercut that sent him flying upwards only for Sean to jump up and punch him back down. Ross quickly punched Sean in the face and switched positions and punched him down to the ground and punched him extremely hard in the face making Sean spit out a blob of blood.

"Is that all you got!" Sean said mocking him making Ross roar only for Sean to kick him powerfully away into the forest. Ross immediately jumped back and Sean punched him extremely hard in the stomach but Ross ignored the pain and charged him into the wall and used his right arm to hold him back by the neck and both gave each other hard and powerful punches and kicks to one another. Ross then pressed a button in his hands and a force field surrounded the others alone with fire making many of them scream in fear. Jason and the others tried to get them out but couldn't.

"You don't deserve this power now watch everyone you love die!" Ross yelled stabbing him in the chest making Sean roar out in pain. Sean took a look back to the others and saw Yumi crying out in fear making him growl at Ross and strongly fighting against his grasp pulled his arm away from his neck along with his other arm and head butted him and slammed him into the wall and strongly slapped his hands making a gust of wind put out the fire saving them from being burned alive and losing air.

"Look out!" Yumi yelled as Ross slammed him away using some chains attaching to some kind of rock like objects. Sean tried to get up but Ross slammed him away again.

"You!" Ross said at Yumi who looked at him in fear and started swinging his weapon around making many of the students scream in fear. "ANY LAST WORDS BRATS!" Ross yelled.

Sean quickly got up and slammed his fists into the ground. "SMASH!" Sean roared as giant cracks appeared and Ross stepped into one of them and lost a hold of his weapon and the chains fell on his neck giving Sean a chance to use them to strangle him. Ross tried to fight back but Sean wouldn't give up till he started choking the life. Sean roared about to finish him till.

"Stop!" Yumi yelled getting Sean's attention and looked at her before calming down and let Ross fall to the ground before lacing his left foot on his chest and broke his rip and roared into the air. French army and UNSC troops arrive just as Sean finished off Ross and kicked him in their direction. Yumi walked over to him and he looked at her like last time fearing her response. "Its ok." Yumi said taking a hold oh his enlarged hand making Sean take in a few deep breathes before he turned to normal again in his regular cloths.

"Fuck I hate using that." Sean said as she helped him stand back up.

"Calm down come on get up." Yumi said leaning him on her shoulder along with Priscilla and sat him down inside so he could regain his strength. "I guess you weren't kidding about that mark of yours giving you thousands of abilities." Yumi said tracing her hand on the mark.

"You have no idea." Sean said in exhaustion.

"Who was that guy anyway." Priscilla asked.

"Ross a former american general who's idea of new soldiers involved using Gamma radiation into soldiers but the UNSC wouldn't approve it saying the risks were way to high. Ross tested it on himself but couldn't change back and blamed us me specifically since I was the one who showed the risks in the experiment." Sean said holding his head.

"So whats going to happen to him now?" Yumi asked holding his hand.

"Execution and only one way possible to do that. Throwing him into the sun." Sean said.

"Ouch." Priscilla said.

"Here take this." Victor said injecting him with some pain killers.

"Fuck." Sean said annoyed.

"Should heal his injuries in a few hours." Victor said.

"Sean what in the world happened here?" Delmas asked.

"Another old enemy arrived to get his own revenge." Sean said.

"I can see that. This is the second time the school has been attacked by some of your old enemies and its making the students parents nervous." Delmas said.

"Buzz off." Sean said making him step back in shock. "Theres nothing I can do about when they attack hell they might attack anywhere so just let me worry about it you just focus on running the school and keeping your daughter away from me." Sean said walking off.

"Don't take offense to that he's just as concerned as you but he's got other things to worry about." Dana said.

"Yes I can see with his responsibilities I guess I cant blame him for snapping like that." Delmas said.

"I can get this place fixed up by tomorrow morning if I work all night with some help." Alex said getting Jason Victor Soap Hunter Jacob and Reznov to agree to help.

Sean was outside running his hands through his hair with his hood down when suddenly William slugged him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Sean yelled as he took another punch to the face making Sean growl and grabbed his arm and threw him on the ground and started punching him in the face before Yumi and Ulrich pulled him back.

"William have you lost it!" Yumi yelled glaring at him while she held Sean back calmly while he spit out some blood.

"Are you fucking kidding me he's a freak look at what he just did now! He and everyone else who's related to him should be put down...OW!" William yelled as Yumi kicked him in the face.

"Enough! William to my office now the rest of you I suggest head to your rooms and homes for the night." Delmas said. Everyone headed to Sean's house.

"Motherfucker I swear to god." Sean said taking some pain killers before sighing as he sat in the recliner.

"If he somehow doesn't get expelled I'm going to be pissed." Yumi said running some rags on his wounds making him groan slightly.

"Somehow I don't think he will since he's not the only one who's had different thoughts about everyone from the future. Its an extremely small number but still they have caused a lot of trouble in the past 6 months." Jeramy said.

"No shit." Sean said spitting out some more blood.

"Here spite in this." Yumi said handing him a bucket.

"I get into a fight with a muscle head and then William makes things worse when I'm weakened enough for regular blows." Sean said resting his head back.

"So how many other enemies are there left?" Ulrich asked.

"Uh about 10 more maybe less if they didn't die already from lack of substance needed to live." Sean said.

"Substance?" Aelita said confused till Sean pulled out a needle with red liquid inside.

"Second generation humans need a certain substance in order to live and the only place that has it..." Sean tried to say.

"Is on UNSC worlds." Ulrich said.

"Yeah Everyone in the UNSC can survive without it since we've adapted to this environment without it but they cant." Sean said.

 **Authors note: Not** **exactly what you were expecting was it. There are other Marvel villains. I decided to use the abomination from the incredible hulk movie because it was badass I was going to just have Sean have large muscles like the hulk with the same appearance as he is now but I changed my mind. Anyway next chapter is Missing link. See ya.**


	32. Missing link

Chapter 32 missing link

The Lyoko gang which consisted of Ulrich Odd Yumi and Aelita were in the scanner room waiting for Sean to arrive.

"Its not like him to be late where is he. He wasn't even at the mansion this morning." Yumi said in concern.

"Dana do you have any idea where he might be?" Jeramy asked making her stiffen not that Jeramy noticed.

"No I don't he'll be here though." Dana said.

"Ok what aren't you telling us?" Yumi asked knowing when she was lying.

"What do you mean?" Dana asked.

"I know when you guys lie where is he?" Yumi asked.

"Look just leave it alone. Anyway lets get you all to Lyoko to sector 5 and hurry. I'd rather not spend my whole day off here for a change." Dana said. The school was on alert for more of their old enemies since the attack three days ago so school was on hold till next Monday.

"She's right lets go." Jeramy said.

Sean arrived at the elevator while the others were sent to Lyoko.

"Sorry I'm late." Sean said entering the scanner.

"Good timing." Jeramy said sending him in.

"Ah we were about to go on without you." Odd said.

"Where were you?" Yumi asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sean said making her concerned.

"Sean whats wrong?" Yumi asked.

"Its none of you business leave me alone." Sean said making her widen her eyes. "I..I'm sorry I didn't mean that Yumi today just isn't a good day for me." Sean said.

"Sean you know you can talk to me and the others." Yumi said placing a hand on his face making him sigh.

"I know. We can talk about this later lets just get this done." Sean said getting her to nod.

"Sorry to interrupt your little lovers quarrel but you got company." Dana said as Kane and the others along with a few crabs arrived.

"This is a little odd to be sending them all in this early." Sean said taking out his chain.

"Whatever the reason take them out." Jeramy said.

"This is so not my day." Sean said as they charged at them. Sean took down two crabs when suddenly Kane and Rorke took hold of his arms. "HEY WHAT THE FUCK!" Sean yelled trying to get free when suddenly the Scyphozoa appeared. "What the why isn't it going after Aelita?" Sean asked till it put its arms around him.

"Uh GUYS!" Jeramy yelled making Yumi look and widen her eyes seeing the Scyphozoa attacking Sean.

"NO!" Yumi yelled throwing her fan at its tentacles and Kane and Rorke let him go and ran off. "Sean are you ok?" Yumi said in concern.

"Ugh my head I feel funny." Sean said standing up. "The fuck did it attack me for was it looking for more enemies of mine?" Sean asked.

"Thats what I want to know mission aborted." Jeramy said sending Sean Ulrich and Aelita back first. Aelita and Odd appeared in the scanners and when Sean's opened he wasn't there.

"Uh Jeramy did you mess up or something Sean isn't here." Odd said.

"What hang on." Jeramy said send Sean and Ulrich this time and kept Yumi just incase something went wrong. Sean didn't appear again for some reason.

"Jeramy your scaring me here." Yumi said.

"I don't know whats wrong both of you head for the blue tower." Jeramy said.

Minutes later

"Alright so whats the problem did XANA steal something from me?" Sean asked calmly.

"Stand in the center of the tower so I can do a scan." Dana said having Sean do just that and both looked to see what the problem was.

"Oh no." Jeramy said.

"What? What is it?" Yumi asked in concern holding Sean's hand.

"XANA took away Sean's human DNA without it he cant return to earth. Not only that he did the exact same thing when he sabotaged his code adding physical pain to his system." Jeramy said making her gasp.

"Great just great." Sean said annoyed. "I have a pretty good idea where my DNA is." Sean said.

"Huh how?" Jeramy asked.

"Think dumbass. XANA stole so wheres the one place he would put it?" Sean said.

"Sector five." Yumi said.

"Exactly theres no where else he could put it." Sean said smirking behind his mask.

"Then thats where we go Yumi Odd Ulrich and Aelita will head there now." Jeramy said.

"I'm going to incase Kane or the others are there." Sean said.

"No way its to dangerous and I almost lost you the last time XANA did this." Yumi said.

"We don't have a choice besides I promised you that you would never lose me and I keep my promises." Sean said pulling his mask down and kissed her forehead making her sigh knowing she couldn't stop him.

"Alright but please try to stay behind us just incase." Yumi said pleadingly making him smile and kissed her again.

"Ok." Sean said making her smile as they went to the others

Later

The Lyoko warriors arrived to sector 5.

"Ugh I'm never going to get used to that" Sean said getting on his knees.

"No time for sickness the countdown has started." Jeramy said.

"Yeah yeah." Sean said about to rush in.

"Ah! You promised to stay behind us." Yumi said.

"Ugh fine." Sean said as they ran out to the tunnel. "Oh this is total bullshit." Sean said annoyed as the ceiling was coming down ever few seconds. Sean spotted the release button. "Oh for fucks sakes." Sean said firing his pistol and it hit the button.

"Your going to have to teach us that one day." Yumi said.

"Yeah no not possible." Sean said making her pout.

"Ok get to the interface." Dana said. "Whoa!" Dana said in alarm.

"What now?" Sean asked not in the mood for anymore surprises.

"There was just a major spike in energy in the sector XANA might have just made something." Dana said.

"Fuck." Sean said as they made it to the interface.

"Ok I'm patching in." Aelita said.

"I don't see any of XANA's monsters coming." Yumi said before looking at Sean. "Uh Sean about earlier I'm sorry it wasn't any of my business." Yumi said.

"No I should of told you what today is. Today is the day that Turok died." Sean said surprising her. "I just needed time alone today thats all." Sean said making her smile before pulling him into a hug which he accepted before they all felt a rumbling sound. "Oh what now?" Sean asked annoyed till the part where he was standing was lifted up by a huge hand.

"Uh Jeramy what is that?" Yumi asked in fear.

"I have no idea but it is huge." Jeramy said.

"Oh not him." Dana said annoyed.

"The murder of the titans in my new domain?" The unknown monster said.

"Kronos." Sean said calmly.

"Kronos like the Greek titan legend?" Yumi asked in surprise.

"Try new legend we did say all greek legends were transferred to Sparta including gods and monsters." Dana said.

"I haven't forgotten the trouble you have caused the Titans all those years ago. XANA recreated me to deal with the likes of you." Kronos said.

"I was tasked by New Olympus to destroy your kind." Sean said.

"You killed the titans out of your need for vengeance for your son but this time retribution finally comes to me Ghost of Sparta." Cronos said trying to crush Sean in his fingers.

"Uh Jeramy I think Sean needs some help." Odd said as Sean was using his strength to push Kronos's fingers away form crushing him.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger your death will not be a gentle one." Kronos said as Sean pushed his fingers away and created a blinding flash of light. "AHHHH! MY EYES!" Kronos yelled as Sean flew down to his right hand. "AHHHH! Damn mortal you will suffer when my sight returns." Kronos said. Sean then came face to face with monsters of rotten flesh.

"Man." Sean said annoyed before defeating all the monsters that Kronos was summoning.

"Jeramy!" Yumi yelled.

"Aelita have you found his DNA yet?" Jeramy asked.

"There I got it." Aelita said sending him the data.

"Ok im sending your vehicles." Jeramy said. "Oh no!" Jeramy said.

"Now what!" Yumi yelled having enough of her boyfriend being in harms way.

"Sean's DNA is so complicated its going to take me hours to fix." Jeramy said.

"What do you mean complicated?" Odd asked as he fired his arrows at the monsters Sean was fighting.

"I mean his enhancements have altered his DNA unlike yours I need to find the right sequence here." Jeramy said.

"I can do that I know exactly what I'm looking for." Dana said.

"Where are you! You little bastard!" Kronos yelled as Sean started climbing on his arm till he cut off a piece of flesh. "There you are!" Kronos said straightening his arm giving Sean a chance to walk again.

"Need a hand?" Yumi asked.

"Stay out of this. I can handle him." Sean said as Kronos tried to squash him but Sean dodged and tore off a nail making Kronos scream in pain.

"Ugh ok thats nasty." Yumi said shuddering.

"What is it with girls and nails?" Sean asked confused.

"You are a pest and deserve to be crushed like one!" Kronos yelled smashing his hand on his arm but Sean dodged and jumped on the other hand. Kronos brought his other hand to his face with Sean in front of him. "You are clearly a skilled warrior but you cannot defeat the likes of me or XANA!" Kronos yelled before Sean created another flash of bright light. "AHHH!" Kronos yelled and Sean jumped off onto Yumi's over wing.

"Drop me off over there." Sean said.

"What are you crazy!" Yumi said.

"Now!" Sean said making her sigh but did as he said and he jumped off on the waist.

"Remind me why is there chains and a temple attached to him?" Yumi asked.

"Long story." Dana said.

Sean opened something on the waist and a strange glowing crystal was seen and Sean tried to smash it with his bare fists and as he did so it changed color.

"There you are!" Kronos said grabbing him and held him in his left hand. "I will make into a bloody stain!" Kronos said smashing his hand together.

"NOO!" Yumi yelled fearing the worst. Kronos groaned in pain as Sean used his strength to push his hands apart and then created a large blade and the sliced his hand with it.

"AHH! SPARTAN!" Kronos yelled as he flipped his hand over. "Where did you go? By hiding you show your true nature coward!" Kronos said fisting his hand giving Sean a chance to jump on top and to his left shoulder where a monster with one eye attacked him. Sean used this monster to attack Kronos. Kronos grabbed them both.

"Enough. Trust me eating you will be more unpleasant for me!" Kronos said dropping them both in his mouth.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Yumi yelled in horror as she stopped her over wing and dropped to her knees as Kronos laughed while the others glared at him. Kronos started groaning in pain and his body started convulsing. "What?" Yumi asked hoping for the best. Just then a blue blade appeared out of his side and cut him open from the side and Sean jumped out covered in blood.

"Ew!" Sean said in disgust.

"Oh thank god." Yumi said relieved.

"Do you all seriously have that much doubt in me?" Sean asked annoyed.

"A little." Aelita said playfully making everyone chuckle.

"Fuck you guys." Sean said before jumping back to the waist and punched the crystal some more before it broke apart and went for Kronos's chin and Sean lodged it deeper making it come out at the end.

"CURSE THESE CHAINS!" Kronos yelled in pain before Sean punched the visible part of the chain giving Sean a chance to walk to his forehead making Kronos growl. "I should have expected this from a coward such as yourself. A Coward who fails his family!" Kronos said making Sean glare before taking out his large blade. "SPARTAN!" Kronos yelled before he saw what he was doing. "NOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHH!" Kronos yelled as Sean stabbed his sword into his forehead killing him quickly as he fell into a void. Sean jumped on Yumi's over wing and lands next to the others.

"Ok so can handle yourself perfectly fine." Yumi said smiling as she kissed him when she pulled his mask down.

"Thats more..." Sean tried to say.

BANG!

Everyone widen their eyes when Sean was shot in the head by Kane and Sean just fell down and vanished. Yumi Growled before giving off a fierce war cry and threw her fan at his head slicing it off.

"Jeramy you better have fixed his code." Yumi said barley restrained anger.

"I hope so I'm sending you guys back." Jeramy said.

Yumi walked out of her scanner and gasped in joy when she saw Sean laying on his stomach and rushed to him putting him on her lap.

"He's alright a bit tired but who could blame him." Dana said as Sean slowly opened his eyes and saw Yumi holding him close making him smile as he sat up and held her.

"Never scare me like that again." Yumi said cradling his head.

"I unfortunately cant make that promise." Sean said making her roll her eyes but still held him close not wanting to let go after this whole ordeal.

 **Authors note: I bet you guys really weren't expecting that now were you^^ I am so evil brining in a god of war character but this episode just seemed so perfect that I couldn't resist plus** **Phoenixlord42 gave me the idea when he mentioned praying to the greek gods so give him some credit people. Next chapter the chips are down. See ya.**


	33. The chips are down

Chapter 33 the chips are down

Sean walked to the others who were talking to Yumi who looked depressed.

"Hey whats going on guys?" Sean asked.

"We need to talk." Yumi said grabbing his hand.

"What your dad lost his job?" Sean asked in surprise.

"Yeah and we might have to move back to Japan which scares him after what happened 11 years ago." Yumi said.

"And you?" Sean asked before he saw she was on the verge of tears before he brushed the away with his gloved hand. "Don't worry thats not going to happen I've got an idea." Sean said making her look at him in surprise before smiling and rested her head on his chest.

Meanwhile

"Yumi's father lost his job?" Dana asked.

"Yeah I know she was pretty upset about it." Ulrich said feeling bad for her.

"Nope not happening my brother has lost enough in his life not this." Dana said standing up and walked away.

"Where the hell is she going?" Sam asked confused.

"I have no idea." Jeramy said.

Return to the past

Yumi woke up in surprise and immediately called Sean.

"Yeah?" Sean said.

"Was your plan to launch a return to the past to figure something out?" Yumi asked in disbelief.

"No I'm just as surprised as you and XANA cant use it again not with all the new security measures we've put in place on it. I just got your dad a new job at a place he would be good at working when the return trip happened plus I don't even know how to work that fucking thing period remember the first time I tried I sent Ulrich and Odd to far away from Aelita." Sean said making her sigh in relief.

"But if you didn't do it who did?" Yumi asked before she heard her father talking to Dana who gave him a lottery ticket and he just laughed saying he appreciated the gesture but told her winning that was slim to none and she replies you never know. "Uh Sean I think i know who did it but your not going to like the answer." Yumi said.

Later

Dana walked to the others smiling but noticed they looked disappointed in her.

"Whats with the looks I would have figured you all would be happy that Yumi isn't moving since her father won the lottery." Dana said.

"Dana have you lost it? Jumping back in time without even talking to us about it? I already got her father a new job he could do perfectly fine." Sean said making her eyes widen.

"What? Look You lost enough as it is I couldn't stand for you to lose the one thing you couldn't live without." Dana said making Sean's frown reduce.

"I appreciate your concern for my well being Dana but this is unacceptable you know doing this makes XANA stronger. Until Jason and the others come back to decide what to do stay away from the factory you've lost a lot of our trust today." Sean said making her sigh.

"My father appreciates your concern but even he wont accept this he hates gambling." Yumi said handing her back the ticket while the all walked away making her sigh.

"Damnit I should have figured he had something planed." Dana said before walking to her class she had to teach.

Later

"A tower has been activated in the dessert we can go after class." Jeramy said.

"Without Dana?" Sean asked.

"No she's lost our trust." Jeramy said.

"For now till Jason and the others get back." Sean said as class ended and went to the factory.

Later

Sean Yumi Aelita Ulrich Odd Sam Priscilla Talia and Emily arrived on Lyoko.

"Here are your vehicles." Jeramy said. Talia's was something similar to a flying motorcycle.(Picture Hawkeyes vehicle from Avengers earths mightiest heroes)

Emily's was similar to Odd's overboard. (Harry Osborn's goblin glider from the third movie)

Sam's was a motorcycle that had a lightening pattern on it.

Priscilla's was like Yumi's but had a black color design to it.

"Care to ride with me my lady?" Sean asked bowing making Aelita giggle before getting on the over glider. "Hang on YEEE HAAW!" Sean yelled as the fly off with the others.

Meanwhile back at school

Dana was reading a book when Herb walked in.

"What is it Herb?" Dana asked nicely.

"Its about Nicholas he's been acting strange since this morning." Herb said.

"Strange how?" Dana asked.

"Well he sounded different and I could have sworn I saw some symbol or something in his eyes." Herb said making Dana's eyes widen.

"I'll look into it I got to go." Dana said walking off before calling Jeramy.

"Huh why is she calling?" Jeramy asked.

"Who Dana? Answer even if she's temporarily out of the group doesn't mean we can ignore her." Sean said.

"Your just a big forgive and forget brother aren't you?" Yumi said smiling happy to see he couldn't hold a grudge.

"That what family does." Sean said.

"Dana what is it?" Jeramy asked.

"Its XANA he's taken control of Nicholas Herb just told me he saw his Symbol in his eyes. Listen I'm on my way to the factory with everyone else on Lyoko or all over the world you need my help." Dana said.

"She's right let her in when she comes." Sean said.

"Alright." Jeramy said before looking up and Nicholas attacked him and knocked him out.

Sean looked to his right and saw a lot of crabs.

"WHAT...THE...FUCK!" Sean yelled in disbelief.

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me or are there at least 20 of them?" Yumi asked in shock.

"Yumi there are no tricks on Lyoko like that." Aelita said.

"Thanks for the warning dumbass." Sean said but got no response. "Jeramy?" Sean called out.

"Now your wounds will become fatal again!" Nicholas said before laughing.

"Jeramy was that you?" Sam asked.

"That isn't him thats Nic no one else has a laugh that dumb not even my old enemies." Sean said.

"Did he do the same thing again to you?" Yumi asked in concern and annoyance.

"Yup I can already feel it." Sean said before he got shot in the shoulder. "FUCK!" Sean yelled as blood was leaking out of his shoulder.

"Oh no." Aelita said keeping the wound closed.

"Where is the goddamn tower?" Sean asked annoyed.

"Need a hand?" Dana asked.

"Dana bout fucking time. XANA added physical pain to my system again get it out I'm already bleeding here." Sean said dodging a few more blasts.

"Hang on I'm on it." Dana said typing on the computer while Nicolas was tied up and looked for a better term like hell since he had bruising all over and looked fearful of her. Just cause she didn't have powers didn't mean she wasn't dangerous like her brothers. "Ok fixed." Dana said.

Aelita sighed in relief when his wound was closing.

"Nice now where is the tower?" Sean asked.

"Just north of your position." Dana said waking Jeramy up and she got on her laptop.

"Uh guys you've got more crabs on the way." Jeramy said.

"No shit." Odd said as he fired his arrows at them.

"Man its a nightmare out here." Sean said.

"Hang on your almost at the tower." Dana said.

"Fuck this. FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Sean yelled firing major explosive rockets at the crabs and took out 13 of them. "YEE HAW tower is clear your up princess." Sean said dropping her by the tower while he and the others dealt with the remaining crabs.

Later

Nicholas was taken to the nurses office and said he just collapsed.

"So can you guys forgive me for whats happened cause I was only trying to help and I know if giving the chance you all would do the same thing for each other." Dana said.

"Well I guess thats true. Alright we can let this slide." Sean said making her smile. "But your going to have to be punished." Sean said making her eyes widen.

"JUST KILL ME NOW I DON'T THINK I CAN LIVE THROUGH THAT AGAIN!" Dana yelled making Sean and the others burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding Dana." Sean said laughing his ass off while Dana just growled and pouted.

"What punishment?" Yumi asked between giggles holding her stomach.

"A week without any computers the first time she went nuts till we took pity on her and ended it after three days." Sean said laughing harder making everyone else laugh harder as well.

"Fuck you guys it was a nightmare." Dana said annoyed.

"Oh please you don't see me or the others on technology 24/7." Sean said making her pout more making everyone laugh more.

 **Authors note: And here we are Dana is forgiven and made quit a scene. Anyway next episode is one of my top 5 favorite** **Marabounta and in this chapter one of Sean's old commando buddies taunts him about his failure blaming him for losing the war which causes the Ghost rider to take over. See ya.**


	34. Marabounta

Chapter 34 Marabounta

Sean was with Yumi at the public pool. Yumi leaned her head on his shoulder. He didn't want the others to see his scars so he was dressed the same just here for her which she accepted since she only wanted to spend time with him.

"Hey Yumi why are you still with this freak?" William asked making everyone sigh at his stupidity and Jim was about to drag him away.

"Why aren't you expelled for starting a fight with him? This is the last time I'm going to say this leave me the hell alone." Yumi said holding Sean's hand making William growl.

"He's right you know." A male voice said and everyone turned and saw a man in highly advanced military armor approaching them making Sean narrow his eyes.

"Mike what do you want?" Sean asked.

"You know him?" Yumi asked holding his hand.

"We used to be on the same squad when I was a commando. What do you want?" Sean asked.

"Oh just wondering why your so calm about the fact that our home is destroyed and you don't seem to care." Mike said making Sean glare.

"I do care and Sparta is alive again we just have to start over." Sean said before Mike slugged him in the face making everyone gasp while Yumi glared at him.

"I don't want to restart I want my life back I want my family back!" Mike said.

"Thats not his fault." Yumi said before he smacked her across the face.

"HEY! Leave her alone this between you and me." Sean said before he slugged him again into a wall. Sean spit out some blood. "What happened is done theres nothing we can do now but start over and guide the old generation to a better world." Sean said before Mike kicked him in the face.

"Guide them they should be following us like the weaklings they are. Like that idiot son of yours." Mike said making Sean growl in anger.

"Leave my son out of this." Sean said in a dangerous tone.

"Or what? You know I think deserved to die to bad I wasn't the one who did the deed." Mike said making Sean glare.

"STOP!" Sean said.

"And just think any kid you have with that little whore of yours will end up dead as well." Mike said.

"Thats enough Mike!" Jason said as he Victor Alex and Soap arrived.

"Oh great more of the freaks." Mike said before they all heard Sean groaning in pain holding his head.

"Oh no!" Yumi said getting to his side trying to calm him down.

"Yumi get out of here! AHHHHH **HHHHHHHHH!** " Sean yelled as the Ghost rider took over and grabbed mike by the neck who quickly throws them both into the water.

"SEAN!" Yumi yelled in fear. The water started bubbling from the heat when suddenly Mike tried to claw his way out screaming in fear.

"HELP ME!" Mike yelled before he was dragged back under. Just as he was dragged under a geyser of blood came out making everyone minus Yumi and Sean's brother scream in fear. Sean surfaced next to Yumi and she and Jason pulled him out while he tried to catch his breath.

"Shhhh its ok." Yumi said holding his head. Sean looked literally like hell as he was breathing hard.

Later

Sean was in his dorm room with Yumi right next to him holding his head close to her. After all that taunting Mike did he needed her more then anything.

"He was right I failed everyone." Sean said in defeat.

"Don't say that. Look at me." Yumi said making him look her in the eyes. "You did everything you could. True you all might have lost the war but I'm happy you did otherwise I might not be here or be with you." Yumi said kissing his forehead. "No matter what anyone says about what you are or what you did in the past nothing will ever make me stop loving you and neither will the others." Yumi said making Sean nod and smiled before kissing her lovingly.

"Thank you." Sean said before his cell phone went off. "And the mood is ruined." Sean said making her giggle. "Jeramy what is it? Huh this better not be a joke." Sean said. "Alright we'll be right there." Sean said hanging up.

"Whats that about did Jeramy find the antivirus?" Yumi asked.

"No something better a way to stop XANA's monsters. Come on lets go." Sean said making her smile seeing he was back to his old self.

Later

"Ok so whats this stuff again?" Sean asked as everyone was in the lab.

"Marabounta this way we don't have to fight XANA's monsters." Jeramy said.

"Really? Wait did you get this idea from those dumb ants?" Sean asked.

"Well yes but trust me it will work you and Aelita had in first while the rest of us watch." Dana said.

"Alright fine lets go." Sean said as he and Aelita enter the scanner and appeared in the forest sector. "Uh where is it we're waiting." Sean said.

"I already materialized it its south of your position I cant call up the vehicles though." Jeramy said.

"Alright whatever." Sean said as they both ran to the location. Once they got there they were shocked that XANA's monsters were being attacked by some blobs. "EWWWW! Nasty!" Sean said in disgust.

"What did you expect ants?" Jeramy said.

"I expected little robots or something." Sean said before seeing the blobs attacking XANA's monsters and were winning as well. "Well it might look disgusting but it works." Sean said.

"I'm sending you a visual." Aelita said.

"EWWW!" The girls said in disgust.

"Come on its not that bad." Jeramy said.

"Clearly you cant see this shit right." Sean said.

"Jeramy I've seen enough." Aelita said.

"Alright I'll bring you in." Jeramy said. Sean and Aelita were about to walk away when suddenly the stuff surrounded her.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Sean yelled firing his riffle at the blobs giving her a chance to run. "Jeramy your stuff is attacking us!" Sean said.

"Huh this cant be right did you do something?" Jeramy asked.

"Yeah I fired at it when it was going after Aelita did you program your stuff not to attack because of the virus you dumb shit?" Sean said making Jeramy's eyes widen.

"Oh NO oh no oh no!" Jeramy said. "I completely forgot about that and it wont die now!" Jeramy said.

"Nice going fucking moron!" Sean said firing at the stuff. "Where the fuck is that tower oh FUCK!" Sean yelled seeing the stuff already there.

"Jeramy its already at the tower." Aelita said in fear standing close to Sean.

"DO SOMETHING IDIOT!" Sean yelled firing at the blobs. As he was firing Aelita walked back and it surrounded her.

"Wait what the?" Jeramy said as a crab appeared and points its leg at her and she grabs it and its throws her back to Sean.

"What the hell? Wait I get it." Sean said as Kane and Rorke appeared next to him and gave him some ammo. "XANA knows if Aelita dies he cant get her memory." Sean said reloading.

"Just like Thorn right?" Kane said.

"You and I remember Thorn very differently." Sean said as the three of them fired at the blobs. Soon the other Lyoko warriors arrived along with the rest of Sean's old enemies minus Kronos.

"At this rate we wont survive." Cross said as he and Alex used their weapons to attack the blobs.

"Jeramy do something!" Soap said as he Makarov fired every round they could at the blobs.

"I'm trying here." Jeramy said.

"Hey Sean hows your snipping aim cause I've got an idea." Kane said firing at the blobs.

"I'm all ears." Sean said.

"Can your little friend program a bullet virus and aim at the heart of this stuff?" Kane said.

"Jeramy can you?" Sean asked.

"Yes but its to far away you wont hit it." Jeramy said.

"The kid I taught never missed." Kane said.

"Just do it Jeramy I can make the shot." Sean said.

"Ok here we go." Jeramy said. "Ok you only have one shot though." Jeramy said.

"Just I like I taught you." Kane said. "Stay low to the grass take your moment wait for the right conditions." Kane said.

Sean did that crouching down and saw the heart of this monster and fired and slowly it hit it making a bright flash of light as the Marabounta vanished.

"I see you still got all those skills I taught you." Kane said.

"Wait what?" Yumi said confused.

"It is true he did teach me how to fight he was the commando leader of wolf pack my old squad back in the day. To bad Mike never listened." Sean said.

"I had a feeling his mouth would lead to you killing him one day. Till our next confrontation we will be enemies again." Kane said as he and the others left.

"He was the one who taught you how to fight?" Yumi asked in disbelief.

"You got to learn from someone. Wolf pack was for the elites of Sparta. I still have no idea what changed him." Sean said before they all left Lyoko.

 **Authors note: Wow that was fast. Anyway I'm skipping the next two episodes since they don't interest me that much with Common Interest not being a problem since the UNSC being able to get the new battery. Next chapter bad turn. See ya.**


	35. Bad turn

Chapter 35 bad turn

Sean helped Yumi out of the sewers. The gang once again went to sector five and got some useful data.

"So you want me to walk you home or stay the night?" Sean asked making her smile.

"Sure." Yumi said.

They walk home and saw William by her house.

"Oh no." Yumi said annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" Sean asked making William glare.

"I came to talk to Yumi letting her know she's making a big mistake being with you. You already killed another innocent man." William said before Sean used one of his abilities and transported him back to his dorm.

"Wow thats neat." Yumi said.

"Yumi Sean what are you doing out so late?" Takeo asked.

"Sorry man we we're hanging out with our friends and lost track of time." Sean said as they entered the house.

Next day

Sean and Yumi and the rest of the gang were outside as the school was going to be teaching them driving.

"Oh god I'm fucked." Sean said making Yumi giggle.

"What cant drive?" Yumi asked.

"No I cant drive modern cars all that good." Sean said making her giggle more. "Shut up." Sean said flicking her forehead making her giggle more.

"First up Sissi." Jim said. Sissi did so horrible that everyone laughed at her.

Odd raced like a fucking maniac Yumi was struggling Herb was so nervous he kept stopping Aelita did ok but looked nervous. Ulrich ran over all the cones making everyone laugh as did he since he knew he wasn't ready.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger." The officer said.

"Oh fuck." Sean said making Yumi giggle more. "Lets get this over with." Sean said. Sean did horrible. "I HATE 20TH FUCKING CENTURY CARS! FUCKING GOD AHHH!" Sean yelled making everyone burst out laughing as Sean waked out and kicked the car making its alarm turn on making them laugh even harder that they were hitting the stands to calm themselves down. Sean growled before kicking it some more making everyone fall over laughing that many of the students were in tears.

"Your no better then I am." Odd said laughing

"I only drive motorcycles man." Sean said in amusement.

"You did that shit on purpose." Yumi said holding her sides in pain as she and everyone couldn't stop laughing.

"Like I said I only drive motorcycles and yes I did that on purpose." Sean said smiling behind his mask.

"Bet you suck at those to like everything else in life." William said.

"Dunbar that is enough you have caused enough trouble as it is." Delmas said.

"What I'm only saying whats true." William said.

"Do you ever shut the fuck up its getting on everyones nerves I don't see anyone else here having trouble with me or my brothers and sister." Sean said getting everyone to agree.

"Like I'm listening to some freak who couldn't even save his own son but then again he wasn't really yours to begin with maybe thats why he's dead." William said.

"ENOUGH!" Delmas said.

"Are you done?" Sean asked surprising everyone how calm he was this time. "You can try to get under my skin all you like its not going to work." Sean said making William growl as Jim dragged him to the principles office.

"Thank you for not causing any damage this time to the school." Delmas said.

"I figured this would make Victor Alex and Dana's jobs easier plus he's not worth it." Sean said. He sat down next to Yumi and she kissed his cheek making him smile.

"Thanks for not throwing a temper this time." Yumi said.

"Like I said he's not worth it. Besides he can never take you away from me." Sean said kissing her forehead.

"AWWW." Yumi said blushing but still smiled at him.

"Your planing to get back at him though aren't you?" Ulrich said.

"Oh yeah." Sean said before he was thrown across the field. "OW WHAT THE?" Sean said till he got a good look of who attacked him. "Oh god Wade?" Sean said annoyed. Wade was dressed in a red suit of some kind with pistols and swords on him. (Picture his dead pool outfit from his only movie)

"Hey spartan boy haven't forgotten about me have you? Have you? HAVE YOU?" Wade asked in an annoying way.

"Who the hell is this?" Priscilla asked before Wade got in her face. Priscilla blinked in confusion before he removed his mask and she screamed in disgust as his face looked awful.

"Now thats not nice princess I think A kiss is needed for an apology." Wade said making Kissing faces making everyone cringe before Sean pulled out a chain and wrapped it around him and brought him back and decked him in the face.

"Fuck you." Sean said walking back to the others when Wade started laughing making Sean sigh. "What are you laughing about now?" Sean asked.

"Oh nothing special just look under your seats kiddies!" Wade yelled making them nervous and Ulrich gasped in shock as motion sensor explosives were planted under there seats.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Talia said in shock.

"WADE!" Sean yelled in anger.

"Just like old times buddy!" Wade said in a happy voice.

"Oh my god what do you want?" Sean said annoyed.

"Oh thats simple a spar one on one. One V one. One versus..." Wade tried to say.

"Ok I fucking get it christ do you ever shut up?" Sean asked standing up.

"Ah ah ah. Theres a catch. Every time you land a blow to me I set off one of the explosives and it is random so I wont know who goes BOOM first." Wade said.

"How the fuck is that fair?" Sean asked.

"Ah I'm not finished if you can stay conscious for an hour the bombs deactivate but if I knock you out well lets see I get one of the girls as a playmate for the night." Wade said making the girls shudder in fear.

"You fuck! Fine lets get this over with." Sean said as Wade started delivering hundreds of blows to Sean who was taking them all and kept spitting out blood.

"This isn't fair." Odd said before he noticed something on the bombs. "Wait a second." Odd said placing his hands on it.

"ODD what are you doing!" Jeramy yelled in shock as he and everyone covered their faces but instead of explosives coming it was party strings.

"HUH!" Odd said confused.

"What the?" Yumi said standing up and the same thing happened along with everyone else. "Of all the lousy! Sean its a trick theres no explosives at all!" Yumi yelled.

"Uh oh not good." Wade said as Sean turned into the abomination and cracked his knuckles.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Sean yelled in anger glaring at him.

"Uh I come in peace." Wade said lamely. Everyone cringed by the display of Sean ripping Wade to pieces as he screamed like a little bitch.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Sean yelled as he threw what was left of him at the sun and Wade exited Earth's atmosphere and went into that direction and burned to dust. Sean sighed before turning back to normal. "Fuck." Sean said nursing his wounds while the gang ran over to him.

"What was that about?" Priscilla asked.

"That was Wade an old mercenary for hire back in our day. Guy has had it in for me since the end of the war." Sean said injecting a pain killer into his system.

Later

"God the worst enemy makes me look like a ignorant idiot." Sean said resting on a bench.

"He was one of your old enemies he didn't seem like much." Aelita said.

"True but he has an annoying healing ability not to mention he never shuts up at all." Sean said before Jeramy's computer went off.

"XANA's activated a tower." Jeramy said.

"Great lets go." Sean said standing up.

They soon arrived at the factory and to their surprise a crab was seen and fired at them.

"WHAT!" Sean yelled in shock. "HOW? First kankerlats now this?" Sean asked in shock.

"Thats XANA for you." Jeramy said before Yumi's phone went off.

"Hello. Hiroki what?" Yumi asked before hanging up. "One of the crabs is at my house." Yumi said.

"Go then we can handle this." Jeramy said making her nod and ran off.

"Be careful." Sean said to her. "Ok how do we deal with this one?" Sean asked before he got an idea and teleported them to the elevator.

"What the?" Jeramy said before Sean hit the button. "That mark of yours never ceases to amaze me." Jeramy said.

"I'd rather get rid of it and go back to my old life." Sean said as Jeramy went to the supercomputer while the others went to the scanners whoever. "Uh Jer we have a problem." Sean said in shock.

"What is it?" Jeramy asked.

"The fucking crabs smashed all but one scanner." Sean said.

"This one still works." Aelita said.

"Uh oh the crab upstairs is heading for the school." Jeramy said.

"I'll go." Sean said teleporting to the school.

Sean appeared next to the trees and saw William trying to get its attention.

"Fucking moron." Sean said jumping into the trees and waited for the right moment. "FUCK YOU!" Sean yelled as a blade came out of his right knuckle and killed the crab. "Wow these things are as pathetic in the real world as they are on Lyoko." Sean said jumping down. "Your lucky I saved your sorry ass." Sean said to William who growled and tried to punch him but Sean let him and William yelled in pain when a clang sound was heard.

"FUCK! ARE YOU MADE OF METAL?" William yelled in pain.

"Actually its Adamantium but yeah." Sean said grinning behind his mask. "See ya dip shit." Sean said rushing off to Yumi's.

Yumi was on the ground clutching her leg where the crab shot her. The crab was about to shoot her again and fired only for Sean to take the blast in the chest burning off a small amount of flesh that healed as quickly as it vanished.

"Sean." Yumi said in relief.

"Make my day you sea food fucker." Sean said as a blade came out of each knuckle and charged at the crab. Sean tore the crab in half before jumping next to Yumi. "You'll be fine take this." Sean said injecting her with a blue liquid and she groaned slightly from pain before sighing as it ended. "Got to hand it to Vic those flowers he found really do there stuff." Sean said making her smile before Sean's phone went off. "Here you answer I need to look more closely at the wound." Sean said handing her the phone.

"Jeramy? No Sean's with me I got hit in the leg. OW watch it!" Yumi yelled hitting his shoulder.

"Sorry I'm not as good at healing as Vic is." Sean said.

"Wait what? What did he send? Hang on. You need to hear this." Yumi said handing him his phone.

"Jeramy what is it?" Sean asked.

"XANA sent something from the war to your location." Jeramy said.

"It better not be one of those damn T-800's." Sean said hanging up.

"A what?" Yumi asked confused.

"A robot damn powerful one at that." Sean said before they heard the sound of metal grinding. "Oh fuck it is." Sean said. The machine charged at him and Sean grabbed it by the hands before it gave a vicious head but and Sean recoiled back holding his head giving it a chance to grab him and threw him into a building of some kind. Sean groaned holding head before he saw a container of some kind that held molten hot liquid Sean waited for it to get close enough then fired an explosive round into is making it pour on the machine.

Sean sighed before seeing it get back up.

"Got to be fucking kidding me." Sean said before shooting a steam pipe and it blew over the machine cooling off the hot liquid slowing it down before it got close to him about to reach for his face. "DO IT! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sean yelled as its hand neared him and. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Sean yelled as its hands slights dug into his face before stoping. "AHHHH!" Sean yelled again before seeing it stop completely. "AH!" Sean yelled getting up and sliced off the head quickly.

"Sean!" Yumi yelled pulling him into a hug as he was to tired to move.

"Fuck that hurt." Sean said as she rubbed his face in concern. Yumi pulled out her phone.

"Jeramy. Yeah we're alright Sean just has some burn marks on his face but nothing to serious." Yumi said.

"Good cause Aelita is at the tower now." Jeramy said.

"I don't suppose we could just tell everyone this was our enemy attacking with old weapons could we?" Sean said not wanting to repeat this day again.

"Uh no incase you forgot the scanners are busted." Jeramy said.

"Fuck thats right alright lets do it." Sean said.

Return to the past

Like last time Sean threw a fake fit.

"FUCKING GOD AAHH!" Sean yelled getting everyone to laugh again as he did the same shit as before and William did as well and sent to the principles office. Wade tried to attack him but this time Sean called his bluff and took him out before he could even land a blow this time.

"Well that went well this time." Ulrich said.

"Yup better then I thought it would." Sean said making everyone laugh.

"What was that robot that attacked you anyway?" Aelita asked.

"Oh just an old war weapon." Sean said.

 **Authors note: Almost done with season 2. I'm a little bit sad that in season 3 theres not that many episodes but its ok since it means we're this close to finishing this story and heading to Sparta soon where everything will be perfect. Next chapter attack of the zombies. See ya.**


	36. attack of the Zombies

Chapter 36 attack of the zombies

"I hate Italian I cant understand one word." Jeramy said.

"fai schifo uomo" Sean said.

"Huh?" Jeramy said

"He said you suck man." Odd said making Sean burst out laughing.

"Can you say that in Greek?" Yumi asked. "Come to think of it we've never once heard you speak in Greek." Yumi said.

"eseís den zítise poté." Sean said in Greek and they all just blinked. "You guys never asked." Sean said in english making them blink before bursting out laughing.

"You got to teach me how to use that language after all we are going to Sparta in a few years." Yumi said getting the girls to agree.

"Uh not really everyone speaks english on Sparta along with every other worlds since it was so much easier." Sean said.

"Really so why bother learning other languages then?" Emily asked.

"Its a common lesson in school." Sean said shrugging his shoulders.

"Thats it?" Odd asked.

"What were you expecting me to say? That we learn other languages to decipher codes from insurgents?" Sean said making them all burst out laughing again.

Later

Everyone was in the cafeteria including Yumi who decided to stay at the dorms for the night with Aelita.

"So what exactly is the plan when the Earth is about to explode?" Aelita asked.

"Simple we have an alarm system all across the planet to warn everyone that its time to leave the earth." Sean said taking a bite to eat.

"It cant be that simple." Ulrich said.

"It is all the governments have been alerted about this so no one will panic." Sean said till Milly came in crying saying Tamiya attacked her and looked like a monster. "Oh lord. XANA." Sean said.

"I'll do a scan." Jeramy said and sighed. "Yup he's activated a tower in the dessert sector." Jeramy said.

"Lets go then." Priscilla said till they heard screaming and looked outside and saw a few of the other students looking like zombies.

"Now lets go." Sean said getting up heading to the back but William blocked them.

"Where do you guys think your going? You cant go out there you'll be turned into zombies." William said.

"Move moron." Sean said pushing him aside but William punched him in the face and howled in pain since Sean had metal muscles and bones he didn't feel a thing but William held his hand in pain.

"Oh god does he ever learn?" Yumi asked annoyed holding her hand to her face.

"You asked for it." Sean said punching him in the face a few times before kicking him down. "Lets go." Sean said leading them out the back. Thankfully Sean was able to get everyone minus William who was knocked out from the beating he took got out safely while the Lyoko warriors made it to the factory.

"How the hell did this even happen anyway?" Talia asked.

"Your asking me?" Sean said before he pressed the button to the elevator. Jeramy went to the computer while the others went to the scanners.

On Lyoko Sean and the others soon dropped down below.

"Her come your vehicles." Jeramy said.

"Alright." Sean said as he jumped on his glider. "YEE HAW!" Sean said flying off.

"Show off!" Sam yelled making everyone laugh.

"Your just jealous that my vehicle has weapons." Sean said giving her the finger.

"OH THAT IS IT!" Sam yelled chasing him.

"Catch me if you can fire fly." Sean said making her growl in anger.

"Ok enough." Yumi said amused as she giggled.

"I'm just messing with you Sam." Sean said chuckling.

"You suck." Sam said making everyone laugh before heading to the tower.

"Jeramy whats at the tower?" Sean asked.

"Nothing much just a few crabs. XANA was probably hoping Aelita wouldn't have as much protection from us if we were stuck there." Jeramy said.

"Shows how arrogant he is even for a computer program." Sean said amused.

"Tower in sight." Talia said.

"Theres only like three crabs how lame is that?" Sean asked. "Whatever lets just deal with this now." Sean said aiming his rifle at them and fired at them taking two of them out before the last one his glider. "FUCK!" Sean yelled as he was losing control. "I'm going down ejecting!" Sean yelled jumping on Yumi's over wing as his glider crashed into the last crab. "Direct hit." Sean said smiling behind his mask.

"You did that on purpose." Yumi said smirking.

"And are you complaining?" Sean asked.

"Nope." Yumi said.

"Good." Sean said as Aelita deactivated the tower.

Return to the past

Sean and the others were in the launch room when Reznov burst in.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Reznov yelled slamming the door on Sissi who growled and stomped off.

"What the hell was that about?" Sean asked.

"Since you've made it clear to her you hate her she's got her eyes on me now." Reznov said making Sean and everyone burst out laughing.

"OH WOW!" Sean yelled holding his sides.

"She better hope that Julia doesn't find out about this otherwise she's dead." Reznov said.

"No shit." Sean said laughing his ass off along with the others.

"Hey keep it down freak." William said from the other table.

"Did you guys hear something I could have sworn I heard this annoying bitch sound." Sean said making them laugh even harder making William growl and tried to smash a chair over his head but to his shock it broke the second it hit him. "That was uncalled for." Sean said as he cracked his knuckles about to pulverize him.

"Don't even bother he's not worth the effort." Yumi said pulling his down softly.

"Yeah your right why waste my time fighting some nobody." Sean said making William growl and stomped off.

"Will he ever learn?" Sam asked.

"How long did it take Sissi to learn that I'm not interested in her. Almost 18 months now she's after Reznov." Sean said making them laugh again.

"Hey Kruger aren't we supposed to sing tonight again?" Reznov asked.

"Oh yeah lets get going." Sean said making the group finish there meals and hurried to the gym room where Julia and David were waiting.

Once Sean and Reznov made it to the stage everyone cheered.

"Ready guys?" Sean asked.

(Insert immortals by fallout boy)

They say we are what we are,

But we don't have to be,

I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way,

I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame,

I'll be the guard dog of all your favorite dreams,

I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)

(Ooh)

I try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long,

And live with me forever now,

Pull the blackout curtains down,

Just not for long, for long,

We could be immor- immortals,

Immor- immortals,

Immor- immortals,

Immor- immortals,

Sometimes the only pay off for having any faith,

Is when it's tested again and again everyday,

I'm still comparing your past to my future,

It might be your wound but they're my sutures,

(Ooh)

I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)

(Ooh)

I try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long,

And live with me forever now,

Pull the blackout curtains down,

Just not for long, for long,

We could be immor- immortals,

Immor- immortals,

And live with me forever now,

And pull the blackout curtains down,

We could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long,

We could be immor- immortals,

Immor- immortals

Immor- immortals

Immor- immortals

(Immortals)

(End song here)

Sean just couldn't stop smiling behind his mask.

"Hey Sean why don't I sing this time?" Julia asked.

"Be my guest." Sean said handing her the mike.

"I wonder what she's going to sing?" Aelita asked.

"Only one way to find out." Yumi said.

"Julia hurry up." Sean said.

"You try picking a song that has a female singer solo." Julia said.

"Julia you always do this." Reznov said.

"Fuck you guys." Julia said getting a few laughs.

"Here I got one for you." David said selecting a song.

"That works." Julia said

"Women." Sean said before Julia hit him in the head. Sean growled before getting his instrument.

(Insert me myself and time by Demi Lovato)

I can make the rain stop, if I wanna

Just by my attitude

I can take my laptop, record a snapshot

And change your point of view

I just entered this brand new world

And I'm so open hearted

I know I've got a long way to go

but I'm, I'm just getting started

I'm over my head and

I know it, I know it

I'm doing my best

Not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be

What I was meant to be

I'm gonna try

'Cause I'm Living the dream

And I know it, I know it

I'm trying my best

Not to blow it, to blow it

And I know everything will be fine

With me, myself, and time

And time... (7x)

I go where life takes me

but some days it makes me

Want to change my direction

Sometimes it gets lonely but I know

that it's only a matter of my perception

I just entered this brand new world

And I'm so open hearted

I know I've got a long way to go

but I'm, I'm just getting started

I'm over my head and

I know it, I know it

I'm doin' my best

Not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be

What I was meant to be

I'm gonna try

'Cause I'm Living the dream

And I know it, I know it

I'm trying my best

Not to blow it, to blow it

And I know everything will be fine

With me, myself, and time

And maybe there's nothing like this moment

To just be real and let the truth be spoken

Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken

Turn the led in my hand into something golden

Just try, more love

If I just try, more love

Then I'll find myself in time

I'm over my head and

I know it, I know it

I'm doin' my best

Not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be

What I was meant to be

I'm gonna try

I'm over my head and

I know it, I know it

I'm doin' my best

Not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be

What I was meant to be

I'm gonna try

'Cause I'm Living the dream

And I know it, I know it

I'm trying my best

Not to blow it, to blow it

And I know everything will be fine

With me, myself, and time

(I'll find myself in time

I know I'll find myself in time)

(End song here)

The school cheered loudly making Sean chuckle as they got off the stage.

"Nice work." Priscilla said.

"I usually don't sing but I felt like it today." Julia said.

"You should sing more you sound fine." Reznov said placing his arm around her making her smile.

"Well I'm tired here lets go to bed." Sean said getting everyone to agree and headed to the dorms. Yumi stayed with Sam the night since tomorrow was a saturday so she didn't have to worry about getting dressed.

 **Authors note: I felt like adding some music to this episode since it was short because I never did like it all that much. Anyway next chapter will be Vertigo but its not about Ulrich's fear of heights rather its about Sean's fear of something he picked up during the war. See ya.**


	37. Vertigo

Chapter 37 Vertigo

The Lyoko warriors including Sean's brothers arrived in sector 5.

"Ugh." Sean said holding his stomach. "My god can we please find a better way to get here my stomach is killing me." Sean said as Yumi rubbed his back.

"Uh sorry maybe some other time." Jeramy said.

"Fuck you ugh." Sean said standing up. "Lets get this over with." Sean said as they rushed out of the tunnel.

"Remember you've all only got 3 minutes." Dana said.

"Yeah we know that by now we aint stupid." Sean said.

"Someone is stressed out." Dana said teasingly.

"Fuck you." Sean said as they found the end of the tunnel and the doors started closing. "Ah great wheres the fucking key? Oh wait never mind I see it." Sean said firing his pistol and the bullet curved and hit the button.

"Seriously you've teach us how to do that." Yumi said.

"That means you have to learn how to fire a gun and the last time I let you do that you were so nervous you almost killed a cat." Sean said making her blush and growl.

"You almost killed a cat?" Jason said snickering.

"Screw you it was the first time I ever held a gun." Yumi said.

"Oh don't let them get to you Jason almost killed a pig on his first mission when it set off the trip wires." Dana said making her giggle.

"I still say you could have caught us something bigger." Sean said smirking behind his mask making Victor Soap and Alex burst out laughing.

"Yeah fuck you Sean fuck you." Jason said.

"Ok we're here." Sean said.

"I'm patching in." Aelita said.

"Be on the look out for Kronos or anything else his size." Dana said.

"I highly doubt we'll see him again anytime soon." Sean said.

"Manta's in bound." Soap said firing his riffle at them.

"Here we go." Sean said taking out a new gun and everyone minus his brothers gasped seeing it was a mini gun.

"Are you kidding me?" Odd asked in disbelief.

"Come and get some motherfuckers!" Sean yelled firing his mini gun at them. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sean laughed at the destruction.

"He's lost it." Yumi said amused.

"Oh like your complaining." Sean said still firing.

"I got the Data." Aelita said sending it to Jeramy.

"Alright here come your vehicles." Jeramy said. Jason and the others looked exactly like Sean's in every way.

"Care to join me?" Yumi asked Sean smiling.

"Protecting one of my hot girls oh yeah." Sean said making her giggle as he got on the back and fired at the Manta's.

"Jeramy open the gate now." Alex said firing some rockets at the Manta's.

"Already done." Dana said.

"Alright lets move." Sean said as they exited the area.

Minutes later

"Hey this looks like a source code to a virus." Dana said. Jason Victor Soap and Alex left to do some other work that required their attention

"Meaning we might be closer to finding the key to getting rid of the one Aelita has?" Sean asked.

"Looks that way." Jeramy said.

"Well we can worry about that later the blood donations are in an hour." Odd said.

"Blood donations?" Sean asked a little put off not that they noticed.

"Yeah come on lets go we all signed up." Yumi said.

"I don't know I mean." Sean tried to say but she dragged him in.

Later

The Lyoko gang arrived at the school where other students are seen giving blood.

"Oh boy." Sean said looking pale not that anyone noticed since his face and skin were all covered up.

"Hey you ok?" Yumi asked placing a hand on his face.

"Uh I dont." Sean tried to say.

"Why are you here freak?" William asked making Yumi scowl.

"He's here to give blood like everyone else Dunbar." Delmas said.

"Oh sure just what the world needs someone with his worthless blood." William said.

"Buzz off William." Yumi said.

"If he's here to give blood then maybe he should take some!" Willam said throwing a pack of blood at Sean's face making it splatter. Sean screamed in fear trying desperately to get the blood off him something that shocked everyone they have never seen him like this.

"GET IT OFF ME!" Sean yelled trying to get the blood of himself.

"Sean calm down!" Yumi said before Sean rushed outside. "What? What just happened?" Yumi asked in confusion and concern.

"Nice going." Reznov said.

"What I do?" Yumi asked in concern.

"Kruger is afraid of blood something he picked up at the end of the war. He has haemophobia." Reznov said shocking her.

"I didn't know." Yumi said in sadness before rushing off after him while Delmas dealt with William who looked proud about what he just did.

Sean was panting in exhaustion as he pulled off his leather jacket and mask before he started throwing up in the bushes in the forest.

"Sean!" Yumi yelled running up to him.

"What do you want?" Sean asked not in the mood.

"Why didn't you say anything? If you told me about this I wouldn't have made you come there." Yumi said holding his hand.

"Because its embarrassing a proud and fearless soldier who led what was left of a crumbling government to victory picks up the fear of blood at the last battle." Sean said. "I figured everyone would laugh at me." Sean said before she held his face and pulled him into a hug which he accepted and returned calming down.

"It doesn't make you weak or anything it proves that your human. And I know your not the only one who picked up that fear after all that time in the war a lot of others probably picked up the same thing or fears that are similar." Yumi said resting her head on his chest making him let out a few deep breaths before finally calming down. "Come on lets get back to the house so I can wash these." Yumi said getting his jacket and mask.

"Ok." Sean said as they walked back to the house.

Minutes later

Yumi set all his clothes in the washer while Sean put on his other clothes. Black jeans and a grey hoodie and his combat boots. Just then Yumi's phone went off.

"Jeramy. Ok we'll be right there." Yumi said.

"XANA?" Sean asked getting her to nod and stood up. "Alright lets go." Sean said.

"Right." Yumi said as they rushed to the factory.

Later

Sean and Yumi arrived on Lyoko first.

"So whats the problem if Aelita is already at the tower?" Sean asked as his over glider appeared and he and Yumi jumped on.

"The antivirus I gave her is all bugged up and now she cant enter the tower." Jeramy said.

"Great just great. How far away are we from her location?" Sean asked as he fired some rockets at some tanks and hornets.

"Not much further just hurry though before the Scyphozoa gets all her memories." Jeramy said.

"Yeah yeah we know." Sean said heading for the cave. Aeilta was seen being held by the Scyphozoa but Yumi threw her fan at its tentacles.

"Good news I've fixed the bugs and Aelita can enter the tower again." Jeramy said.

"Bout time. We need to launch a time jump since Ulrich and the others were attacked by wolfs." Sean said.

"Alright here we go." Jeramy said.

Return to the past

Sean and the others were back at the blood donations.

"Are you sure you want to be here again after what happened?" Yumi asked placing a hand on his face.

"I need to get over it if I want to move on." Sean said sitting down on a chair and the nurse stuck a needle into his arm and took out some blood out of him before pulling out.

"Hey look who it is the freak thats scared of blood." William said having eavesdropping on the conversation.

"At least my fear isn't pathetic being afraid of little spiders." Sean said making William widen his eyes.

"Hey how did you know that?" William asked glaring.

"Lets just say some people can be helpful." Sean said looking at Sissi who smiled at him. "See ya spider man." Sean said laughing along with the rest of the gang. William growled and picked up a packet of blood and threw at his back making it splatter making Sean widen his eyes and looked at him in disbelief. "Did you just..." Sean tried to say but William threw another packet at him.

"THATS IT ASSHOLE YOU WANT TO GIVE BLOOD!" Sean yelled throwing him out the window that shattered and William yelled in pain but not life threatening. "ASSHOLE!" Sean yelled before he and the others walked off.

"You know you said you were afraid of blood but what about all those times you punched Sissi in the face and she bled?" Sam asked.

"That was different I always just ignore her. And the time I almost died on Lyoko I was in to much pain to register all the blood." Sean said.

"Ah that makes sense." Jeramy said.

 **Authors note: Wow that was fast. Yeah so Sean no longer has his fear of blood since he needed to get over it so it didn't hold him back. Next chapter Cold war and the guy TV makes an ass of himself but his film girl falls for one of Sean's brothers see ya.**


	38. Cold war

Chapter 38 cold war

"Odd what are you doing?" Sean asked as they were in Jeramy's room.

"Looking for one of my videos for TV." Odd said.

"TV?" Aelita asked.

"He's talking about that stuck up reporter guy Tomas thats coming to the school later." Sean said.

"If I want to be rich and famous I need to show him one of my videos." Odd said.

"I think my rage quit videos would have more appeal then your dumb shit." Sean said making everyone chuckle.

"Not a chance mine will get his attention." Odd said.

"Your wasting your time the guy is a stuck up asshole like William but older." Sean said as Yumi and Priscilla walked in. "So is Williams' dad here?" Sean asked referring to how Tomas and William acted the same making them giggle.

"He's going to be here in five minutes." Priscilla said.

"My career nipped in the butt!" Odd said on his knees.

"Looking for one of his videos?" Yumi asked amused.

"Yeah I told him its not worth it." Sean said.

"Hey!" Odd said finding the CD.

Later

"Sean this is a waste of time." Jason said as they walked outside where Tomas was at.

"Yeah I know but Odd but wont stop bugging us till he gets his CD to him." Sean said making the group laugh.

"Yeah keep laughing you'll be saying your sorry once I've got all the fame and riches in the world." Odd said.

"A world thats going to blow up in a few years." Jason said making them laugh again.

Once they arrived where Tomas was at Jason stopped to look at his camerawoman and tilts his head to the side in curiosity.

"Hey Jason what are you doing hello!" Sean said snapping his fingers in his face making Jason blink before shaking his head.

"Sorry what?" Jason said.

"Whats with you? You like just zoned out all of a sudden." Sean said before looking back and looked at the woman named Edna and blinked before snickering.

"Not a word." Jason said.

"You have a crush on the camerawoman." Sean giggling before bursting out in laughter.

"FUCK YOU!" Jason said kicking him in the stomach but it only made Sean laugh harder.

"Oh god first Vic now you." Sean said holding his stomach.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Jason said shaking his head in annoyance.

Later

"I'm so disgusted TV didn't even want to see my masterpiece." Odd said.

"I told you ya dumbass." Sean said.

"Uh oh activated tower." Jeramy said.

"Lets go then." Sean said.

"You guys go one ahead I'll stay here incase XANA attacks the school." Jason said.

"Are you sure its not to get closer to Edna!" Sean said teasingly making everyone laugh as they ran off while Jason just rolled his eyes.

Lyoko

"Incoming Hornets." Sean said take out his pistols and fired at them. "Come and get it fuckers!" Sean yelled before they suddenly pulled back. "Huh? Hey what gives they never do that." Sean said in confusion.

"Hey look at that." Yumi said showing the tower deactivating.

"Ok thats strange is this one of XANA's new tactics?" Sean asked in confusion.

Jeramy brought them back to Earth and did a scan to see what XANA was up to.

"Oh no another tower. Hey what the? Why are the towers deactivating?" Jeramy asked.

"I think this is a new tactic of his to trick us to let our guards down. We'll head back to school. As soon as he activates another tower let us know." Sean said.

"Right." Jeramy said.

Later

Sean and the others were in the cafeteria when Tomas went off on Edna.

"You stupid dumb bitch you know what your fired you have no experience...URK!" Was as far as Tomas got before Jason held him by the throat glaring at him through his hockey mask.

"Thats no way to treat a lady you bastard." Jason said about to snap his neck when.

"Easy let him go he's not worth it." Edna said placing a hand on his shoulder making Jason look at her for a second before tossing him down on the ground.

"You fucking freak I'll have you in chains by sundown!" Tomas said before Sean kicked him in the face busting his nose.

"Do us a favor and shut the hell up." Sean said glaring at him and then threw him out the door.

"I told you he was an asshole." Jason said to Odd.

"Yeah yeah I know." Odd said.

"Uh guys is it snowing?" Sean asked in surprise. The other students cheered and rushed outside. Sean's phone went off.

"Sean get the others back to the factory XANA is at it again." Jeramy said.

"Yeah we can see that its snowing." Sean said as he and the others rushed to the factory.

As they were running to the factory the winds were so strong that one of the trees started falling down towards Yumi.

"LOOK OUT!" Sean yelled pushing her out of the way.

"SEAN!" Yumi yelled in shock as she and the others tried to get the tree off him.

"Its not use my legs are busted anyway go on I can handle it out here." Sean said.

"No way. You guys go on ahead I'll stay here." Yumi said getting them to agree and ran off to the factory.

"Yumi you wont survive out here even in these warm cloths you got to go to the factory." Sean said.

"No way not while your stuck under that tree." Yumi said trying to find something to get it off him.

"Yumi its only going to get worse out here." Sean said trying to get her to leave so she didn't die from the cold.

"I'm not leaving you." Yumi said wrapping a chain around the tree and tried to pull it up but it was so cold outside that it broke. "DAMNIT!" Yumi yelled feeling helpless.

"Get over here." Sean said having her do just that. "Look even if you move this thing off me it wont do any good my legs are busted and I doubt you'll be able to carry me like this." Sean said.

"Well I'm not leaving you. Even you cant survive cold temperatures like this." Yumi said holding his hands as the wind picked up and was blowing snow. Sean was barley able to stay awake from the cold. His eyes were half lidded something Yumi noticed. "No stay awake you'll fall asleep." Yumi said trying to keep him awake. "Please I need you." Yumi said as a tear came out of her eye.

Suddenly the winds died down and the snow stopped and the sun came back out making her sigh in relief.

"Sean? SEAN!" Yumi yelled trying to get him to wake up and pulled out her phone but it was dead from all the cold. "No NOOO!" Yumi cried out.

"Ugh what the?" Sean said making Yumi gasp in relief as he started moving. "This is why I hate snow." Sean said making her smile.

"You are going to be the death of me one of these days I swear." Yumi said holding his head close.

"Yumi I'm not going anywhere I made a promise and I keep my promises." Sean said making her smile as she pulled him into a kiss.

Return to the past

Yumi woke up laying on Sean's chest both naked like last time making her smile as she laid back down and listened to his heart beat.

"Morning again." Sean said making her smile more as his hands went to her hips making her giggle.

"Care for a quick round?" Yumi asked and squealed in excitement as he flipped her on her stomach. "I'll take that as a yes. I think my ass needs some attention." Yumi said waving it at him making him smirk and lined himself up and thrusted in making her moan in bliss before she let her sexual pleasured gasps and whimpers.

"I swear your addicted to this." Sean said bitting her neck making let out a long moan.

"And who's fault is that?" Yumi asked teasingly and yelped when he smacked her ass. "Is that all you got?" Yumi asked mockingly before she gasped as he started spanking her hard and thrusted into her ass even harder. "Oh god YES! Fuck me harder!" Yumi yelled out in sexual bliss as she was fucked hard by her love. She gasped as he shoved her head into the pillow making her more excited as he started fuckign her harder.

"AH AH AH AH AH!" Yumi screamed out in bliss. "Don't hold back fuck me like the whore I am! OH GOD!" Yumi yelled in joy as she took a real good pounding and used her free hand to finger herself and her other hand played with her breasts squeezing them or pinching her nipples.

"Here it comes Yumi!" Sean said into her ear making her shiver before screaming in bliss as she came hard and breathed in bliss as she had a fucked silly expression on her face.

"Oh it gets better and better each time." Yumi said laying on his chest.

"Come on we've got to get ready before school starts." Sean said making her moan in disappointment before smiling as he carried her to the showers since her legs were still weak.

 **Authors note: Sorry I took so long to update this morning my alarm fucked up. Anyway next chapter we skip of few episodes and start Franz Hopper episode with XANA placing the Lyoko warriors doubts in Jeramy when he makes false accusations at him. See ya.**


	39. Franz Hopper

Chapter 39 Franz Hopper

Sean was in his bed with Yumi both naked as they held each other before his phone went off.

"Oh come on." Yumi said annoyed.

"Hang on." Sean said answering the phone. "Jeramy this better be good." Sean said.

"Big trouble has just activated five towers." Jeramy said making their eyes widen in shock.

"Ok we'll be there." Sean said. "FUCK." Sean said getting up and dressed as did she. "I better call Jason and the others." Sean said.

Minutes later

The lyoko gang including Sean's brothers and sister along with Reznov Julia and Stockman arrived at the factory.

"How the hell can he activate 5 towers at once he's never done that." Sean said.

"Well he did have two activated before when Odd fought against Yolanda when he tried to use her to capture Aelita." Ulrich said.

"That was different though." Sean said as they all headed down to the computer but to their shock someone was already there.

"Huh?" Dana said confused.

"Ah there you all are I've been expecting you." The person said who turned around and was none other then Franz Hopper.

"You?" Sean said in surprise.

"That XANA. Locks the door but leaves the window wide open." Franz said typing on the computer.

"Uh what are you doing?" Reznov asked.

"Deactivating the towers." Franz said.

"Without going to Lyoko?" Sean asked in surprise.

"Of course." Franz said.

"So your Franz Hopper?" Stockman asked.

"Indeed and the one who created Lyoko and XANA. XANA grew to powerful so I lost control of him. In the beginning he was just a program to counter a military project but well you can guess what happened." Franz said.

"How did that happen?" Julia asked.

"I don't think thats really important at this point question is where have you been all this time?" Soap asked.

"Held prisoner. I created Aelita as the guardian of Lyoko but I never dreamed of the day I would see her in flesh and blood." Franz said making Aelita smile. "Now we must destroy XANA once and for all." Franz said.

"Trust me we've tried everything the original plan was to just get Aelita to Earth but then XANA pulled a fast one on us giving her a virus that links her to him." Sean said.

"Sounds just like him not surprising but don't worry we can find the solution in time." Franz said.

"I hope so we've had enough of him." Alex said.

"Yeah plus he's making things more difficult for the UNSC." Sean said.

Next morning

Jeramy was in his room when his father called him on his phone wishing him a happy birthday when the gang minus Stockman came in doing the same thing.

"I completely forgot about today." Jeramy said rubbing his head.

"With all the things going on I'm not surprised. Oh Odd made you this." Sean said. Jeramy was handed a picture of all of them together.

"Wow its amazing." Jeramy said impressed.

"I drew it all by myself." Odd said feeling proud.

"Yeah so you can imagine how long it took to finish." Dana said making everyone laugh.

"Thanks guys. Hey lets head to the factory I cant wait to see Franz again." Jeramy said getting them all to agree.

Later

"You used the scanners to virtualize human beings to Lyoko?" Franz asked in concern.

"Well what else were we supposed to do Aelita doesn't have fighting powers like us we couldn't just let her do everything by herself." Reznov said.

"The scanners virtualization program was not ready for that yet. Its a very dangerous procedure. It causes certain side effects." Franz said.

"Such as?" Yumi asked in concern.

"Such as for Reproductive organs to shut down." Franz said shocking many of them. "To Sean's case and everyone else that are from his time they have more immunity to this so they are in no danger you all on the other hand I need to scan to see if any of you have been given the effect." Franz said.

Everyone from this timeline went to the scanners and were scanned for the effect.

"Lets see Ulrich and Odd are ok Talia Sam Emily and Priscilla are as well but Yumi." Franz said seeing a warning sign on her screen.

"Oh no." Jeramy said.

Later

"I...I cant believe this what a nightmare." Yumi said in shock.

"Nice going Einstein." Odd said.

"Yumi I..I didn't know." Jeramy said but she just ran off.

"Yumi." Sean said running after her.

Sean went back to the house and found her in their room curled up into a ball crying her eyes out. It broke his heart seeing her like this since he knew how much she wanted to have kids once XANA was defeated. Sean knew from past understandings from old friends that for a woman not being able to have a child by birth was a fate worse than death.

"Yumi." Sean said softly sitting next to her and pulled her up and she latched into his arms crying in sorrow. "Shhhhh. Its going to be ok. We'll find a way to fix this I promise." Sean said trying to calm her down but she just cried harder.

"Its not fair." Yumi sobbed out in misery while he just held her rubbing her back to calm her down.

later

"I now know how to program the Antivirus which will free Aelita all I need now is the data from sector five." Franz said.

"Great we'll go and get it then." Aeltia said getting everyone to agree.

"I thought the scanners were to dangerous to use." Jeramy said.

"If we want to get to sector 5 then we have no choice." Franz said just as Sean's phone went off and answered it.

"It will be our final mission." Odd said.

"Ok then what am I supposed to do?" Jeramy asked as Sean ended the call and whispered something in Jason's ear making him frown behind his hockey mask but nodded.

"If I were you I'd stay out of the way." Franz said.

"Its not fair everyone blames me for everything and after all we all turned back on the supercomputer together." Jeramy said.

"Perhaps but you were the one who played the apprentice your the one who put your friends lives at risk and your the one who let XANA destroy my Diary." Franz said before Sean grabbed him by the throat shocking everyone minus his brothers. "What are you doing!" Franz asked.

"Why don't you tell me you fucking liar!" Sean yelled in rage throwing him into the wall. "I just got a call from Stockman on a blood sample I took from Yumi this morning to scan there is nothing wrong with her you lied to us." Sean said shocking everyone.

"So you mean I...?" Yumi tried to say.

"Your still fully capable of having children. Another thing how did you know the Diary was destroyed and all those other details on how it was destroyed?" Sean asked making everyone think the same thing. "Answer you could only know that cause you made him do that right XANA?" Sean said making Franz's eyes have XANA's symbol.

"Clever boy I suppose I should have been more carful of what I said I figured you would be to saddened by the fact that your lover couldn't produce any of your spawns." XANA said. "Then again you always seem to figure out my plans but thats to be expected when you entered my world and entered the tower that day to gain your memories back." XANA said. "When you recovered your memories I gained a large amount of them as well mostly your most dangerous enemies while you seem to figure out my plans as a small link that only you can access." XANA said.

"Your just easy to figure out. Wheres the real Franz Hopper?" Sean asked as a blade came out of his left hand knuckles.

"None of you need to know." XANA said as he vanished and the scans showed an activated tower that deactivated itself.

"So XANA was trying to break us all apart by making us think it was Jeramy's fault for what we thought happened to Yumi." Alex said.

"Jeramy I'm sorry." Yumi said.

"Its ok I cant say that I blame you for how you reacted. But my question is where is the real Franz Hopper?" Jeramy asked.

"I got a good idea." Sean said looking at the computer. "Lyoko probably XANA's prisoner." Sean said.

"Thats the most likely answer." Soap said.

"So what now?" Jason asked.

"We do what we always do fight XANA till we get the Antivirus." Sean said making everyone agree.

Later

Sean was in his bed with Yumi next to him as she laid her head on his chest.

"I'm so relieved that everything worked out fine and that theres nothing wrong with me." Yumi said placing a hand on her stomach that would one day hold a child of her love.

"So am I and I promise once this is over you'll get what you want." Sean said making her smile as he kissed her. Yumi knew that XANA would be destroyed one day and when that day came she would be complete when they finally had a chance to have their own family.

 **Authors note: Sorry thats there isn't any fight but lets face it Sean is always prepared and proves everything he hears or sees so he isn't fooled. Anyway next chapter contact. See ya.**


	40. Contact

Chapter 40 contact

Sean and Yumi went down to the lab and the doors opened and saw Dana Stockman and Jeramy trying to make the antivirus but failed again.

"No luck again?" Sean asked.

"Unfortunately at this point I'm not even certain this is a virus anymore but rather something else." Stockman said rubbing his temples.

"What do you mean by that?" Yumi asked.

"He's means XANA might have done something else and honestly I'm thinking the same thing but enough of this we can work on this tomorrow since its the weekend and with four days this time." Sean said.

"Yeah besides I'd rather not miss Odd's new video along with your live rage quit video of some video game." Dana said making Yumi giggle.

"How does a man who's 71 years old still have a hobby for video games?" Stockman asked amused.

"Incase your forgetting I didn't exactly live a normal life since I had 5 siblings to support." Sean said as they entered the elevator.

Later

"I still cant believe I let you talk me into playing avatar paintball." Sean said to Reznov as the two of the set up everything. While Delmas was reluctant to allow this many of the students seemed to enjoy so he let it be just so long as Sean didn't go to far in his usual cursing.

"Oh come Kruger who doesn't love paintball?" Reznov said laughing.

"Im not saying I don't but a video game of it thats just lazy." Sean said getting a few laughs from the students. "Ok lets go." Sean said. (Just to let everyone know I've got this idea from the rage quit master on youtube)

"Ok heres avatar paintball how does this work." Sean said looking at the control menu. "Ok lets go. Hey the music stopped what kind of game is that? And also my avatar looks like a moron cause he doesn't have all his equipment I look like a fucking newbie in the army." Sean said getting a few laughs. "Where is everyone? I'm a minute into this game and have not encountered one fucking person." Sean said making them laugh again.

"I feel like I'm being watched because its so quiet. Someone is planing to murder me with fucking paint of all things fuck that." Sean said making everyone laugh again. Sean then sees another player. "Oh theres someone come and...Wha! WHAT! You asshole!" Sean yelled as he got hit in one second making everyone laugh harder. "What the hell was that one hit and I'm transported across the map wow thats BS." Sean said.

"Where the fuck is this prick? And can we get the fucking kill message off the screen I see he killed me a minute ago fuck." Sean said making everyone laugh harder. "What the fuck is this its says avatar paintball and its a picture of a fucking ice cream cone. What are they selling more paint? Oh here he is again shooting at me come...YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Sean yelled as he got hit again making everyone laugh harder again.

"Goddamn I knew this would be dumb!" Sean said. "Is there anything else I can do besides run and shoot. Oh theres sprinting now I figure that out." Sean said annoyed. "Oh come here you motherfucker! HOW ARE YOU KIDDING ME ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Sean yelled as he got hit again making everyone laugh harder. "What the fuck is this oh fuck I know where he is now I'm going to get this bitch." Sean said sneaking up on him.

"OOOOOH! You got got son you got fucking got!" Sean said in excitement. "Are there any cars or people or anything. Oh you fucking bitch this bitch ass bitch quit what the fuck!" Sean yelled annoyed. "He gets hit once and fucking runs away like a little bitch crying to mommy." Sean said making fake crying sounds making everyone laugh harder and some fell out of their seats. "Whatever this is the problem with the modern online gaming community everyones a fucking dick. No one can have a nice relaxing. FUCK YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Sean said getting some more points.

"Hypocrite much?" Talia asked making the girls laugh.

"I fucking heard that." Sean said not looking back. "Man where is everyone...AH YOU Son of a bitch! Who the hell is that who the hell what?" Sean said in disbelief. "The fucker joined at the last second and wins the game are you...AH SHIT!" Sean yelled as he exited the game. "Ok heres another dumb thing the back button makes you quit that is bullshit every other game uses the pause menu not that." Sean said starting a new game.

"God these guys suck and this game sucks even more I want my money back I pain one dollar for this I want it back period." Sean said making everyone burst out laughing even harder. "Oh here we go I...YOU MOTHER FUCKING IDIOT GODDAMNIT!" Sean yelled in anger. "I just got ambushed thats bullshit." Sean said.

"Oh where the fuck is everyone come on. AHHH NOOOOOO! NOOOOO! YOU MOTHER FUCKER WHY WOULD YOU MAKE THE BACK BUTTON QUIT IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY FUCKING SENSE GODDAMNIT!" Sean yelled ending the game and kicked the control away. Everyone just couldn't stop laughing.

"FUCK YOU REZNOV!" Sean yelled kicking him in the stomach.

"OW!" Reznov yelled making everyone laugh harder. "What was that for?" Reznov asked confused.

"For making me buy and play this game." Sean said sitting next to Yumi said Odd could begin his film.

"It wasn't that bad." Yumi said still giggling.

"Yes it was this is why I prefer the real thing." Sean said making her smile.

Odd's film had everyone but Sissi laughing as she turned it off.

"Hey that wasn't cool." Sean said still laughing.

"Odd you are such a..." Was as far as Sissi got before something happened and Sean saw something he knew XANA would do posses her but she didn't go after Aelita but instead started rambling.

"Sissi?" Sean asked waving his hand in her face. "Uh Julia a little help here." Sean asked getting her to drag her to her room.

"What just happened?" Julia asked.

"How should I know?" Sean said setting her down.

"Well?" Yumi asked.

"I have no idea what happened to her but I know this is something XANA could do but why didn't she go after Aelita?" Sean asked.

"We'll figure that out tomorrow." Yumi said as she grabbed his hand and they both walked to the mansion.

Next morning

Yumi and Sam were both naked with both of them resting their heads on Sean's chest before his phone went off making him quickly grab it and answered so it didn't wake them.

"Jer?" Sean asked. "Whoa slow down what happened?" Sean asked making Sam and Yumi open their eyes and stretched as they listened. "Ok we'll be right there." Sean said ending the call. "Somethings up." Sean said getting up and got dressed.

"What is it?" Sam asked cracking her neck a little.

"Sissi came into his room last night still rambling and wrote down some kind of computer code." Sean said putting on his leather gloves.

"And this is concerning how?" Yumi asked putting her thong back on along with her bra and pants.

"The code translates into something and Jeramy thinks its not XANA." Sean said putting on his mask.

"Well who else can activate the towers?" Sam asked putting her shirt on.

"I have no idea." Sean said as they ran outside to the factory.

Minutes later

"Ok listen to this." Jeramy said as he put in the code and it translated into I can help you.

"What the hell is this crap?" Alex asked.

"Are there any activated towers?" Reznov asked.

"No and we checked twice." Dana said.

"Ok thats it I'm heading to Lyoko to do some recon." Sean said.

"I'll go with you." Yumi said.

"Soap and I will head to the school and get Sissi here and tell her father we might be able to see whats wrong with her." Alex said.

"Right." Sean said.

Sean and Yumi arrived on Lyoko in the forest sector and Sean's over glider appeared.

"Hop on." Sean said making her smile and got on and held him by the waist. Sean flew around a bit before both their eyes widen. "Jer are you sure theres no activated towers?" Sean asked.

"Yeah I'm sure the scanners aren't finding any." Jeramy said.

"Well then what the hell is this?" Sean asked sending a visual of a white tower. "Last I checked XANA's towers were red so what is this? Is this the being thats trying to make contact with us?" Sean asked.

"Probably wait a second you've got tanks." Dana said. Sean looked behind him and flew up but they ignored them.

"Hey what gives they ignored us. Whoa whatever is going on XANA doesn't like it." Sean said as the tanks neared the white tower. "Oh no you don't." Sean said firing his rockets at them and destroyed them both. "Jeramy we could use some help." Sean said.

"Hang on I'll oh no! XANA is activating a tower this time." Jeramy said.

"Ok I've got my suspicions as to who this being is now if he's so desperate to do all this." Sean said.

"You mean Franz?" Yumi asked as she jumped down.

"Who else is there we can activate towers to but they always come green." Sean said. "XANA must be extremely desperate to keep him quiet if he's sending this much to destroy the tower." Sean said as a Leviathan appeared and started firing missiles at the tower but Sean used his chain to throw them into each other. "See what I mean he's sending Leviathans at us." Sean said firing his missiles at it.

"Ok I'm sending Ulrich Odd and Aelita to the red tower Jason and Victor will be with you guys soon. Sam and the rest will have to stay here since I'm sure XANA might try more of his tricks." Jeramy said.

"Whatever works." Sean said dodging more rockets. "Fuck!" Sean yelled firing more rockets at the machine and hit it in the head destroying it.

"Here comes another one." Yumi said.

"Jer I'm out of rockets." Sean said.

"Giving you some more give us a second." Dana said.

"Hurry." Sean said as he was almost hit by the rockets before he noticed they were tracking him. "Heat seekers huh?" Sean said getting an idea. "Cancel that order." Sean said ejecting from his glider and it hit the machine and the rockets destroyed them both.

"Nice work." Yumi said.

"As soon as I saw those heat seekers I knew what to do." Sean said as Victor and Jason arrived.

"Uh oh Bad news Sissi was taken to the hospital and XANA took control of one of the nurses and tried to kill her. Alex and Soap are bringing her in now but XANA is still after them." Jeramy said.

"They can handle it." Sean said as Kane Rorke and Cross arrived and attacked them. Sean and Kane got into a knife fight both not gaining any ground. Victor was handling Rorke with ease while Yumi and Jason handled Cross.

"Tell me something Kane is Franz the one who's using the tower?" Sean said both in a headlock trying to snap the others neck.

"Take a guess." Kane said struggling before both snapped the others neck.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." Yumi said before Cross stabbed her in the chest sending her back to earth. Yumi almost fell down once she exited the scanner but Sean caught her.

"You ok?" Sean asked.

"Yeah I'm alright but that hurt." Yumi said holding the spot where she got stabbed.

"You get used to it." Sean said before Victor and Jason came out and Jeramy told them both towers were deactivated.

Later

Jeramy was walking to his room when Sissi came out.

"Is everything ok Sissi?" Jeramy asked.

"How do you expect everything to be ok when I'm surrounded by such losers?" Sissi said walking off.

"Did I miss something?" Jeramy asked making everyone burst out laughing. "What?" Jeramy asked.

"Odd gave her a position for his new film on recent events and she turned it down saying no one would believe something so ridicules." Sean said laughing. "So what did our mysterious contact say?" Sean asked.

"Your going to want to hear this." Jeramy said playing the disk and it said it was Franz Hopper.

"I knew it no one else could activate a tower like that and make XANA so nervous." Sean said getting everyone to agree.

 **Authors note: Ok so we're two episodes away from finishing the second season then we have the third then fourth. I do have plans to make another series of this but different beginning. Next chapter Revelation. See ya.**


	41. Revelation

Chapter 41 Revelation

In Sector five Sean and all the lyoko warriors were fending off XANA's monsters and Sean's old enemies.

"This better get the last amount of Data that we need I am so sick and tired of coming here." Julia said destroying another Manta.

"You and me both." Sean said firing his riffle at the manta's. Victor and Jason killed Kane and the others giving them some breathing room.

"Aelita you almost done?" Reznov asked firing a blast of lightning at the last Manta.

"Just about. There thats all of it." Aelita said sending the Data to Jeramy Dana and Stockman.

"Here are your vehicles." Jeramy said. Reznov's and Julia's were something to a science fiction movie.(Picture the speeders from the clone war series)

"YEE HAW!" Sean yelled flying off and blasted a few Manta's.

"Man XANA really needs to make something new here." Reznov said.

"Don't say that you moron." Sean said before something new did appear that was a machine that Sean and his brothers knew to well. "You idiot you jinxed us now we got HK's on us." Sean said firing his rockets at it.

"Tunnel is open." Jeramy said. Sean and Jason fired their rockets at the HK and blew it up.

"Next time keep your mouth shut." Sean said.

Minutes later

"So did we get anything good?" Sean asked.

"Try amazing with all this new data we can finally access Hopper's diary." Dana said.

"Bout time." Jacob said.

"Problem is we need to activate a tower to process so much data." Jeramy said.

"Uh that didn't go so well last time. XANA hates it when we mess with his toys." Yumi said.

"Yeah but we don't have much choice at this point." Sean said.

"Well can we go eat now its mashed potatoes today." Odd said.

"You can have mine we'll stay here." Jeramy said.

Later

The gang was in the cafeteria eating lunch and talking about the final grades.

"So how good did you get in the final term?" Sean asked Ulrich.

"85 I've got to admit I've never seen my dad so happy since you've been helping me." Ulrich said since Sean helped him not fall behind in his work getting nothing below a c+ to and A-.

"I got 75." Odd said.

"You would have gotten less if you hadn't taken that art class." Sean said.

"87 is what I got." Yumi said.

"81." Pricilla said.

"84." Talia said.

"80." Emily said.

"78." Sam said.

"Well I got a 98 mainly just from gym." Sean said. "Well Aelita whats yours?" Sean asked.

"95." Aelita said shocking them. "But mostly in computers." Aelita said.

"Hell Aelita your doing better then the rest us considering..." Sam tried to say but Sean covered her mouth and glared. "I uh mean." Sam tried to say.

"Its ok I know I'm not human. Still sometimes I get a very strange feeling as if I've been here before." Aelita said.

"Ah thats the magical effect of me you see me once and you think you've seen me forever." Odd said as some of his food was on his face.

"Hey dumbass you got food on your nose." Sean said making everyone laugh. Once they were finished with lunch they were walking around campus. "I cant believe the school year is almost over already." Sean said.

"Well time flies when your having fun." Emily said.

"True." Sean said before Odd ran off saying some admirer wanted to see him in the forest. "I swear." Sean said in amusement. Just then his phone went off. "Jer?" Sean said before sighing. "Alright we're going." Sean said hanging up.

"XANA?" Priscilla asked making him nod.

"Figures just as soon as Odd left." Ulrich said.

"I'll call him." Aelita said.

Later

"Wheres Odd?" Jeramy asked.

"We sent him a message he should have been here by now." Sean said.

"Well we cant wait for him we need to deactivate the tower." Dana said.

"Alright lets go." Sean said.

Sean and the others including his brothers cousins and Reznov and Julia arrived on Lyoko.

"Here I am Jeramy." Odd said in the scanner room.

"What took you so long?" Dana asked.

"I was busy." Odd said.

"Whatever we're sending you in." Dana said. As they sent him to Lyoko a warning sign came up.

"What?" Stockman said.

"Hey guys is Odd with you?" Dana asked.

"Yeah he's right here what is it?" Hunter asked.

"There was a bug during his transfer. Hey what the? The tower deactivated itself." Jeramy said.

"Really?" Sean asked. "Guess XANA must have reconsidered his plan." Sean said.

Sean then looked at odd and felt something off.

"Well thats one less thing to worry about right Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"Right." Odd said blankly.

"Hmmm. Hey Odd do you remember the time I shot Sissi in the foot?" Sean asked confusing everyone.

"Yeah it was funny." Odd said before Sean put him in a headlock.

"Well you cant remember that cause it didn't happen XANA!" Sean said shocking everyone as Sean shot him in the head.

"What the?" Jeramy said as he looked at the camera in the scanner room and didn't see Odd come out.

"How did you know that was XANA and not Odd?" Yumi asked.

"Don't forget XANA said we have a small link that lets me catch onto his plans. I also figured if I told him things that didn't happen he would agree and it worked. But where is the real Odd? Alex you and Soap head back to Earth and find him last time we saw him he was heading into the forest might have been XANA's trap from the start." Sean said.

"Right." Alex said as he and Soap left.

"Alright now that XANA has been dealt with head to the tower." Jeramy said.

"On it." Sean said as he and the others got on the vehicles and went to the tower.

"Ah this is an ideal location to set up some defense weapons." Hunter said.

"Thats why we picked it from the start I'm creating the equipment you'll all need to defend the area also it might be a good idea to bring in a few soldiers that are close by." Stockman said.

"Well last time we were in a situation like this we almost got overrun alright send them in." Sean said.

"Is that a good idea I mean theres only three scanners." Jeramy said.

"Who said anything about using the factories scanners. Recently we've been able to replicate the scanners on the Spirit of fire in a much more different way." Stockman said as 15 soldiers appeared one of which Sean knew since the beginning of the war.

"Forge long time no see." Sean said getting Forge to smirk.

"Long time commander. So this is Lyoko not exactly how I pictured it." Forge said. "Alright boys set up a perimeter I want snipers up on those edges and I want it done now." Forge said getting the soldiers to do just that.

"With all this firepower I don't see how XANA can take us out that easy like last time." Ulrich said.

"Never assume anything." Sean said as Aelita entered the tower.

"When were you going to tell us about this?" Yumi asked crossing her arms.

"What I always believe in being prepared you know that besides I figured it was kinda obvious." Sean said shrugging his shoulder making her roll her eyes but still smiled.

"True but next time let us all know in advance." Yumi said.

"Ok." Sean said.

"Enemies to the north side!" A soldier said getting everyone ready.

"Time for the fun to begin. Guys whats coming our way?" Sean asked.

"Oh boy you are really not going to like this." Dana said.

"What?" Sean asked.

"Looks like XANA is pulling out the big guns. 3 leviathans in bound along with a swarm of tarantulas 20 at best 15 crabs and 10 mega tanks." Dana said.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Yumi said in disbelief before gun fire started going off.

"Just like a few months ago when we brought Aelita to Earth." Sean said.

"Yeah but it was nowhere near this bad XANA really doesn't want us to get into that Diary." Yumi said.

"Incoming!" A soldier yelled out as a rocket nearly hit them.

"Well here we go." Sean said as he started firing his riffle at the monsters.

"Fire some 105 shells at that thing!" Forge yelled having a few soldiers do just that and destroyed one of the leviathans.

"Two more to go!" Sean yelled getting on top of one of the giant machines and wrapped his chain around the head and with a powerful pull he ripped off the head.

"Air units inbound!" A soldier said.

"Oh come on!" Hunter yelled firing his weapons at them.

"This is bullshit!" Priscilla yelled out.

"Shut and keep fighting." Sean yelled as he and Jason ripped the last Leviathan in half.

"That should make our job easier." Jason said before a swarm of hornets rushed at them.

"Fucking hell!" Sean yelled firing his riffle at them till he heard clicking sound. "Fuck I'm out!" Sean yelled pulling his pistols out and fired at the hornets.

"Jeramy we've got a problem." Aelita said in concern.

"Now what?" Sean asked till he looked at the tower and saw the green part of it turning red. "Jeramy XANA's taking over the tower." Sean said firing at some more hornets.

"I cant stop him. Bad news if XANA takes over the tower he'll have access to Hopper's Diary." Jeramy said.

"Not to mention countless other things the vehicles the equipment Aelita's materialization code everything including UNSC files for new weapons." Sean said.

"Wait what!" Yumi said in shock.

"Never though XANA would gain access to them like this what do we do?" Sean asked before they noticed something with he tower.

"Sir what the hell is this?" A soldier asked.

"Hopper." Sean said.

"The decoding process is going full speed." Aelita said in amazement.

XANA's monsters pulled back seeing they lost.

"Enemy is pulling back." A soldier said.

"PHEW." Sean said collapsing next to the wall. "Jesus Christ that was to close for comfort." Sean said as Yumi helped him up.

"Well at least it worked." Yumi said holding his hand.

"Yeah barley. Jer we really need to work on this tower program." Sean said.

"Hang on a second. Alex have you found Odd?" Jeramy asked.

"Don't worry we got him just in the nick of time to XANA tried to drown him." Alex said.

"Oh thank lord." Sean said.

Later

"You were right Franz Hopper was the creator of XANA in his diary wrote down everything during the creation of Lyoko. Everything." Jeramy said.

"We already figured that whats the problem can this help us find an antivirus or what?" Hunter asked before Sean and Jacob elbowed him.

"Shut up." Sean said sternly.

"What?" Hunter asked before Jacob gave him a warning glare making him hold his hands in surrender.

"Yeah I can but theres something more." Jeramy said.

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"Do you recall how you said the name sounded very familiar?" Jeramy asked getting Sean to nod. "During one of your assassination missions the list that had been downloaded had been damaged from an explosion you and Hopper met by accident and you gave him the story and he helped recreate the list thats why he sounded so familiar to you." Jeramy said.

"Hmmmmm Oh now I remember that was...Shit that was practically around the same time I came to the 20th century. I only met him once and I trusted him." Sean said remembering that event.

"Theres also something else." Jeramy said.

"Yeah what?" Jacob asked.

"Before Franz Hopper virtualized himself on Lyoko and being taken prisoner by XANA he lived here on Earth." Jeramy said.

"We already know that." Yumi said.

"Yeah but what we didn't know was that he had a child a teenage daughter." Jeramy said making Aelita confused.

"Really what became of her?" Odd said before Sean figured it out.

"Ask her yourself she's right there." Sean said pointing to Aelita who looked shocked. "You said you had a strange feeling as if you've lived on Earth before now we know why. But the question is what happened?" Sean asked.

"But I cant be I have no memory of this." Aelita said.

"I think I know why. We've been looking for the wrong solution XANA didn't give you anything to bind you to him he stole your memories thats where all those strange visions kept coming from thats why you knew everything about that house cause you lived there before going to Lyoko. But why did he send you both there is the question what happened?" Sean asked making everyone think the same thing especially Aelita.

"I..I." Aeltia tried to say before Sean placed a hand on her shoulder and she buried her face in his chest crying in confusion.

 **Authors note: Wow talk about a battle. Yeah so Franz helped our young heroes unlock his notes now next chapter is the end of season two. Next chapter the key. See ya.**


	42. The key

Chapter 42 the key

Jeramy was in the lab looking over the diary when the doors opened and Sean Yumi Ulrich Odd Talia Priscilla Emily Sam and Aelita walked in.

"We've been looking all over for you." Sean said.

"Sorry I've been here all night reading the diary." Jeramy said.

"Yeah and what have you found out?" Sean asked.

"XANA is after the keys to Lyoko. Hopper had them and so does Aelita thats why he's trying to steal her memory all the time now." Jeramy said.

"Well why didn't he try that to begin with?" Yumi asked.

"He probably wasn't strong enough yet and didn't know she had them till recently." Jeramy said.

"But what does he want them for?" Talia asked.

"What does every prisoner want?" Sean asked confusing them till one of them figured it out.

"Freedom." Emily said.

"XANA wants them to escape the supercomputer and take over the world." Aelita said seeing his evil plan.

"Well thats not going to happen Aelita not while we're here for you." Sean said making her look at him and the others in surprise before she saw them all agreeing. She smiled at them.

Later

"Ok so we know he's after the keys but how does that help us I mean we still don't have the Antivirus." Hunter said.

"You dumbass didn't you listen to what I said last time?" Sean asked making him raise an eyebrow.

"Hmmmm? Oh right you said he took her memories from her." Hunter said feeling dumb now.

"And your one of the high ranking generals?" Emily asked making them laugh.

"Fuck you." Hunter said annoyed.

"Anyway later on today we're heading to the factory to go to sector 5 and we've got a little problem." Sean said drinking his water.

"What is it?" Yumi asked.

"XANA knows we've found the missing link and has unbelievably fortified the place all of us wont even get past the countdown. So Stockman and Dana have called back over at least a hundred troops so we can storm the place get her memories back and shut XANA down forever." Sean said.

"How fortified are we talking about here?" Priscilla asked.

"Everything that XANA took from my memories so far is there minus Kronos. We wont survive going in just all of us we need an army to get in there." Sean said.

"Call it a final battle." Ulrich said amused.

"More like operation final assault." Hunter said making Sean and Jacob chuckle.

"But how do we find her missing fragment?" Talia asked.

"Its in sector 5. Jeramy Dana and Stockman can track it once we're there but for now we juts have to wait till tonight to finish the job for good." Sean said.

Later

Sean and Yumi were at the house relaxing.

"So this is finally it the end of the line." Yumi said.

"Nervous?" Sean asked.

"A little after all after a whole year of this and now we finally have everything we need to shut down XANA for good I'm nervous we might mess up and have to keep fighting XANA longer." Yumi said.

"Well all we can do is have faith." Sean said holding her close making her smile. She was praying that this was the final mission so she could start her family with her love. Sean's phone rang and he answered it. "Yeah?" Sean asked.

"Everything is ready time to end this boss." Forge said.

"Be right there." Sean said.

"Is it time?" Yumi asked.

"Yup lets go." Sean said.

Later

"Alright guys get ready I'm sending you to the ice sector Stockman and Dana are sending the other troops to the other end of the sectors. Remember this is the most important mission." Jeramy said.

"Send us in Jeramy." Reznov said.

"Here we go." Jeramy said.

Sean and the others soon arrived at the ice sector.

"Well this is it." Sean said.

"Here are your vehicles." Jeramy said as they appeared. "The others are arriving near the end of the other sectors." Jeramy said.

"Lets get this mission underway then." Sean said. Soon they all arrived at the end of the sector.

"Everyone is in position commander." Forge said.

"Alright lets go enter the code Jeramy." Sean said.

"Right here we go." Jeramy said entering the code and everyone was engulfed in the sphere and transported to sector five. The whole room expanded to fit everyone in.

"Ugh." Sean said.

"Still having stomach trouble?" Yumi asked amused.

"No not this." Sean said. "Alright lets go!" Sean said as everyone ran off.

(Enter Scorponok from Transformers soundtrack)

Soon everyone made it to the end of the room and they immediately were attacked by all sorts of monsters and old war enemies.

"DAMN!" Forge yelled. "Concentrate on the north side!" Forge said having some troops lay down some cover and fire.

"Shit. Ulrich Odd with me the rest of you stay here." Sean said as the three of them rushed to the key to stop the countdown.

"Look out left side!" A soldier said before getting gunned down and sent back to the spirit of fire.

"Boss we're getting torn to pieces out here." Forge said firing his shotgun.

"Hang on." Sean said.

"We're almost there." Odd said

"Look out RPG!" Another soldier yelled firing at the rocket launcher and it misfired and destroyed one of the turrets attacking them turning the tide of the battle.

"This is going well." Odd said.

"Yup. Oh theres Kane and Mezsa." Sean said. "I got this." Sean said throwing grenades at them. Mezsa held it away but then it exploded into shrapnel cutting his face apart and killed him. Sean charged at Kane and both got into a knife fight before Sean tripped him and slit his throat.

"Nice work." Ulrich said as Sean hit the key and the countdown stopped. What was left of XANA's defenses was taking down after that.

"Alright we're almost there." Jeramy said.

"Theres only 50 of us left sir. We'll stay up here and make sure they cant follow incase they try to send more troops down." Forge said.

"Right lets go guys." Sean said as they went down. Soon they made it to the bottom and saw something glowing.

"Jeramy what is that?" Yumi asked.

"Thats it thats Aelita's missing fragment." Jeramy said before they heard more gunfire above.

"Shit Forge whats going on up there?" Sean asked.

"We got it boss just get the fragment." Forge said.

"Alright lets move." Sean said as they rushed to the end. As soon as they did they got attacked from all sides.

"Fuck!" Reznov yelled as he and Hunter fired back.

"Forge get down here we need backup!" Sean yelled.

"On our way. Lets go men move!" Forge yelled as what was left of them on Lyoko which was 25 men rushed down. Once they made it down to them they fired in every direction.

"How are we supposed to get to there?" Yumi asked.

"Like this." Sean said throwing her and Aelita to the other side and landed on their feet while he jumped over to them.

"Warn us next time." Yumi said before she got hot three times in the back losing all her life points and went back to earth.

"GRRR! Lets go." Sean said.

"Sean hurry the whole place is falling apart." Jeramy said as the whole room crumbled squashing everyone.

"AH! SHIT!" Sean yelled as he and Aelita rushed to the fragment but started falling before they landed on a manta each. "Uh Jeramy its getting worse." Sean said.

"No its getting better." Jeramy said as Yumi and the others made it back to the lab while on the Spirit of fire the troops that came back from Lyoko watched on the screen.

"Your crazy whats going on?" Sean asked.

"Its Franz Hopper who's controlling the Manta's." Jeramy said as Sean got on the bottom of the stairs while Aelita went to the top. Aelita looked at the fragment before touching it and seconds later it shattered.

"Uh Jeramy was supposed to happen please say yes." Sean said worried.

"Its a trap!" Jeramy yelled in shock(I don't want to hear one comment about that line at all I've heard enough to last a lifetime)

"OOOOH FUCK!" Sean yelled as the whole place came apart and got flattened. Sean appeared in the scanner room where Yumi was and pulled him to the elevator.

"HELP ME!" Aelita yelled in fear.

"The Scyphozoa is behind you Aelita!" Jeramy yelled. Yumi and Priscilla dragged Sean to the computer.

"There wasn't anything I could do." Sean said in defeat as the Scyphozoa drained Aelita's memories.

"NOOO!" Jeramy yelled in horror as everyone could only watch in horror as well before the Scyphozoa finished and dropped her and she stopped moving. "Aelita she's dead." Jeramy said in sorrow.

On Lyoko all the towers started turning red.

"What...Whats happening?" Yumi asked tearfully as she couldn't believe what was happening here.

"XANA got what he wanted he has the keys to Lyoko he'll be able to escape the supercomputer." Jeramy said as the clouds outside started striking lightening.

On Lyoko Aelita's dead body started glow before she opened her eyes.

"Hey what gives?" Sean asked as they noticed something happening to Aelita.

"Its Franz hopper he's saving Aelita and brining Lyoko back to life." Jeramy said.

"I'm heading to the scanner." Sean said rushing down the ladder where he saw Aelita getting out and nearly fell to the ground had he not caught her. "Aelita." Sean said relieved she was alive as was everyone else.

Later on the spirit of fire

"Could someone please say something funny before I have a Heart attack." Odd said.

"Knock it off." Jacob said hitting him upside the head not in the mood for his BS.

"All those memories on Earth is what XANA took from you and your father gave them back to you." Jeramy said.

"Your free now but so is XANA." Sean said.

"Shutting down the supercomputer isn't going to stop XANA now. What are we going to do?" Yumi asked holding Sean's hand.

"We do what we've been doing since Day one we fight. We can still stop XANA we just have to find him." Sean said getting everyone to agree.

Everyone decided to explore the ship to clear their heads from this whole ordeal. Yumi went looking for Sean.

"Hey kid looking for something?" Forge asked.

"Do you know where Sean is?" Yumi asked.

"Oh he's more then likely on the observation deck to calm his nerves." Forge said.

Yumi went to the observation deck and found him sitting down looking at Earth.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Sean asked making her smile as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah it is." Yumi said holding his hand.

"I'm sorry we couldn't beat XANA. I know how much you were looking forward to having a baby." Sean said.

"Its not your fault we all failed we should have known XANA wouldn't keep it out like that so easily. We'll stop him like you said no matter what." Yumi said pulling his mask down and kissed him.

"I know." Sean said as she laid on his lap looking at the earth with a content smile on her face.

 **Authors note: NOOOOOOOO! Now is XANA is free in the internet world minus the UNSC kind since theres no way he can attack a thousand A.I's all at once even he's not that powerful. Next time we begin season 3 episode straight to the heart. See ya.**


	43. Straight to the heart

Chapter 43 straight to the heart

Yumi and the girls were in the mansion doing some rather sexual dares and were laughing in the process. Summer break went by in a flash and school would be starting up again. The good thing was that XANA hadn't launched a single attack the whole summer which made things good for the gang especially the girls who would do some very erotic dares.

Right now Sam was being Spanked by Priscilla and was thanking her for each one making the girls laugh.

"Thank you ok thats it." Sam said sitting and blushed making them giggle at her as she put her pants and thong back on.

"Ok my turn." Aelita said spinning a bottle and it lands on Emily who giggled.

"Dare." Emily said.

"Hmmm I dare you to go upstairs and moon out the window." Aelita said making the other girls gasp in shock and burst out laughing while Emily blushed but did as dared. She went upstairs with Yumi and Sam and pulled down her pants and thong and mooned at the window making them laugh.

"Oh I'm so going to get her back for that." Emily said blushing.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sean asked entering the mansion making them rush downstairs.

"There you are." Yumi said. "We've been board as hell while you were gone this week." Yumi said.

"I had to search on leads on XANA. It's not good other top secret labs with supercomputers have been reported MIA in the past month." Sean said.

"Great well at least he hasn't been causing trouble here." Priscilla said.

"Yeah and I don't like it." Sean said. "Anyway we need to get our schedules for the school." Sean said.

"Ah hell thats right fine lets go." Yumi said.

Later

"Oh shit." Sean said.

"Oh boy thats not good." Priscilla said looking at the schedule they were all in the same classes all but one person in the group.

"Whats wrong?" Odd asked.

"Your not in the same class as the rest of us." Sean said.

"What?" Odd asked in shock.

"This is going to complicate everything." Jeramy said.

"Hang on a second. Jim!" Sean yelled making said person stop.

"Yeah what is it?" Jim asked.

"Why is Odd not in any of our classes?" Sean asked confused.

"Oh because I requested for that since he causes nothing but trouble." Jim said making their eyes widen.

"What but thats not fair or true." Odd said.

"Sorry Odd my mind is made up." Jim said walking off before Alex got in his way along with Victor. "Oh no I'm not being intimidated this time." Jim said walking off.

"Ok that was bull." Sean said.

"Well we got to do something." Reznov said.

"I know." Odd said running off.

"Oh boy hope doesn't do something stupid like usual." Sean said.

"Oh great its the freaks again." William said making them sigh.

"Do you ever get tired of that? What are you going to do the same shit as last year?" Sean asked making him glare.

"Are you ever going to do the world a favor and die? OWW!" William yelled as Yumi kicked him in the stomach.

"Fuck you!" Yumi yelled as they walked off.

"Ah thats my girl." Sean said placing his arm around her shoulder making her smile.

"I swear your violent temper is rubbing off on us." Jeramy said making them all laugh.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sean asked.

"Eh not really depending on the circumstance." Jeramy said making them all laugh again.

Later

The gang minus Odd was in the lunch room.

"So hows are those leads turning out?" Jeramy asked.

"Not good like I told Yumi and the girls when I got back several top secret labs have gone MIA XANA is not doubt responsible. The question is what is he doing?" Sean asked.

"Hey guys." Hiroki said walking up to them with some other kid his age.

"Oh I forgot your little brother starts school here this year." Sean said.

"Great." Yumi said sarcastically.

"Oh chill out. So who's your friend here man?" Sean asked.

"This is Johnny I just met him." Hiroki said.

"Listen Hiroki just cause your in Junior high now doesn't mean you have to follow me around ok bro?" Yumi said annoyed.

"You better be nice or I'll rat on you both when you come home late." Hiroki said making her growl as the two of them walked away.

"You two seriously need to bond." Sean said taking a bite of his food.

"You might get along with your siblings but Hiroki is a fucking ONI." Yumi said annoyed.

"A what?" Julia asked.

"ONI. It means devil demon master whatever." Sean said.

"How did you know that?" Yumi asked surprised.

"Just because I'm greek doesn't mean I know other cultures." Sean said making her blush and smile.

"Oh really so whats the term for death god?" Yumi asked playfully.

"Shinigami." Sean said smirking making her giggle. "My turn who's the god of the underworld? And every time you get it wrong you have to do a punishment game when we all get back to the house." Sean whispered in her ear making her shiver in excitement.

"Hmmmm uh hold on. Atlas?" Yumi said making Sean Jacob and Hunter burst out laughing.

"I said god not Titan!" Sean said holding his stomach. "Atlas is one of the strongest titans of greek legends Hades is the god of the underworld." Sean said still laughing making her blush and pout. "Ok next question who is the mother of the big three?" Sean asked.

"Uh Gaia?" Yumi asked.

"Ok seriously have not studied greek at all?" Sean asked. "No its Rhea the wife of Kronos." Sean said making her pout more.

"Ok smart ass your turn. Whats the name for God in Japan?" Yumi asked.

"That depends on which one your talking about the most common name is Kami or Amaterasu goddess of the sun." Sean said making her blink a few times before grinning.

"Wow you really do know my culture don't you?" Yumi said impressed.

"You have no idea ok last question who is the wife of Hephaestus?" Sean asked.

"Oh boy uh I think it starts with an A. Um come on come on. Oh Athena." Yumi said making Jacob and Hunter burst out laughing while Sean shook his head no.

"You were close it did start with an A but that wasn't her she's the goddess of wisdom. His wife is the goddess of love Aphrodite." Sean said making Yumi groan out loudly in annoyance.

"Damnit." Yumi said.

"You almost had that one." Sean said petting her back making her smile.

"Uh guys we got a problem XANA is up to something in sector 5." Jeramy said.

"A whole summer gone by and now he shows up and for what theres nothing left for him there. Is there?" Sean asked.

"Knowing XANA he's up to something lets go." Hunter said.

Later

Sean Yumi Aelita Priscilla Talia Emily Sam Reznov Julia Hunter Jacob Ulrich and Odd arrived on Lyoko.

"Here are your vehicles." Jeramy said as they appeared. They got on and headed to the end of the sector.

"By the way I found a way to get back into class with you guys." Odd said.

"Oh yeah how?" Jacob asked.

"I decided to black mail Jim." Odd said making Sean frown.

"Black mail Jim how?" Aelita asked.

"I know a secret he'd rather not talk about and that he'd rather not have anyone else talk about." Odd said.

"You know what Odd go fuck yourself." Sean said speeding away from him.

"What was that about?" Odd asked in surprise.

"Are you forgetting all the times Sissi tried to blackmail him to go out with her." Yumi said knowing what his problem was.

"Oh crap I forgot." Odd said.

"Put that aside for later and focus on the mission." Jeramy said.

"Whatever." Sean said.

"Sean." Yumi said in a no argument tone.

"Fine." Sean said.

"Ok sending you all in." Jeramy said entering the code. Soon they all entered Sector 5.

"Still no stomach troubles?" Odd asked. Sean just ignored him. "Oh come on the end justifies the means doesn't it?" Odd asked but Sean still ignored him.

"Odd I'd just leave him alone if I were you." Yumi said making Odd sigh.

"Lets go." Sean said as they rushed to the tunnel.

"Countdown has started." Jeramy said.

"Oh fucking hell." Sean said in disbelief seeing the whole room was moving and smashing against other walls. "Not this shit again." Sean said annoyed. To his surprise though Aelita started jumping towards the key. "Whoa when did she learn do that?" Sean said impressed.

"Damn." Jacob said as Aelita hit the key and everything went back to normal.

"Where in the hell did you learn to do that?" Sean asked making her smile.

"Just something I picked up." Aeltia said.

"Not really an answer but whatever." Jacob said as they went to the elevator.

"Is anyone else confused as to why we haven't seen one monster?" Yumi said.

"Now that I think about it yeah that is weird whats XANA up to?" Sean asked as they made it outside. "No Manta's either what gives?" Sean asked.

"You might want to take that back incoming." Hunter said pointing at two Manta's coming at them or so they thought as they went right by them without firing a shot.

"Thats it?" Emily asked confused.

"Jeramy where are all of XANA's monsters this is ridicules." Sean said.

"Hang on I'm sending your vehicles." Jeramy said.

"I'll go first." Sean said jumping on his glider and saw something at the bottom of the sphere that kept opening and closing. "Uh Jeramy where does this lead?" Sean asked as the others soon followed him.

"Uh hang on something weird is going on. XANA's monsters are in an unknown part of Sector 5 and that thing leads right to them." Jeramy said.

"Ok lets go." Sean said as he flew in first. The others soon followed.

"What the hell?" Priscilla said confused as XANA's monsters were attacking some glowing object.

"Whatever that thing is XANA wants it destroyed. We cant let that happen. Lets go." Sean said as they attacked the monsters.

"What in the world is that thing?" Jeramy asked doing a scan on it. Hunter and Jacob got taken out when Kane and Rorke came out of nowhere and snapped their necks before Sean killed Rorke by jumping on him and stabbed him in the head. Kane and Sean got into a two way headlock before both snapped the others necks.

"FUCK!" Sean yelled as he exited the scanner.

"What is that thing?" Hunter asked as they made it up to Jeramy.

"Guys you have to stop XANA." Jeramy said.

"Why what is this thing?" Priscilla asked before she got hit in the back and lost her life points.

"That is the core of Lyoko if its destroyed Lyoko goes away forever." Jeramy said.

The only one left was Aelita with one creeper.

"Oh shit get her out of there." Hunter said.

"Watch." Jeramy said as Aelita launched an energy ball from her hand at the creeper as it fired at her and it was destroyed.

"What the? Did she get some new powers during the summer?" Sean asked.

"Yup now she's fully capable of fighting like all of you." Jeramy said.

"OH NO!" Yumi yelled as Aelita lost all her life points.

"Relax head to the scanners your about to see something good." Sean said confusing them minus his cousins. They made it to the scanners and one of them opened.

"Do you realize you gave some of us a heart attack?" Yumi said as Aelita jumped out and gave her a hug.

"Wait what just happened?" Ulrich asked.

"She has all her memories back meaning she's just like us again so we don't need code earth anymore." Sean said.

"Oh yeah thats right." Jeramy said smiling.

"So what do we do with the code then?" Hunter asked. "I mean we might need it again one day." Hunter said.

"We keep it for now." Sean said making everyone agree.

Later

Odd let out a shriek in shock as Sean after he gave back the disk to Jim and getting back in their classes gave him a wedgie.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Odd yelled as Sean dropped him.

"Ok I forgive you now." Sean said snickering.

"Not cool." Odd said.

"You know I hate black mailers so you shouldn't have even tried." Sean said walking off.

"Ow." Odd said.

Later tonight at the mansion

Sean went looking for more leads on XANA while Yumi and the girls however played truth or dare again or rather Yumi getting punished like she agreed since she got every question Sean asked her on Greek mythology wrong.

"Oh god so what do I have to do?" Yumi asked. A great part of her was excited and thrilled by this another part of her was a little nervous.

"Lets just see who goes first." Aelita said spinning the bottle and it lands on Talia. "Ok Truth or dare?" Aelita asked.

"Hmmm I guess truth since your last dare kinda scared me." Talia said making the girls giggle.

"Ok If I asked you to go out nude and get the paper in the morning would you?" Aelita asked making her blush extremely.

"Uh maybe." Talia said shyly making them laugh. Talia spins the bottle and it lands on Sam.

"I better not be asked for another spanking like last time If I ask for a dare." Sam said making them giggle.

"Well whats the choice?" Talia asked.

"Uh Dare." Sam said hopping it wouldn't be anything painful.

"Ok I dare you to strip and stay naked for the rest of the night." Talia said.

"Is that all fine." Sam said smirking taking off her cloths till she was naked. Sam spins the bottle and it lands on Yumi who gulped.

"Uh Dare." Yumi said.

"I dare you to let me pour hot candle wax on your back." Sam said making her eyes widen and tried to get away but Emily and Priscilla held her down.

"NO WAY!" Yumi said trying to get free.

"Sorry but you agreed to the terms." Emily said playfully making her grumble as her shirt was pulled up to her head and her bra was unclipped. Sam lite a candle and it already started melting.

"Thirty seconds thats how much you have endure. Want a gag to keep your screams contained?" Sam asked playfully.

"Fine." Yumi said before her eyes widened as Sam stuffed her mouth with her black panties.

"Here we go." Sam said tipping the candle over and Yumi screamed into her gag as a few hot drops of wax hit her back.

"Shhh its almost over 15 more seconds." Priscilla said. Yumi whimpered into her gag before the wax stopped and Sam blew out the candle and pulled out her panties.

"There good girl." Sam said.

"Owww." Yumi said before sighing in relief when Sam rubbed some ointment on her back and her burn marks faded away.

"There now its your turn." Sam said.

"You better hope I don't land on you." Yumi said as she spins the bottle and it lands on Priscilla.

"Hmmm Dare." Priscilla said with confidence.

"Oh I dare you to give me an orgasm." Yumi said pulled her pants and thong off.

"Oooooh nice." Sam said as Priscilla crawled over to her and placed her mouth over her pussy. Yumi moaned softly as she placed her hands on her head making her go deeper.

"Mmmmm thats it more." Yumi moaned out. Priscilla moaned as she tasted Yumi's sweet insides before she got a little daring and moved her finger to her second hole making Yumi gasp in surprise. "What are you doing?" Yumi asked between moans.

"Just exploring." Priscilla said as her finger went into her anus making Yumi gasp in surprise but enjoyed the sensation before she gasped as she bucked her hips and held back her scream and whimpered in bliss as she came in her mouth and panted in bliss before Priscilla pulled her mouth away licking her lips. Yumi pulled her pants and thong back up.

Priscilla spins the bottle and it lands on Aelita.

"Hmm truth." Aelita said.

"Have you've fantasized about having sex with Tailia since you two look like twins?" Priscilla asked making them both blush.

"Uh well...Yes." Aelita said making the girls burst out laughing.

"Oh wow Cant say I blame her." Emily said giggling.

Aelita rolled her eyes and spins the bottle and it lands on Emily.

"Um Dare." Emily said.

"Hmmm I dare you to kiss Yumi on her left butt cheek." Aelita said making the girls gasp in shock before laughing harder.

"You got no resistance from me." Yumi said laying on her stomach and pulled her pants down and her thong.

"Oh lord our so called princess isn't so innocent after all." Emily said making her giggle. Emily crawled over to Yumi and got behind her and caressed her butt cheek before leaning down and gave it a wet kiss making Yumi moan softly before whimpering as Emily licked it as well.

"Wow that felt nice." Yumi said pulling her pants up.

Emily spanned the bottle and lands on Yumi.

"Truth." Yumi said.

"Did you enjoy that?" Emily asked.

"Oh yeah I was even tempted to let you do more." Yumi said making the others snicker. Yumi spins the bottle and it lands on Aelita.

"Hmmm Dare." Aelita asked.

"Ok I dare you to strip naked and let us take pictures of you with our phones." Yumi said making Aelita giggle as she stood up and removed her cloths and stood in front of them naked giving them posses before they stopped and she redressed herself.

"Aw I was hoping you'd stay naked." Sam said.

"Maybe next time." Aelita said spinning the bottle and it lands on Emily.

"Dare." Emily said smirking.

"Hmmm I dare you to touch yourself with your cloths on for five minutes." Aelita said.

"Oooooh." The others said in excitement while Emily blushed but brought her hand into her shorts and went into her thong and fingered herself. Emily moaned as she did this with everyone watching it turned her on before she suddenly gasped as arched her back and whimpered in bliss before a wet spot was seen on her shorts.

"Ooooh that was hot." Priscilla said licking her lips. Emily pulled her hand out and licked her hand clean making them giggle and whistle at her. She spins the bottle and lands on Yumi.

"Ooooh Dare me." Yumi said in excitement.

"I dare you to take off your thong without taking your pants off and lick them before throwing them at one of us." Emily said making Yumi grin before she reached into her pants and pulled a string and then pulled up and her thong appeared and she licked them slowly before throwing them to Aelita who giggled and put them in her pocket.

"Ok As much as I want to continue this I've got class first thing tomorrow." Priscilla said.

"Yeah me to." Emily said and everyone just went to the main bedroom.

 **Authors note: Sorry as much as I want to continue I need to work on the next chapter. Next chapter is slightly similar to the next episode but very different as the UNSC show the school a machine capable of showing memories of a persons past and guess which one of two people screw Sean over. Next time Lyoko minus one. See ya. I had to** **redo this chapter cause I fucked up on the writing cause of some bug my laptop had and had to use *Shudders* Firefox.**


	44. Lyoko minus one

Chapter 44 Lyoko minus one

"So let me get this straight this thing can access memories just by adding in a date?" Yumi asked Sean as he put it in the classroom.

"Yup this way I can show everyone what happened during the war and learn from our mistakes." Sean said plugging in everything needed.

"Hmmm I hope no one asks for events that happened recently when you use this later today." Yumi said grinning.

"Relax certain things are blocked from being seen on this." Sean said making her smile.

"Good cause I'd rather not have everyone know everything about us." Yumi said.

"Such as like what the harem?" Sean asked making her giggle.

"Oh I'm sure thats going to come out sooner or later." Yumi said.

"True and when that day comes I can simply tell everyone its a common thing on Sparta and other UNSC worlds." Sean said making her smile as she leaned her head on his shoulder and left the class room.

Later

"My word technology such as this is unheard of." Herts said in amazement.

"Don't forget we are from the future here so this is common for us." Sean said.

"Please I bet its a worthless fake invention." William said making everyone sigh.

"Really? ODD!" Sean yelled making said blonde jump up in fright making everyone laugh including Sean.

"Yeah?" Odd asked.

"Get over here so I can prove this works just tell me a certain date to put in." Sean said.

"Ok how bout the swimming pool incident?" Odd asked chuckling while Sean growled and bonked him in the head.

"Yeah no." Sean said annoyed.

"I got one." Yumi said whispering something in his ear making him blink.

"That I can do lay down and let me put this on." Sean said.

"Hey what do you think your doing?" William said.

"Putting this on her head so I can play the memory she suggested now back off." Sean said pushing him away making him growl.

"Dunbar sit down." Herts said making him do so reluctantly.

"This memory of hers is actually special its how Yumi and I met almost 12 years ago." Sean said inputing some codes and the screen turned on and showed them the events of her about to be killed by the punks who kidnaped her just as Sean arrived and tore them to pieces.

"Cool but what were you doing in Japan?" Ulrich asked getting a few other students to wonder the same thing.

"This is also the very same day and time I arrived in the 20th century and a good thing to otherwise she might not have been alive all this time." Sean said as he pulled off the device from her head and she smiled at him.

"Ok freak lets see some of your memories then." William said.

"And why should I show you any of my memories?" Sean asked.

"Whats the matter scared to show everyone what kind of monster you are." William said. Before anyone could say anything Sean just chuckled.

"If it shuts your sorry ass up then fine." Sean said writing down something on a note and handed it to Jeramy and sat down and put the device on his head.

"I bet its a soft memory move!" William said shoving Jeramy.

"WILLIAM!" Yumi yelled as he randomly inserted a date and the screen lite up.

Memory flashback

"Give me a mag!" A soldier yelled before he got shot to pieces. Sean and a few others were in special armor of sorts as they laid down on a beach taking heavy fire.(For their armor picture the COG armor from gears of war but have the Greek flag in the center.

"AWW! Cant we get break here?" Sean asked taking the dead soldiers dog tags.

"Just be grateful we have extra support." Forge said.

"Alright listen up our orders are extraction and date retrieval. Command wants to know what Insurgents are up and one of their high ranking officers is willing to give us intel in exchange for protection I do not want any of these bastards to live past tonight for what they've done other then him." Kane said.

"INCOMING!" A soldier said as a mortar nearly hit them.

"Fuck! Kane theres no way we can get past all that going parade style we need a decoy or something." Sean said avoiding a bullet to the face.

"I'm open to suggestions." Kane said.

"Right. Mike listen I got an idea but I need you to do exactly as I say." Sean said.

"What do you need?" Mike asked. Sean pulled out some smoke grenades from his bag and gave them to him.

"Lay down some smokes on my signal. The rest of you get in snipping positions with inferred scopes we take them out as soon as the smoke is up." Sean said.

"Good idea." Kane said.

"Alright here I go." Sean said rushing across the beach and got into position as he got the enemies attention and fired at him and Sean jumped down. Sean pressed a button on his gear and Mike threw the smoke grenades out.

"Now shoot the turrets nail these bastards!" Kane yelled as the snippers took out the enemy turret gunners giving them a chance to move up the beach.

"Alright nice work man." Mike said.

"Thanks now lets get the intel and get out." Sean said as he and the rest of Wolf pack rushed in. They shot their way through to the labs and found the officer and knocked him out.

"James get that intel off the computers now!" Kane said.

"Got it sir." James said.

"Intel from command friendly reinforcements in bound from Russia sir." Mike said.

"We hold our position here then." Kane said.

End memory flashback

Sean woke up with Yumi shaking him up.

"Wake up. WAKE UP!" Yumi yelled making him groan in discomfort before sitting up.

"What the? That wasn't supposed to happen." Sean said rubbing his temples.

"William put in a random date and played back one of your commando missions." Ulrich said making Sean growl and turned and saw William tied up and gagged. Sean walked up to him and punched him in the face a few time busting his nose and face up.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING IDIOT!" Sean yelled in his face making William death for a second.

Later

"Goddamnit." Sean said as he and the others at on a bench.

"So what mission was that anyway?" Aelita asked.

"Operation instruction. Mission was to grab the official and get him to UNSC high command and retrieve as much data as we could." Sean said.

"Well looks like it worked." Ulrich said.

"You didn't see the end of the mission. Insurgents fired heavy round mortars at us. Had Russians not arrived when they did we would be dead. The trip back was funny though." Sean said chuckling.

Flash back

"Get that stinking shit out of me face." Sean said to James who offered him chewing Tobacco as they flew back to base with the enemy officer. James tried to give some to Mike but he ignored him.

"Bunch of slack jawed faggots around here! This stuff will make you into goddamn sexual tyrannosaurus just like me." James said proudly.

"Yeah strap this on your sore ass James." Mike said aiming his grenade launcher at him making everyone burst out laughing.(I'm pretty sure a lot of you know where this came from.

End flash back

The gang burst out laughing at that.

"Oh wow." Odd said holding his sides.

"James still uses that shit." Sean said chuckling.

"Uh oh." Jeramy said. "XANA alert." Jeramy said.

"Oh great." Sean said.

Later

Sean and the others soon arrived on Lyoko in the forest sector.

"Vehicles away." Dana said.

"Lets go." Sean said jumping on his Glider. "YEE HAW!" Sean yelled flying off with the others in pursuit.

"So whats the attack?" Ulrich asked.

"I have no idea but lets worry about that latter." Jeramy said.

"OH SHIT!" Sean yelled avoiding rockets launched at him. In their way was giant robot twice the size of the Leviathan.

"What the hell is that!" Yumi yelled as she and the others scattered.

"HARVESTER LOOK OUT!" Sean yelled. (Picture the Harvester from Terminator salvation)

"What is that?" Odd asked firing his arrows at it.

"XANA has really gone off the deep end." Sean said firing his rockets at its head. "Get to the tower I can handle this." Sean said ejecting from his glider and crashed it in the face making it fall over before Sean wrapped his chain around it and pulled hard before giving a vicious roar and pulled it off.

"Wow that was nice." Yumi said flying next to him and he jumped on her over wing. "What was that thing?" Yumi asked as they neared the tower.

"Harvester war machine used for collecting enemy survivors. OH SHIT! Theres another one." Sean said as it stood in front of the tower.

"Would this help?" Dana said inserting some music.

(Insert Cant stop rocking by ZZ top)

"Sis you rock." Sean said making Yumi giggle before Sean jumped. "YEE HAW!" Sean said giving it a drop kick before doing it again in the leg. "Take this mother fucker!" Sean yelled slicing its left leg off with the blade that came out of his left knuckle.

"Alright." Talia said firing her wrest weapons at the head.

"Man how tough is this thing?" Ulrich asked before he got squashed by its giant hands.

"YOU FUCK!" Sean yelled slicing off the other leg.

"Uh Jeramy we got a problem." Aelita said as the Scyphozoa approached her.

"What the hell is that thing doing here?" Sean asked as it did the same shit it always did. "WHAT HELL!" Sean asked destroying the second harvester but throwing a large explosive at the head. Sean got to Aelita just as it pulled away.

"Aelita you ok?" Sean asked before he looked her in the eye and say XANA's symbol. "Of fucking course you jerk." Sean said to XANA who smirked and blasted him away. "OW! XANA you fucking asshole." Sean said avoiding another blast.

"Whats gotten into Aelita?" Yumi asked in concern.

"XANA has taken control of her. Take her out." Sean said about to fire his riffle at her.

"But what about the tower?" Sam asked.

"Its a decoy." Sean said before 4 tarantulas attacked them all. "SHIT!" Sean yelled firing his riffle at them. All the was left was him Yumi and Sam. Aelita got on one of them monsters and went to a different tower.

"Where the fuck is she going?" Sam asked blasting one of the monsters with lightening.

"Don't know but we wont figure that out unless we follow her." Sean said as he jumped on Yumi's over wing and the followed her and saw a way tower.

"What are they going to a way tower?" Jeramy asked.

"How should I know? Wait a minute I think we're about to find out." Sean said as she entered the tower and seconds later it shockingly vanished. "Oh god so thats why." Sean said as she fell down and Sean caught her.

"What happened?" Aelita asked.

"That." Sean said pointing to the parts of the sector disappearing. Sean shot the girls sending them back to earth then waited a few seconds before shooting himslef in the head.

"What did you do that for?" Yumi asked confused rather then angry.

"If I didn't we all would have fallen into the digital sea." Sean said.

"He's right the forest sector is gone XANA used Aelita to destroy it." Jeramy said.

"I got to hand it to XANA that was clever using Aelita to destroy one of the sectors." Sean said.

"In any case we've got to be more carful from now on otherwise XANA will destroy the rest of the sectors and that means." Jeramy said.

"We wont be able to get to sector five to stop him from destroying the core." Sean said.

"Yup so we need to be ready for anything." Dana said.

 **Authors note: Second chapter up. Yeah so Sean's old memories from his days in Wolf pack were seen when William tried to get one of his more miserable memories out failed. Mike used to have respect for Sean back then before the loss of the war. Next time Tidal wave. See ya.**


	45. Tidal wave

Chapter 45 tidal wave

"Oh this is the most embarrassing dare ever." Priscilla said as Aeilta gave her a fake tattoo on her left butt cheek making the girls laugh.

"Oh my god." Yumi yelled out holding her sides along with everyone else.

"Oh just you wait till I land on you." Priscilla said.

"Sorry to interrupt." Sean said making Priscilla blush so bright you could roast marshmallows over her as he looked at the tattoo on her ass which was a serpent dragon making him chuckle. "But Jeramy needs us so get your tattooed ass over there." Sean said patting her tattoo making her grumble and pout while the others laughed harder.

Later

"Ok this Data should hopefully help us with our plan to travel into the network." Jeramy said.

"Good cause we really need to get moving." Hunter said.

"What about a sub or something to travel down to the digital sea this way all of us can fit." Soap said.

"Not a bad idea but theres a problem we need to know everything that is down there. Layouts landmarks ETC we don't know what the hell is there." Dana said.

"She's right but we do need to hurry since many of the labs that are MIA are very concerning." Jacob said.

"What do you mean?" Odd asked.

"Odd what do you think secret labs do?" Jeramy said.

"Oh right." Odd said.

"The UNSC cant handle this world wide theres only 10,000 of us left from the war we don't have the resources to deal with this on a planetary scale." Stockman said.

"Don't sell us out just yet we managed to win the war despite the outcome we can win this we just need to work on all the flaws." Sean said.

"We can talk about this later we need to get back to school." Jeramy said.

"Right and I need my morning breakfast." Odd said.

"Forget it we cant miss Gym today." Sean said.

"What but we haven't had breakfast yet." Odd said.

"To late." Ulrich said.

Later

Odd's stomach was grumbling like crazy.

"Odd keep it down your stomach is more noisy then you are." Yumi said.

"Sheesh man if your that hungry eat this." Hunter said handing him something wrapped up.

"Oh god no anything but that." Reznov said.

"What is it?" Ulrich asked as Odd took a bite and looked extremely pale.

"That is an MRE meals ready to eat military rations." Sean said with Yumi and Priscilla leaning on his shoulders.

"Whats with Odd?" Priscilla asked.

"Ewwwww." Odd said finally making Sean Hunter and Jacob burst out laughing.

"Yeah they suck but we ate what we could." Sean said between laughs.

"Alright I know you all are going to be disappointed but I'm going to have to cancel todays class." Jim said.

"AWW!" Sean Jacob Hunter Reznov and Julia said while the others looked happy.

"Instead Victor Yolanda and myself will be teaching about being healthy and fit." Jim said.

"Victor you asshole." Hunter said making him give him the finger making Sean chuckle.

"Ok what is this?" Sean asked.

Jim started doing exercises before they heard a crunching sound.

"Ow I think I just pulled something I cant move!" Jim said making Yolanda place a hand to her head while Victor shakes his head while rolling his eyes in amusement.

"Hold still this is going to hurt like the nine..." Victor tried to say.

"Victor you better not finish that sentence or so help me god." Sean said in a warning tone.

"What I was just oh never mind point is this is going to hurt a lot you guys might want to cover your ears." Victor said making everyone minus Sean Hunter Jacob Reznov and Julia do that as Victor punched Jim in the back and sickening sounds were heard and Jim let out a loud and long scream before he started moving right again.

"Ow that hurt what did you do." Jim asked moving around.

"Certain force applied to the bones and muscles can fix anything like this something I learned on my own." Victor said.

"Yeah no shit he did the same thing to James on his medical run during one of our commando missions that went south." Sean said shuddering from the memory.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Aelita said.

"Oh you have no idea how wrong you are." Victor said making Yolanda look confused before shrugging guessing it wasn't her business.

"Ok thats enough for today your all free to go." Yolanda said making Odd bolt out the door making her smirk. "I guess he's going to lunch well I hope he likes the new menu." Yolanda said making Victor burst out laughing.

"Oh god what did they do?" Yumi asked making everyone laugh.

"Oh we made the next months menu on greek healthy foods." Victor said making Sean Hunter and Jacob burst out laughing.

"Whats so wrong with that?" Jeramy asked.

"Theres nothing Odd likes on that menu." Sean said holding his sides.

Lunch room

Odd was so annoyed right now since nothing was good in line.

"Great I love this stuff." Sean said.

"Say that again and your dead fish." Odd said.

"So whats the plan for later?" Yumi asked taking a bite of her new food.

"Plan is head to the factory get some more data." Sean said.

"So the usual BS great I dont know about you guys but I am so sick and tired of XANA." Hunter said.

"We all are but what can we do its not like we can just shut him down now." Jacob said.

"Not yet anyway." Sean said.

"Alright lets go then." Jeramy said.

"I got class with Dana so I cant come." Yumi said kissing Sean quick before walking to class.

"Hold it I need you two here." Odd said to Sean and Ulrich.

"Oh god what are you up to now." Sean said amused.

Later

"Odd this is so stupid." Sean said as he wanted them to break into the cafeteria and get some real food.

"I am starving here." Odd said when suddenly Sean's phone went off.

"Yeah what is it? Alright we're coming." Sean said ending the call. "XANA Alert." Sean said.

"Forget it I am not going on an empty stomach." Odd said before Jim opened the door and knocked him back.

"Eating Healthy is ok but I'm starved." Jim said said eating.

"Oooooh fucking hell." Sean said amused.

"Ashburn Stern and Della Robbia what do you three think your doing?" Jim asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be eating healthy?" Sean asked grinning behind his mask.

"Uh I asked you first." Jim said before the windows shattered.

"Uh oh." Sean said before his phone went off. "Yumi?" Sean said as the food piled up to make a monster.

"Where are you guys?" Yumi asked as she Sam and Priscilla were at the lab.

"Um how do I put this? XANA has gone Crazy he's making a monster out of food AHHHH SHIT!" Sean yelled rolling out of the way as did Odd and Ulrich while Jim used his tray as cover.

"Sean?" Yumi said but got no answer. "No time to lose we got to move." Yumi said.

"This is bullshit." Sean said.

"Jim you ok?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah I think so." Jim said.

"Run!" Sean yelled as they bolted.

"Cant you burn is or something? Use the Ghost Rider!" Odd said.

"And have that thing take over no thanks." Sean said.

"Take this!" Jim said tying to punch the monster but failed miserably.

"Wow." Sean said annoyed.

"This isn't fair I'm starving and we're about to be crushed by food." Odd said.

"You guys go on ahead I'll stall it." Sean said.

"Right good luck." Ulrich said as he and Odd went into the sewers.

"This is going to be a pain in the ass." Sean said pulling a tree out of the ground and swings it at the food monster and it broke it into pieces before rebuilding itself. "Fuck." Sean said annoyed. "Fuck this." Sean said heading into the sewer.

Meanwhile on Lyoko

"Uh Jeramy we got a problem here." Yumi said. Sam and Priscilla lost all their life points thanks to XANA's recreated HK's.

"What is it?" Jeramy asked.

"The digital sea is rising." Aelita said seeing the land get swallowed up by the sea.

"What the hell first XANA made the land invisible now this?" Yumi said in shock.

"I get it this way we cant deactivate the tower and get to sector five. Looks like XANA is attacking the core again. First deactivate the tower." Jeramy said.

"Damnit to late its submerged." Yumi said heading to the edge of the sector. As she was flying she was hit in the back by hornets losing all her life points. Yumi came out of her scanner and growled before Odd and Ulrich came in along with Talia and Emily.

"Don't worry we got it." Odd said.

"Wheres Sean?" Yumi asked.

"He was fending off the monster while we came here." Ulrich said. Yumi went up the elevator and once she came out she kicked bottle away and looked up and saw the monster and gasped in shock before it started coming towards her.

"No!" Yumi yelled running away. The monster soon caught up to her and she tripped over and it was about to crush her.

"NOOOO!" Sean yelled dropping down in his abomination form and crushed it.

"WOW!" Yumi said in awe as Sean crushed it with ease. "You actually conquered the junk pile." Yumi said smirking.

"I wouldn't bet on an unconditional surrender." Sean said picking her up and jumped off with the monster on his trail.

Soon they both lost the monster and hid above it climbing on the ceiling.

"By the way Sean thanks for saving me." Yumi said kissing his cheek.

"What wouldn't I do for you." Sean said making her smile before her phone went off and she quickly shut it off. "Fuck that better not have given us away." Sean said. "No sign of it." Sean said dropping down. Just as he did a piece of food dropped next to them.

"I think you spoke to soon." Yumi said as more started coming down.

"Fuck." Sean said as he tried to keep this under control but couldn't.

"AHHHHH!" Yumi yelled in fear as she was pulled up.

"Yumi!" Sean yelled jumping after her and got her just in tom as it was about to tear her in half but a certain incident just happened.

"AHHHHH!" Yumi shirked as her cloths were torn off leaving her butt naked.

"Oh wow." Sean said amused before the monster just died off.

"This is a nightmare." Yumi yelled curling into a ball in his hands to cover herself as best she could.

"Uhhhhh." Sean tried to say.

"Not a word." Yumi said.

"I was going to say this is hot you being naked in public." Sean said.

"I think so to." Sam said appearing making Yumi shriek in embarrassment. "Oh relax no one can see you and Jeramy is about to launch a return to the past." Sam said.

"Well he better hurry. I have no problem being naked in public but thats only when its dark out so the chances of being caught are slim to none." Yumi said.

"Would me being naked with you help?" Sam asked giggling.

"Fuck you!" Yumi yelled making them laugh.

Return to the past

Yumi and the girls were in the mansion like last time but now things were different.

"Oh wow so he went so fast that your cloths were torn off from you?" Priscilla asked giggling.

"Yes." Yumi said rolling her eyes.

"I say thats romantic that he went so fast to save you." Emily said smiling making Yumi smile as well.

"Ok lets get back to the dares." Yumi said making the giggle.

 **Authors note: Wow that was embarrassing for Yumi. Next episode is False lead. See ya.**


	46. False lead

Chapter 46 false lead

Sean was sleeping in the dorm room with Odd and Ulrich in his hammock when some annoying beeping was heard.

"Oh my fucking god really?" Sean said through grit teeth.

"Turn it off Odd." Ulrich said with eyes still closed.

"Sorry its Jean Pierre." Odd said talking about his toy.

"What a fucking stupid name and whats worse it sounds like mine but has a J instead of an S." Sean said going back to sleep.

Morning

"Oh no." Odd said seeing his toy was gone.

"What now?" Sean said before. "WHOA!" Sean yelled falling out of his hammock. "OW!" Sean said as Yumi and Priscilla walked in and giggled.

"Bad morning?" Yumi said smiling.

"Screw you." Sean said as she pulled him up. "Odd lost his little tamagotchi." Sean said.

"You still play with those dumb things I hated them as a kid." Priscilla said.

"Well thankfully their not made in our time." Sean said cracking his neck and shoulder blades.

"Oh the horror." Odd said in fake shock making everyone laugh. "But seriously where is it?" Odd asked.

"Maybe he went to find someone who would give him a better name." Ulrich said making Sean chuckle.

"You stole him I want him back." Odd said.

"Are you out of your fucking mind we didn't steal that fucking worthless shit at all." Sean said.

"But if it wasn't you guys he had to have been kidnapped." Odd said.

"I sure hope your piggy bank is loaded to pay the ransom." Sean said making everyone minus Odd laugh.

"Ok lets get out of here I'm starving." Sean said.

Later

The group was in the lunch and Odd still wouldn't give up on his Tamagotchi.

"Odd let it go its a stupid toy besides we got other things to worry about." Sean said.

"No I'm not giving up." Odd said.

"Alright look lets go back to the room and look for clues ok." Jeramy said.

"Man your wasting our time." Hunter said. Unknown to them a couple of agents were sent to the school after a supercomputer was hacked and classified files were stolen by XANA who used Jeramy's computer to do it leading the trail to him and they involved Jim and Principle Delmas.

"Its a good thing you never worked as a camera man." One of the agents said.

"Over there." Delmas said pointing at the third cam.

"This is total bullshit Odd. Your Jean Pierre Tamagotchi isn't here." Sean said leaning on the wall as Kiwi came out of the drawer.

"What? Jim care to explain why theres a dog in my school?" Delmas asked.

"I uh never seen it before sir." Jim said.

"Lets go." Sean said dragging Odd off despite his protests.

"Hey Jeramy whats with your computer all these weird files are on it HEY!" Jacob yelled the last part.

"What now?" Hunter said as they walked in.

"Why are there military weapon designs here?" Jacob asked.

"Oh god I'm sure XANA is up to his old tricks." Sean said. "And whats worse is Agents might come here to investigate since he left a trail." Sean said.

"Oh boy." Yumi said rubbing her temples.

"Who in the world is XANA?" The second agent asked.

"We need to head to the factory and see if XANA is up to his up to something." Hunter said.

"Alright lets go." Sean said.

Later

The group made it to the factory before Sean stopped them at the lab.

"Hey why are we stopping here?" Yumi asked.

"We're being followed by agents. And unfortunately I know these two they tried to grab me thinking I was a terrorists or sleeper agent when no files on me were found." Sean said.

"Oh great so what now?" Ulrich asked.

"We wait for them here." Sean said as they went into the lab and waited. Just like Sean said they arrived.

"All of you are...Uh oh." The first agent said seeing Sean.

"Hello Dom Jack." Sean said annoyed. (Dom is the white agent Jack is the black agent)

"Sean uh its been a while." Jack said.

"Not long enough why are you following us?" Sean asked as a blade came out of his knuckles. "This is about the weapon designs that were stollen isn't it?" Sean said.

"Yes and we'd like to know who this XANA is." Dom said.

"Thats none of your business this is a UNSC operation and really you had to involve Jim and Delmas?" Sean said making them back up a bit.

"Its our job to figure these things out." Dom said.

"Yeah and both of you suck." Sean said before beeping was heard and XANA took control of the two agents before Sean grabbed them both. "Lets take this topside." Sean said as they vanished.

"I guess we deal with the tower then." Yumi said smiling.

"Oh yeah." Ulrich said.

(Enter Godzilla Unleashed secret soundtrack ps2 main menu song here look it up on youtube its got the aliens picture on it)

Sean threw Jack into a poll while he head butted Dom in the face.

"Even with these powers you both still suck as agents." Sean said before Jack came up behind him and tried to shock him. "Is that all you got?" Sean asked shocking him back before giving him a spin kick while Dom launched an attack of lightening at him in the head making a hole in his head before it regenerated.

"Ooooh now you asked for it." Sean said as the flesh on his face burned away and turned into the Ghost rider. Yumi had been helping him control this power since it was the most dangerous of all the powers the mark gave. Sean gave a vicious roar before throwing Dom into the ceiling and he fell back down.

"So hows he doing?" Priscilla asked Jeramy as they fought XANA's monsters.

"Well he's using the Ghost rider and looks to be in control." Jeramy said.

"And you all said I'd never get him to control it." Yumi said smiling.

"How did you do that?" Aelita asked as she destroyed a Mega tank.

"It's only hard to control if he's angry so I helped him control his anger better." Yumi said

Sean punched Jack in the stomach before giving him an uppercut that sent him up and hit his head on the ceiling knocking him out and Sean turned back to normal.

"What a waste." Sean said annoyed.

"Ok Aelita is in the tower. I have to launch a return to the past in order to avoid all of this since XANA wont do this again since he has what he was looking for." Jeramy said.

Return to the past

"Oh no not again." Odd said.

"Lost him again?" Sean said amused as he jumped down next to Ulrich before he spotted the camera and saw it was on.

"Yeah but this time I'll know who did it." Odd said making Sean and Ulrich blink. They made their way outside where the others. "Ok lets see who did it." Odd said playing the clip and showed Sean and Ulrich both up. "I knew it." Odd said before Jeramy Aelita and Priscilla and the other girls minus Yumi took it away. "Your all a bunch of traitors the only one I can trust is Yumi from now on." Odd said.

"Odd it was my idea." Yumi said grinning.

"What?" Odd asked.

"Dude that thing was annoying as hell besides its in good hands." Sean said.

"AWWW!" Odd said making them all laugh.

"So you mind explaining how you met those two agents?" Aelita asked.

"Well." Sean said.

Flash back 2 years before Sean lost his memories

Sean was walking down the street when suddenly he was pulled into a building.

"Hey what gives?" Sean asked.

"Who are you boy theres no record of you on France or any other country are you a sleeper agent?" Jack asked.

"Oh wow you guys are dumb." Sean said as he got free and knocked them out with ease.

"Idiots." Sean said walking out.

End flash back

The gang burst out laughing at that.

"That has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Jeramy said.

"I know a lot of people don't have records due to them living in villages and what not." Sean said.

 **Authors note: Well that was fast so I'm going to be skipping a few episodes along with the one with Johnny bugging Yumi since things are different but I will say the dessert sector will be destroyed you guys just wont see it happen. Next chapter sabotage. See ya.**


	47. Sabotage

Chapter 47 Sabotage

The Lyoko warriors were in the mountain sector fighting XANA's monsters. Last week XANA had destroyed the dessert sector when XANA used crows to Attack them and Yumi was injured badly and Sean rushed her to the hospital thankfully Jeramy activated the time jump and she was ok.

"This is to easy what XANA even doing now?" Sean said snapping Rorke's neck and stabbed Cross in the chest.

"Don't know but with a bit of luck we're on to it faster then XANA anticipated." Jeramy said.

"Thats right when Odd checks in XANA checks out." Odd said and jumped and suddenly froze in mid air.

"Uh I think I just figured it out." Sean said snickering before avoiding being hit by some crabs before he vanished and appeared in front of the Tarantula. "Oh fuck." Sean said as it blasted him.

"What the fuck was that?" Yumi asked before freezing as well. "Oh no." Yumi said before she got blasted as well.

"You ok?" Sean asked picking her up.

"Yeah what just happened though?" Yumi asked.

"Uh I got a pretty good idea." Sean said as the others soon came back. Sean went to the bottom floor and looked around and inspected the machine that powered Lyoko before seeing a part with burn marks and other stuff on it. "I was right XANA sabotaged the computer thats why everything bugged up on Lyoko." Sean said.

"Can we fix it?" Priscilla asked.

"Spirit of fire has parts like these so yeah but thats easy the real trouble is rebooting the system and that takes time. If we don't we lose Lyoko anyway even if XANA cant destroy the core." Sean said.

"Just when we had enough trouble this happens." Jeramy said rubbing his temples.

"I got to give XANA credit he really planed this one out." Sean said.

Later

Sean and Yumi were at the mansion. Yumi was in the bed in a nightgown before she heard Sean groaning in pain.

"Sean?" Yumi said heading into the bathroom and saw him clinching his fists as he injected something into himself. "What are you doing?" Yumi asked in concern.

"Sorry I had to inject this into my blood stream their nano bots designed to explore the body and eliminate any threats to the host." Sean said sitting down.

"Why would you need to inject that?" Yumi asked.

"Standard procedure for someone in my position don't want to get sick on the job." Sean said.

"You sounded like you were in pain." Yumi said running her hand on his chest.

"Well thats normal I'm used to it by now." Sean said.

"How many times have you had to inject this stuff into you?" Yumi asked.

"Its not that simple these little guys stay in the body for over a day but their work lasts for 50 years so this is the second time this has happened." Sean said grabbing her hand to ease her worries.

"Next time let me know when you do something like this you had me worried." Yumi said.

"Ok I got it." Sean said as they went to bed.

Next morning

"XANA really messed up the super computer. I need to fix everything or the supercomputer will shut down for good." Jeramy said.

"I told you." Sean said.

"Belpois you missed inspection last night so we need to do it now." Jim said.

"Uh oh." Sean said.

"What is it?" Yumi asked.

"Uh his room is a mess." Sean said since he saw it last night.

"So what do we do you and I got a field trip in a few minutes and we cant just skip it." Yumi said. She really wanted to though since William was coming to which annoyed her.

"Do what we can." Sean said.

Later

Instead of taking a bus the teacher decided to walk everyone to the museum. Suddenly Sean's phone rang and saw a text for XANA alert.

"Great just great." Sean said annoyed.

"Got any ideas." Yumi asked.

"Yeah just don't scream." Sean said making her raise an eyebrow before the whole area shook as he used one of his abilities to cause a tremor in the ground.

"Are you crazy?" Yumi asked before the ground began to crack and everyone just ran in any direction. "Oh well that works." Yumi said.

"I really honestly hate that power since it does more harm then good." Sean said.

Minutes later

Sean Yumi Ulrich Aelita and Odd were on Lyoko while the rest of the gang stayed behind just incase.

"So let me get this straight plant vines attacked you guys?" Yumi asked. A part of her was actually curious about that kind of thing something that Sean saw and smirked behind his mask.

"Yeah lets not talk about it." Ulrich said.

"Alright lets go." Sean said flying on his glider with Yumi hanging on.

"Uh guys you really need to deactivate the tower the bugs are getting worse and shut down in 5 minutes." Jeramy said.

"Damnit." Sean as he stopped along with the others. "Jeramy there no way we can get passed all that in 5 minutes but I have an idea but your not going to like it." Sean said Yumi figured out what he was suggesting.

"What is it?" Aelita asked.

"We have to destroy the ice sector its the only way to deactivate the tower fast enough." Yumi said making Sean nod.

"He's right we don't have any other choice. Alright theres a way tower close to you." Jeramy said as Sean shot Ulrich and Odd sending them back while he Yumi and Aelita went to the tower.

"Alright lets go." Aelita said entering the tower.

"Sorry Jer there wasn't any other way." Sean said.

"I know just be ready to De virtualize when I say so." Jeramy said. Aelita entered the code and everything was vanishing. Sean flew him and the girls away till. "Now!" Jeramy said and Sean shot Yumi and Aelita and himself going back to earth. "Well it worked but now we only have one sector left." Jeramy said.

"We're going to have to go to sector five directly instead of using the code if this keeps happening." Sean said.

Later

Yumi was about to go into the bed room when she was pulled up making her squeal in shock.

"What the?" Yumi said seeing tentacles on her legs before it pulled off her nightgown and her bra and played with her breasts making her moan softly before she whimpered as one of the vines entered her thong and moved around on her sex.

"Ok stop please." Yumi said and was put down gently and the tentacles vanished.

"Surprise." Sean said kissing her forehead making her smile.

"How did you know I would enjoy that?" Yumi asked smiling at him.

"I could tell when Ulrich and Odd told us about the attack." Sean said.

"Well do it next time all of us are here it will be more fun." Yumi said removing her thong and dragged him into the bedroom.

 **Authors note: Wow this is going by fast so next chapter we use the episode Nobody in particular. See ya oh and yes I will be adding a tentacle sex scene in soon.**


	48. Nobody in particular

Chapter 48 Nobody in particular

Yumi moaned as she woke up on Sean's chest making her smile and kissed where his heart was.

"Morning." Sean said holding her close making her smile at him. Suddenly Sean's phone went off making them sigh. "Yeah?" Sean said and sighed in annoyance. "Fine we'll be right there." Sean said ending the call.

"Jeramy?" Yumi asked making him nod.

"Come on we can do this after school." Sean said making her grumble but smiled as he kissed her neck.

Later at the lunch room

"I finally found a way to transfer you directly to sector 5 without using the sphere." Jeramy said.

"Bout time." Ulrich said making Sean elbow him.

"But I need one of you to test it just to be sure." Jeramy said.

"Heres how we decide." Odd said holding straws.

"Whatever." Sean said as they all picked one and Sean got the shortest. "Fuck." Sean said making them all laugh. Sean reached into his shirt and pulled off his dog tags. "Here incase I don't make it back." Sean said throwing them to Odd.

"What thanks but these belong with her since you both are so close." Odd said making Yumi smile as she held them.

Later tonight

The lyoko Gang minus Sean arrived in sector five the usual way.

"Ok Jeramy we're here send him in." Yumi said.

"I hope this works." Talia said.

"Have faith now." Emily said.

"Ok Sean ready?" Jeramy asked.

"Just get it over with man." Sean said as he was sent.

The others waited and he didn't show up.

"Uh well?" Ulrich asked.

"Where is he did he take the Local instead of express?" Odd asked.

"He should have appeared right next to you." Jeramy said.

"Maybe he was sent to the wrong place." Aelita said.

"Ok I'll do a search but I cant see how." Jeramy said in concern. "Oh no impossible." Jeramy said in alarm.

"What? Whats the matter?" Yumi asked worried.

"He doesn't even show up on the screens anymore." Jeramy said.

"You want us to look around and see if we can find him?" Aelita asked.

"And have XANA pull a dirty one on us no thanks I'll do a search from here I'm bringing you back." Jeramy said.

Minutes later

"Nothing in the mountain sector nothing in the arena nothing in the core of lyoko and not a trace in sector 5 either." Jeramy said.

"What are you saying?" Yumi asked fearing the answer.

"Sean has...Disappeared. I don't know what to do." Jeramy said. They soon head outside the factory. "I don't get this I just don't know what could have went wrong. I'll still search from my room he's got to be there somewhere." Jeramy said.

"Go on you can try." Yumi said before snapping. "But the truth is you messed up big time and Sean might be lost forever!" Yumi yelled shocking him before she ran off.

Yumi just ran into the room at the mansion and just crashed on the bed crying her eyes before she heard a jingle sound and reached into her pockets and pulled out Sean's dog tags. She just looked them before crying more as she curled into a ball and fell asleep holding his dog tags close to her heart.

Next morning

Jeramy was in his room still looking when he found something and gasped.

"There you are." Jeramy said calling Yumi. Yumi was still crying her eyes out when she woke when she heard her phone and answered it.

"Yes Jeramy?" Yumi asked.

"I found him he is in sector five." Jeramy said making her eyes widen and smiled as the bolted up.

"Well then bring him back." Yumi said.

"Its not that simple he's there but for some reason he's not responded I'm getting the others head to the factory so we can figure this out." Jeramy said. Yumi literally just bolted out the house with a happy smile on her face.

Mintes later

"Sean can hear me? Sean?" Jeramy tried calling to him but he didn't answer.

"What gives is he sulking or something?" Odd said.

"No something weird is going on. I'm sending you guys to sector five to find him." Jeramy said.

The lyoko warriors soon made it to sector five.

"Ok he should be north of your position and good news is the countdown seems to be disabled for the time being." Jeramy said.

"Lets go." Ulrich said as they rushed off to find Sean.

"Sean if you can hear me the others are heading right for you." Jeramy said.

"Jeramy we don't see him." Priscilla said.

"He should be right in front of you." Jeramy said. "Wait hang on." Jeramy said typing on his computer. "Hmm thats strange." Jeramy said.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"Well he's moving now but he still wont respond." Jeramy said.

"Hey there he is." Ulrich said pointing up and saw him walked above them and for some odd reason he was in his old Commando gear with a Bandana over his head and another over his mouth. (Picture the same bandana Marcus has in gears of war)

"Sean!" Yumi called out but he didn't stop.

"Hey what gives is he mad at us or something?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't think thats it. Try to get his attention." Jeramy said.

"Ok but he better not hate me for this." Odd said shooting an arrow at his leg and hit him making him grunt and growl in anger.

"ODD!" Yumi yelled annoyed.

"What? What else was I supposed to..." Was as far as Odd got before Sean jumped down in front of them and they gasped when they saw XANA's symbol in his eyes.

"Uh oh." Ulrich said.

"Jeramy XANA has taken control of him." Aelita said in alarm.

"So thats why he wouldn't respond. Listen you have to take him down it might be the only way to free him from XANA's control." Jeramy said.

"Are you kidding me with all those powers?" Sam asked in disbelief before Sean started yelling in pain as he held his head and the XANA symbol started fading before it stayed.

"I think Sean is trying to fight him as best he can." Jeramy said typing on the computer. "Try to hold him back as long as you can I think I have an idea." Jeramy said.

"No promises here." Emily said as she and Ulrich charged at him trying to hit him with their blades but Sean caught them both by the neck and snapped them just as fast.

"We're screwed." Priscilla said.

"Oh thats not fair." Emily said annoyed as she and Ulrich exited the scanners.

Sean charged at Odd and Sam and sliced Odd's throat and then kicked Sam away before shooting her in the face.

"You got to be kidding me how are we supposed to take him down like this?" Talia asked firing her weapons at him and he kept dodging.

"I don't know but try whatever you can." Jeramy said before he lost visual of sector five. "Oh great now I cant see or help them now." Jeramy said in alarm as he tried to get everything back up.

Sean smashed Talia into a wall and then grabbed Priscilla's sword and stabbed her with it then shot Aelita in the face.

"SEAN STOP!" Yumi yelled hugging him from behind making him growl and shoved her into a wall and had a knife at her neck. "Please don't let XANA control you. You made me a promise you'd never hurt me or leave me and the others don't let him win." Yumi said in tears making him growl about to cut her throat when he stopped and looked her deep in the eyes and suddenly he widen his eyes and with struggling movements brought the knife to his own throat and with a vicious defiant roar he slit it losing all his life points.

Sean suddenly fell out of the scanner as did Yumi when Jeramy brought her back and he coughed a little.

"Oh what the fuck happened?" Sean asked as Yumi pulled his head to her chest.

"Shhh its ok." Yumi said calming him down as he stabilized his breathing.

Later

"So what exactly happened I don't remember a thing other then Yumi screaming my name." Sean said rubbing his head as they all were in the living room.

"I don't know I made sure everything was perfect but somehow XANA messed it up and took control of you." Jeramy said.

"Or maybe you messed up on something." Odd said.

"He's got a point you have messed up a few times." Sean said.

"Name three." Jeramy said.

"The Antivirus that wouldn't let Aelita into the towers the blobs that attacked us all and XANA had to help us and materializing the hair that nearly screwed up her code to the towers." Sean said making Jeramy sulk while the others laughed.

"Fine I get it. I'll go back and try to fix it so this doesn't happen again." Jeramy said.

"By the way why were you in you old Commando armor?" Yumi asked.

"I have no idea." Sean said.

"Well I think it was a better look then your regular armor." Odd said.

"Is that why you shot me in the leg?" Sean asked making him pale slightly while the others laughed. "I prefer my regular armor anyway." Sean said resting in the recliner.

 **Authors note: Christ I over slept big time today. Anyway next** **episode is where the final sector is destroyed and Sean's harem is exposed by William what will happen find out next time. Next episode Double trouble. See ya.**


	49. Double trouble

Chapter 49 Double trouble

Yumi frowned as William approached her. Sean was at the department today so he couldn't be at school so she has to deal with this herself.

"What do you want now William?" Yumi asked annoyed.

"I came to ask you why your still with that freak you've seen what he's done killing people left and right." William said making her frown more.

"First of all those people are from his time the same people that caused the war that he and everyone else that he fought side by side with for 10 years tried to stop and they nearly killed the entire human race. He's no monster they are he's done nothing wrong to anyone." Yumi said about to walk away but he grabbed her arm roughly and growled.

"Has he brainwashed washed you? He's a freak a murder he and everyone else that fights with him should be put down once and for all...OWWWW!" William yelled as Yumi kicked him in the face before punching him back into a wall.

"GO TO HELL!" Yumi said walking away making him growl.

Yumi was so mad she didn't see where she was going and bumped into Sean who just got finished with his meeting at the department.

"Yumi whats wrong?" Sean asked pulling her up making her sigh.

"Its William again up to his usual nonsense about you." Yumi said before sighing as Sean rubbed her shoulders to calm her down.

"He can think and say whatever he wants I don't care all that matters is I have you." Sean said making her smile.

"Not to mention a harem of all things you lucky bastard." Yumi said making Sean chuckle as did she. Unknown to them William followed her and widen his eyes when he heard about the harm and clinched his fists in anger.

Later

The whole school was in the gym room where Sean and a few UNSC soldiers were about to tell more about the war when William burst in.

"William I told you not to come here." Delmas said not in the mood for his usual nonsense.

"Sorry sir but theres something you and everyone else should know about this freak that I just learned." William said making everyone annoyed.

"Oh what now dumbass another one of your idiotic claims on how I'm a monster." Sean said fake crying making his brothers and cousins laugh.

"No how about the fact that your doing something immoral." William said making everyone confused.

"What are you babbling about?" Sean asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm talking about the fact that you are dating more then one girl having a harem." William said making Sean and his harems eyes widen and got a shocked reaction out of the school before Sean started snickering confusing him before Sean burst out laughing.

"Immoral hahahahahaha! Jesus christ you are so stupid and lame." Sean said holding his sides as he couldn't stop laughing.

"Is this true Sean?" Delmas asked.

"Well of course it is but in the UNSC its pretty normal ask any other soldier they'll tell you the same thing." Sean said surprising the whole school.

"Victor?" Yolanda asked holding his hand.

"Well he's right but not everyone does it its just an option to have when people love the same person hell its mostly used for people in the military but I'm more of a person who just needs one woman in life." Victor said making her smile.

"So having more then one girlfriend or lover is ok in the future?" A female student asked curiously.

"Pretty much but I never had the time to date back then since I was more focused on my career as the secretary of defense and raising my son when I found him on my doorstep and getting my brothers and sister out of the gutter we lived in growing up." Sean said in humor making a few of them laugh.

"Are you fucking kidding me? He's lying here." William said before Sean head butted him hard.

"Just shut up. You can try and make me look like a freak or monster but thats what you really are. No one has a problem with UNSC laws privileges and other rights that we have just you. Heres my advice if you don't change anytime soon your going to end up dead either by one of my men or..." Sean said grabbing his neck and held him up off the ground. "I'll end your worthless existence myself just for the hell of it if it means protecting something I will not lose again my family." Sean said dropping him to the floor. "Get him out of here." Sean said having two soldiers drag him out.

"Now then if there aren't anymore distractions or idiots to disrupt this history event lets begin. This is sergeant major Johnson one of the UNSC's greatest soldiers during the war." Sean said as said man approached. (Same guy from the halo series)

"What makes him so great?" A female student asked.

"I trained some of the most bravest men and women in the military for over a hundred years kid even taught our famed commander here before he became one of the members of the legendary wolf pack." Johnson said.

"Another teacher?" Jeramy asked.

"Well its not surprising with skills like his he's obviously had a few trainers." Emily said getting Yumi and Sam to agree.

"I'll be frank war is absolute hell and its something all of us hope none of you ever experience for as long as you all live. There hasn't been a war since the UNSC was founded which before our war was a million years ago." Johnson said.

"How?" Another student asked.

"Well each nationality of the world such as Greeks Russians British Japanese Africans Spanish and every other country and nation lived on their own planet named after ever country in modern society. Each lived in peace and unity and all followed a great deal of rules and new cultures that modern nations are changing now." Johnson said.

"But which one started the war?" Another student asked.

"None of them actually in fact all of us were shocked to the core when it happened. A month before the war began former leader of Wolf pack Kane freed and led some of the galaxies most dangerous criminals up to date in our time from a maximum security prison on a remote planet. We don't know how but he did it in a matter of hours. Other break out occurred hours later after that. An army a billion strong rosed against us the first war in so long commenced." Johnson said.

"Took us over ten years to end the war a war that we won but the outcome was unforeseen. Every planet had shut down and destabilized due to a high unstable new weapon that had been fired by the enemy which in time named itself the new order. Every world we lived on was gone leaving us with one option. However though human science was not responsible for sending us to this time zone so how many can guess how we got here?" Sean asked getting confused looks on many of the students faces.

"No one can answer that come on?" James said amused.

"Uh other life forms?" Aelita asked.

"Yup." Hunter said shocking everyone in the room. "You all don't seriously think we're the only living beings int he galaxy do you?" Hunter asked amused.

"There are hundreds of other life forms in the galaxy many of which are on the spirit of fire and sending signals to their own worlds to prepare them all to eliminate the ancestors of the ones responsible for the war like I did here." Sean said.

"Is it possible to meet one of these other life forms?" A student asked.

"Normally yes but the UNSC is busy right now so we don't have the time." Sean said. "A name for one of these other life forms are known as Elites of the planet Sanghelios one of the founding species of the UNSC they lead their own government known as the covenant a religious type of government." Sean said.

"Is there a way we can at least see what they look like?" Someone asked.

"Sure with this." Forge said loading a projection of an Elite. The other students were shocked it looked human but had many differences.

"Now then as promised we will be showing one of the battles of the war known as the battle of devastation." Sean said as a large screen appeared and showed the battle.

Video memory flash back

Sean and his brothers were in the middle of battling the new orders soldiers as Jason sliced one in half.

"Sean we need to call in a bombing run now." Alex said using his powers to create a shield to cover them.

"Radio is fried we've got no communication with air craft." Soap said.

"Give me that thing." Sean said messing with systems. "If we cant give them a signal by audio we can at least give them a signal through morse code." Sean said messing with the system before they heard orders coming through it to begin the bombing run and large aircraft bombed the upper cliffs giving them a chance to rush up high.

"Nice work." Jason said.

"I do my best." Sean said as they slaughtered the enemy and got inside.

"Alex get these defense turrets to fire on the new order." Sean said.

"On it." Alex said hacking in. Minutes later the area was secured.

End flash back

Many of the students were at a loss for words by the battle.

"Hours later we had secured the area with minimal casualties on our side." Sean said.

"What about the new order how many of them surrendered?" Emily asked.

"They all did but we didn't accept we killed them all mainly because they were all criminals even before this war and I'm sure you can imagine many of the soldiers in the wanted payback for what was lost." Sean said getting everyone to understand.

Later

"Wow that was some lesson." Yumi said.

"Well it helps when you tech others the things you don't want them to experience." Sean said.

"Uh oh XANA is up to something." Jeramy said looking at his laptop.

"Ahh great lets go." Sean said annoyed.

Later

Sean and the others arrived on Lyoko in the mountain sector.

"Jer why are we here I don't see an activated tower?" Sean said before he noticed he and the others minus Aelita bug up. "XANA!" Sean yelled annoyed.

"You were to slow this time." XANA said as Jeramy.

"Fuck you." Sean said before seeing the Scyphozoa approaching Aelita and tried to attack it but couldn't due to the fact that he just went right through the thing. "You little shit cant play fairly can you." Sean said annoyed.

"Since when does he ever play fair?" Sam asked as the Scyphozoa took control of Aelita and she went to the tower when they heard XANA roar in rage.

"What the?" Sean asked as he stabbed bugging out. "Jer?" Sean called out.

"Miss me?" Jeramy said amused.

"Oh yeah like hell." Sean said rushing after Aelita.

He was almost near her when Kane got in the way.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Sean yelled breathing fire at him killing him quickly. "Damnit! I couldn't stop her in time." Sean said firing at the others to send them back and waited for Aelita before doing the same with her.

"Thats it all the other sectors are gone." Jeramy said in defeat.

"Shit." Sean said. "I should have noticed that was one of XANA's monsters." Sean said kicking a wall.

"I do have some good news though. I have the codes to send all of you into sector five now." Jeramy said.

"We need to put defenses in the core zone the problem is Stockman is the only one who can do that and he's away for another two days." Sean said.

Meanwhile

William was seething in rage his chance to finally expose Sean as a monster was ruined when he admitted it and said it was normal in the future.

"Yumi is wasting her life with that freak theres got to be a way to take him down once and for all." William said. On his computer XANA's symbol appeared before vanished planing for adding a new top warrior to his army.

 **Authors note: Oh god William is about to work for XANA. I am sad that all the sectors are gone but it has to be done in order for the season finale to happen. Next chapter Final round and this one is an all out assault. See ya.**


	50. Final round

Chapter 50 final round

Sam giggled as Sean kissed her neck lovingly. Since the truth about the harem came out they didn't need to worry about hiding it anymore.

"Well you two certainly are having fun." Yumi said amused walking up to them.

"Since Williams fuck up we don't need to be secret about this anymore." Sean said making her giggle.

"Yeah and I'm loving every minute of it." Sam said smiling.

"Well don't do anything stupid Delmas might have allowed this under circumstance but he can just as easily stop it." Yumi said making Sam roll her eyes.

"She's got a point." Sean said before avoiding a bow from William. "Oh my god do you ever learn?" Sean asked avoiding another blow.

"Stand still and fight me!" William said getting every student to watch shouting Sean's name.

"Well I guess this shows who's the most popular here." Sean said jokingly before punching William in the face before grabbing his head and kneed him in the face before jumping and spin kicked him into a tree. "And I win thank you thank you." Sean said taking a bow making many of the students laugh.

"God does he ever learn?" Yumi asked annoyed.

"Probably not." Sean said amused.

William went back to his room and punched the wall.

"Theres got to be a way to take that freak down." William said before he felt a presence and looked back and just in time seeing a black mist surround him and took control of him and his eyes then had the symbol of XANA.

Later

Sean and the girls were in the gym with him showing them some fighting moves when they got a call from Jeramy.

"Yeah what is it? WHAT! We'll be right there. UNFUCKING BELIEVABLE!" Sean yelled in anger hanging up.

"What now?" Yumi asked.

"XANA is at it again only your not going to believe what he's done now." Sean said as they rushed to the factory.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"He's taken control of William and sent him to Lyoko." Sean said shocking them all.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." Sam said.

"I wish he's really gone off the deep end." Sean said.

Later

Sean and the girls arrived at the factory.

"Where the hell are my brothers and my cousins?" Sean asked since this was a full group response.

"Jason and the others are to far away so its up to us." Dana said.

"Great send us in." Sean said annoyed.

Sean and the others soon appeared in sector five.

"Good news is we stopped the countdown bad news is William Kana and the others are at the core." Jeramy said.

"Lets go!" Sean yelled as they rushed to the end of the sector. "I fucking cant believe it how did this happen shouldn't the super scan picked up the only tower thats left here?" Sean asked annoyed.

"It did but when I got here it was to late I was just as shocked as you to see William on Lyoko." Jeramy said. "The tower deactivated as soon as he was transferred to Lyoko and is now fully under XANA's control." Jeramy said.

"Great and whats worse every time jump William will remember." Sean said.

"Oh crap thats right." Dana said.

"Well I guess that means I can kill him now." Sean said.

"No you do that like this it will cause suspicion." Yumi said making him groan.

"Shit right. We'll figure that out later then." Sean said as they came to the edge of the sector and got on their vehicles. Soon they entered the core of lyoko and saw William and Kane giving orders to the monsters. "WILLIAM!" Sean yelled in rage getting his attention and threw his sword down and jumped down with it. "You guys stop XANA's monsters he's mine." Sean said creating a large blade. (Blade of Olympus)

"Be careful." Yumi said concerned making him smile and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"This will only be a minute. GO!" Sean yelled charging at him and both of them pushed their blades against the other with Sean's gaining ground when suddenly Kane sneaked up behind him and slit his throat.

"SEAN NO!" Yumi yelled throwing her fan at Kane who caught it and threw his knife at her stabbing her in the chest.

Yumi fell down from her scanner before Sean picked her up bridal style as the others soon came in.

"We failed." Priscilla said.

"XANA is about to destroy the core to Lyoko!" Jeramy said making them all head up to the lab and saw William destroy the core to Lyoko.

"Fuck." Sean said through grit teeth. "Now we have more problems." Sean said making everyone agree.

Later

The gang including Sean siblings and cousins were at the old house where Aelita was looking at a picture of her father.

"So what now?" Jason asked.

"I really wish I knew Jason I'm out of ideas for once in my life." Sean said as Yumi laid her head on his shoulder.

"How are we going to explain Williams disappearance?" Dana asked.

"I have no idea without a body we cant say I killed him or anything." Sean said. "Sorry we couldn't find your father Aelita." Sean said looking at her.

"Its ok we did what we could." Aelita said sitting next to him.

"Which wasn't enough if all of us were there." Jacob said getting Hunter to agree. Suddenly Jeramy's laptop started beeping.

"Now what?" Sean asked.

"This is incredible." Jeramy said.

"What?" Sean asked standing up.

"I just received a message from the internet and its from Franz Hopper." Jeramy said shocking them all.

"I guess the fight goes on." Alex said.

"Yeah but how we don't have Lyoko anymore remember?" Jacob said.

"Not exactly there is a way but I need Stockman here with Jeramy and Dana." Sean said.

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asked.

"So this way they can recreate Lyoko its basically like a bunch of pieces break them apart put them back together Lyoko works the same way we just need the data and the skills in order to pull it off." Sean said.

"He's right we just need to wait for him then fix Lyoko." Dana said.

Later

Sean was looking at the stars in just sweat pants.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Sean asked as Yumi sat down next to him in her regular PJ's.

"Yeah they are." Yumi said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Scared aren't you?" Sean said already knowing the answer to the question.

"I'm worried this is going to go on forever and never end. That we might not ever get to raise our own family." Yumi said before Sean gently took her hand into his.

"We will in time all you can do is have faith its all any of us can do." Sean said making her nod as they both looked at the stars.

"Well at least theres one good thing to all of this." Yumi said making him raise an eyebrow.

"Oh what?" Sean asked curiously.

"We wont have to see William at school anymore for a while." Yumi said making Sean chuckle before bursting out laughing while she giggled.

"I guess thats true!" Sean said still laughing.

 **Authors note: William you fucking fool. Lyoko is gone for now but it will return and soon our young heroes will get an upgrade in their lyoko forms. Now as to how I'm going to keep everyone from wondering where William is well lets face it no one not even the principle cares about him anymore. Next time William returns. See ya oh and to the person who constantly asks me to update Yugioh please just be patient once I'm done with this story then I'll update Yugioh till then nothing else is getting updated.**


	51. William returns

Chapter 51 William returns

Everyone was outside talking.

"So how are we going to keep Williams disappearance?" Aelita asked. It had been a week since the destruction of Lyoko.

"No one seems to care about him not being here so I wouldn't worry about it." Sean said.

"Yeah the school maybe but what about his parents?" Yumi asked.

"From what I hear their nothing like him they actually support the UNSC unlike their son. We'll figure it out later right now we need to focus on rebuilding Lyoko." Sean said.

"How are we going to do that even with Stockman?" Odd asked.

"My father sent enough data to recreate Lyoko." Aelita said.

"Oh so thats why you two look like a pair of zombies I thought you were partying I was getting jealous." Odd said making Sean and Hunter Elbow him.

Later

Sean noticed Milly and Tamiya were at different tables.

"Is something wrong with those two?" Sean asked.

"They had a massive fight last week." Jeramy said.

"Oh is this about you ditching them on the interview?" Sean asked.

"More then that." Jeramy said.

"So the Cadic news is folded for good thats the best news I've heard since..." Yumi tried to say.

"No its not how am I supposed to know who's single now?" Odd said.

"Oh brother." Sean said making Hunter and Jacob chuckle.

"I guess I'll just have to watch Jim dancing to old disco music." Odd said.

"Huh?" Sean said confused. "Wait was that how you planed to black mail him during the start of the year?" Sean asked.

"Odd seriously you've been watching that old video again?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't see what the problem he has with it he was pretty good." Odd said.

"Disco music is fine and all but theres no way in hell I could send listening to it forever." Sean said. Unknown to them Sissi was listening. She hadn't given up on trying to get Sean to date her and her alone she just needed to wait till the restraining order was expired which was tomorrow.

Later

The gang was at the factory about to recreate Lyoko.

"Everything is in place stand by." Stockman said.

"Alright lets see if this works." Sean said.

"It better work otherwise we're fucked big time." Jacob said.

"Yeah." Hunter said.

"Here we go." Jeramy said starting the process and waited for something to happen but nothing did.

"The data my father sent wasn't enough." Aelita said.

"I think you spoke to soon look." Sean said as sector five came up.

"It worked." Ulrich said.

"Alright we're back in business." Hunter said.

"Not exactly." Stockman said. "For now only sector five is the only sector we have of Lyoko it will take time to recreate the other four sectors." Stockman said.

"Well you all can work on that later I think we all need some rest from this whole ordeal" Sean said.

next day

Milly and Tamiya were on a bench when Odd threw a news paper next to them with Jim in his disco outfit.

"Are you kidding me why would you do this now Jim is going to ring my neck because of you." Odd said annoyed.

"So who cares not like you don't deserve it." Sissi said.(Ah the old bitch is back)

"What is this nonsense?" Sean asked. "Go away Sissi your breaking the restraining order." Sean said.

"The restraining order is expired now." Sissi said making Sean's eyes blink.

"AHHHH! NO!" Sean yelled in annoyance.

"Oh come on thats not fair." Talia said.

"You seriously forgot about that?" Yumi asked Sean.

"In our time they lasted forever." Sean said banging his head against the tree.

"Since your all here I've got some questions for Yumi our readers are dying to know of the secret relationship between you and William." Sissi said making Yumi growl in anger.

"Do me a favor go die in a hole." Yumi said.

"Oh so your denying it then in front of the man who loves you?" Sissi said before Yumi tackled her to the ground about to smash her face till Sean pulled her off.

"Knock it off she's not worth it. And you fuck off." Sean said to Sissi.

"Speaking of William I haven't seen him for a while now you wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?" Sissi asked smugly.

"Talking about me?" William said surprising them.

Minutes later

"All I remember is having the fight we had then going to me room and some weird black mist but I do know about Lyoko now I got to admit I'm shocked as hell about whats been going on." William said before Sean pinched his shoulder. "Hey what are you doing man?" William asked.

"Just making sure your not one of XANA's monsters." Sean said narrowing his eyes at him.

"You promise to keep this a secret?" Aelita asked.

"Sure now that I know whats at stake." William said.

"Well at least now we don't have to worry about making up a story on your disappearance." Sean said.

Later

Sean and Yumi were in the mansion watching the video of Jim in his disco movie.

"I take it back this video is funny." Sean said making her giggle as they laid in the recliner. Just then his phone went off. "Oh come on man." Sean said answering the phone. "What is it Jeramy?" Sean asked.

"Its William he's taken Aelita to the factory to Lyoko." Jeramy said.

"I thought you said the tower in sector five wasn't activated." Sean said in concern.

"It isn't but William is definitely under XANA's control." Jeramy said.

"Alright we're on our way." Sean said.

Minutes later

Sean Yumi and Ulrich arrived in sector five.

"Ok lets get to the countdown." Yumi said.

"No need when the sector was recreated we took that part out." Sean said.

"Oh thats good." Yumi said.

"Lets go." Sean said as they rushed off.

"I don't get it why bring her back here?" Dana asked.

"Theres nothing here except...Oh." Sean said figuring out XANA's plan.

"What? What is it?" Yumi asked.

"Theres only one thing that XANA could do on Lyoko and thats throwing Aelita into the digital sea." Sean said.

"But why?" Ulrich asked.

"I have no idea but whatever the reason we have to stop him." Sean said.

"He's right thankfully though I have control of the layouts of the sector now so I can keep William trapped in the sector till you reach him." Stockman said.

"Found them." Sean said wrapping his chain around Aelita and pulled her to them.

"Ugh what happened?" Aelita asked.

"Long story." Ulrich said as Sean created his large blade and charged at William clashing their swords against one another.

"Let me ask am I fighting William or XANA?" Sean asked.

"Both." William said before jumping back. "I was promised great power to defeat you freak and with all this power I will." William said.

"I don't think so you might have power here but in the real world your nothing but a weakling." Sean said charging at him and slides under him before grabbed his neck and snapped it.

"UGH! Every time I hear that it gives me the creeps." Yumi said shuddering.

"You weren't complaining last night with the back rub." Sean whispered into her ear making her blush before smiling.

"Ok save that for later I don't need to hear about your sex life." Dana said.

"Your just jealous cause your still a virgin." Sean said,

"Oooooh WOW!" Yumi said falling over laughing as did Ulrich and Aelita.

"Please tell me I did not just hear that?" Dana asked in shock.

"I'm just kidding sis." Sean said still laughing

"FUCK YOU!" Dana yelled.

Later

Sean and the gang were in the gym room about to watch Jim dance. Sissi was kicked out of the news paper since she sucked so bad at it and was only using it to try and break Sean and his harem apart.

"So your going to be singing tonight?" Aelita asked.

"Oh yeah." Sean said as Jim came out and started to dance.

"I swear I never saw this coming." Dana said amused

"Ok Ashburn your groups turn to sing." Jim said.

"Right lets go.

(Insert Temperature by Sean Paul)

The gal dem Schillaci, Sean da Paul

So me give it to, so me give to, so me give it to, to all girls

Five million and forty naughty shorty,

Baby girl, all my girls, all my girls Sean da Paul sey,

Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm

I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm

Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I,

Wanna be the Papa, You can be the Mom, oh oh!

Make I see the gal them bruk out pon the floor

From you don't want no worthless performer

From you don't want no man wey

Can't turn you on gal make I see your hand them up on ya

Can't tan pon it long, naw eat no yam, no steam fish, nor no green banana

But down in Jamaica we give it to you hot like a sauna

Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm

I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm

Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I,

Wanna be the Papa, You can be the Mom, oh oh!

Bumper exposed and gal you got your chest out

But you no wasters cause gal you impress out,

And if you des out a me you fi test out,

Cause I got the remedy to make you de-stress out

Me haffi flaunt it because me God Bless out,

And girl if you want it you haffi confess out,

A no lie weh we need set speed a fi test the mattress out

Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm

I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm

Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I,

Wanna be the Papa, You can be the Mom, oh oh!

Gal don't say me crazy now, this Strangelove it a no Bridgette and Flava show

Time fi a make baby now so stop gwaan like you a act shady yo,

Woman don't play me know, cause a no Fred Sanford nor Grady yo,

My lovin' is the way to go, my lovin' is the way to go

Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm

I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm

Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I,

Wanna be the Papa, You can be the Mom, oh oh!

When you roll with a player like me,

With a bredda like me girl there is no other

No need to talk it right here just park it right here keep it undercover

From me love how you fit inna you blouse

And you fat inna you jeans and mi waan discover

Everything out you baby girl can you hear when me utter,

Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm

I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm

Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I,

Wanna be the Papa, You can be the Mom, oh oh!

(End song)

The whole school cheered for them.

"We still got it Kruger." Reznov said laughing.

"Hey I got a request for you." A student asked.

"Oh yeah what?" David asked before a piece of paper was thrown and Sean caught it and reads it and chuckles.

"Oh thats a classic." Sean said.

(Insert Kryptonite from 3 doors down)

I took a walk around the world to

Ease my troubled mind

I left my body lying somewhere

In the sands of time

I watched the world float to the dark

Side of the moon

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float to the

Dark side of the moon

After all I knew it had to be something

To do with you

I really don't mind what happens now and then

As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be

There holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side with

My superhuman might

Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak

But still your secrets I will keep

You took for granted all the times I

Never let you down

You stumbled in and bumped your head, if

Not for me then you'd be dead

I picked you up and put you back

On solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be

There holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side with

My superhuman might

Kryptonite

Oh whoa whoa

If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be

There holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side with

My superhuman might

Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be

There holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side with

My superhuman might

Kryptonite

(End song here)

The school cheered again and Sean and the others got off stage.

"Nice work." Odd said.

"You know maybe next time you can play a romance song." Emily said.

"Fuck that." David said before Sean and Julia elbowed him. "What?" He asked.

 **Authors note: Wow so William went to XANA willingly. And Sissi is back to her old shit again. Next time Double take. See ya.**


	52. Double take

Chapter 52 double take

The Lyoko warriors were in the lunch room talking about class and XANA when the principle and Jim arrived asking about William.

"Uh Sir how should I put this lightly?" Sean said.

"Oh dear what did he do?" Jim asked in annoyance.

"Well he's fine but he's been in a little accident trying to get into the department his brain is fried so we're treating him till he's fixed properly." Sean said making the others smirk inwardly at the good lie.

"Ah I see well let me know when that is his father called me a while ago." Delmas said.

"Yes sir." Sean said as they walked away. "Oh wow." Sean said laughing.

"Nice one where did you come up with that?" Yumi asked smirking.

"Just a little something that came up." Sean said. "But thats not going to stop them forever we need to get him back now before to many suspicions arrive." Sean said.

"Yeah I know I've been busy with recreating Lyoko and programing the new gear for most of you guys. William on the other hand I honestly don't know what to do." Jeramy said.

"Well we can always say..." Sean tried to say.

"No." Yumi said ending that sentence.

"Oh come on no one cares." Sean said.

"Maybe but without a body we cant just say you killed him." Jeramy said.

"Grrr fine." Sean said annoyed.

Later

Sean Ulrich Odd Yumi and Aelita were at the machines.

"Oh not again." Odd said as the machine wouldn't give him his drink till Sean kicked it fixing it. "Thanks." Odd said taking his drink and immediately spit it out. "EWWWW!" Odd said in disgust making them all laugh.

"Whats wrong?" Sean asked still laughing.

"It tastes like shit!" Odd said throwing it away making them laugh harder.

"Oh wow. Oh hey theres Jeramy." Sean said.

"Uh he looks different." Ulrich said. He was acting different and Sean drew the line when he started flirting with Yumi.

"XANA." Sean said grabbing his neck and glared at him till Yumi's phone went off.

"Jeramy?" Yumi asked stopping Sean and looked in confusion.

"Surprise." Jeramy said.

"What the hell? Oh god no don't tell me you've activated a tower?" Sean asked in annoyance.

"Sorry didn't have much choice." Jeramy said.

"Your fucking double is a fucking flirt nothing like you man." Sean said.

"Well thats just an unusual trait anyway it will at least keep Jim happy since he cant complain about me not being in gym class." Jeramy said.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Sean said.

Later

"Yup I was right I knew it I knew that double would be a pain in the ass." Sean said.

"Yeah yeah yeah rub it in. I'm sending you to the desert region." Jeramy said.

"Is our new gear ready?" Yumi asked.

"For some of you yeah but some of the others is still a work in progress." Jeramy said.

Sean Yumi and Aelita were the first to be sent to Lyoko.

"Wow your back in your old commando armor." Yumi said rubbing her hands on his armored chest.

"Aw I likes my old look better." Sean complained making her and Aelita giggle. "And I miss the old Japanese outfit you had but this one is ok to nice flower pattern. And Aelita is literally a pink flower at this point." Sean said making them giggle.

"Hey whats that weapon on your back?" Yumi asked pointing to his gun on his back.

"Oh its the UNSC Lancer." Sean said activating the chainsaw.

"Nice." Yumi said impressed.

"Guys the tower." Jeramy said.

"Alright send the vehicles." Sean said jumping on his glider. Soon they arrived at the tower sight and saw William and three tarantulas.

"Be careful we still don't know all of his abilities." Jeramy said.

"Yeah I got it." Sean said ejecting from his glider and it crashed into two of the monsters.

"You and me freak." William said charging at him. Sean activated the chainsaw part of his weapon and crashed with William sword and to Williams shock it cut right through it and then sliced him in half.

"Oh that felt good." Sean said amused.

"SEAN LOOK OUT!" Yumu yelled as Kane tried to cut him with his own lancer.

"Oh boy." Sean said both attacking the other with the chainsaw part of their weapons.

"Just like training right?" Kane said amused.

"If I recall correctly I was the one who came up with these things." Sean said smirking behind his bandana mask. Sean head butted him and cut him in the chest killing him.

"HELP!" Yumi yelled about to fall into the digital sea had Sean not grabbed her quickly.

"I got you." Sean said pulling her up and she rested her head on his armor chest.

"Thanks." Yumi said panting in exhaustion.

"Come on you really think I'd let that happen." Sean said making her smile.

"Mmmm no not really and because of that you'll get a reward tonight." Yumi said.

Return to the past

The gang was at the factory.

"Well any ideas?" Jeramy said.

"We aint got any other choice we need to create a clone of William for the time being in order to keep the school off our case." Sean said.

"He's right besides his parents are bound to come and talk to him sooner or later." Yumi said.

"Alright but lets try to be careful around the clone for a while." Jeramy said.

Later tonight

Sean was in the living room on the recliner watching a movie when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. He turned around and whistled in awe when he saw Yumi in a sexy school girls outfit consisting of a micro mini skirt that stoped just past her hips and if she'd move you could see she was going commando her top was a white shirt that stoped just below her breasts and was in a knot.

"Oh wow where did you find that?" Sean asked in awe making her smile before she whistles softly and Sam came out in a Nun outfit.

"Just a little something we found on the internet." Yumi said kissing him softly before yelping as Sam smacked her ass with a ruler.

"Ah ah ah. Your being punished young lady." Sam said putting on an act for Sean making him smirk.

"Oh what for?" Sean asked chuckling.

"Stay in character here." Sam said bonking him.

"I'm sorry I just find this amusing." Sean said.

"What am I being punished for ma'am?" Yumi asked innocently making Sean smirk.

"You are not dressed properly are you even wearing panties?" Sam asked sternly.

"No I ran out." Yumi said looking guilty.

"Oh lord I wish I had a video camera here." Sean said making them smirk as Sam pointed to the right and there was one recording this "Oh nice." Sean said.

"On your knees." Sam said smacking her ass making Yumi yelp in surprise before she did as asked on got on her knees. "Place you hands on you head and bend down." Sam said.

"Yes ma'am." Yumi said sadly.

"Oh wow if this was an actual movie you'd both get rated five stars." Sean said making them giggle for a second before resuming the act.

"Now then time for your punishment." Sam said moving her skirt up revealing her bare ass to the world. Sam smacked it hard making Yumi yelp in pain as her ass jiggled and left a red mark from the smack from the ruler. Sam smacked the other cheek making Yumi yelp again before Sam started smacking her faster and harder.

"Please stop it hurts ma'am." Yumi said fake crying.

"Shut it you should have dressed more appropriately you little slut!" Sam said still smacking her ass making Yumi sob out in pain. Five minutes later Sam stopped and Yumi was pretending to sob as her ass was glowing red.

"Ow." Yumi sobbed out.

"I'm not done yet." Sam said taking the bottom part of her outfit off and showed she wore no panties at all and sat down on a chair. "Crawl over here and lick me." Sam said in a commanding tone making Yumi do just that and got on her knees and placed her mouth over her pussy making Sam moan softly before grabbing her head making her go deeper. "Deeper you little slut." Sam said growling.

Yumi moaned as she licked her insides. She was extremely turned on from this act loving every second of it as Sam abused her in the way they planed. Yumi heard Sam whimper before gasping slightly. Sam groaned as she screamed when she came hard making Yumi moan as she gulped down every drop Sam let out.

"Mmmm not bad little slut but I'm still not through with you yet. Strip for me." Sam said making Yumi stand up and removed her top and her skirt leaving her naked in 5 seconds. "Mmmm not bad come here." Sam said making Yumi walk to her and sat on her lap and moaned as Sam started kissing her breasts. They both squealed however when Sean flung them over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Yumi said amused.

"As much as I want this to continue you've both got another problem you've both caused to deal with now." Sean said making them giggle.

"Oh boy." Sam said amused making Yumi giggle.

 **Authors note: Ahhh there we go. I almost was going to skip this but decided not to since I haven't made any new lemons as of late. Anyway next episode is Skidbladir since the next two episodes are not my favorite. See ya.**


	53. Skidbladiner

Chapter 53 Skidbladiner

"Ok this should be enough for both ships." Dana said as she Jeramy Aelita and Stockman prepared for the vessels for exploring the net.

"Whats the weapon systems for the Gotengo?" Dana asked stockman.(For those who've seen godzilla final wars look it up its badass)

"Mostly the same weapons for the one in the real world." Stockman said before avoiding Odd's ball that he was throwing on the wall. "You mind?" Stockman asked annoyed.

"Shh you don't wake up our sleeping beauties." Odd said pointing to Sean and Yumi with Yumi resting her head on his lap.

"Construction phase is nearly ready." Dana said.

"Here goes." Jeramy said as Sean and Yumi woke up.

"The fucking hell?" Sean asked sitting up as did Yumi. "So how we doing?" Sean asked.

"Gotengo is ready the other vessel still has a few more adjustments to go." Stockman said.

"We need to give it a name." Sean said.

"Which one?" Aelita asked.

"The one thats not in the real world." Sean said.

"Uh how about Melanie?" Odd asked.

"Your naming it after that red head?" Sean asked amused making Odd pout. "I suppose that can do for now." Sean said.

"You know its pretty late lets talk about it tomorrow." Yumi said.

"Yeah she's right lets go." Sean said.

Next morning

Sean was asleep in Yumi's house in the living room.

"Oh there he is." Yumi said.

"You know he can stay in the guest room he doesn't have to keep sleeping out here." Takeo said.

"I'll let him know next time." Yumi said waking him up. "Oh great hang on I know one way to wake him up." Yumi said. This wasn't the first time he's slept like this.

"I got a better idea." Hiroki said.

"What are you up to?" Yumi asked.

"SEAN ANOTHER WAR STARTED!" Hiroki yelled.

"AHHH!" Sean woke up with a gasp holding his chest. "WHAT THE!" Sean said before seeing Hiroki snicker at him. "YOU Oh." Sean said holding his chest.

"Sean are you alright?" Takeo asked in concern.

"I..I don't think so my chest is pounding here." Sean said taking shallow breaths.

"Takeo I think he's having a hearth attack call an ambulance." Akiko said.

"Right." Takeo said while Yumi held Sean's hand.

Later at the hospital

"Well how is he?" Yumi asked the doctor.

"He should be fine he suffered a minor panic attack do you have any idea what might have caused it?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah him." Yumi said glaring at her little brother.

"I didn't know he would end up here." Hiroki said looking down.

"Hiroki you shouldn't have done that at all." Takeo said scolding his son who looked guilty.

"When can he leave?" Yumi asked.

"In a few minutes we just need to give him some medications to take for a few days to keep this from happening again." The doctor said.

Minutes later

Sean and Yumi were walking to school.

"I honestly cant believe I had a panic attack." Sean said annoyed. "And in the shape that I'm in that shouldn't have happened." Sean said.

"Well you can blame Hiroki for putting you in that position." Yumi said.

"Yeah no shit as far as I'm concerned it is his fault." Sean said annoyed.

"There you guys are." Ulrich said.

"What took you all so long?" Jeramy asked.

"Hiroki put me in the hospital this morning when he gave me a panic attack when he fucking shouted there was another war in my ear this morning to wake me up." Sean said shocking them.

"You of all people had a heart attack?" Odd asked in disbelief.

"Hey the very thought of another war terrifies me and everyone else in the UNSC. I'm alright now but I've got to take these dumb medications for the next three days." Sean said.

"I hope this isn't going to keep you away from Lyoko if XANA attacks the subs." Jeramy said.

"No I should be good." Sean said.

"Well in any case we've got class." Aelita said.

"Yeah yeah." Sean said. Unknown to them Sissi was eavesdropping and smirked.

Later

Sean and the others were in the lunch room when they heard Sissi yelling at Hiroki blaming him for Sean's trip to the hospital who looked guilty.

"Oh hell no." Sean said annoyed getting up and went outside along with Yumi. "Whats going on here?" Sean asked.

"Oh just teaching this brat a lesson for putting you in the hospital you really need to be careful who you date if your so called girlfriend has family who does that to you." Sissi said making Yumi glare.

"First of all that was an accident its not like he did it on purpose. And second of all if I do get another heart attack it will be because of your hideous face." Sean said making her gasp in shock and held her face making Yumi and Hiroki snicker.

"I am not hideous!" Sissi yelled running off making Yumi giggle.

"Yes you are!" Sean yelled mockingly and laughed in amusement.

"You ok Hiroki?" Yumi asked in concern.

"Why did you guys stick up for me after what happened this morning?" Hiroki asked.

"Hey look that was an accident and honestly anything could have made that happened. I'm pissed at you yeah but not enough to let that shit happen neither will she no matter how annoying you are to her." Sean said making Yumi smirk.

"Oh well thanks." Hiroki said.

"Don't sweat it man just ignore her." Sean said.

Later

"That was a nice thing you did for him." Yumi said to Sean as they walked to the wreck room that he was in charge of since everyone wanted him to be in charge rather then Sissi.

"Trust me I've seen enough bullies to last a life time when I was his age back then. Mainly just protecting my brothers and sister back then." Sean said making her smile.

"What do you mean I'm not allowed here?" Sissi asked as she tried to take over the tv.

"Bullies are not allowed everyone knows what you tried to pull Sissi so get out." Sean said throwing her out the room making her scream in shock. Yumi burst out laughing at that before her phone went off.

"Jeramy?" Yumi asked. "Ok we'll be right there." Yumi said.

"XANA?" Sean asked.

"Yup lets go." Yumi said.

Later

"Sean I want you to stay behind just to be sure since you just got out of the hospital." Dana said.

"Fuck that I live for this shit send me in." Sean said.

"Alright but don't blame me if you have another heart attack." Dana said.

"Its Lyoko whats the worse that could happen...Don't answer that." Sean said seeing that mistake making Yumi and the girls giggle. "Shut it all of you." Sean said annoyed.

"Ok the good news is that the Gotengo's defenses are keeping XANA away the bad news is that the other vessel is taking fire." Jeramy said.

"Who's dumb idea was it to put them in separate rooms?" Sean asked.

"Hey that was my idea." Dana said taking offense.

"Then your stupid sis why would you suggest that?" Sean asked making her pout.

"Uh maybe because there wasn't enough room." Dana said annoyed.

"Oh wow thats dumb." Sean said.

"Screw you." Dana said.

"Uh guys little less fighting each other more fighting XANA." Jeramy said.

"Yeah yeah lets go." Sean said as they went up to the other sub.

Kane Rorke and William were leading XANA's monsters to destroy the sub. Sean and the others arrived. (Oh before I forget Ulrich and Odd have their season four appearance on Lyoko while Priscilla and the other girls look the same)

"The freak is mine!" William said charging at Sean who activated his lancer and charged at him as well.

"Your still weak." Sean said kicking him in the leg making William cry out in pain before Sean nearly cut him in half had Kane not used his own lancer against him.

"A little help here." Sean said kicking Kane back.

"Where the hell are Jason and the others?" Yumi asked.

"All over the world for the next few days." Dana said.

"I can two of these guys." Sean said kicking Rorke away before throwing his knife at him and hit him in the chest.

"SEAN LOOK OUT!" Sam yelled. Sean dodged Williams attack and then pulled out a pistol and shot Kane in the chest which he shook off and took cover as Sean fired his lancer at him. William tried to cut him in half but Sean grabbed his sword and then unleashed a storm of bullets on his killing him as well. Sean then jumped and attacked Kane using both their lancers on the other till Kane's head was cut off thanks to Yumi's fans.

"Nice work." Sean said impressed.

"I am improving you know." Yumi said smirking. Sean grinned before dodging more lasers from the creepers.

"Fuck I'm out." Sean said annoyed.

"You only have one mag?" Dana asked in disbelief.

"Hey who was the one in charge of the upgrades?" Sean asked.

"Oops my bad." Jeramy said.

"Nice going fortunately this thing is a weapon regardless." Sean said using his chainsaw on the creeper.

"Ok we're good final phase is complete." Jeramy said as the sub took on the final form.

Later

The gang was at the old house.

"Why cant we keep the name?" Odd asked.

"Its a good name for a girl but for a sub no way." Sean said. "Aelita what are you doing back there?" Sean asked as she came with a book.

"Look at this its a ship that could sail on land and sea." Aelita said.

"Skidbladiner?" Sean said.

"I like that name." Yumi said.

"Alright then we name it that." Sean said getting everyone to agree.

 **Authors note: Now some of you are wondering what is the** **Gotengo well like I said look up godzilla final wars and you'll see its perfect for a secondary ship to use. Anyway next chapter is Maiden voyage. Soon we will get to going into the net looking for XANA. See ya.**


	54. Maiden voyage

Chapter 54 maiden voyage

"Ok Today we're going to be climbing the wall. Ashburn your up first." Jim said as Sean literally just jumped from edge to edge with ease.

"Hows that?" Sean asked sitting at the top with ease making the other students burst out laughing seeing the dumbfounded look on Jim's face.

"Uh right Hunter your..." Jim tried to say.

"Yeah Jim?" Hunter said sitting next to Sean making Jim blink.

"What the? Uh Jacob?" Jim said and Jacob did the same thing his cousins did and jumped from edge to edge before he got to the top.

"Boring." Jacob said making Sean and Hunter burst out laughing as did the whole gang before the three accidentally fell from the wall.

"SHIT!" Sean yelled as they fell down. "Get your fucking foot off my head." Sean said annoyed.

"Who's foot is that?" Hunter asked making everyone burst out laughing again.

"Ow." Sean said annoyed.

"Serves you right for being cocky." Yumi said.

"Oh lets see you try and do it like us then." Sean said.

"No thanks I don't have military training like you." Yumi said amused.

"This has nothing to do with Military training." Hunter said cracking his back.

"What everyone does it like this falling on each other?" Sam asked making everyone laugh again.

"Fuck you." Hunter said.

"Enough." Sean said.

"Ok enough jokes Jeramy your turn." Jim said. To say that Jeramy failed badly would be an understatement since he didn't even get 3 feet of the ground.

Later

The gang was in the lunch room with Jeramy sulking.

"Well sour puss having trouble lifting your head with those string bean arms?" Sissi asked before Sean slammed his pistol on the table scaring her and dashed off making them laugh.

"Bitch." Sean said. "Don't let her get to you man no one is perfect at everything." Sean said.

"Yeah he's right not even in our time is everyone good at everything." Hunter said.

"I know but I cant be that bad at sports can I?" Jeramy asked.

"Honestly yeah but your skills are with computers not sports ours is with military well most of us anyway." Jacob said.

"What do you mean by that?" Aelita asked.

"Oh nothing he's just referring to the three of us." Sean said before Delmas got their attention saying the rest of todays classes would be canceled for fire inspections.

"You know this might be a good time to test out the Skid and Gotengo but you better get that CD for codes just incase something goes wrong." Hunter said.

"You know what yeah it does sound like a good idea." Jeramy said.

Later

The Lyoko warriors soon arrive in sector five.

"Uh Jeramy just a quick question how are we all going to fit in the skid theres only room for five." Yumi said.

"You Sean Ulrich Odd and Aelita will be taking the Skid the rest of you will take the Gotengo." Jeramy said.

"Alright so who's driving the skid?" Odd asked.

"She is dumbass who else do you think is?" Sean asked.

"Oh right." Odd said.

"Here we go I'm sending you five into the skid." Jeramy said as they each ended up in their respected pods.

"Hey why am I on the bottom?" Sean asked annoyed.

"Oops sorry." Jeramy said.

"I better not miss anything." Sean said making the girls giggle.

"Ok lets get this thing moving." Aelita said as she took control of the skid. They soon exist Sector five along with the Gotengo.

"Another thing how come they have weapons on their sub?" Odd said.

"Because the real Gotengo has guns on it." Sean said.

"The real one?" Yumi asked.

"Where do you think we got the design for that from?" Sean asked.

"Oh I get it." Yumi said.

"Ok thats enough for now head back to..." Jeramy tried to say.

"Jeramy its not really a test run if we don't go into the digital sea. Come on lets go." Sean said.

"Alright fine." Jeramy said.

"Dive motherfuckers!" Hunter said diving in.

"WHOA!" Talia said in shock.

"Easy Hunter." Sean said amused.

"Sorry got carried away." Hunter said laughing.

"Your an asshole I almost had a heart attack." Talia said making the others laugh.

"Ok here we go ready Aelita?" Sean asked.

"Ready." Aelita said.

"Diving in 1.2.3. GO!" Hunter said as they both dived into the digital sea.

"Guys?" Jeramy called out but they didn't respond for a minute.

"Whoa that was weird." Sean said making Jeramy sigh in relief.

"Can you please not do that again I almost had a heart attack." Jeramy said.

"My bad anyway we're coming to the end of a tunnel." Sean said as they came out of tunnel.

"HOLY SHIT." Hunter said as he piloted the Gotengo.

"What is it?" Jeramy asked.

"Sending you a visual man." Sean said.

"Whoa thats incredible." Jeramy said.

"Reminds me of that planet that had technology so advanced even our best scientists couldn't figure it out." Hunter said.

"What tron?" Sean asked amused.

"You guys have a planet named after a video game series?" Odd asked.

"A few they just seemed to work." Jacob said.

"Holy crap." Sean said as they explored a little.

"Ok guys thats enough head back to Lyoko." Jeramy said.

"He's right lets go." Sean said.

"Aww." Jacob said but Emily elbowed him.

"Ok lets WHOA not good." Hunter said in alarm.

"Whats wrong?" Aelita asked.

"Navigation radar is gone." Hunter said.

"Shit so is ours." Sean said looking at the controls. "Jeramy fix it." Sean said.

"Ok thankfully I got that disk like you said incase this happened." Jeramy said.

"Uh whats with the change of color around here?" Ulrich asked.

"Thats weird. Oh shit XANA." Sean said.

"Hey whats that isn't that Lyoko?" Hunter asked. What he was seeing was another sphere.

"No that cant be it. At least not ours." Sean said.

"Huh what do you mean?" Yumi asked confused.

"I think thats a replica of Lyoko or something else." Sean said.

"Ok try navigations now." Jeramy said.

"Back online." Hunter said. "Your right that isn't our Lyoko lets move." Hunter said as they hightailed it out of there.

Later

"Whatever that thing was is sure was similar to Lyoko thats for sure." Jeramy said.

"Yeah but is it the same or something different?" Sean asked.

"We'll have to find out next time we go there." Jeramy said.

"I still don't understand something how is Franz Hopper hiding in all of that?" Hunter asked.

"Who knows lets just be grateful that he is otherwise XANA wins since he's the one thing he fears most." Jeramy said.

"Yeah next to him I'm second thing he's concerned about." Sean said.

 **Authors note: Sorry theres no fight scene but this episode while did** **interest me didn't get my full attention from its battle. Next time Replica. See ya.**


	55. Replica

Chapter 55 replica

Sean and Yumi and the rest of the gang minus Odd arrived outside for gym class.

"Uh wheres Odd?" Sean asked.

"Don't tell me he's skipping Gym class for dumb reasons." Hunter said.

"Uh yeah Aelita had to give Jim a lie about that." Ulrich said.

"What did he do now?" Sean asked.

"Playing his stupid video game all night." Ulrich said.

"Ah I see." Jacob said.

"You did the same shit during our time in high school." Sean said making Hunter chuckle.

"Fuck you." Jacob said.

"Ashburn you and your cousins stop talking and pay attention." Jim said.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Sean said.

"Now today we're going to be working on the high Jump Sean give your time lines demonstration." Jim said making Sean rush out and jumped on his hands before doing a front flip over the bed.

"Hows that?" Sean asked amused.

"I swear." Yumi said shaking her head in amusement.

"Right now I'll go." Jim said.

"Uh Jim I wouldn't..." Sean tried to say but Jim tried it his way and failed miserably. "Try it our way." Sean finished making everyone laugh. "Oi." Sean said.

Later

Once Jim got sent to the infirmary where he questioned where Odd was since Aelita said he was here which led to both of them in detention.

"Nice going Odd now we got to wait till later for both of you to get done with detention to go to the factory to explore that thing we found on the net." Jacob said as they ate.

"Don't blame me its her fault for making a dumb excuse." Odd said making Aelita look insulted.

"Hey how could I know that Jim would pull his back out and go to the infirmary?" Aelita asked.

"Oh god heres comes cold war 20th century style." Hunter said making Sean and Jacob chuckle.

"What do you mean by that?" Yumi asked.

"When friends start blaming each other like this it usually gets bloody in our time and I mean bloody. Heh remember what happened to Derrick when he and Carl got into an argument during lunch?" Sean said to his cousins who snickered.

"What happened?" Yumi asked amused.

"Carl tore his fucking arm off literally and started beating him with it." Sean said bursting out laughing as did she and the others. "And we had to break it up before he actually killed him." Sean said still laughing.

"Oh wow." Priscilla said laughing to tears.

"Thats a little much don't you think?" Talia asked holding her sides.

"Yeah but in our school it happened a lot. Derrick got his arm back after some surgery but he never went anywhere near Carl again we couldn't blame him though." Jacob said chuckling.

Later

The Lyoko gang including Sean and his brothers and sister arrived at the factory where Stockman was waiting.

"Ready to go." Sean said as Aelita was about to get into her scanner when Odd beat her to it and looked at her smugly.

"Odd don't you think your over doing it a little?" Yumi asked.

"Thanks Yumi its obvious who's side your on." Odd said making her sigh.

"Unfucking believable you'd think they'd be in kindergarten." Sean said as he and Yumi were scanned.

"Did I miss something?" Stockman asked confused.

"Don't bother asking Stockman its a waste of time." Dana said.

The Lyoko group went to each ship. Sean Yumi Ulrich Odd and Aelita went to the Skid while Hunter and the others went to the Gotengo.

"Doesn't it freak you out to have..." Odd tried to say.

"Shut up." Sean said annoyed.

"But I..." Odd tried to say again but Sean activated his lancer shutting him up.

"Thank you." Yumi said having enough of this already.

"Ok here we go Aelita will be piloting the Skid Hunter will be piloting the Gotengo." Stockman said.

"Works for me." Sean said as he entered his pod.

"Hey why am I at the bottom this time?" Odd asked.

"Shut up." Sean said.

"Here we go." Jeramy said as they both left sector 5 and went to the dessert sector to head into the digital sea.

"Well at least I got a better look this time around." Sean said making Yumi and Ulrich chuckle.

"Ok lets get moving." Hunter said as they made their way towards the sphere they found on their first trip.

"There it is." Sean said.

"Fucking thing is locked." Hunter said.

"Hang on." Aelita said connecting to the entrance before it finally opened.

"I wonder whats inside." Alex said.

"We're about to find out." Sean said. They came out of the digital sea and what they saw.

"OH HELL NO!" Hunter said.

"You got to be kidding me." Sean said in shock.

"What? What is it?" Jeramy asked.

What they were seeing was a battle from the war or rather one of Sean's old commando missions. Soldiers shooting in every direction and when fired on the vessels they just went right through them like a ghost.

"XANA has created a world similar to Lyoko but this place is from one my commando missions operation firestorm." Sean said as they flew around.

"Incredible." Jeramy said.

"NO. Not incredible this was one of the worst missions that went south on us." Hunter said.

"What happened?" Ulrich asked.

"Insurgents were ready for us lost a few hundred men and women in the battle took us 20 hours to end this nightmare." Sean said.

"Well your going to have to get past it." Jeramy said.

"Easy for you to say." Jacob said.

"I'm sending you on the ground now." Jeramy said as everyone in the Skid went to the ground.

"Hell this sucks." Sean said before Yumi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down its just a memory none of this is real." Yumi said.

"I know." Sean said

"I suggest you guys split up and look around for any towers." Dana said.

"Right I'll work with Sean Yumi or Ulrich." Odd said.

"For once he's got a good idea." Aelita said.

"ENOUGH!" Sean yelled shocking them. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! We have a job to do. The three of us will go look around while two morons stay here with Hunter and the others got it?" Sean said annoyed.

"Uh right sure." Odd said weakly.

"Lets go." Sean said as the vehicles appeared and drove off.

"That was a little harsh don't you think? I mean I'm sick of their arguing to but." Yumi tried to say.

"You act like that in the war you end up dead this is no different." Sean said. "Well theres a tower." Sean said before looking at the area. "Ah shit it had to be here." Sean said as he looked at all the dead bodies.

"Oh god." Yumi said covering her mouth in horror.

"Was it really this bad?" Ulrich asked in shock.

"No...It was worse." Sean said as he looked around. "This is one of the major battle sights during the mission but not the biggest one." Sean said.

"What were you even doing here anyway?" Yumi asked after getting over her shock.

"Rescue operation. Prime minster from Cuba was kidnaped a week before the mission. UNSC couldn't risk letting government secrets in the insurgents hands so they sent all of Wolf pack and every other soldier they could here. By the time we got here though it was to late prime minster was killed wouldn't give up any intel so he took his own life to protect government secrets." Sean said.

"Talk about committed to what you believe in." Yumi said out of respect.

"Yeah he was one of the best from his nation." Sean said.

"Guys The Skid is under attack by William." Jeramy said.

"Hang on we'll be there." Sean said as they flew back to the others.

The Gotengo was holding off most of XANA's monsters while William was focused on destroying the Skid. Just as he was about to Sean fired rockets at him and then used the blades on his glider to cut William in half.

"Oooh ouch thats got to hurt." Yumi said smirking.

"Not like he doesn't deserve it." Sean said.

"Ok thats enough time to head back here." Jeramy said.

"Ok we spotted a few towers on the way back." Sean said as he and the others entered their pods before leaving the area.

Minutes later

"Why would XANA recreate one of the battle areas from your commando missions?" Jeramy asked.

"Possibly for new terrain we know what to expect in the normal four sectors so this way we don't know what to expect." Sean said.

"He's got a point. Operation firestorm is new for all of you except the three of us since we've been there before." Hunter said.

"Well in any case next time we go there we'll use one of the towers to attack the infected supercomputer and destroy it." Jeramy said.

Later

Sean was outside the mansion looking at the stars like he always did when he was troubled.

"You ok?" Yumi asked as she was dressed in her Pajamas.

"Yeah just seeing that battle again made me uneasy. I tried to put those memories behind me for good and now I've got to face them again." Sean said.

"Well you wont be facing them alone." Yumi said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah I know." Sean said smiling as he kissed her forehead making her smile as they looked at the stars.

 **Authors note: Oh boy didn't expect that now did you? So some of the Replicas are made from Sean's memories to catch out young heroes off guard since they have no idea whats out there. Next chapter Hot shower. See ya.**


	56. Hot shower

Chapter 56 hot shower

Yumi was literally in hell. Why? She was tasked with helping out door science lab with 5th graders. The only good thing was that Sean was with her to keep her sane along with the rest of the gang. Now what really embarrassed her was when Johnny shouted he wanted to be partnered with Yumi making the others laugh while she hid her face in her hands.

"This is a fucking nightmare." Yumi said under her breath. Sean placed a hand on her shoulder calming her down.

"Relax Yumi think of this as parent training for our kids when we have some." Sean said making her smile softly.

"Well when you put it like that." Yumi said amused.

"Now then UNSC troops who volunteered to help will be supervising this project as well as showing other planet systems that Humanity will be seeing in a short few years." Herts said getting a few excited responses from that.

"What exactly will you be showing anyway?" Yumi asked in interest.

"Weapons like the one in here." Sean said pointing to a box.

"Ok I'll bite whats in it?" Yumi asked amused.

"Wheres the fun in telling?" Sean asked making her smirk.

"True." Yumi said.

Minutes later

Yumi actually was having some fun when the troops started demonstrating weapons like the lancers and other top edge weapons.

"Now heres one of our most powerful weapons." Sean said opening the crate he showed Yumi before and a massive weapon that he slung over his shoulder was seen.

"Whoa what is that?" Hiroki asked in awe.

"This is a spartan Laser capable of destroying almost anything from a tank to a comet like the one thats approaching earth." Sean said. "Reznov set up a target." Sean said getting him to do just that. "Now this is going to be a huge explosion so everyone take a few steps back." Sean warned making them do just that as he fired the weapon and a quick red laser hit the target sending what was left in every direction.

"Whoa!" One of the students said in awe.

"Is there any other weapons like this?" Johnny asked.

"Well yes but we're only using the ones in the UNSC other weapons not made by humans are not being used here since there more dangerous." Reznov said.

"Aw come on cant you show just a few?" Hiroki asked.

"No." Yumi said making him pout.

"Well." Sean said getting their attention. "There are at least a few we can use." Sean said going through the crate and pulled out a handle of some kind before it turned into a blade of sorts.

"What the? A sword?" Yumi asked amused.

"Energy blade is more of the term Elites use these things the most out of everyone. Its limited energy that stops working once it runs out." Sean said before going through the crate again and then picked up a gun of sorts.

"Plasma riffle covenant infantry weapon unlike UNSC weapons this doesn't fire solid rounds rather it fires super heated plasma." Julia said as Sean fired at a few targets.

"Now this one on the other hand is one of the most efficient weapons in the UNSC from our friends known as the Yautja hunters by high standards." Jacob said pulling out some kind of cannon and placed it on his shoulder and fired at the targets.

"Whoa." The younger students said amazed.

"Your just doing all this to show off aren't you?" Yumi asked amused.

"Wouldn't you?" Sean asked making her giggle.

"Maybe." Yumi said whistling in innocence making him chuckle.

"Now then who has questions on the UNSC home worlds?" Sean asked.

"Is Japan the leading faction over the other small planets?" Hiroki asked.

"Hiroki!" Yumi said annoyed.

"No." Sean said making him sulk and pout. "Sparta is the leading faction of the UNSC." Sean said.

"Huh why?" Hiroki asked.

"Your joking how many wars have Greeks won in the past compared to the rest of the modern world?" Sean asked making everyone see his point.

"Well I don't see them with the highest technology." Hiroki said.

"For now but that changed a long time ago when the UNSC was formed." Sean said making him sulk more making Yumi giggle in response. "Also quick history lesson here how many know about the legendary 300 spartans?" Sean asked getting every hand. "Could someone care to tell us what exactly happened?" Sean asked making a female 9th grader speak.

"300 Spartans went up against a million Persians and came out victorious however the 300 hundred were later betrayed by a fellow greek but their sacrifice is what led Greece to victory and united all greeks as well." The student said.

"Very good lass. Yes that is exactly true in every way." Sean said.

"Theres more to it then that kid." Johnson said.

"Huh?" The girl asked confused.

"Enough." Sean said. "Anyway time for the main event showing one of the UNSC planets." Sean said as a hologram appeared and everyone saw a few planets. "Each of these planets are 10 times the size of earth and have different core structures. Instead of an inner and outer core there are three the inner outer and center core. The first two operate like Earths but the center core believe it or not actually heals the planets tremendously at will as if they are alive." Sean said amazing the other students.

Later

"Unbelievable." Sean said amused as he Yumi and Hiroki entered the house.

"What did you expect to happen once you started showing all that?" Hiroki asked.

"What happened?" Takeo asked.

"I had my men show off a few things in the military and about half the class wanted to enlist in the army." Sean amused.

"You did turn them down right?" Akiko asked.

"Uh thats not my place I did say they need to wait till they were 18 though." Sean said.

"That still didn't stop them though." Yumi said.

"Well in my defense I enlisted in the army for the same reasons though mostly just for the pay back then." Sean said.

"It couldn't have been that much." Yumi said raising an eyebrow.

"Really say that again after looking at my first check." Sean said typing on his laptop and showed her the amount making her jaw drop.

"What?" Yumi said. "A million dollars a month are you kidding me?" Yumi asked in disbelief.

"No and this was when I was in Wolf pack not regular army." Sean said.

Later

Yumi was back at the mansion with the other girls doing their fun dares since Sean had a meeting tonight.

"Ok lets go." Sam said spinning the bottle and lands on Talia.

"Mmm dare." Talia said.

"Ok I dare you to kiss Aelita tongue and all." Sam said making the other girls giggle while they blushed but did as dared and kissed one another.

"Oh wow." Yumi said giggling.

"Whatever my turn." Talia said spinning the bottle and it lands on Priscilla.

"Dare." Priscilla said.

"Hmmm ok I dare you to...skip your turn." Talia said.

"WHAT!" Priscilla said annoyed before pouting making her giggle. Priscilla spins the bottle and lands on Sam.

"Dare." Sam said.

"Smack her in the face." Priscilla said.

"Wait what...OW!" Talia said holding her stinging cheek. "Ok I deserved that." Talia said.

"Now I feel better." Priscilla said smiling.

"Oh wow." Yumi said before Sam spins the bottle and lands on her. "Dare." Yumi said.

"Hmmmm Oh I got a good one ever heard of Wakame Sake?" Sam asked making Yumi blush before bursting out laughing.

"What is that?" Emily asked before Yumi pulled off her pants and thong.

"Its where you pour sake into a woman's lap with her legs pressed together tightly so it doesn't leak out and someone drinks from there like a cup." Yumi said as Sam pours out some on her lap making her shiver from the cold liquid. "Where did you even learn about this?" Yumi asked as Sam got near the small pool of liquid in her lap.

"Internet." Sam said before sucking the liquid in making Yumi squirm slightly before Sam licked what was left.

"Oh wow that was hot." Emily said blushing.

Yumi after cleaning her lap off of any left over liquid pulls her pants and thong back on and spins the bottle and lands on Aelita.

"Mmmm dare." Aelita said.

"Ok I dare you to go upstairs and put on one of the outfits we use for role playing." Yumi said making Aelita smile before dashing upstairs.

"Oh wow she's excited." Priscilla said amused.

"I think I can see why." Sam said pointing up and the others giggled as Aelita was dressed in what many would describe as a movie outfit from star wars. Aelita was dressed in a slave Leia outfit that looked perfect on her as she moved her hips left and right letting the purple cloth move with her showing she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Oh wow." Yumi said amazed.

Aelita slowly began dancing for them before she took off the top part of her outfit and tossed it on the couch before shimming out of her bottoms leaving her naked to them and also revealed a small patch of pink pubic hair above her pussy in a triangle formation.

"Well what did you all think?" Aelita asked licking her fingers sexually.

"Amazing where did you learn to do that?" Emily asked.

"Oh from watching a few videos." Aelita said making them giggle.

Later

Sean walked into the mansion and found the girls sound asleep on the couch making him smile as he made his way to his room. As he made it upstairs he opened his room and smiled seeing Aelita naked on his bed.

"Well took you long enough." Aelita said teasingly.

 **Authors note: Sorry but I'm going to have to end it here since I'm not in the mood for a lemon I just want to get this out. Next time lab rat. See ya.**


	57. Lab rat

Chapter 57 lab rat

Yumi was angry. Why? Sean had forgotten about her birthday and hadn't been seen for a week.

"Where is he? I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Yumi said in anger.

"You do know he's in south Africa helping that village that got attacked right?" Julia said making her blink.

"Wait what?" Yumi said before said person dropped down next to her and handed her something wrapped up in a small box.

"Happy belated birthday Yumi." Sean said kissing her cheek.

"Why didn't you say you were going away for a week?" Yumi asked not as angry as before.

"What are you talking about I told Reznov to tell you?" Sean said before growling. "Ok I'm an idiot for trusting him." Sean said annoyed.

"My bad I kinda knocked him out for drinking to much as usual and he must have forgotten." Julia said sheepishly

"Nice going and here I thought he forgot dumbass." Yumi said making her roll her eyes.

"You really think I'd forget your birthday?" Sean asked amused making her smile.

"My bad." Yumi said kissing his cheek.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Julia asked.

"In Japan her people never open a gift in front of the one who gave it. However you think you could make an exception I really want to see the look on your face." Sean said making her raise an amused eyebrow.

"Whats in here?" Yumi asked shaking it a little hearing a jingle sound.

"Open and find out come on." Sean said almost pleadingly making her giggle.

"Alright alright." Yumi said opening it and smiled amused when she pulled out dog tags. "Dog tags?" Yumi asked amused.

"Read it." Sean said making her raise an eyebrow and smiled at what they said.

Yumi Ishiyama Ashburn Kruger.

"Awww." Yumi said putting them on. "Wow it actually looks good on me." Yumi said kissing him lovingly making him chuckle.

"There you are where have you've been for the last week?" Jeramy asked as he and the rest of the gang arrived.

"Africa Reznov was supposed to tell you but Julia knocked his sorry ass out." Sean making her sigh and roll her eyes.

"Well anyway we're going back to that Replica tonight." Jeramy said.

"Aw man." Sean said.

Later

"I really fucking hate it here." Sean said as the Skid stopped near a tower.

"Well get it over it we've got work to do." Jeramy said.

"FUCK YOU!" Sean yelled making Jeramy wince from the volume of the yell. "You go through 10 years of war and see how...!" Was as far as Sean got.

"Whoa easy calm down remember this is just a memory none of it is real here." Yumi said making Sean take few deep breaths.

"Right still lets just get this over with." Sean said.

"Ok I'm sending you to the other supercomputer get ready." Jeramy said. Odd and Aelita vanished from their pods but Sean Ulrich and Yumi stayed.

"Uh we're waiting." Sean said.

"Sorry I decided to send only two of you to the other supercomputer while the rest of you protect the skid since Hunter and the others cant be here." Jeramy said.

"You fucking asshole do I look like I want to be in this horrible nightmare?" Sean said as they went outside.

"No but your the only one who knows the area of this memory so you have to stay." Jeramy said.

"GRRRR!" Sean growled before kicking a tree which fell over.

"WHOA!" Ulrich and Yumi yelled jumping out of the way.

"Easy calm down." Yumi said placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I just don't want to be here." Sean said.

"Why because of all the dead bodies?" Ulrich said looking around seeing hundreds of them before events of the mission took place with Sean during the mission appeared.

"No because of this." Sean said as his younger self shot a few dying soldiers shocking Yumi who covered her mouth in shock."It was the only human thing to do I couldnt let them suffer and medical teams were to far away it was either this or let them suffer." Sean said before Yumi took a hold of his hand comfortingly.

"You did what you had to and that makes you more human then anything." Yumi said making him sigh.

"Easy for you to say you didn't pull the trigger." Sean said looking down at the soldiers who he called brothers and sisters in arms dead by his hand.

"Uh maybe this might cheer you up. William and the others are on their way towards you." Jeramy said making Sean activate his lancer.

"Now that does make me happy." Sean grinning as William charged at him and tried to slash him but Sean using his lancer held him back. "Time to die fucker!" Sean yelled pushing him back while Yumi and Ulrich dealt with the others.

"How does it feel freak to see these innocent people dead by your hand?" William said making Sean roar in rage and tried to push him back. Out of nowhere a knife was launched into Williams skull killing him.

"What the?" Sean asked before shrugging it off and rushed off to help Yumi. Yumi was held in a head lock before Rorke snapped her neck. "RORKE!" Sean yelled charging his lancer at him and killed him before Kane stabbed him from behind sending him back to the factory.

Yumi was breathing fast as she tried to calm herself down when Sean placed his hands on her shoulder.

"You ok?" Sean asked making her nod calming down a little.

"Yeah I honestly saw my life flash before my eyes when he snapped my neck." Yumi said shuddering.

"You get used to it after a while." Sean said before Ulrich came out and smashed his hands on the ground.

"Fuckign Kane."Ulrich said through grit teeth.

"Sorry guys looks like XANA won this round." Jeramy said.

"Well next time send me in alone this way the Skid is more protected." Sean said picking Yumi up.

"If Hunter and the others were here we would have but they wont be back till tomorrow." Jeramy said.

"Yeah yeah." Sean said.

Later

The gang decided to blow off some steam at the arcade.

"YEE HAW!" Sean yelled as he played a flying game racing against Odd.

"Noooo!" Odd yelled as he lost making Sean burst out laughing.

"In your face." Sean said laughing in victory.

"Ok my turn lets see you play regular racing." Odd said.

"Fine." Sean said amused.

"Well at least he's back to his old self." Yumi said smiling.

"Was it really that bad?" Sam asked.

"Seeing what happened yeah it was. It took him years to put those memories behind him now he has to face them all over again." Yumi said before Odd yelled in rage as he lost again.

"This is bullshit you said you suck at modern cars." Odd said annoyed making the gang burst out laughing.

"I said I suck at driving modern real cars and this is a video game theres a difference." Sean said laughing.

"Here let me try." Yumi said taking Odd's place.

"Oh this should be good." Ulrich said. Sean and Yumi were racing for first place when at the last second she passed him and won.

"WHAT!" Sean yelled in shock making her and the others burst out laughing. "NO WAY! At the last second are you kidding me?" Sean asked in disbelief. Yumi burst out laughing holding her sides.

"How humiliating is that getting your ass kicked by your own girlfriend." Yumi said laughing harder.

"Best two out of three." Sean said.

"Uh guys you might want to see this." Jeramy said opening his laptop. "Do you recall how you said William got hit by a knife to the head?" Jeramy asked Sean.

"Yeah I assumed that was from the memory event that became real." Sean said. "Where are you going with this?" Sean asked.

"Take a look at this." Jeramy said showing the battle and where the knife came from and to everyones shock Kane was the one who threw the knife at William. (Insert suspenseful music)

"What the?" Yumi said in shock.

"It was Kane who threw that knife at William and it wasn't aimed at you at all Sean." Jeramy said.

"The hell?" Sean asked in confusion.

 **Authors note: OOOOOOOOOH I am so evil^^ Why did Kane Help Sean or was he really helping him at all? Find out later. Next chapter bragging rights. See ya.**


	58. Bragging rights

Chapter 58 bragging rights

Aeilta moaned in bliss as Sean rammed her from behind as she laid on her stomach and had him thrust into her pussy.

"Oh yes more harder." Aelita moaned out in bliss before sighing in content as he kissed her neck. "Ooooh I'm so close." Aelita moaned out and could tell he was close as well feeling his twitching cock inside.

"Let it out Aelita." Sean said bitting her neck making her let out a silent scream as she came hard and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt him come inside her womb.

"Mmmmm thank you." Aelita said turning over and kissed him.

"Anything for you princess." Sean said kissing her lovingly making her smile.

"Well you two had fun." Yumi said leaning on the door.

"As much as I want another round we've got class today." Aelita said moaning in disappointment as she pulled his member out. Aelita walked past Yumi and squealed in excitement when Yumi smacked her ass.

"Well that was funny." Sean said getting dressed.

Later

"Please for the love of god tell me this is the fucking last time we ever have to come here." Sean asked as they made it into the replica.

"Hopefully." Jeramy said.

"It better I hate this fucking place." Hunter said.

"Yeah all three of us do." Jacob said.

"You three never did tell us what happened." Alex said.

"Trust me Alex you don't want to know. A lot of us lost our humanity on this mission." Sean said to his brother.

"Ok I'm connected to the tower." Aelita said.

"Alright I'm going this time with Yumi Ulrich Hunter and Jacob." Sean said.

"But the three of you..." Jeramy tried to say.

"NOW!" Sean yelled making Jeramy wince.

"Ok ok sheesh." Jeramy said. "Get ready." Jeramy said.

Sean Ulrich Hunter Jacob and Yumi appeared in the lab of the amazon.

"Wow nice reminds me of..." Hunter tried to say.

"Don't even bring that mission up." Sean said.

"Whatever lets go." Hunter said as they rushed to where the super computer was at.

"What is this place anyway?" Ulrich asked.

"I have no idea all I know is this is one of the labs that went missing a while back." Sean said.

"Heres the computer." Yumi said as they stopped at a door and she tried to open it with the control pad but couldn't. "Hey what the fuck why wont it open?" Yumi asked.

"Oh Right I forgot Aelita used her powers to open the door last time." Jeramy said making her growl.

"Let me try my key." Sean said using his lancer to slice through the door. In a minute he finally got inside.

"Ok how should we handle this?" Yumi asked before Sean let loose a storm of bullets on it shutting it down. "Ok that works." Yumi said amused.

"I just want to end this nightmare." Sean said as they were brought back to the skid and Gotengo and saw the replica fading away.

"Mission accomplished hell zone is fading away." Hunter said as the Skid and Gotengo exited the replica as it exploded.

"Good bye nightmare." Sean said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Feel better?" Yumi asked smiling.

"You have no idea I just hope the next replica isn't like this one." Sean said.

"Don't count on it if anything XANA might have made some of the worst memories out of the replicas." Jeramy said.

Later

Sean was in the shower at the mansion trying to get his mind off of the memory replica when he felt a pair of breasts against his back and turned and saw Aelita naked as him smiling at him comfortingly.

"Don't worry its over now you can finally put that memory behind you for good." Aelita said kissing him where his heart was.

"I know. Thanks." Sean said kissing her forehead before leaning down to kiss her lovingly making her moan as she had her hands explore his chest feeling his very hard muscles.

"Mmmm lets head to the bedroom." Aelita said as she turned off the water and pulled him to the bedroom. When they got in Sean saw Yumi naked as well smiling at them.

"About time I was about to have some personal fun." Yumi said teasingly before Aelita shoved Sean on the bed and got on his lap and thrusted down making her moan as he was deep inside of her.

"Mmmmm harder." Aelita moaned out before gasping as Yumi kissed her neck lovingly.

"How about this now?" Yumi asked moving her left hand to her ass making Aelita whimper before gasping in shock as Yumi shoved her finger into her second hole.

"Yumi wait I..." Aelita tried to say but couldn't as she let out a shuddering moan.

"Looks like your enjoying it. Lets see how you enjoy this." Yumi said making Aelita look behind and gasped in shock as Yumi put on a pink strap on.

"No way stop her!" Aelita yelled out trying to get up but Sean held her in place.

"Calm down it will be fine." Sean said leaning up and kissed her lovingly making her sigh in defeat and braced herself as Yumi slowly made her way in and groaned in discomfort before crying out as Yumi thrusted all the way in.

"It hurts." Aelita said in pain before Yumi started kissing her neck.

"Shhh you'll feel real good in a second." Yumi said licking her neck softly and thrusted into her second hole slowly at first so she could get used to it. Aelita started to moan in pleasure as both of them started thrusting into her.

"Mmmmm more harder." Aelita moaned out making Yumi smirk as she bites down on her neck making Aelita let out a long gasp in shock before moaning like crazy once Yumi pressed a button on the sex toy and felt it vibrate inside her. "Oooooh god yes!" Aelita moaned out before gasping as she felt her orgasm approaching and yelled out as she came hard and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt Sean come inside her womb like this morning.

"Told you it would feel amazing." Yumi said kissing her softly on the lips as she tried to gain her strength back.

"You enjoyed that to much." Sean said amused making her smile as she laid on his chest.

 **Authors note: One of my loyal fans** **Mickol93 pointed out I haven't done any Aelita sex scenes and I've just realized that so I'm going to be trying to put some more sex scenes in the chapters with the others girls. My main focus was on Yumi since before I really wasn't intent on making this story a harem but I just couldn't resist. So tune in next time. Next chapter A lack of goodwill. See ya.**


	59. Lack of Goodwill

Chapter 59 Lack of Goodwill

"Oh god you two are unbelievable." Reznov said laughing.

"Seriously your going to do this nonsense?" Julia asked amused.

"Quiet your annoying me." Sean said placing a meatball at the flat part of his fork and smacked his hand down sending it up and caught it. "Ta da." Sean said making the gang laugh.

"Oh come on that was lame." Yumi said giggling.

"Your turn Aelita." Sean said.

"Ok." Aelita said doing the same thing but hit it to hard and went past Yumi.

"Whoa!" Yumi said as she ducked and it landed in Sissi's food splattering her with it.

"AHHHHH!" Sissi yelled in disgust while Sean fell out of his seat laughing his ass off.

"Ok you win hands down." Sean said before looking at the William clone. "Oh shit." Sean said in alarm.

"What?" Yumi asked before seeing he was going to do the same as them but with a glass instead. "Oh no." Yumi said as he smashed his hand down and Jim caught the glass and started yelling at him as he took him outside.

"The hell did it do that for?" Reznov asked.

"I don't know but for a poly whatever he sure acts dumb considering he's from the supercomputer." Sean said sitting up.

"Yeah why is that?" Julia asked.

"Well there is a way to increase his intelligence but I cant risk it." Jeramy said.

"Why not?" Ulrich asked.

"Cause the program for that while did come from Hopper's original notes might have been the same programs that created XANA's personality." Sean said having seen the notes.

"Ok that aside we are going back to the net right?" Talia asked since that was their mission.

"Yup found a new replica." Jeramy said.

"Fuck." Sean said before Yumi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hopefully this one isn't as bad as the one you told us about." Reznov said.

Later

Sean Reznov and Julia entered Sector five.

"Whoa I look even more Badass." Reznov said looking at his upgrades. He was dressed in Black armored clothing and to his surprise had a metal left arm with the Russian symbol on it. Julia was dressed in special armor of sorts.(Just for better description Reznov now has the appearance of the winter soldier from the captain America film and Julia has the appearance of Commander Palmer from Halo)

"Why do you have the Russian symbol on the arm aren't you Greek?" Yumi asked as she and the others arrived.

"No he's Russian he was an exchange student back then and Julia is British." Sean said.

"How come you never said anything?" Sam asked.

"You didn't ask." Sean said as they entered the vessels.

"Ok You all know the procedure." Dana said.

"Right lets go." Sean said as Aelita and Hunter piloted the vessels to the digital sea.

"So help me god we better not be walking into another nightmare." Jacob said.

"Calm down." Hunter said.

"There it is." Sean said.

"Ok give me a second here." Aelita said trying to find the right key codes.

"Your not going to flip out if its another hellish nightmare are you?" Yumi asked in concern.

"Only one way to find out." Sean said.

"Ok its opening brace yourselves." Jeramy said. They soon exit the digital sea and to their surprise.

"Oh now this one I'm fine with." Sean said smiling. "Actually this is a good memory." Sean said.

"What is this?" Yumi asked while happy to see Sean wasn't angered by this place. The others were seeing other soldiers in some base of sorts training.

"Welcome to Wolf pack training camp." Sean said.

"This is where you were trained?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah look over there." Sean said pointing to an event of him and Kane sparing against one another with Sean getting pined down before Kane slashed his left cheek saying he needed more work.

"Wow look at this place its amazing." Sam said.

"Yeah even for a military base it was always peaceful." Hunter said.

"Been like that for centuries." Jacob said.

"Tower in sight." Aelita said as she docked with the tower.

"Ok who wants to go?" Jeramy asked.

"I'll stay behind anyone else can go." Sean said.

"I'll stay with him." Yumi said.

"Ok I'm sending the rest of you guys to the real world." Jeramy said.

"Wow for a training facility this place isn't half bad." Yumi said as she laid down next to Sean who smiled at the place.

"Yeah probably one of the only good memories XANA made." Sean said as he ran his hand through her hair making her smile.

"Uh Sean we have a problem here." Hunter said on the comms.

"What?" Sean asked.

"The place with the supercomputer is like some kind of factory and XANA is definitely creating something." Hunter said.

"Hows that my problem just smash them." Sean said.

"Uh another problem William is here in the factory." Jeramy said.

"Damnit everyone get back to the skid and Gotengo now." Sean said as he and Yumi got back in their pods as the others soon came back as well.

"The hell is he doing there now?" Ulrich asked.

"We'll find out in a minute." Sean said as they exited the replica and went back to the original lyoko.

"Incoming!" Hunter said as eels of XANA's started attacking them but with the gun placements installed they didn't have to worry much.

"Remind me again why the Skid doesn't have guns on it like the Gotengo?" Odd asked.

"Didn't have the time to do that." Sean said as they approached Lyoko and made it inside.

"Guys hurry it up I can keep William contained for long." Jeramy said.

"Send me back then." Sean said as he was sent back to the scanner. Sean stepped out and saw William fighting his clone. "Oh this is so disturbing." Sean said since he didn't know which one was which. "Uh Jer I don't know which one is which." Sean said.

"Payback time freak." William said charging at him but Sean kneed him in the face before throwing him into a wall.

"Ok never mind." Sean said before activating the Ghost Rider power and roared at William who growled before getting in one of the scanners and went back to his master. Sean turned to normal and snorted. "Coward." Sean said as the others came back.

"Whoa what was that?" Milly asked making the gang widen their eyes seeing the young reporters.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" Sean asked narrowing his eyes making them blink.

"He led us here." Tamiya said pointing at the clone.

"Unbelievable. Jeramy." Sean said.

"I know I'm on it." Jeramy said activating the time jump.

Return to the past

"Ok you and Dana really need to work on that dumb clone before this happens again." Sean said as they were back in the lunch room.

"I know I know." Jeramy said.

"What I don't get is why we cant use UNSC programs to help improve him?" Reznov said.

"I don't want to take the chance of XANA hacking him again after the whole Wreck room opening incident and gaining UNSC files." Sean said.

"Oh yeah thats right still we might need to if push comes to shove." Julia said.

Later

Sean was looking at the stars outside the mansion when Yumi sat down beside him in her regular night cloths.

"You ok?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just happy that the new replica didn't have a bad memory." Sean said.

"You actually seemed at peace when we got there." Yumi said smiling.

"Yeah I guess you can say that." Sean said smiling at the memory.

"You know you never did tell me how you got into Wolf pack." Yumi said.

"Well thats the odd thing. As soon as I enlisted and got out of the academy I was immediately requested to join by Kane." Sean said remembering the day he was asked to join him.

Flash back

Sean just getting his graduation medal was greeted by some men in high ranking officer uniforms.

"Can I help you?" Sean asked.

"Cadet Ashburn Kruger?" The officer asked making sure this was him.

"Yes?" Sean said.

"I'm John Grimes special forces asked to bring you our commanding officer." John said.

"And this group would be what?" Sean asked.

"Wolf pack." John said making Sean's eyes widen.

"Wolf pack but thats for the most elite of Sparta I just graduated today." Sean said in shock.

"True however our commanding officer Kane has requested you be transferred into the group due to your statues being the highest ranking Cadet in the academy in over 50 years." John said.

"Doesn't this have to be cleared up by command?" Sean asked.

"They've already approved of it." John said.

End flashback

"In all honesty I felt as though there was another reason Kane asked for me to be trained in Wolf pack." Sean said as Yumi laid on his shoulder.

"Like What?" Yumi asked in interest.

"I still don't know I never asked." Sean said.

"Well its a good thing you did otherwise you might not be who you are today." Yumi said making Sean smile.

"Yeah true still I wonder why he really wanted me to join." Sean said before both heading inside to sleep.

 **Authors note: Surprise Yeah this replica doesn't have a bad memory. Now some of you are wondering why did Kane request him to join Wolf pack when he just graduated the academy well thats a secret you'll learn soon enough. Next time Distant memory. See ya.**


	60. Distant memory

Chapter 60 Distant Memory

The Lyoko warriors along with Reznov and Julia were walking to the gate of the school leaving for their vacations.

"Another nightmare?" Sean asked as Aelita told them she had another nightmare last night.

"Yeah they keep coming back every now and then." Aelita said.

"You know they say when you have constant nightmares it means something bad is going to happen." Reznov said making Julia elbow him. "What?" He asked.

"Don't listen to him." Sean said.

"Well at least my dad isn't going to lecture me about my grades he's actually been praising me on my good grades now." Ulrich said.

"He only did that during the past cause he was concerned is all." Sean said knowing from his past experience with his mother before she abandoned him and his siblings how she would encourage him to do even better in school.

"Well at least you wont be in my position my sisters drive me nuts and last year the locked me up in the bathroom all night cause they thought it was funny." Odd said.

"Ouch." Sean said. "Hey there he is." Sean said to Ulrich pointing to his parents with his father giving a kind smile.

"Right well see you guys later." Ulrich said as he left with his parents. Jeramy soon left with his father while Odd walked off along with Talia Sam Priscilla and Emily leaving Sean Yumi and Aelita.

"Well we better get going my mom wants us to help her clean the house for the holidays." Yumi said.

"Right see you guys later." Aelita said.

"Aelita are you sure you don't want to stay with us? My parents wouldn't mind." Yumi said.

"No its ok I'd just get in the way besides I could use some time alone." Aelita said.

"Well alright but if you need us let us know." Sean said as they left.

Later

Sean and Yumi just entered the house and found her father reading the paper as usual.

"Yumi could you and Sean give me a hand in here?" Akiko asked.

"Hang on a second I need to call a friend." Yumi said.

"Your call can wait I need both of you to help me right if not I'll never finish all the house work in time." Akiko said.

"You have a whole week to do all that." Sean said taking his hood and mask off and placed them in the closet.

"Yes but as usual Takeo wont lift a finger to help so a week might not be enough." Akiko said.

"Huh? What did I do this time?" Takeo asked making Sean roll his eyes.

"UGH!" Yumi said annoyed before she and Sean helped her out.

"Where are your brothers and sister by the way?" Takeo asked.

"Jason is off with his girlfriend Edna in Paris and Victor is with Yolanda somewhere in Athens. Alex and Dana are on the ship looking at the earths core and Soap is in England working with SAS." Sean said.

Once they got done helping her with the chores Sean and Yumi went into her room trying to call Aelita.

"Come on princess pick up." Sean said before Hiroki appeared out of nowhere startling them. "JESUS CHRIST HIROKI!" Sean yelled holding his chest. "Are you trying to give me another heart attack." Sean said annoyed making him pale and dashed out of there.

"You ok?" Yumi asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine but christ that kid could be an ODST with skills like that." Sean said taking a deep breath.

"A what?" Yumi asked amused.

"Orbital Drop Shock Trooper." Sean said. "She still isn't answering." Sean said.

"Thats it lets go find her." Yumi said.

Later

Sean and Yumi called Jeramy and the others once they learned that XANA tricked her into making her think her father set up some meeting between them.

"How can she be so stupid? Her father wouldn't risk exposing himself like this." Sean said as he and Yumi arrived in the scanner.

"Guess she was desperate to see him." Yumi said before they were scanned.

"I see it lets go." Sean said as they rushed to the glowing sphere before Kane blocked their way.

"Sorry boy but your not interfering in this." Kane said pulling out his lancer.

"Oh god. How about you do me a favor and help us out like last time." Sean said.

"Last time?" Kane asked.

"I know your the one who threw that knife at William." Sean said making him smirk.

"Lets just say I don't like the kid and leave it at that." Kane said.

"Bullshit you did that for another reason." Yumi said pulling out her fans.

"And even if I did I still beat you both that day." Kane said charging at both of them. Sean used his lancer to push him back just as the others arrived and Sean head butted him before shooting him fast and killing him.

"Nice timing guys." Yumi said as Aelita destroyed the sphere she was in and William and a block were seen.

"Uh guys she needs help." Jeramy said in alarm.

"On it lets move." Sean said firing his lancer at the monsters while Jeramy brought their vehicles to them.

"Hop on." Yumi said to Sean letting him do just that and jumped on her over wing while he continued to fire at the monsters.

"Hurry up." Jeramy said.

"She's to far away." Sean said before William threw her into the digital sea.

"NOOOO!" Everyone yelled in horror before Sean charged at William in rage and cut him in half when he wasn't looking.

"FUCK!" Sean yelled in rage before he noticed Rorke and a reformed Kane looking at the digital sea as if they were waiting for something. "Jeramy I think I know whats going on here." Sean said.

"What do you mean?" Yumi asked looking sad as one could be.

"Whats the one way to lure out XANA's most feared enemy?" Sean asked making everyone look at him in confusion before something rose out of the sea a bright glowing ball of sorts. "Using his daughter as bait." Sean said. "Protect the sphere thats Hopper move." Sean said laying down cover fire for Hopper as did the others.

"I see you are still quick on learning the enemy's motivation." Kane said not taking part of the fighting rather he and Rorke just observed.

"You mind explaining why your not fighting?" Sean asked firing at some blocks.

"You'll see in time kid." Rorke said. Hopper soon made it to the ice and dropped Aelita down before heading back into the sea.

"Till next time." Kane said as he and Rorke vanished.

"The hell was that about?" Yumi asked.

"I have no idea but I think XANA is losing loyalty from his top generals." Sean said.

Later

"So this whole time we thought Hopper was spread out all over the network he managed to escape instead thats why XANA is constantly trying to throw Aelita into the sea." Jeramy said.

"Yeah but what I don't get is why Kane and Rorke didn't fight us like every other time." Yumi said looking at Sean.

"Maybe they've lost their loyalty to him." Sean said.

"Well in any case now we know what to expect." Jeramy said.

"Well since XANA made us come home early why don't we give each other our presents." Odd said.

"Odd we said we'd wait till after we got back." Ulrich said.

"Yeah I know but why wait?" Odd said.

"Oh what the hell?" Sean said giving his gifts to the others.

"Wait why aren't you two opening yours?" Odd asked.

"In Japan you never open a gift in front of the person who gave it to you." Sean said making Yumi smile before kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh come on guys please?" Odd said pleadingly.

"Oh fucking hell alright fine." Yumi said giggling as she opened her present from Sean and smiled seeing it was a neckless with a yin-yang symbol on it. "Awww." Yumi said adoring it.

"Oh wow great minds think alike." Sean said as her gift was an olympian symbol neckless making him smile. "Where the hell did you get this?" Sean asked in interest.

"Oh trust me it was a pain in the ass to find." Yumi said making him chuckle.

"I don't doubt it there hard to find these days." Sean said making her giggle.

 **Authors note: Oh wow. I bet some of you are wondering what is going on between XANA and his top generals. Well you'll find out soon enough. Next time Hard luck. See ya.**


	61. Hard Luck

Chapter 61 Hard luck

Sean woke up in his room at Yumi's house.

"Ugh." Sean grunted out stretching before getting dressed and headed downstairs.

"Finally awake?" Hiroki asked.

"Very funny ONI." Sean said making Yumi gasp before bursting out laughing.

"Are you ever going to let that go?" Hiroki asked annoyed.

"You gave me a fucking heart attack what do you think?" Sean asked making him sulk.

"Ok thats enough lets go." Yumi said still laughing.

Soon they made it to school and Yumi and Sean went to get breakfast with the others. Soon Odd came by with only tea and dry toast.

"What the fuck is that?" Sean asked amused.

"Tea and dry toast Odd? What are you sick?" Yumi asked amused.

"No but after I choke this down I will be." Odd said.

"Whats with you?" Sean asked.

"He broke a mirror this morning." Ulrich said making Sean burst out laughing along with his cousins.

"Oh my fucking lord!" Hunter laughed out holding his sides. Sean just couldn't stop laughing as he held his sides in pain.

"You are so fucking fucked." Sean said still laughing.

"Why are you laughing so hard?" Yumi asked amused.

"Because one of our old classmates did the same shit and it just worse and worse. A black cat past him then he stepped under a ladder then stepped on a crack and it literally broke his moms back." Sean said making everyone burst out laughing minus Odd. "I cant breath. It was the funniest shit ever!" Sean said before he and the others stopped laughing.

"Ok I'm good I'm good." Sean said holding his sides.

"Ok look later we're going back to that replica and destroy the supercomputer." Jeramy said.

"Bout time. I'm really concerned about what XANA is up to." Jacob said.

"From what you described it sounded like an assembly line for those spiders in the amazon region." Sean said.

"Yeah but for what?" Yumi asked.

"I have no idea but better we destroy the place now." Sean said.

Later

"Walking under a ladder is like asking for bad luck." Ulrich said as they docked with the replica tower.

"In Japan people avoid anything to do with the number four cause it sounds like the word for death." Yumi said.

"Greeks always try to avoid praying to the god of the underworld since its caused massive problems in the past." Sean said.

"Who would be dumb enough to pry to the underworld god?" Yumi asked.

"Hunter." Sean said.

"For the fucking last time I was praying to him." Hunter yelled out making Sean and the others burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding Hunter." Sean said laughing.

"Fuck you asshole." Hunter said making everyone chuckle.

"Ok I'm only going to be sending two of you this time since I'm sure XANA wont be holding back so Yumi Odd get read. Yumi went first but for some reason Odd stayed.

"Uh why am I still here?" Odd asked.

"I don't get it the transfer failed." Dana said.

"Bad luck." Sean said in sing tone.

"FUCK YOU!" Odd yelled making Sean burst out laughing.

"I'll go Jeramy." Sean said.

"Ok the rest of you help Aelita XANA has just activated a tower." Jeramy said.

"I'll pick up a four leaf clover just for you Odd." Sean said laughing as he was transferred.

"Sean?" Yumi said in surprise.

"Happy to see me?" Sean asked making her smile.

"Yeah but wheres Odd?" Yumi asked.

"Bad luck." Sean said making her giggle before they ran into the base.

"Weird that someone would abandon this place." Yumi said.

"Well they probably had no choice." Sean said as they waited for the elevator when all of a sudden Kankerlats appeared. "Oh what!" Sean yelled firing his lancer at them just as the elevator appeared.

"Not this again." Yumi said annoyed.

"The first time was annoying the second time was worse this is annoying as Sissi here." Sean said making Yumi snicker.

"Jeramy we got a problem here." Yumi said.

"What is it?" Jeramy said.

"We got fucking Kankerlats here thats what the tower is activated for." Sean said.

"Well we got another problem Odd's bugging us all up." Hunter said.

"Its not my bug!" Odd yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Sean asked confused.

"Its that old bug from when XANA tried to sabotage the supercomputer." Alex said.

"Great just great." Sean said as they moved around the base looking for the power supply of the computer. "We're facing monsters while Odd is fucking us again." Sean said making everyone burst out laughing.

"Whatever I think I just found out power supply the question is..." Yumi tried to say before Sean unloaded his entire mag into the machine blowing it up. "...Ok that works." Yumi said not caring.

"Mission accomplished." Sean said making a salute making Yumi giggle.

"Really your going to do that?" Yumi asked amused.

"Whats wrong with my salute?" Sean asked childishly making her fall over laughing.

"Please stop." Yumi said.

"Thats what she said." Sean said making her laugh harder.

"Enough." Yumi said slapping his shoulder.

"Thats what she said." Sean said.

"Stop!" Yumi said.

"Ok I'm done." Sean said as they were transferred back to the skid. "Lets head wait...NO!" Sean said as he and Yumi bugged out and appeared in the scanners. "ODD!" Sean yelled.

"Its not my fault!" Odd yelled.

"Your a dead man." Sean yelled chasing him around the lab till Odd got in the elevator. "GET BACK HERE!" Sean yelled.

"Let him go it wasn't his fault just a small bug is all." Jeramy said.

"Oh ok." Sean said calming down.

"Oh so you'll believe him and not me?" Odd said on the phone.

"Yeah pretty much." Sean said making everyone burst out laughing.

"SCREW YOU!" Odd yelled before hanging up.

"Well thats another Replica down." Jeramy said.

"Yeah wonder what the next one is going to be like." Ulrich said.

"Hopefully a good memory one." Sean said.

Later

Sean was looking at the stars like he does every night.

"Do you ever get tired of doing this?" Yumi asked sitting down next to him.

"That depends are you ever going to get tired of the sex?" Sean asked making her pale at the thought making him burst out laughing.

"Don't even joke about that." Yumi said shuddering.

"Oh chill out." Sean said wrapping an arm around her making her smile.

"So any other good memories you have during the army?" Yumi asked.

"Uh one but uh you wouldn't like it." Sean snickering.

"Please tell me it does not involve naked girls." Yumi said pleadingly.

"No not even close I was going to say a prank that went right. Ever heard of an exploding paint barrel?" Sean asked snickering making her smile.

"What did you do?" Yumi asked amused making Sean burst out laughing.

"Me Hunter and Jacob got sick and tired of one of the more experienced members of Wolf pack looking down on us so we put an exploding paint barrel in his room and when it went off he went into a rage running around the base." Sean said laughing at the memory.

Flash back

"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS!" The rainbow member of Wolf pack yelled making everyone burst out laughing even Kane couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oooooh it worked it fucking worked!" Sean said holding his sides.

"YOUR DEAD KID!" The man yelled before Kane knocked him out.

"Thats enough everyone as you were. John help me out here." Kane said as the both of them dragged him to the flag poll and hung him by his feet.

"Ooooh thats even better." Hunter said.

End flash back

Yumi burst out laughing holding her stomach hearing that.

"Oh my god!" Yumi said holding her stomach.

"Oh good times." Sean said smiling as she laid her head on his shoulder still giggling.

 **Authors note: Well there goes another one. Anyway** **next chapter the final member of the harem arrives and Sissi is going to fucking flip. Next time Kadic Bombshell. See ya.**


	62. Kadic bombshell

Chapter 62 Kadic bombshell

Sean Ulrich Odd Jeramy and just got out of class.

"How stupid." Odd said.

"You have no taste in poetry man." Sean said.

"Oh come on would you die for Yumi?" Odd asked as Yumi walked behind him.

"Of course I would you dumb fuck." Sean said making Yumi pull down his mask and kissed him. "Uh wow I didn't see that coming." Sean said chuckling.

"Very sweet." Yumi said smiling.

"Hey whats that about?" Ulrich said pointing to a crowd and saw Sissi with some Blonde hot chick.

"Whoa Iceland babe." Sean said amused.

"How do you know where she's from?" Yumi asked curious.

"Trust me I've been around the world I would know." Sean said.

"Who is she?" Yumi asked.

"She's Brynja Heringsdötir Sissi's pen pal friend." Milly said.

"Oh god." Yumi said annoyed. "Anyone who's a friend of hers has to be like here." Yumi said.

"I don't think so." Sean said.

Soon they headed for the lunch room and Brynja was getting everyones attention. But what really interested the Lyoko group was when she passed glances at Sean every few minutes.

"I think you've got another fan girl." Aelita said making them all chuckle.

"Oh lord." Yumi said.

"Oh come on you cant judge someone without getting to know them first." Sean said wrapping his arm around her making her smile.

"Yeah thats true." Yumi said as they exited the lunch room and Sean was walking backwards.

"At least its the weekend." Sean said before he bumped into Brynja.

"Oh Sean have you finally decided to dumb your so called loyal harem and go out with me?" Sissi said smugly.

"Why you!" Yumi tried to say but what Brynja said put everyone back by surprise.

"Geia polemistís" Brynja said in greek which was translated as Hello Warrior.

"Oooh so you speak Greek eh? Geia sas, kathós kai." Sean said making her giggle.

"Care to give it a try Sissi?" Yumi said smirking.

"Uh um. I oikogéneiá sas eínai ftochí." Sissi said before Sean smacked her across the face.

"FUCK YOU!" Sean yelled.

"Whoa what did she say?" Ulrich asked.

"She said my family was poor." Sean said angered.

"Oh wow." Jeramy said.

"Uh how about this? Yumi eínai mia pórni." Sissi said making Yumi kick her in the face since she knew those lines.

"SCREW YOU!" Yumi yelled.

"Where'd you learn how to speak Greek Lass?" Sean asked making Brynja giggle.

"I learned from the internet and trust me it was difficult." Brynja said making Sean laugh a little.

"Bet you had more luck then I did my native tongue still has trouble with it." Yumi said making Sean smirk before placing an arm around her making her smile.

Later

The Gang and Brynja were in the wreck room playing air hockey.

"Come on come on...NO!" Sean yelled as Yumi won the last point.

"I win again." Yumi said making Sean grumble.

"I think he's letting you win on purpose he always beats me and Ulrich at the arcade." Odd said.

"I am not." Sean said.

"Mind if I try?" Brynja asked.

"Be my guest." Yumi said letting her play.

"Oh this should be fun." Sean said smirking behind his mask. Minutes later Sean lost 9-10. "Are you fucking kidding me!" Sean yelled out in anger.

"Ok that proves it he's letting the girls win." Odd said making them all laugh before Sean put him in a headlock and knocked him out.

"Fuck you." Sean said dropping him on the couch making them all laugh.

"Seriously though I think you are letting us all win on purpose." Emily said.

"I am not." Sean said annoyed.

"Not on purpose your not." Brynja said smirking.

"Who's side are you on?" Sean asked making her giggle more.

"Theirs." Brynja said making the girls laugh.

"Whatever." Sean said annoyed.

"Anyway we've got things to do." Jeramy said.

Later

Sean and Brynja were in the park looking up at the stars.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Brynja said as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Yeah they are. When I was younger back in my time I always would look at the stars at night wondering what life beyond Sparta was like." Sean said making her smile. "When my son was alive I would always take him outside and sit under his favorite tree to look up at them every night. It made him calm and collected." Sean said before sighing. "I really wish he was still here." Sean said sadly.

"He is." Brynja said confusing him. "Not physically but those memories are what you have of him the ones you cherish more then anything." Brynja said making Sean smile before his phone went off.

"What?" Sean asked. "Whoa slow down Einstein." Sean said. "Alright I'll be right there." Sean said standing up. "Damnit. Sorry lass I got to go." Sean said running off not seeing her follow him.

Later

"What the fuck happened?" Sean asked as he got to the scanner.

"XANA tricked us with an activated tower and now I cant bring Aelita in." Jeramy said.

"Great Well send me in." Sean said before the elevator opened.

"What is all this?" Brynja asked shocking Sean and Jeramy.

"Brynja? What are you doing here?" Sean asked.

"I should be asking you that." Brynja said.

"We don't have time." Jeramy said.

"How well can you keep a secret?" Sean asked.

"With my life if its serious." Brynja said.

"Alright get in the scanner then I might need some help to rescue Aelita." Sean said.

"Whoa wait what?" Jeramy said in shock.

"Jeramy the others are to far away I need back up." Sean said.

"I can keep all of this a secret." Brynja said.

"Uh Fine just get moving." Jeramy said as they both made it into the scanners and were sent to Lyoko.

Sean landed on his feet while Brynja landed on her butt.

"Ow." Brynja said.(For her appearance just look up Psylocke)

"Wow nice you look like a ninja." Sean said as she inspected herself and made a purple energy sword from her hands and had one on her back.

"Cool." She said.

"Uh guys!" Jeramy said.

"Oh shit right which way?" Sean said.

"North." Jeramy said as they both ran in that direction.

"There she is." Sean said firing his lancer at William who looked surprised seeing another lyoko Warrior.

"Another one?" William asked in anger.

"Let me take this guy out." Brynja said. She did a few jumped towards him and used her sword to hold him back before using her energy blade to stab him in the chest killing him. "Wow that was fun." Brynja said.

"Nice." Jeramy said impressed.

"Wow." Aelita said.

Later

"So your staying here in the school?" Sean asked.

"Of course I like it here." Brynja said kissing him softly.

"Ooooohoooo!" Yumi yelled out in laughter.

"WHAT!" Sissi yelled in shock. "You'll kiss her but not me!" Sissi yelled in shock.

"Sure cause she's human." Sean said kissing Brynja deeply making her moan before she pulled back and smiled at him with a small blush on her face.

"GODDAMNIT!" Sissi yelled in rage and ran off crying.

"Yeah fuck you." Sean said making the gang burst out laughing.

"So does this mean I'm a part of your harem and gang?" Brynja said smiling.

"Oh yeah no argument here." Yumi said smirking.

"And you said..." Odd tried to say before Yumi smacked him upside the head.

"What that I would act like her not a chance in hell." Brynja said making them all laugh harder.

 **Authors note: Finally she's here. I really wanted Emily to have her Lyoko Appearance at first then I decided to give her X 23 powers and appearance instead. Now next chapter we go into space. Space oddity is next folks. See ya.**


	63. Space oddity

Chapter 63 A space oddity

"Its the end of the world!" Odd yelled barging into Jeramy's room.

"What now?" Sean asked yawning.

"I just ran into Jim and Delmas and they're doing a surprise inspection of the dorms." Odd said.

"They just did one last week." Hunter said.

"Yeah but this time they're looking for appliances that could be fire hazard." Odd said.

"So what theres nothing here to be concerned about." Sean said resting his head down.

"Your awfully tired today what gives?" Yumi asked amused.

"Oh the serum is recycling itself inside him to keep him young so his energy is low in the real world for a few hours." Hunter said.

"Shouldn't that be happening to you guys as well?" Jeramy asked.

"You forget they were on ice for 10 years so no." Yumi said running her hand through his hair as he rested on her lap.

"Anyway the problem is what do we do with Kiwi?" Odd asked.

"We have the day off so we could take him to the factory." Aelita said.

"No way he hasn't been himself being in that cold factory unless. Yumi could you..." Odd said getting on his knees having his hands pressed together.

"Don't even think about it." Yumi said not looking up from Sean's position.

"Yumi please your his only hope." Odd said.

"No." Yumi said.

"Ugh for fucks sakes he can stay in the backyard at the mansion till inspections are over." Sean said throwing Hunter the keys to the mansion.

"On it." Hunter said placing Kiwi in his bag and walked off while Sean slept.

"Wow you really are tired today." Aelita said.

"Not the first time this has happened. Happens every 15 years." Sean said yawning.

"Well thankfully we don't have class today otherwise you'd flunk every class till this wears off." Yumi said making him roll his eyes.

"Very funny." Sean said.

Hours later

"Finally." Sean said stretching his arms as he got all his energy back.

"Well now that you got your energy back we can head to the factory I just found a new replica." Jeramy said.

"Bout time wonder which one this will be like." Hunter said.

"We'll find out soon enough." Jacob said.

"What are the replicas like anyway?" Brynja asked since she's never been to one before.

"The last two were based off old memories of Sean's. The first one was a bloody battle and the second was one of his training days." Jeramy said.

"God only knows what this new one will be like." Sean said.

"Well the sooner we destroy it the better." Yumi said.

"Yup lets go I'll call Jason and the others." Sean said.

Later

"Whoa." Brynja said in awe seeing the skid and the Gotengo.

"Pretty cool huh? Your with the Gotengo." Sean said as he and the original five went into the skid.

"This is so cool." Brynja said.

"Here we go." Aelita said as both vessels flew off out of sector five and into the digital sea.

"So this is the net? Not exactly what I was expecting." Brynja said.

"Yeah we were surprised by this as well." Hunter said as he piloted the Gotengo.

"Theres the third replica." Aelita said as she tried to find the right codes.

"Hmmm I got a bad feeling about this one." Sean said.

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asked.

"Something about this replica feels wrong." Sean said.

"He's right I feel it to." Hunter said.

"Same." Jacob said.

"Its opening." Aelita said.

"Here we go." Sean said as they entered the Replica.

"Oh god we were right." Hunter said.

"What its just a dam?" Talia said. The replica was that of some dam and a few hundred dead bodies were seen.

"This dam powered one of the last of UNSC's weapon factories during the war few hundred soldiers were trapped inside we all got here just as it fell." Sean said in remorse.

"So how did you get them out?" Aelita asked. Sean could still hear the screaming of the soldiers that were trapped inside that day before sighing.

"I didn't." Sean said in remorse.

"I'm sure you did everything you all could." Emily said trying to cheer them up.

"No we didn't we had our orders back then. This was before I received the mark I followed orders not give them when this happened. Our orders were to retrieve any data we could despite our protests that we could save everyone inside but the commander in charge of the mission said it was a lost cause."Sean said gripping his fists in anger.

"Fucking asshole was given the firing squad after that for needlessly sacrificing soldiers that we needed." Hunter said.

"Theres a tower." Aelita said.

"Alright me Yumi and Odd will go to the supercomputer while the rest of you stay behind." Sean said.

"Ok here we go." Dana said.

"How come they get to go? I hate this place." Victor said.

"You've been here before?" Aelita asked.

"We all have." Jason said as they appeared on the ground.

"Uh Jer your not going to believe where we are." Sean said in amusement.

"Where which continent are you on?" Jeramy asked.

"None." Odd said.

"What your in the ocean?" Jeramy asked in shock.

"Close but we are floating." Sean asked as Yumi did a few air backflips and laughed about it.

"Your in space?" Dana asked.

"Looks like we're on the new satellite station." Sean said.

"Oh lord." Dana said amused.

"So how do we handle this one we just destroy it without it looking like sabotage." Yumi said.

"Leave that to me." Sean said as they drifted off somewhere. As they moved around they found some kind of spheres.

"What are these things?" Odd said.

"I have a pretty good guess." Sean said before he went to one of the pipes and smashed it open and water came out.

"Water? Oh I get it make it look like an accident." Yumi said.

"Yup. Send us back guys." Sean said just as they left the station.

Hunter and the others were dealing with XANA's monsters just as Sean Yumi and Odd came back.

"Mission accomplished lets go." Sean said.

"Alright lets get out of this hell zone." Hunter said as he and everyone got back on the Skid and Gotengo. They made it out of the replica just as it exploded.

"Another one bites the dust." Sean said smirking.

"How the hell did XANA gain control of a space station?" Hunter asked.

"Who cares its gone now." Jacob said.

"No he's right for XANA to take control of something like that is very concerning." Sean said.

"See dumbass?" Hunter said.

"Fuck you." Jacob said.

"Ok enough." Yumi said.

Later

The gang was back at the arcade for destroying another replica on their first attempt this time.

"NOOO!" Odd yelled as Sean beat him again.

"Dude this is my field of expertise." Sean said amused.

"Shooting anything is in your skills lets try mine." Hunter said.

"What the hell?" Sean asked amused.

"An actual video game is placed in here?" Yumi asked giggling.

"And even better its our favorite game worms." Hunter said.

"Oh god. Whatever." Sean said as he sat down. By the end of it Hunter lost all his worms when Sean used a...

"A fucking concret donkey?" Jacob yelled making everyone burst out laughing.

"OH WOW!" Sean said holding his sides.

"Here lets see how this works with teams." Yumi said as she got on Sean's team while Ulrich went to Hunters.

"This should be fun." Sean said.

"You know what I'm brining out the big guns now." Hunter said making some adjustments to the games settings.

"What did you do?" Yumi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Cheeting as usual." Sean said. As soon as the game started it was Hunters turn and he started laughing.

"What are you doing?" Ulrich asked.

"THIS!" Hunter said.

"DONT YOU FUCKING DARE ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Sean yelled as he used the armageddon.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yumi said in shock.

"YOU IDIOT YOU JUST KILLED ALL MY PLAYERS!" Ulrich yelled.

"NOOOO!" Hunter yelled as he lost all but one worm while unbelievably Sean and Yumi didn't even lose one.

"Care to do the honors?" Sean asked Yumi who giggled and used the baseball bat to knock Hunters last worm in the water.

"NOOOO!" Hunter yelled kicking the wall.

"You are stupid." Ulrich said annoyed.

"Oh wow." Sean said as he and Yumi stood up.

"That is not fair." Hunter said.

"Serves you right for cheating." Yumi said amused.

"I didn't cheat." Hunter said.

"What the hell do you call that?" Ulrich asked.

"Fuck you." Hunter said sulking making them all laugh.

"Oh shit." Sean said shaking his head in amusement.

"All in all I say today was a good one." Jacob said.

"Yeah I second that." Sean said.

 **Authors note: Wow another bad memory but gone on the first try this time. Anyway next episode is Music to soothe the savage beast. See ya.**


	64. Music to soothe the savage beast

Chapter 64 Music to soothe the savage beast

Sean was resting on the bench after class ended reading a book when he felt someone behind him and before said person could talk.

"Go away Sissi." Sean said making the person giggle making him blink and look behind him to see Yumi smirking at him. "Oh its just you sorry about that." Sean said.

"Let me guess she's been bugging you about tonight right?" Yumi said already knowing the answer.

"Yup plus she wants me to play a song for her since I'm playing after the subs." Sean said laying back down.

"What are you singing tonight anyway?" Yumi asked sitting next to him.

"Oh thats a surprise." Sean said making her giggle.

"There you guys are. Hey Sean you wouldn't happen to have an extra ticket would you?" Odd asked.

"No why? Wait let me guess lady friend?" Sean asked making Yumi chuckle in amusement.

"Um yeah." Odd said lamely.

"By the way wheres Aelita?" Sean asked.

"She's scared as hell about tonight. Only reason she wasn't as nervous when she played with you during the whole Ross incident is because you were there with her." Yumi said.

"She'll do just fine." Sean said.

"Tell that to her you know how nervous she can get." Talia said.

"You know what I'm going to go talk to her." Sean said getting up.

Sean went looking for Aelita when he saw Sissi mocking her saying she'll fuck up.

"Hello bitch." Sean said smacking her upside the head making her cry out in pain making Aelita giggle.

"Mark my words you'll mess up big time and everyone will know what a..." Was as far as Sissi got before Sean showed his pistol in his leather jacket making her pale and ran off in fear.

"Whore." Sean said annoyed. "Don't listen to her Aelita you'll be just fine." Sean said kissing her forehead when he pulled his mask down making her sigh in content.

"Thanks but can I ask you something?" Aelita asked.

"Sure." Sean said leaning on the wall.

"When you first performed did you get nervous or cold feet?" Aelita asked.

"Of course I did we all did but we just got over it saying it would only go bad if we thought or said it would. Just be yourself its all any of us can do." Sean said making her smile before placing her head on his chest.

"Thanks. By the way what are you singing tonight?" Aelita asked.

"Not spoiling it for the last time." Sean said making her giggle. No matter how much sweet talk or sex they did he just wouldn't say what he was singing tonight.

"Your no fun sometimes." Aelita said playfully.

"Now wheres the fun in telling the song before you even sing it?" Sean asked smacking her behind making her jump slightly before giggling more and kissed him as they walked off.

Later tonight

"Damn this place is packed." Sean said as the group minus his brothers and sister made it to the concert.

"Well do you expect two of the worlds greatest music bands are here." Yumi said making him smirk.

"By the way Odd how did you get the extra ticket?" Ulrich asked.

"Well I..." Was as far as Odd got before Kelly showed up. "Oh this is Kelly." Odd said.

"Nice to meet you lass." Sean said.

"Odd!" Sissi yelled in anger about something.

"Oh hey Sissi." Odd said nervous.

"What are those skanks doing here?" Sissi yelled pointing to Sean's harem making them narrow their eyes in anger and confusion. "I gave you an extra ticket in exchange for a date with Sean!" Sissi yelled.

"HUH!" Sean said annoyed.

"Well I..." Odd tried to say before she snatched the ticket away and Kelly walked off.

"Odd." Sean said glaring.

"Sorry I got desperate." Odd said.

"Your a fucking moron." Hunter said making them all laugh.

Soon Aelita went on and Like Sean said she did really good.

"See you had nothing to be worried about." Sean said making her smile. Soon Sean's group was called up to sing.

"Well here we go Kruger." Reznov said.

"Oh yeah." Sean said grinning

(Insert the touch by Stan Bush)

You got the touch!

You got the power!

Yeah!

After all is said and done, you've never walked, you've never run

You're a winner!

Got the moves, you know the street. Break the rules, take the heat!

You're nobody's fool!

You're at your best, when the going gets rough!

You've been put to the test, but it's never enough!

You got the touch, you got the power!

When all hell's breakin' loose, you'll be right in the eye of the storm!

You got the heart, you got the motion!

You know that when things get too tough, you got the Touch!

You never bend, you never break! You seem to know just what it takes

You're a fighter!

It's in the blood, it's in the will! It's in the mighty hands of steel

When you're standin' you're ground!

And you never get hit, when your back's to the wall!

Gonna fight to the end, and you're takin' it all!

You got the touch, you got the power!

When all hell's breakin' loose, you'll be right in the eye of the storm!

You got the heart, you got the motion!

You know that when things get too tough, you got the Touch!

You fighting fire with fire!

You know you got the touch!

You're at your best, when the going gets rough!

You've been put to the test, but it's never enough!

You got the touch!

You got the power!

Yeah!

You got the touch!

You got the power!

Touch!

(End song here)

The whole crowd cheered for the song.

"So thats what he was paling this whole time." Odd said.

"Nice work." Ulrich said.

"Hey Kruger how about another song." Reznov said.

"I'm all for that." David said.

(Insert Noots from sum 41)

today is too late

how long do we have to wait

oh no, i think she knows

that's why i can't let go

i feel this burning inside

a feeling that no one should know

this could be so good again

i'd wait here till then

but not with this

so now i'll leave with

no apologies

i never thought you'd be so

easily deceived

now i'll just hang my head (i'm falling further out of place)

while I walk with the dead (all the lies I can't erase)

i'll just hang my head

we're mad with regret

memories that we'll both forget

so far it's been so hard

to cover up these scars

i see this falling apart

it's easy to just let it go

no luck between us both

so i keep waiting

but not with this

so now i'll leave with

no apologies

i never thought you'd be so

easily deceived

now i'll just hang my head (i'm falling further out of place)

while I walk with the dead (all the lies I can't erase)

i'll just hang my head

what's left to show

it's so bad but i got to know

what's right don't know

how to find it out on my own

one by one we all fall down

who's the first one to hit the ground now

what's worse to kick or fall

or be suss standing alone

ill keep your promises if you

take back every thing i said

i find its got so cold now

that i've lost my heart and soul

no apologies

i never thought you'd be so

easily deceived

now i'll just hang my head (i'm falling further out of place)

while I walk with the dead (all the lies I can't erase)

i'll just hang my head

hang my head

(End song)

The whole crowd just cheered louder.

"Oh wow I swear." Sam said amused.

"Sean I've got a request for you." Sissi said.

"Fuck off." Sean said making her growl.

"How about this one?" Yumi said tossing him a piece of paper and he looked at it and smirked.

"Oooooh yeah that works." Sean said.

(Insert bad case of loving you by Robert Palmer)

A hot summer night fell like a net

I've gotta find my baby yet

I need you to soothe my head

Turn my blue heart to red

Doctor Doctor, gimme the news I got a

Bad case of lovin' you

No pill's gonna cure my ill I've got a

Bad case of lovin' you

A pretty face don't make no pretty heart

I learned that buddy from the start

You think I'm cute, a little bit shy

Mama, I ain't that kind of guy

Doctor Doctor, gimme the news I got a

Bad case of lovin' you

No pill's gonna cure my ill I got a

Bad case of lovin' you

I know you like it, you like it on top

Tell me mama, are you gonna stop?

You had me down twenty-one to zip

Smile of Judas on your lip

Shake my fist, knock on wood

I've got it bad, and I got it good

Doctor Doctor, gimme the news I've got a

Bad case of lovin' you

No pill's gonna cure my ill I got a

Bad case of lovin' you

(End song here)

The whole crowd cheered again.

"Ok I think we're done here." Julia said.

"Yeah my voice is dying here." David said making them laugh.

Later

"Wow that was amazing." Odd said as they rested in the mansion.

"So that first song was what you were planing on singing the whole time?" Yumi asked.

"Of course It was." Sean said.

"Why keep it a secret though?" Sam asked amused.

"If theres one thing we learned in our time is never to spoil something. If we gave you the name of the song you all would have looked it up and listened to it." Sean said.

"Oh I get it." Talia said.

"Still it was pretty amazing." Priscilla said.

 **Authors note: Second chapter of the day. Anyway next chapter is wrong exposure. See ya.**


	65. Wrong exposure

Chapter 65 Wrong exposure

The Lyoko gang minus Aelita and Jeramy were in the lunch room.

"Wheres Jeramy and Aelita?" Hunter asked.

"At the old house looking for anything we might have missed." Sean said.

"We looked through that house twice what could we have missed?" Yumi asked.

"Anything really." Sean said drinking some water before he noticed Odd hadn't eaten that much today. "Uh Odd is something wrong?" Sean asked before he saw him looking at a blonde haired girl. "Oh god your at it again." Sean said annoyed making Yumi and Sam giggle.

"Oh here comes Aelita." Yumi said.

"Sorry I'm late. Jeramy found a computer program on an old photo of me and my father." Aelita said.

"A picture thats it I'll send her a photo of me." Odd said rushing off.

"Better send her a picture of Kiwi she's loves little dogs." Sean said.

"How do you know that?" Yumi asked in his face narrowing her eyes.

"She told me during class duh." Sean said making her frown while the others laughed.

"I'm watching you now." Yumi said making him roll his eyes.

"Are we seriously going to go through this again don't you remember what happened last time?" Sean said making her kick his leg. "OW!" Sean yelled.

"Do not even bring that shit up." Yumi said.

"Oh lord." Sean said kissing her cheek making her blush before smiling at him.

"Ah and the love birds kiss and make up just like last time except without him having a hole in his chest." Talia said making them growl while she and the others laughed.

"Besides she's not my type she's a little stuck up like Sissi." Sean said making Yumi roll her eyes.

"You know I think you only like girls who actually fight and not cower in fear." Brynja said.

"True but then again all women on Sparta fight so its what draws the men to them." Sean said making the girls burst out laughing. "What its true you all fight." Sean said.

"Not all of us at first not till Lyoko." Emily said.

"Thats true." Priscilla said.

Meanwhile

Jeramy had just finished getting the program from the phone when Odd walked in saying he needed his computer.

"Alright I'm done anyway." Jeramy said as he let Odd use his computer and left.

"Ok now to send the photo." Odd said inserting his flash drive in and emailed a photo to his crush or at least he thought he did. "There now the name...Sissi Delmas? What did I just do!" Odd yelled in disbelief. "Oh shit I even sent the wrong photo Sean and Einstein are going to kill me." Odd said in fear.

Sissi received the photo of Aelita and her father and her father looked very familiar to her so she brought it to her father.

"I cannot believe Aelita has relations with Franz Hopper." Delmas said.

"And who is this Franz Hopper guy?" Sissi asked.

"A former teacher here at the school he disappeared one day without a trace Susan Herts took his place you were to young at the time." Delmas said.

"Not really otherwise I wouldn't have brought you the picture." Sissi said.

"Hmm and where did this photo come from?" Delmas asked.

"From Odd from an email today." Sissi said.

"Della Robbia? So he must have relations with Hopper as well. I think I call the two of them in here along with their friends." Delmas said.

Meanwhile

"So the program was to restart the supercomputer?" Sean asked Jeramy.

"Right it could come in handy one day." Jeramy said.

"So the photo isn't important?" Odd asked hopeful something Sean noticed.

"What did you do?" Sean asked getting in his face making him sweat.

"I uh I accidentally sent the photo to Sissi." Odd said shocking them all.

"YOU MORON!" Sean yelled strangling him while shaking him like crazy.

"Ashburn let him go the principle wants to see all of you now." Jim said.

"Nice going you idiot all for some girl." Hunter said smacking him upside the head.

"Ah there you all are." Delmas said with Sissi in the room.

"You bitch." Sean said making Sissi smirk.

"Looks like your so called friends are hiding something from you." Sissi said.

"About what the photo?" Sean said making her frown that he knew.

"So you knew about it?" Delmas asked.

"It was at the old house yes I knew about Hopper he helped me repair the list of targets that needed to be eliminated in this time when it was damaged in an explosion." Sean said.

"I see well care to explain about why miss Stones is in this picture then?" Delmas asked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you said Hopper taught here about 10 years ago and Aelita is what? 16 years old in this one that would means she would be 26 years old and not 17 like she is now." Sean said making Delmas see his point.

"Oh please she's clearly hiding something and you know it but wont admit the truth." Sissi said in his face making him growl.

"Get out of my fucking face before I break yours." Sean said.

"What are you hiding you dumb pinky...OWWW!" Sissi yelled as Sean griped her hair and pulled her up and turned into the ghost Rider and roared at her so loud she fainted.

"Whoa easy calm down." Aelita said placed her hands on his shoulders making Sean let her go and his skin returned.

"Point is that is not her." Sean said.

"Well until I solve this identity business your all to be placed in the library till further noticed." Delmas said.

"Great." Hunter said annoyed.

"Nice going Odd." Sean said annoyed.

"It was an accident." Odd said.

"Accident or not you caused this." Aelita said.

Meanwhile on Lyoko

In the forest sector a tower changed color but not to red green or white this one went black.

"So you have no records of a miss Stone yes I will keep you posted." Delmas said hanging up the phone went a black mist took control of him.

Sean and the others were in the library when Delmas walked in.

"Sean a word if you will?" Delmas said.

"Yeah sure." Sean said following him.

As he left Jeramy's laptop went off.

"Theres an activated tower but its not XANA Hopper or us." Jeramy said.

"Who else can control the towers?" Aelita asked confused.

"Its colored black my best guess is Kane." Jeramy said.

"You don't think he took control of Delmas do you?" Yumi asked in concern.

"Uh guys?" Jacob said pointing outside as Delmas knocked Sean out and carried him away.

"Theres your answer but why go after him?" Aelita asked in concern.

"Not sure but lets go." Hunter said knocking Jim out.

Meanwhile

Sean was virtualized to Lyoko to the forest sector.

"Oh what the hell?" Sean said confused till he saw Rorke and Makarov appeared making him pull out his lancer.

"Easy kid we're not here to fight you. Kane is waiting for you in the black tower." Rorke said.

"Huh?" Sean said before looking to his left and saw the tower. "Whats this about?" Sean asked not lowering his weapon.

"Head inside and you'll find out." Makarov said making Sean narrow his eyes before putting his lancer away. He heading inside the tower and saw Kane standing there.

"Whats going on?" Sean asked.

Meanwhile

The others soon arrived at the factory and saw Delmas was knocked out cold in the scanner room so Jacob and Hunter dragged him topside.

"Sean's in the forest sector but I cant get him to respond." Jeramy said.

"Is he ok?" Yumi asked in concern.

"He still has all his life points but lets not take any chance I'm sending all of you to the area where their at." Jeramy said.

"Ok we're ready." Ulrich said. Soon they arrived at the forest sector and found the black tower protected by Rorke and the others including Mesza.

"Oh its you kids." Cross said standing up.

"Where is Sean at?" Yumi asked pulling out her fans.

"Safe for the moment. He's just having a talk with Kane nothing more." Mesza said.

"Yeah right talking with the person who killed billions I don't buy it." Yumi said throwing her fans at them which they dodged.

"We're not lying just wait a few minutes and you'll see." Rorke said.

"Not happening." Hunter said firing his lancer at them.

"I guess we do this the hard way." Rorke said charging with his own lancer. Jacob charged at Makarov while the others dealt with Cross Hades and Mesza.

"What in the world is going on in that black tower?" Jeramy said trying to hack into it but couldn't for some reason.

Yumi dodged a few attacks from Cross before she used her flexibility to jump over him and snapped his neck with ease.

"Wow your not messing around." Aelita said throng energy blasts at Mesza.

"Not when we don't even know whats going on in the tower." Yumi said throwing her fans at Hades slicing his head off.

"Ok enough games." Mesza said creating a shroud of darkness to blind them but Yumi and Aelita attacked him at the last second and killed him leaving only Rorke and Makarov left.

"Damn you kids have gotten better over the years." Rorke said impressed.

"Now let us in the tower." Yumi said.

"Sorry kid not our call." Rorke said before Hunter and Jacob fired their rounds at them killing them fast.

"Ok lets get in there." Jacob said as they tried to enter the tower but for some reason they couldn't.

"Hey what gives?" Ulrich asked confused.

"Kane has completely taken over the tower somehow I don't know how to stop him." Jeramy said.

"Well do something." Yumi said before they noticed the tower turned blue again signaling it deactivated and Kane walked out along with Sean.

"Seriously you guys couldn't wait?" Sean asked amused.

"Wait so you guys seriously were just talking?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Sean said smirking before they all noticed he was in his original equipment from when they first started Lyoko.

"Hey how come your not in your new gear?" Odd asked.

"Cause his commando days are over and he doesn't need any reminders of them." Kane said walking off as he vanished.

"So what was that all about?" Yumi asked in concern.

"Just understanding why he did what he did." Sean said smiling as he pulled his mask off smiling at her making her confused.

"What are you talking about?" Odd asked.

"I'll tell you after we defeat XANA." Sean said. "Anyway Jeramy you might want to use the time jump cause theres no way we can continue with Odd's fuck up." Sean said making Odd growl and tackled him.

"FUCK YOU!" Odd yelled trying to hit him before Sean sat on his back.

"Really?" Sean said amused making everyone laugh.

"Ok here we go." Jeramy said.

Return to the past now

"Good news is that Aeilta never attended Kadic so no one will know her besides her last name isn't Hopper its actually her mothers maiden name while Hopper was Franz's middle name." Sean said.

"Oh really well that makes sense." Yumi said as they were about to head to class till Yumi stopped him. "Hold on what happened in the tower you seem more at peace." Yumi said.

"Lets just say I got to know him a little better. I'll tell you more after we defeat XANA for good." Sean said kissing her forehead making her smile.

"Alright but I want a good explanation." Yumi said making him smile.

"Of course dear." Sean said making her giggle as the walked to class.

 **Authors note: Oooooooh the suspense is building up I wonder what Kane said to Sean that seems to have him forget all about the war? Oh I wait I already know but you guys** **don't.^^ Anyway next episode is Cold Sweat and It goes differently. See ya.**


	66. Cold Sweat

Chapter 66 cold sweat

Sean was with Odd and Ulrich in the wreck room.

"Ha I score again." Sean said beating them both.

"Whatever." Ulrich said amused. Just then Odd's phone went off and looked nervous from the call.

"What did you do?" Sean asked amused.

"Uh I kinda gave Milly and Tamiya a picture of Yumi I know she wouldn't want anyone to see." Odd said making Sean frown.

"What picture?" Sean said before he handed him the article and raised an eyebrow before.

Yumi walked in the wreck room about to give Odd hell when she stopped and blinked and burst out laughing as Sean smashed his face on the wall a few times calling him an idiot.

"You Moron!" Sean said smashing him in the wall one more time before he fell down knocked out making Yumi fall on the couch laughing.

"I assume he asked you to bail him out?" Yumi asked in a fit of giggles as she couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh yeah definitely. If its any conciliation you do look cute in this as a kid." Sean said making her blush.

"Maybe but I hate it now." Yumi said before smiling as he kissed her forehead.

"Well no ones going to make fun of you while I'm here otherwise they die." Sean making her giggle.

"Oh wow look how dumb you look Yumi." Sissi said before she screamed as Sean threw her out the room.

"FUCK YOU!" Sean yelled slamming the door shut. Ulrich and Yumi burst out laughing from that."

"So what are you going to do about Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh I've got a few good things in mind." Sean said cracking his knuckles.

"Oh this should be good." Yumi said grinning.

Later

"Ok so this Replica I'm betting has a bad memory." Odd said.

"Are you praying for that?" Sean asked annoyed.

"No but the last one was for you and the others." Odd said trying to get on his good side.

"Lets just look and see." Yumi said as they all entered the Replica.

"What the?" Sean said as it wasn't a memory it was a replica of the ice sector.

"Oh even better no bad memories." Yumi said relieved.

"I guess not all the replicas are based off your old memories." Jeramy said.

"Theres a tower right there." Hunter said as the Skid and Gotengo docked with it.

"Alright Yumi Odd and I will destroy the computer." Sean said.

"I'm going with." Jason said.

"Fine by me." Sean said. Soon they arrived at the new area and groaned in annoyance.

"SHIT! Why did it have to be a cold zone?" Jason yelled.

"What are you complaining about not like we can feel the cold?" Sean said.

"Oh right." Jason said making Yumi giggle.

"Dumbass." Yumi said making him roll his eyes.

"Ok I think we're in Siberia." Sean said.

"What makes you say that?" Odd asked.

"Well for one the area matches it description two the sign says union base." Sean said pointing behind him.

"Oh." Odd said.

"This place looks familiar now that I think about it." Jason said.

"It should this one of the labs I said went MIA." Sean said as they got inside.

"Well at least its warm inside." Yumi said.

"For the last time we cant feel anything." Sean said.

"Correction you cant but we can." Yumi said wagging her finger making him grumble.

"Whatever lets go." Sean said.

"Guys XANA has activated a tower." Jeramy said.

"Whats he up to now?" Sean asked before a bright flash appeared and William was seen.

"Oh great." Yumi said annoyed.

"I'll handle him oh wait a minute. Jeramy if the tower sent him here shouldn't it have the data on the program keeping William under XANA's control?" Sean asked.

"Oh yeah thats right I'll let Aelita know that for now keep him buys but don't kill him not till we have what we need." Jeramy said.

"Got it." Sean said charging at him and wrapped his chain around him and he tried to get out but couldn't. "You can struggle all you like that chain is made from pure titanium even you cant bust that." Sean said smirking behind his mask.

"You think you can hold me forever freak?" William said glaring.

"Um let me thing. Yes I can you've tried a hundred times XANA I know William isn't doing this willingly he might be an asshole but he wouldn't do this shit." Sean said making XANA growl.

"How do you know?" XANA demanded.

"Your easy to figure out." Sean said.

"It doesn't matter even if you succeed in freeing my best warrior I still have your worst enemies at my disposal and a new Monster that will destroy all of you with ease." XANA said before he vanished.

"I'm guessing the tower is deactivated." Sean said.

"Right Aelita got all the data we need to free William just need a few extra programs." Jeramy said.

"Ok." Sean said heading back with Yumi Odd and Jason.

"Fucking doors locked." Yumi said kicking it.

"Move." Sean said as he and Jason ripped the door off.

"Of course." Yumi said amused.

"Oh come on." Sean said annoyed.

"What?" Yumi said before seeing the problem seeing the supercomputer. "What the hell is this?" Yumi asked.

"Fucking Russian style computer. Wheres Reznov when you need him." Sean said.

Meanwhile with the others

"Whats the hold up?" Hunter asked.

"Uh Sean doesn't know how to destroy this computer since he says its Russian." Jeramy said.

"Just blow it up." Jacob said.

"Its not that simple here." Sean said.

Just then Jeramy got a warning that XANA was taken power from every replica he made.

"Uh Sean I think its best you all head back with the others. XANA is drawing power from all the replicas." Jeramy said.

"Whoa what the hell was that?" Alex said as the ground shook. Sean and the others got back and went to the others and saw.

"WHOA! HOLY SHIT!" Sean yelled in shock.

"What is it?" Jeramy asked.

"We've got a new monsters and they're fucking huge along with Kronos without the temple and Atlas." Sean said seeing the four armed Titan.

"Thats Atlas? We're fucked." Talia said in shock.

"What the hell is the other one though?" Soap said aiming at it.

"Who cares we're leaving now!" Sean yelled as they got on the Skid and Gotengo.

"What are you going to call that new monster?" Yumi asked as they left the Replica.

Minutes later

"Hmmm the Kolossus with a K like in KO." Odd said.

"We'll never make it now with those monsters there they'll total the vessels in no time at all once we set foot on a replica." Yumi said.

"Not only that but theres hundreds of Replicas we don't have enough time to destroy them all." Sean said.

"We got like what 5 years before the earth blows?" Ulrich asked.

"4 not to mention we graduate this year." Yumi said.

"We need a new tactic." Stockman said.

"No shit but what? Theres no way we can destroy all those replicas plus I'm sure some of those supercomputers are public meaning if we try to destroy them we'll get noticed in no time." Sean said.

"He's right." Dana said out of ideas.

"Look we'll figure this out later right now we need some rest." Jeramy said.

Next morning

Milly and Temiya were handing out new papers on Odd.

"What did you two do photo shop this thing?" Jeramy asked.

"No way Sean took it when he was coming out of the shower." Yumi said smirking as she rested on his shoulder. (Oh I keep forgetting to put this down when she lays on his shoulder the spikes on the jacket retract till she's moved off them)

"Pay back done." Sean said amused while Odd ran away from the school in embarrassment.

"IT WAS JUST A JOKE!" Odd yelled as he ran off.

"I think he's learned his lesson." Sean said.

"Yeah I think he's had enough." Yumi said amused.

"So how are we going to handle all those Replicas?" Alex asked.

"I have no idea. We cant unleash all the AI's on the ship on the internet the public would notice and I don't want to take a chance of XANA infecting even one of them." Sean said.

"What about Kane cant you contact him and ask for some advice." Dana said.

"Not yet." Sean said.

"Well we're screwed then. We graduate in 3 months meaning we cant stay here anymore." Yumi said.(I know they didn't graduate at the end of the series but I'm making it that way)

"We'll find a way we always do." Sean said.

"I hope your right we really need to stop XANA and fast." Jeramy said. Time was running out.

 **Authors note: Wow now we got the** **kolossus and a reconstructed Kronos and the four armed Titan Atlas to deal with. I wonder how this is going to end. Well you'll all find out soon. Next chapter Down to Earth but this one wont have Williams parents in it. See ya.**


	67. Down to Earth

Chapter 67 down to earth

"So let me get this straight you two spend an entire weekend together and all you did was work?" Odd asked Dana.

"Hey we have more pressing concerns incase you forgot." Dana said.

"Yeah right your just as bad as Sean and Yumi." Odd said.

"HEY!" Sean yelled annoyed while Yumi frowned.

"What you guys clearly want to take your relation ship to the next stage." Odd said before Yumi whacked him on the head hard making him have swirls in his eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Yumi yelled.

"Easy Yumi calm down." Sean said.

"Odd thats private information." Yumi said.

"Hey guys." Jeramy said walking up to them.

"Well look who it is you seem to be in a good mood." Yumi said.

"Your right and for good reason." Jeramy said.

"Let me guess aced a test in a hard area." Sean said.

"Not even close. I finally found a way to destroy XANA." Jeramy said shocking them all.

Later

"Let me get this straight you all have been working on a multi aging system?" Sean asked.

"Thats right this way we can attack XANA on every front but the problem is we need more Data." Stockman said.

"Thats going to be easy with the Data we have from our time." Dana said.

"True however first things first we need to free William from XANA's control for good otherwise the chances are high that he might die with XANA as well." Jeramy said.

"Lucky us." Hunter said before Sean and Jacob hit him upside the head.

"If he's dead without a body it will raise suspicions." Sean said annoyed.

"You can just make some BS up you always do when it comes to cover ups thats why you were selected for secretary of defense in the first place." Hunter said.

"That is completely different." Sean said.

"Look point is we need him back here now." Jeramy said.

"Well I can think of one place to launch a program like that." Sean said.

"You mean that replica in Siberia?" Yumi asked.

"Pretty much that supercomputer is powerful enough for that to happen." Sean said.

"What about those giants though?" Ulrich asked since there was no way they could fight them.

"Oh we got a few old toys that could take them on." Sean said smirking.

"HUH!" Everyone minus Sean and his brothers and sister cousins and Stockman said in confusion.

"Oh your not talking about those are you?" Reznov asked amused while chuckling.

"What is he talking about?" Yumi asked crossing her arms.

"Now that would be telling." Sean said laughing.

"If he's this calm I guess we all should." Jeramy said as they walked to the factory.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yumi asked as they ran.

"I'm not spoiling it." Sean said laughing.

Later

"Ok I'm sending Odd Aelita and Talia to the lab while the rest of you protect the vessels." Jeramy said.

"I'm still worried about those giants showing up." Sam said.

"Sean what exactly are you going to be using to fight them if they show up?" Priscilla asked.

"Oh I'm not telling." Sean said smirking.

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKES WHAT IS IT!" Yumi yelled having enough of the suspense.

"Not telling." Sean said making her groan loudly in annoyance making him laugh.

"Seriously what are you planing?" Emily asked confused.

"You make it sound like you have a full proof strategy." Brynja said.

"I do." Sean said.

"Uh Sean did Kane mention anything to you about XANA?" Jeramy asked.

"No why?" Sean asked.

"Well apparently him and his little group are running away from our giants and William." Jeramy said.

"I see them." Sam said seeing them running away.

"Stockman. Send it in." Sean said.

"Ok this should be good." Ulrich said. What came down absolutely shocked them to hell.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Yumi yelled seeing a giant robot machine.

"This is a Jaeger." Sean said proudly. "Gipsy danger." Sean said.(Oh please like none of you saw this coming)

"HOLY FUCK!" Sam yelled.

"Theres just one problem." Sean said.

"What?" Yumi asked in concern.

"I need a co pilot with me. This thing works through a connection called the drift allowing two minds to be connected to one another so I need one of you to help me." Sean said.

"Ok I'll help." Yumi said smiling.

"Here we go." Sean said as they got inside and got connected to the machine.

Kane was firing at the kolossus before he ran out of ammo.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kane said annoyed just as he was about to be crushed Sean and Yumi in Gipsy danger fired a plasma round at the face of the monster making it step back. "Nice timing who's co pilot?" Kane asked.

"Who do you think?" Yumi said.

"Remember easy." Sean said at they fired a round at Atlas and then activated a blade on the right arm and cut off Kronos's left arm making him roar in pain before they stabbed him in the stomach killing him.

"I take it back this is going to be easy." Sam said.

"Don't get overconfident this thing can only stay here for 10 more minutes." Sean said.

"What why!" Ulrich yelled avoiding being crushed by Atlas.

"Theres not enough power to keep it there forever you know." Dana said.

"Kane get to the Gotengo with the others we can handle this." Sean said.

"Got it." Kane said.

"Are you crazy?" Yumi asked.

"Trust me." Sean said.

"Ugh fine. I really wish I could see your memories so I can understand this whole confusion better." Yumi said.

"Relax. Jeramy how close is Aelita to entering the program?" Sean asked as they battled the kolossus.

"We're nearly there keep them occupied for another minute or so." Aelita said.

"No pressure not like we're losing here." Ulrich said before three Leviathans showed up along with two harvesters.

"You and your goddamn mouth." Jason said tearing one of the Leviathans in half.

"How was I supposed to know?" Ulrich asked cutting the head off one of the harvesters.

"Its in." Aelita said.

"Good Sean you and Yumi know what to do." Jeramy said.

William was about to attack the Skid when Sean and Yumi fired a round at him sending him back to earth. Everyone was now back on the Replica when The Kolossus somehow got a big boost of power and destroyed the Jaeger sending Yumi and Sean back.

Sean and Yumi came out of the Scanner and found William looking confused.

"Hey freak where am I?" William asked making them sigh in relief confusing him.

"Well its nice to see the real William for a change." Sean said.

"The real me? What are you talking about?" William asked.

Later

The Skid was destroyed by the Kolossus while The Gotengo managed to escape with everyone. Kane and the others were in the blue towers waiting for the final mission.

"So let me get this straight I was controlled by some Virus called XANA for months now and you have been fighting this thing for over 2 years?" William said as they walked to the school having deactivated the clone when he was in his room.

"Yeah trust me you were a pain in the ass to deal with." Sean said making him glare.

"So I guess I was more powerful then you ever were." William said arrogantly.

"Not even close William and you never will be." Yumi said making him growl.

"I don't get it what does he have that I don't have he's a monster a freak of nature a fucking Mistake!" William yelled getting the whole schools attention.

"Will you just shut up man?" Sean said.

"Fuck you!" William said slugging him which surprised Sean since he wasn't expecting it.

"GODDAMNIT!" Yumi yelled kicking him away while William quickly snatched Sean's gun from his jacket and fired at Yumi which Sean took the hit for her in the chest having activated his metal armor.

"If I cant have her no one can!" William yelled firing again till Sean pulled him into a headlock.

"Sean thats enough I will handle this myself." Delmas said.

"No not this time. I warned you William that I would kill you if you tried to take away the one thing I wouldn't lose again and now I'm going to prove it to you." Sean said snapping his neck shocking all the students and everyone else before Sean kicked the dead body into a wall. "This is what happens to those who are cruel and selfish in the world." Sean said before he walked off along with the others while Delmas sighed and called the police to inform the situation.

"You didn't have to do that." Yumi said holding has hand as they all rested in the wreck room.

"Yes I did if I didn't he would have tried to kill you or worse if I wasn't around." Sean said sighing as he took off his hood and masked and sighed.

"Well I guess all this was pointless then." Jeramy said.

"No it wasn't. Now we have the body do no suspicions will arrive." Sean said.

"So what are we going to do about Kane and the others?" Yumi asked.

"They will wait till we need them." Sean said closing his eyes to rest of a bit.

"How much longer till the program is ready?" Aelita asked.

"Soon." Jeramy said.

 **Authors note: FINALY the fuckers dead. His parents wont really miss him since he was always a trouble maker. The final battle is at hand now this one will be an all out war on the original Lyoko and I mean war. Every soldier in the UNSC will be fighting in the** **next chapter thats 10,000 soldiers. XANA isn't going to die that easily and a great twist will happen next chapter when XANA himself appears and fights Sean to the death. Commence OPERATION FINAL WAR! Next time Fight to the finish. Prepare for the best fight you've all ever seen in this whole story. See ya.**


	68. Fight to the finish

Chapter 68 Fight to the finish

Sean was in his dorm room with Odd and Ulrich. Yumi Aelita and Priscilla walked in and put on some ear plugs before pulling out an air horn and used it making them jump up in alarm and Sean fell out of his hammock.

"THE FUCK!" Sean yelled looking around till he saw Yumi and Priscilla laughing at them.

"What was that for?" Ulrich asked annoyed.

"Sorry just couldn't help it plus that was more for Odd for his pranks over the years." Yumi said.

"GRRR!" Sean growled.

"Oh chill out its not like you went deff." Priscilla said still laughing.

"Whatever. What time is it?" Sean asked rubbing his eyes.

"Almost 9." Aelita said.

"Well I'm going back to sleep." Sean said before Yumi pulled him back down.

"No way its breakfast time move." Yumi said making him roll his eyes before getting his leather cloths on.

Minutes later

"Ugh this shit tastes nasty." Sean said.

"Yeah disgusting this is worse then those MRE's" Ulrich said.

"Wait you actually ate that shit?" Hunter said amused.

"So did I. How can you stomach that crap?" Yumi asked.

"We didn't have a choice." Sean said.

"It was do or die in the army so guess which part we picked." Jacob said.

"So how close is Jeramy Dana and Stockman on completing the program?" Sean asked.

"Not sure he's been up all week working on it." Aelita said.

"Well in any case I've called back every soldier from missions to help us fight XANA." Sean said.

"How many a few hundred?" Yumi asked.

"Not even close. 10,000." Sean said making Sam spit out her drink and coughed a little.

"WHAT!" Sam said in shock.

"Hey when we go back its going to be the final battle." Sean said.

"He's right and with XANA not having Kane or his other top generals or William for that matter its going to be hard to defeat him for good." Aelita said.

"So we're actually this close to finally defeating XANA for good?" Yumi asked in hope. If this was true it meant she and Sean were finally close to starting their own family something she knew he was looking forward to.

"Oh yeah for good this time." Sean said placed his arm around her making her smile.

"So how exactly is this going to work sending 10,000 soldiers to Lyoko?" Ulrich asked.

"Not to just one sector but every sector so XANA cant activate any towers while the mission is in progress." Sean said.

"What happens if they fall into the digital sea though?" Priscilla asked.

"Stockman took care of that for all of us if we do fall into the digital sea we wont be permanently Devirtualized." Sean said.

"Well thats good news." Emily said.

"Yeah I wish we had that from the start." Sean said.

"I assume with all those soldiers we've got tanks and air craft?" Talia asked.

"Of course." Sean said.

"Wow your not holding anything back this time." Yumi said amused.

"Not when so much is on the line." Sean said as his phone went off. "Jeramy? Whoa what? Ok we'll be right there." Sean said hanging up and smirked behind his mask.

"Is it time?" Hunter asked.

"Oh yeah lets go." Sean said.

Later

(Insert Operation Final War from Godzilla final wars)

Sean and the others made it to the factory and went to the lab.

"Whats going on?" Yumi asked.

"Hopper just sent me a message just as I finished the program." Jeramy said.

"All troops on the spirit of fire are waiting for orders." Stockman said.

"I excepted this to happen soon but not this soon." Sean said.

"Where is he?" Hunter asked.

"He's in the ice sector Kane and the others are guarding him till you all get there." Jeramy said.

"Then lets get going." Sean said as they made it to the scanner.

Sean and Yumi were the last before Sean noticed Yumi looked conflicted.

"You ok?" Sean asked.

"Yeah its just...We've been down this road before everything seemed perfect to finally end this the last three times but then..." Yumi couldn't finish.

"Hey look at me." Sean said placed his gloved hand on her right cheek. "This is going to end today I swear it this time. When its over we finally get to do what we both wanted for over a year. Nothing is going to going to stop that I promise." Sean said kissing her forehead making her let a small tear down her face before she smiled at him and both entered the scanner.

(End song here)

Sean and Yumi arrived on Lyoko where the others were waiting.

"Bout time kid we're waiting." Rorke said.

"You have the worst patience." Sean said amused as he and Yumi got on his over glider.

"Here come the rest of the troops." Stockman said as over thousands of soldiers human Elite and many others arrived.

"Well this is going to be fun." Forge said.

"Is everything else set up?" Sean asked.

"Working on it." Dana said.

"I don't need to tell everyone here how important this fight is. We've been fighting XANA for over two years and this battle is going to be the very last one that is a promise I make to everyone here. I want everyone to give this fight everything they got no holding back everything is on the line here. The freedom of the human race of the past is in our hands just as it was during our time. We won the war in our time we can wind this one." Sean said getting cheers from every soldier on the comms.

"Nice speech where'd you come up with that?" Yumi asked.

"Just something I just made." Sean said amused.

"Aright move out!" Johnson yelled to the troops.

"Hopper is north of your position." Jeramy said.

"Alright lets move!" Sean yelled as he and everyone else flew off to the position.

"No sign of XANA's monsters anywhere." Dana said.

"Forest sector is clear." A commando soldier named Logan said.

"Mountain sector clear." James said.

"Dessert sector is clear as well." A special ODST soldier named Buck said.

"This is to easy. Everyone stay on alert." Sean said.

"Roger that sir." Forge said.

"Here we are." Hunter said.

"About time." Cross said.

"Relax." Sean said. "Aelita go on ahead." Sean said making her smile and ran inside the area.

"So what made you turn away from XANA in the first place?" Ulrich asked.

"We never served him to begin with. We followed Kane's leadership. You honestly should feel proud of him." Makarov said to Sean.

"Proud of what killing billions of people for some change?" Yumi said in anger.

"You didn't tell them what he told you did you?" Cross said.

"Tell us what?" Yumi asked.

"That can wait." Sean said.

"No I want to know now whats going on?" Yumi asked narrowing her eyes at him.

(Insert Apocalypse from reign of fire ps2 soundtrack)

"UH guys incoming!" Jeramy yelled.

"We got contacts!" James said on the comms.

"Not now." Sean said to Yumi who scoffed in annoyance.

"Dessert sector is under heavy fire!" Buck yelled firing at the monsters.

"Enemy sighted!" Logan yelled as his unit engaged the enemy.

"Damnit. All unites engage enemy on sight!" Sean said.

"Incoming!" Forge yelled as missiles nearly hit them.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Jacob yelled seeing a large army of monsters mostly tarantulas and hornets and Mantas numbered in the hundreds.

"Fire at will!" Sean yelled as every soldier fired at the monsters.

"WHOA! Theres something extremely powerful there!" Jeramy yelled.

"Your mine!" A dark voice said grabbing Sean and threw him into a wall which he jumped off of before even hitting it. Sean looked and saw someone dressed similar to him but without the spikes or chain. His eyes though told exactly who he was.

"XANA I assume?" Sean said.

"Lets see who's more powerful you or me." XANA said charging at him and both vanished.

"Uh Jeramy!" Yumi said in alarm.

"I know I'm looking for them." Jeramy said.

Sean and XANA were in Sector five in the core with Sean getting kicked back a few times before Sean backflipped and spin kicked him in the face. Sean breathed fire at him which XANA dodged before slashing his arm drawing blood.

"Uh Jeramy I think I have a problem." Sean said making XANA grin in satisfaction.

"Oh come on not again!" Jeramy yelled.

"What now!" Yumi said destroying a few monsters with ease.

"XANA added physical pain into his system again." Jeramy said.

"Where is he?" Kane asked.

"In sector five." Jeramy said.

"I need a vehicle." Kane said.

"Here take mine." Yumi said.

"Right." Kane said flying off.

Sean head butted XANA hard making him lose focus before he blasted him in the leg making Sean roar in anger before charging at him and both fell down out of the core before wings appeared out of Sean's back and XANA got on one of the Mantas.

"Your strong but not strong enough!" XANA yelled firing blasts at him which Sean dodged before flying back inside the core zone and XANA tackled him to the ground.

"Is that all you got!" Sean yelled head butting him hard and kicked him to the ceiling before throwing a knife in his arm making XANA roar in pain before dropping down to him.

"Jeramy whats happening!" Yumi yelled as they continued to battle XANA's monsters just as a few tanks blasted Atlas and Kronos while the Kolossus was destroyed after fighting three Jaegers.

"YES I FINALY GOT THE DATA!" Jeramy said.

"To destroy XANA?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. Listen I need you all to got to sector five now and I mean everyone." Jeramy said.

"We're on it kid." Forge said.

Sean had three blades come out of his hand and cut off XANA's left arm making him roar in pain.

"You lose XANA." Sean yelled before he saw Yumi and the others just as Kane arrived.

"You didn't need my help after all." Kane said grinning.

(End song here)

"Well I wouldn't say that." Sean said before they saw Aelita yell out in frustration. "Whats wrong?" Sean asked not seeing XANA slowly get up.

"We need more power!" Jeramy yelled. Franz hopper appeared and suddenly the power started increasing while XANA's monsters fired at him.

"Aelita do it NOW!" Sean yelled just as Franz was destroyed much to their horror just as she activated the program.

(Insert coup de grace from call of duty modern warfare 2)

"IF I DIE I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" XANA yelled as he stabbed Sean in the heart. Sean roared in pain as blood spewed out of his mouth. The others saw and were horrified especially Yumi who ran to him.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Yumi yelled as Sean dropped to his knees and fell on his face while Kane let out an enraged Roar and sliced XANA's head off.

"NO!" Kane yelled trying to stop the bleeding.

"Jeramy do something!" Yumi yelled as she and Kane put pressure on the wound.

"Im sending him back to earth medical teams are by the scanner." Jeramy said quickly sending him back to earth completely ignoring the fact that XANA was dying.

"We need more medical equipment now!" One of the medics said in alarm as they tried to stop the bleeding.

"Victor get your ass here now!" Dana yelled heading down with the others.

Later

Victor managed to finally stabilize the bleeding after an hour or so however there was a new problem now.

"He needs a replacement heart soon." Victor said sadly which they all noticed. Everyone from his time knew why that was but Yumi and the others didn't see the problem.

"Well that should be easy after all you've got to have spare organs on the ship." Odd said.

"Its not that simple for him." Reznov said.

"What do you mean whats wrong?" Yumi asked in concern.

"Kruger has an extremely rare blood type we need a heart that matches the blood otherwise it wont work and the problem is there is no hearts in the storage area that has that blood. We can make a new one but it would take months." Reznov said. "And he doesn't have that long." Reznov said.

"What are you saying?" Yumi asked in fear.

"If we cant replace his damaged heart in two weeks he's going to die." Julia said. Yumi just stood there with wide eyes before she began to drop to her knees and the girls rushed to her as she sobbed in sorrow.

Later

Jeramy was at the supercomputer trying to see if he could make a jump in time to repair the damage but he didn't have enough power to do so. Kane was the only one on Lyoko now. Rorke and the others died in the final battle.

"How is he?" Kane asked.

"Its not good. Sean needs transplant in two weeks or he's going to die." Jeramy said.

"They don't have a spare one in storage do they?" Kane asked knowing the answer.

"Not one with his blood." Jeramy said sadly. After fighting XANA for two years they finally defeated him but at a cost showing XANA would take something important from all of them in defeat like a sore loser.

"Kid theres something I need you to do." Kane said.

"What is it?" Jeramy asked.

Next day

Yumi was walking to Sean's room with the others.

"Yumi it will be ok he always finds a way out of these situations." Aelita said. She was just as crushed by the loss of her father but losing Sean was having them same effect on her as well as it was Yumi.

"I hope so." Yumi said as she opened the door and they all gasped when they saw Kane in the room on the right side of Sean's bed holding his hand. "YOU!" Yumi yelled in anger.

"Calm down I'm not here to fight. I'm here to help." Kane said as the doctor walked in showing his blood was the same as Sean's which shocked Yumi and the others who just arrived.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked glaring.

"He's here to give Sean the heart that matches his blood to him so he can live." Jeramy said walking in.

"WHAT!" Yumi yelled in disbelief.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked glaring at him.

"You killed billions of people just for a dumb change a war that costed him his son and made his life a living hell for 10 years why are you doing this?" Yumi demanded glaring at him.

Kane looked at Sean for a minute before sighing.

"Because..." Kane said holding Sean's hand as he finished "He's my son." Kane said.

 **Authors note: OOOOOOOHOOOOO Cliffhanger!^^ I bet none of you saw that coming. Will Sean live or die. Find out next time. Next episode** **Echoes. See ya.**


	69. Echoes

Chapter 69 Echoes

(Insert Marko's Remorse from spider man 3)

Everyone could only look at Kane in shock and disbelief.

"Wait what?" Reznov said in shock. "I think I misheard that he's your son?" Reznov asked in disbelief.

"Feel free to take a DNA test if you don't believe me." Kane said calmly.

"But I don't understand you two look nothing alike." Ulrich said.

"Clearly you haven't seen a picture of his mother." Kane said showing him a picture of her with brown hair and green eyes.

"How do you even know he's your son did she tell you?" Priscilla asked trying to get over her shock.

"No I didn't even know he even existed till he was 12 when they were at the market when I saw them I knew right then and there who he was and what he was." Kane said remembering that day. "I confronted her about him a year later demanded to know why she didn't tell me. She told me she wasn't stopping me from being a part of his life. I realize now she was giving me permission to be in his life. But I took things to far pointing a gun at her. Some punk came running at us and the gun went off when he bumped into me." Kane said shocking them.

"You mean she was killed?" Dana asked.

"It was accident. I never meant to hurt any of you. I watched from a distance after that. I saw how he advanced so far and quick in the academy and struggled to support all of you. I requested for him and the both of you to be transferred to Wolf Pack the day you all graduated. It was the only way I could get closer to him." Kane said.

"But it didn't last after our last mission after three years in Wolf Pack." Hunter said.

"When he left after that I recommended him for the position of secretary of defense I knew he was up to the job and with the amount of success he had done you all got the same serum him and me got." Kane said. "Then someone left Turok on his front doorstep. I saw how happy he was after that." Kane said giving a small smile.

"If you saw all that then why did you start the war?" Yumi asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Because he didn't know this till I told him when I took control of the tower. The UNSC was falling apart after a few incidents because of the previous secretary caused. I saw a civil war on the horizon it was just a matter of time. So I freed the most ruthless and brutal criminals in the galaxy. I knew that if a war started and every UNSC world was in danger." Kane said.

"They would throw aside all the incidents and fallouts the previous secretary made in the past." Aelita said.

"That was the plan but everything went wrong. The first invasion was at the wrong place and wrong time." Kane said in regret.

"You mean where Turok was killed." Yumi said.

"It wasn't supposed to happen there. Turok was a victim of opportunity for some love sick fangirl who was in insanely in love with Sean. When she admitted it to his face he tore her to pieces no matter how much she begged him to stop. Turok was never supposed to be killed in the war and it wasn't supposed to last for 10 years it was supposed to last for a year at most." Kane said. "People in the new order got greedy with power and well you can guess what happened." Kane said.

"So the whole war was to prevent another one that would have been even worse." Yumi said seeing why he did what he did and why Sean seemed to forget about the one his father started.

"When I originally died I didn't tell him but then being recreated by XANA I knew I had to tell him. Throwing him into the digital sea when I first came back was on purpose since I knew about the program to bring him back." Kane said.

The others were beyond speechless by his reason and seeing he cared about Sean more then anything.

"The only thing that matters to me now is making sure he lives. If I have to die again for that to happen so be it." Kane said.

"Then we better start his condition is getting worse." Victor said.

"Does he know about who you are?" Yumi asked.

"Yes I told him when I used the tower." Kane said as he laid down on the operation bed while the medics started putting needles into his skin. "Give him this when he wakes up." Kane said giving Yumi a letter. Kane closed his eyes before drawing his last breath.

(End song here)

3 Days later

Sean groaned as he opened his eyes and found Yumi sleeping next to him with her head resting on his right side. He remembered the events that happened and sighed knowing how he was still alive. He ran his fingers through her hair as she slept. Yumi groaned before opening her eyes and gasped seeing he was awake and engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Your awake!" Yumi said in relief.

"Easy I'm still recovering here." Sean said making her pull back and he breathed in some air. "Wheres my dad?" Sean asked making her look down in sadness making him sigh. "I guess that explains how I'm still alive." Sean said.

"Was that what Makarov was talking about when XANA was destroyed?" Yumi asked taking his hand in hers squeezing it gently.

"Yeah. I don't hate him for his reason or for whats he's done. I just wish it didn't end like this." Sean said.

"He gave his life for you. You would do the same for any of us." Yumi said rubbing his hand. "I guess we know where you got all your courage and strength from now." Yumi said making him smile and chuckle a little.

"Yeah. This whole thing might have cost the lives of Hopper my father and the others who followed him but they did what they did for the right reasons." Sean said as she rested her head on his chest.

2 weeks later

Sean after fully recovering was allowed out of the medical station on the Spirit of fire. The whole world was given the cover story of him facing one of the most dangerous enemies of the new order and had fully recovered from his fight.

Right now the Lyoko gang was in the lunch room feeling down because of what was going to happen today.

"Odd you want my portions?" Aelita asked.

"No thanks I've got my own and I'm not really that hungry." Odd said before a tremor happened shaking the area.

"Fuck those tremors have been happening for the past 2 days now." Reznov said.

"Whats causing them?" Sam asked.

"Don't know." Reznov said.

"Hey wheres Sean at?" Sissi asked frowning.

"None of your damn business." Ulrich said before Sissi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Where is he?" Sissi asked again before he pushed her off.

"Buzz off." Ulrich said making her huff and walked away as Yumi walked to them.

"So where is he?" Yumi asked already knowing.

"Where he's been since he's got out of the medical room." Reznov said as another tremor occurred. "Goddamnit." Reznov said annoyed.

With Sean

Sean was on a racing track on his custom made motorcycle.(Picture the motorcycle the Ghost Rider uses in the first movie)

He looked to the stands and saw Yumi and the others and pulled up to the pits and got off.

"You ok?" Yumi asked walking up to him.

"Yeah just blowing off some steam." Sean said kissing her forehead making her smile.

"Well lets get going." Yumi said holding his hand.

"She seems to be in a real good mood." Reznov said to Julia who nods.

They all soon head over to the factory where UNSC troops were getting the last of the weapons they made there for the cover story.

"Hard to believe this is all over." Reznov said.

"Yeah." Julia said holding his hand.

"Hey Kruger what was in that letter you dad gave you?" Reznov asked.

"I'll tell you later lets just get this done." Sean said as they went to the elevator when another tremor occurred. "Maybe we should take the stairs just incase." Sean said getting them all to nod.

"Whats causing those by the way?" Jeramy asked.

"I have no idea probably the earths core trying to adapt to the changes when it explodes." Sean said.

"Well I hope it stops soon its getting really annoying." Ulrich said.

"Yeah I know." Sean said as they climbed down to the super calculator room.

"Well this is it." Yumi said holding Sean's right hand.

"2 years of fighting XANA and now he's gone and caused us a lot of trouble. Killed Hopper and probably a few innocent people around the world trying to enslave mankind." Sean said putting a hand on Aelita's shoulder.

Jeramy was about to pull the lever but stopped and pulled his hand off.

"I...I cant do it." Jeramy said shocking some of them.

"What? Are you out of your mind whats wrong with you?" Yumi asked in shock.

"Easy." Sean said.

"I just cant." Jeramy said.

"Cant or wont?" Jason asked.

"I don't know." Jeramy said as Dana walked up to him placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Look its very simple we destroyed XANA so now we have to shut down this horrible machine. What are the rest of you waiting for tell him?" Yumi said but no one said anything not even Sean. "What is wrong with all of you?" Yumi asked in shock.

"Well its just we all feel a little shook up is all." Odd said.

"I can see that." Yumi said. "Any suggestions?" Yumi asked.

"Put it to a vote and the most votes win if we shut it down or not today." Sean said. Yumi Victor and Hunter were the only ones that raised their hands while the others didn't.

"Sean what are you waiting for?" Yumi asked.

"I...Look we'll all talk about this later we need to talk this out separately before we make a final decision." Sean said shocking her.

Later

The gang was at school again.

Yumi looked at a soda can in her hand looking conflicted.

"Hey Yumi look I want to explain why I was against shutting down the supercomputer." Jeramy said.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about that." Yumi said about to walk off.

"Do you remember me when I first came here?" Jeramy asked making her stop. "The big brain of Kadic straight A computer genius and not one single friend. Sean when he lost his memories helped me find Lyoko and everything changed for me." Jeramy said.

"Did you expect us to keep playing hero till we were Sean's age it had to end sometime." Yumi said knowing Sean was done with the whole thing as much as her but had a different reason for not shutting down the computer.

"I know but I don't want to lose what we have together our friendship." Jeramy said making her eyes soften. "Our friendship is linked to the supercomputer. I'm afraid if we shut it down it will also shut our friendship down." Jeramy said as the bell rang. "See ya later I've got Gym." Jeramy said before she grabbed his arm.

"Hold on. I understand what your feeling but your wrong our friendship is to strong to shut down." Yumi said making him smile as he walked off.

Meanwhile

Sean was outside shooting some guns for some of the high school students who are pre enlisted for joining the army.

"Ok thats enough for today head to class." Sean said having them walk off.

"There you are." Yumi said walking up to him with a smile. She and the others noticed he hasn't been wearing the hood over his face or his mask since he got out of the medical room which she liked since she preferred seeing his face rather then him hiding it.

"Hey." Sean said smiling.

"So you gonna explain why you didn't want to supercomputer shut down or can I take a guess?" Yumi asked sitting on a chair.

"Guess." Sean said chuckling.

"You don't want to shut it down because of your father." Yumi said making him sigh.

"Yeah. I finally learned the truth about him and why he did what he did in the past and its because of Lyoko. A part of me doesn't want to lose the only good thing I've learned about him." Sean said before she took his hand and pulled him into a kiss.

"Thats not true you have one last gift from him." Yumi said placing both her hand and his on his chest where his heart was. "A part of him will always look after you now forever." Yumi said making him smile and kissed her forehead.

"Yumi theres something I need to tell you. Its about the letter he gave me." Sean said before the bell rang. "Uh never mind I'll tell you later." Sean said kissing her before walking off.

Later

Yumi was on a bench when Sean walked to her.

"Where are the others?" Yumi asked.

"At the factory Sissi put a tracker on Ulrich this morning with any of us noticing. So we have to use the return trip. The very last one." Sean said.

"So are you ready to finally shut it down for good?" Yumi asked holding his hands.

"I thought about it. Yeah I'm ready." Sean said kissing her lovingly making her moan.

"Theres another reason I wanted it shut down this morning." Yumi said smiling.

"Oh yeah?" Sean asked making her smile more and he was surprised when she started crying as she placed his hand on her stomach making him widen his eyes before smiling at her.

"I'm pregnant." Yumi said smiling and he placed her head on his chest as she started crying in joy.

"I promised you that when this was over you'd get to have a baby. I keep my promises." Sean said making her cry more as she held him tightly.

Return to the past

Sean was back on the race track when he spotted the others.

"Ready?" Sean asked.

"Yeah and no trackers this time." Hunter said making Ulrich grumble making them laugh a little.

Soon they made it to the factory again and used the stairs.

"Well any objections this time?" Sean asked getting no response. Jeramy shut down the supercomputer for good this time and they all climbed back up.

"So what was that letter about?" Reznov asked before another tremor occurred.

"Ok thats it." Sean said getting to the ground and placed his hand on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Ulrich asked.

"I have an ability to sense when something is wrong in the ground." Sean said closing his eyes and then widen them. "Uh oh." Sean said in alarm.

"What is it?" Hunter asked.

"The core its not adapting to the changes its falling apart faster then we thought." Sean said alarming them all.

"Wait what are you saying?" Yumi asked in concern.

"The planet is going to blow up sooner then we thought." Sean said.

"How long?" Aelita asked in concern.

"We only have 3 days." Sean said.

"WHAT!" The gang yelled.

"We need to start the evacuation." Hunter said.

"No shit moron!" Sean yelled.

Hours later

(Insert no time for caution from Interstellar)

The whole planet was informed and started evacuating the planet fast.

"Move move move!" A UNSC soldier yelled to a group of civilians as they boarded a transport.

"We're moving as fast as we can sir its going to take hours to fully evacuate the sector." Johnson said on the comms.

"Get it done." Jacob said.

"Wheres Kruger?" Reznov asked.

"Don't know he said he had something to take care of." Hunter said.

(End song here)

With Sean

(Insert Hurt by Johnny cash This is also the trailer song for the marvel movie Logan thats coming out next year)

Sean and Yumi were at the school as it was fully evacuated.

"Why are we here?" Yumi asked before they heard a dark laugh and someone who had a horribly burned face came around the corner with his left arm in the shadows holding something.

"I've been waiting for this." The burned man said.

"Yumi. This is my half brother Kane's first born son. Freddy Kruger." Sean said shocking her while Freddy just laughed in cruelty. "You know why I'm here." Sean said making him nod before pulling a boy out of the shadows who had a cloth over his mouth and his hands tied up.

"Looking for this little shit?" Freddy said putting on a glove with four blades on making the little boy whimper in fear making Sean growl in anger.

"Sean who is that?" Yumi asked.

"Turok." Sean said shocking her as she looked at the boy and could definitely see that this was the same boy from the photo Sean carries around every day. "The letter that Kane gave me told me about this. Turok never died by her hands she killed a lifeless clone of him. Freddy put him on ice this whole time till today. He told me you were a failure a disappointment cause you lacked the qualities of a human being. You have no soul no regret no remorse for anything you do. So when you found out about me you decided to make me think I lost him." Sean said glaring while Turok was looking at his father for help.

"You got everything I always wanted from our father. You were requested into Wolf pack. You had his respect his attention and most of all you had this." Freddy said grabbing Turok's head making Sean growl in a warning way making him chuckle in amusement. "I don't see what makes you more special to have everything I should have." Freddy said.

"Its because I have a soul. I have a heart unlike you who cares for no one but himself." Sean said stepping forward and was a few feet away from Turok who was trying to remain calm.

"Oh please being Human makes you weak. Do you want to be like your so called father little man?" Freddy asked taking the cloth off his mouth and he bites his hand making him pull back in pain and Turok ran to his father who picked him up and untied him.

"Daddy?" Turok said in fear while Yumi rush to them.

"Shhhhh. Its ok buddy I'm here." Sean said calming his son down while Yumi held him close as well.

"Its going to be ok Turok." Yumi said soothingly making him nod as Sean handed him to her.

"Yumi call in the others. He's mine." Sean said turning into the Ghost rider and charged at Freddy while she ran off with Turok in her arms.

"Yumi where are you?" Hunter asked on the comms.

"On the Kadic building I need a pick now!" Yumi said.

"Ok whats going on?" Hunter asked.

"Just get here!" Yumi yelled.

"Alright sheesh I'm on my way." Hunter said.

Sean roared at Freddy who was trying to get out of his grip as Sean glared at him in pure hatred.

" **20 years I thought I lost my son and now I find out you tried to take him from me. You will suffer for you crimes. Look into my eyes. Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their PAIN!** " Sean yelled making Freddy scream in pure fear and pain as all the wrongs he's done in the past came back at him with a vengeance till after what felt like an eternity his soul was burned away leaving him lifeless as Sean roared in the air in anger before turning to normal. Sean jumped up where Yumi and Turok were at.

"Shhh its ok." Yumi said holding Turok in her arms as he passed out from all thats happened.

"Thank you." Sean said taking him back in his arms.

"I never truly understood what made him so important in that photo other then being your son but now I do." Yumi said holding them both close making Sean smile as he held them both just as a drop ship arrived.

"So whats going...On? Is that who I think it is?" Hunter asked in shock.

"I'll explain later." Sean said as they all flew off.

(End song here)

Later

Turok was fast asleep on a couch in a wreck room on the Spirit of fire with Sean looking over him with a fatherly smile on his face as he ran his hand through his sons hair.

"So thats why you've been so calm as of late." Yumi said sitting next to him as she placed a hand on Turok's head. "You found out he was alive." Yumi said smiling at them both.

"Yeah the best thing that ever happened to me was alive this whole time and with you and the girls in his life and our first born child I know his life will be good." Sean said making her smile and kissed him.

"EW!" Turok said making them laugh.

"Come on buddy." Sean said putting him on his shoulders and went to the others.

"There he is." Dana said taking him in her arms making him laugh.

"Its good to have him back in our life." Jason said.

"Yeah I know." Sean said smiling as they looked at the planet and all the other cruisers that were being loaded with civilians.

"So this is it the end of Earth." Jeramy said as Dane put Turok down and kissed Jeramy on the cheek making him blush and smile sheepishly.

"OOOOHOOO!" Sean yelled in amusement while the others just laughed.

"Oh when were you gonna tell us hmmm?" Alex asked crossing his arms playfully.

"Every time I do tell you guys you always scare off my dates." Dana said annoyed.

"With good reason we're trying to save them from your torturous ways." Soap said making the others burst out laughing while she just rolled her eyes while Jeramy smiled.

"So when do we leave?" Ulrich asked still laughing.

"Once Earth blows up. Theres something we forgot to mention about that and your going to love this." Jacob said.

"What?" Odd asked.

"You'll see and from what archives told us its going to be amazing." Sean said ruffling his sons hair who laughed a little.

"The archives? What are you not telling us?" Yumi asked amused.

"Oh I'm not spoiling it." Sean said making her shake his head before looking at Turok.

"I don't suppose you could get him to talk?" Yumi asked making him shake his head. "Ah to bad I'm sure he couldn't say no to you." Yumi said making Sean bonk her head.

"Don't give him any ideas Odd would encourage." Sean said.

"HEY!" Odd yelled insulted making them all laugh again. Sean laughed as he had his hand on Yumi's pregnant stomach making her smile while the other was on his sons head.

"All in all today was a really great day." Sean said kissing Yumi on her forehead making her smile as she held her stomach.

"EW!" Turok yelled making them laugh harder.

"Oh grow up buddy." Sean said putting him on his shoulders.

"Never!" Turok yelled making them all laugh more.

"Boy I swear." Sean said amused having really missed this time with his son more then he even realized.

"Your not going to act like this when your little brother or sister is born are you?" Yumi asked amused.

"Nope." Turok said making them all laugh again.

"Good cause like me when I was growing up with your uncles and aunt I had to look out for them since I was the oldest you better do the same little man." Sean said.

"Yes sir." Turok said saluting making them all laugh harder.

"Like Father like son." Aelita said amused making Sean chuckle.

2 days later

"Explosion occurs in 10 minutes." Hunter said as they were all on he observation deck. They got everyone off planet except for the people who were like William since they refused to leave thinking they would enslave them all.

"I almost feel sorry for those idiots." Yumi said sitting down with Turok on her lap. Her parents had met him two days ago and her mother adored him while her bother saw him as a little buddy. Her father liked him as well which wasn't surprising since everyone loved him.

"Well I don't anyone who acts like William will never learn." Sean said standing up looking at the planet.

"Ok I'm stumped whats about to happen?" Odd asked.

"Your about to find out in 3.2.1." Hunter said as a massive fire engulfed the planet before a large white explosion occurred that sent waved of light in all directing but did not damage the cruisers. Everyone watched in awe at the bright explosion looking so beautiful till it died off leaving a small ball of light behind before it vanished.

"Whoa." Ulrich said.

"Incredible." Jeramy said.

"I told you guys it would be amazing." Sean said grinning. "Well now its time to leave. Captain James set course for Sparta." Sean said on the comms.

"Roger that sir all passengers be advised setting destination for Sparta. ETA 8 months." Captain James said.

"8 months?" Sam asked.

"Well we don't have any slip space drives so its going to take longer." Sean said.

"Well we have enough food water and supplies to last over 30 years so I'm not complaining." Hunter said.

"Home sweet home here we come." Sean said smiling Yumi laid her head on his shoulder while she played with Turok's hair as they made their way to Sparta for the next eight months.

 **Authors note: YES! The last episode of the tv series minus the evolution arc is complete now All we have left is traveling through space to Sparta with some interesting developments on the way. Im considering doing a sequel with the gears of war 4 plot added with Turok and his first born sibling from Yumi along with Ulrich's son and Odd's daughter. I am so happy I'm the first person in the history of this website to** **actually complete a story of the lyoko series. See ya. Next time fun time traveling.**


	70. Fun time traveling

Chapter 70 fun time traveling

Yumi woke up and found a bright light shining on her face. She looked out the window and smiled seeing the other ships traveling with them to Sparta. Sean had explained that the first destination was Sparta to set everything up then anyone was free to go where they wish of their nationality or stay on Sparta.

"Morning." Sean said fully dressed in grey sweat pants and a black shirt with a skull. Yumi was in her regular PJ's since Turok was with them.

"Morning." Yumi said smiling before she found Turok on her right side of the bed making her smile before she kissed his forehead making him open his eyes and yawned. "Come on Turok wake up." Yumi said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ok." Turok said tired.

"Come on you two the others are waiting for us." Sean said as Turok got dressed. Yumi got dressed in her regular cloths that showed her stomach. She as of right now was one month pregnant. "By the way Yumi you have a doctors appointment later this morning." Sean said.

"Ok." Yumi said as Turok came out dressed in brown pants and a green shirt in a jean jacket.

"Ready." Turok said as they went out the door.

Reznov and Ulrich were in the wreck room playing air hockey just as Ulrich scored.

"Ha yes." Ulrich said wining the game.

"Damnit." Reznov said.

"You always did suck at air hockey Reznov." Sean said as he Yumi and Turok walked in.

"Hey guys." Reznov said ruffling Turok's hair making him laugh a little.

"Foods ready." Julia said getting some portions.

"So whats on the agenda for today?" Dana asked.

"Oh the usual just do what comes to mind." Sean said getting some food for himself as did Yumi while she got Turok's food as well.

"You know Odd's been wanting to fly one of those jets that you call sabers." Ulrich said making Sean chuckle.

"Yeah fat chance." Sean said taking a bite to eat before swallowing. "Theres no way he's flying one of those without training." Sean said.

"Besides I don't think he's insured." Aelita said making Sean burst out laughing.

"Who's not insured?" Odd asked walking in not hearing the conversation.

"You fly boy." Sean said amused.

"Ulrich!" Odd yelled making said person chuckle.

"Oh come on Odd flying the over board is one thing but a jet is not the same thing you need training for that." Sean said.

"By the way Yumi how did you parents take the fact that your pregnant?" Jeramy asked.

"Well." Yumi said smiling

Flash back 2 days before earth exploded

Yumi Sean and Turok made their way to her parents room that was assigned to them before knocking on the door. Takeo opened the door and let them in.

"Who's this now a nephew?" Akiko asked kindly while smiling at Turok.

"No this is Turok my son." Sean said.

"Wait but I thought you said he was killed during the first invasion." Takeo said.

"So did I. Apparently my father who was the leader of the new order had another son. Freddy Kruger he was jealous of everything I had so he kidnapped him during the first invasion and placed a lifeless clone there. Turok has been on ice for past 22 years its why he looks the same as I remember." Sean said.

"Why would he go that far?" Akiko asked sitting down.

"Cause he hated me. My father Kane saw Freddy as a disappointment since he lacked the qualities to be human. Kane gave me everything that he wanted his attention and respect. The day of the evacuation Yumi and I confronted Freddy at the school where he was waiting for us with him. He's dead for good this time." Sean said as he placed Turok on his lap.

"Well at least you have him back in your life." Akiko said seeing how well loved his son was.

"But thats the reason you here is it?" Takeo said.

"No we actually came to tell you something." Sean said smiling as did Yumi.

"What are you two hiding?" Takeo asked in suspicion.

"Oh nothing grandpa." Sean said making his eyes widen while Turok giggled a little.

"Yumi are you?" Akiko tried to say but stopped when Yumi smiled and placed a hand on her stomach.

"But your to young to have a baby." Takeo said.

"To young? Almost everyone on Sparta had kids at the age of 16 or 18 when they were her age and they always made it work perfectly fine. The only reason I didn't have kids at that age is cause I was more focused on graduating the academy and supporting my brothers and sister." Sean said.

"But still." Takeo said.

"Besides we've been planing this for when we graduated and since it was supposed to be today its no problem for us." Yumi said.

"Yumi are absolutely certain your ready for this? This isn't like taking care of some pet." Takeo said.

"I've been ready for a while now besides Sean knows whats he's doing since he raised Turok for 5 years." Yumi said ruffling Turok's hair making him laugh.

"Well I might not exactly be thrilled by you having kids so soon but if it makes you happy I wont stop you." Takeo said smiling.

"How far along are you?" Akiko asked.

"I think at least a week or so." Yumi said.

End flashback

"Speaking of knowing its time for your appointment." Sean said as he stood up.

"Oh yeah thats right." Yumi said as she stood up along with the others.

Yumi and the others including her parents and little brother were in the medical room with Yolanda and Victor doing some scans on her.

"Ok lets see here. There you are." Victor said brining a screen of the what was happening inside Yumi. Inside was what looked like a small thing in a bubble growing.

"Is that the baby?" Sam asked.

"She's only one month pregnant so its still developing inside her." Sean said holding Yumi's hand making her smile.

"Well everything looks fine. Have you've been experiencing any mood swings or anything?" Yolanda asked.

"No not really." Yumi said.

"Be lucky Kruger doesn't experience the mood swings." Reznov whispered to the guys making them chuckle before Yumi and Sean bonked them on the head with metal tools.

"Shut up." Yumi said annoyed.

"Oh lord its already begun." Reznov said laughing.

"No it hasn't and it wont and you know it." Sean said annoyed.

"What do you mean by that?" Aelita asked.

"She's been taking a medicine to help feed nutrients to the baby while its developing it also prevents any mood swings or any other symptoms modern pregnancies cause." Sean said.

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Akiko asked in concern.

"Not really its a common medicine used in our time pretty cheep to. My mother used it when I was conceived but she didn't have enough money for when Jason and Victor were born due to certain situations." Sean said.

"Like what?" Odd asked.

"None of your business." Jason said.

Later

The gang was in the pool area relaxing while Turok swims in the shallow area.

"Turok really seems excited about being a big brother." Yumi said smiling as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah well he's always wanted a younger sibling. Before the war started I was considering adopting another kid from an orphanage." Sean said making her smile.

"Hey move it brat." Herb said in anger at Turok.

"The hell?" Sean said annoyed.

"Four eyes." Turok said.

"OOOOOH! Wow!" Sean yelled laughing along with the others. Herb growled and was about to shove him out of the way till Turok dunked and kicked his legs out making him fall making the others laugh.

"Wow getting his butt kicked by a five year old." Jeramy said while Dana laughed in amusement.

"You stupid brat!" Herb yelled.

"Is there a problem here?" Sean asked pulling Turok out of the water and glared at Herb who trembled in fear.

"No nothing at all." Herb said running off.

"Idiot. Nicely well handled buddy." Sean said making Turok smirk.

Later

Sean and the others were in the wreck room again eating some lunch.

"Remind me again why did you bring Sissi and her gang with us and not leave them behind?" Ulrich asked.

"I couldn't just say they couldn't come it would have made the UNSC look bad." Sean said eating some chicken.

"Yeah thats true but I bet Sissi is thinking her usual nonsense about you in love with her." Yumi said annoyed.

"Yuck!" Turok said making them laugh in amusement.

"OH SEAN!" Sissi yelled.

"Here we go." Sean said annoyed.

"Who's the kid?" Sissi asked trying to be nice.

"He's my son Turok." Sean said.

"I thought you said he was dead." Sissi said pretending to care.

"So did I. I'm not in the mood to talk to you or punch you since he's here so buzz off." Sean said making her growl in anger before smirking.

"So Yumi how does it feel that your boyfriend William is dead?" Sissi said making her frown and was about to insult her when.

"Go away ugly." Turok said making the others gasp in shock and amusement.

"Oh my lord." Sean said snickering while the others burst out laughing.

"What did you call me?" Sissi asked in shock and anger.

"You heard me ugly." Turok said making them all laugh harder.

"Like father like son." Yumi said giggling making Sean chuckle in amusement as he ruffled his sons hair.

"You stupid brat!" Sissi yelled about to smack him till Sean grabbed her hand making her scream in pain as he gripped her hand hard. "Your hurting me!" Sissi yelled getting the attention from everyone else. Sean glared at her in pure rage before he turned into the Ghost Rider.

" **DONT...EVER...HIT MY SON!** " Sean yelled before roaring at her so loud she fainted before Sean threw her across the room and out the glass. Sean snorted before returning to normal.

"That was a little overboard don't you think?" Aelita asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The same woman who she reminds me of tried to do the same thing. Didn't have powers back then so the best I could so was yell at her." Sean said.

"Still I don't think you needed to throw her through the glass." Aelita said. Truly she didn't care but it seemed a little over kill.

"Its done now." Sean said shrugging his shoulders.

 **Authors note: First month on the ship and Sissi just landed in the medical room. So for now Yumi is one month pregnant and next chapter we will be in the third where the gender of the baby is able to be identified. Next time surprises. See ya.**


	71. Surprises

Chapter 71 Surprises

Yumi begins to open her eyes and sees both Sean and Turok on the bed making her smile as she held them both close.

"Morning." Sean said softly making her smile more as she opened her eyes and looked into his deep forest green eyes and kissed him.

"Ew." Turok said opening his eyes making them laugh a little.

"Come on buddy." Sean said getting up.

"I have another appointment later today." Yumi said putting on her regular cloths. Her stomach was slightly larger being three months pregnant. Sissi had made some comments about her getting fat but she ignored her since she didn't want any trouble if she found out she was pregnant.

"Come on lets go." Sean said getting dressed.

Later

Like last time Yumi was being scanned.

"There we go." Yolanda said getting an ultra sound of the baby. Yumi smiled seeing the small human body that was growing inside her.

"Wow thats a pretty good picture." Odd said.

"So would you like to know the gender?" Yolanda asked.

"Yes we..." Takeo tried to say but.

"NO!" Sean Yumi and Turok yelled.

"Huh why not?" Odd asked.

"On Sparta we have a tradition of not knowing what the gender of the child is we like it better as a surprise." Sean said getting Yumi and Turok to agree.

"But wouldn't it make more sense to know so your prepared?" Odd asked.

"Answer is still no." Yumi said.

"Aw man." Odd said.

"Wait what did you do?" Sean asked Odd in suspicion.

"What do you mean?" Odd asked nervous.

"Odd." Sean said annoyed. "Did you tell anyone else?" Sean asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah he did. He set up a betting poll in the wreck room." Ulrich said.

"ODD!" Sean and Yumi yelled annoyed.

"Oh come on I was going to give you half the profits." Odd said trying to calm them down.

"Odd we didn't want anyone else to know so Sissi didn't find out you know how desperate she is." Sean said.

"Oh right." Odd said nervous.

Later

Odd came back and wanted to ask about what the gender of the baby was.

"Odd I'm not telling I promised them I wouldn't say a word and neither will Yolanda." Victor said.

"Oh come on help me out here I can make some good money from this." Odd said.

"Ok you know what its whatever you want it to be." Victor said. Odd of course thought he was serious and started grinning and dashed off. "Huh?" Victor said confused before shrugging.

Meanwhile

"I cant believe you! You blackmailed him for this!" Sissi yelled at Yumi in the wreck room while she looked unaffected. Sissi found out about the poll and about her being pregnant and was furious.

"How could I blackmail him? More importantly why would I? Thats your thing." Yumi said glaring.

"That thing inside you is nothing more then a..." Sissi tried to say till Sean came from behind her and glared at her.

"A What?" Sean asked glaring.

"A mistake an abomination just like her! AHHHHH!" Sissi yelled as Sean threw her across the room and into the wall.

"Thats strike two next one will be much worse Sissi." Sean said annoyed.

"Cant you see she's using you?" Sissi said holding her busted arm.

"How? We both wanted this." Sean said placing an arm over her shoulder making Yumi smile.

"She's using you for money and fame she doesn't give a damn about you and I'm betting its not even your kid she clearly slept with someone else like the whore she is!" Sissi yelled before Sean grabbed her by the neck.

"Thats strike three. Now I'm going to do something you'll wish you never asked for." Sean said pulling out a pistol and fired where her womb was making her eyes widen and cried in pain. "Now you'll never be able to have kids." Sean said not caring as she cried in pain and the soldiers dragged her off.

"I may not like her but that was a little extreme." Yumi said.

"Not like she didn't deserve it. Besides now we wont have to deal with any of her own kids messing with ours." Sean said making her smile.

"Odd why did you do that?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh what did he do now?" Sean asked annoyed.

"Um well." Odd tried to say but couldn't without his dumb idiotic grin.

"Odd." Yumi said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Uh you two are having another boy!" Odd yelled in excitement.

"ODD!" They both yelled in anger.

"We wanted that to be a surprise goddamnit." Sean said annoyed.

"Whats all the noise about?" Victor asked walking in.

"Just telling them what you told me." Odd said grinning.

"What did I oh did you really take that seriously?" Victor asked annoyed.

"Take what seriously?" Sean asked.

"I told him the gender was whatever he wanted it to be." Victor said.

"So he doesn't really know then." Yumi said.

"Nope I didn't tell him." Victor said.

"Awww!" Odd yelled.

"Shut it!" They yelled making him cower in fear.

"Ok lets make this clear I don't want anyone ruining the surprise of the gender of the baby till Yumi gives birth does everyone understand that?" Sean said getting everyone including a sulking Odd to agree. "Good." Sean said sitting down. "And Odd next time I'm going to send you out into space without a suit if you try that shit again." Sean said making Odd pale in fear.

"Good luck good buddy." Ulrich said laughing.

"This sucks now I've got to make a real good pick for the poll or I wont win anything if I'm right." Odd said.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Ulrich said.

"Keep him on a leash so this doesn't happen again." Yumi said annoyed throwing a can at Odd's head.

"OW!" Odd yelled.

"You so deserved that." Jeramy said as they all laughed.

 **Authors note: Sorry this took a while but I just finished publishing my new story mistreated soul. Anyway next chapter is the final one for all of this then I'm going to decide if I want to do the sequel which I probably will. Next time SPARTA. See ya.**


	72. Sparta

Chapter 72 Sparta

Sean and everyone else waited outside the medical room. An hour ago Yumi had went into labor a month shorter then predicted.

"You think she's ok in there?" Sam asked.

"Giving Birth isn't exactly an easy thing you know." Sean said.

"Well she's been in there for an hour." Aelita said.

"Well yeah its going to take a while." Sean said before the doctor in charge of the delivery came out. "How is she?" Sean asked.

"She's perfectly fine so is the baby. I ask that you each come in one at a time since we don't have much room in there for all of you." The doctor said.

"Well thats us then." Sean said walking in with his son. They found Yumi on a medical bed holding her baby wrapped in a pink blanket smiling at it.

"Hey." Yumi said softly as Sean sat down next to her and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"How are you?" Sean asked as he sat Turok on his lap.

"I'm alright just a little tired from all this." Yumi said before looking back at her baby and smiled as she kissed the forehead. "Turok meet your baby sister. Yumiko." Yumi said pulling the blanked off the babies head and showed her babies face to them. Yumiko was almost an exact copy of her mother but as she opened her eyes she had her fathers forest green eyes and coed and babbled at her parents and brother making her parents smile.

"Hi." Turok said softly making Yumiko smile and babbled at him.

"Its so good to see you sweetheart." Sean said kissing her forehead making her giggle before she yawned and went back to sleep.

"She's beautiful." Yumi said as tears poured out of her eyes as she held her baby.

"Yeah just like her mother." Sean said making her smile.

"Only a few more weeks and then we can all be home." Yumi said as she placed her right hand on his left one that showed a ring on both of their hands. Sean had proposed to each of the girls a month ago.

Seeing Yumi was tired Sean and Turok left to tell the others.

"Well how is she?" Ulrich asked.

"She's fine and its a girl." Sean said making them all smile.

"Aw I lost the bet." Odd said.

"Seriously thats all you can say?" Sean said.

"Oh and congratulations." Odd said smiling making Sean roll his eyes in amusement.

3 weeks later

Yumi was finally allowed out of the medical room with her daughter.

"Oh she's adorable." Talia said.

"She looks just like you Yumi minus the green eyes from Sean." Aelita said.

"Yeah I know she's a perfect combination of the both of us." Yumi said as she help Yumiko in her arms as she slept peacefully.

"Attention to all passengers we will be arriving to Sparta in an hour be prepared to head to the hanger for drop off." Captain James said on the comms.

"Well this is it." Sean said smiling as he looked at his daughter who slept in her mothers arms. "Your all going to love it here." Sean said as he kissed her forehead.

"12 years away from home and now we're back." Hunter said.

"So where are we going first on Sparta?" Odd asked.

"Where I raised Turok for 5 years." Sean said picking up his son.

Later

(Insert nine to survival job from jurassic world soundtrack)

Everyone was at the observation deck as Sparta came into range of the ship. It was a planet that was rich with green forests and grass fields. The planet itself was 10 times of the size of earth.

"Its beautiful." Yumi said in awe.

"Yeah. Home sweet home." Sean said placing an arm around her making her smile. "Alright our transport is waiting so lets go." Sean said.

Soon they all headed for the transports.

"Pilot get out." Sean said to the pilot of the ship he selected.

"Uh sir?" The pilot said confused.

"I'm taking this one." Sean said making the pilot get out and went to one of the others.

"Do you know how to fly this thing?" Jeramy asked.

"Of course I do." Sean said turning the engines on. "Alright strap in this is going to be a little bumpy." Sean said as he took off and flew to the destination he was taking them to. Once they got past the atmosphere Sean saw what he was looking for and landed perfectly on the ground and the back door opened. Everyone soon got out of the drop ship and looked around the area.

"Wow." Priscilla said amazed. The area was a grass field untouched by anything with a large lake in the center of the area.

"Welcome home buddy." Sean said to Turok who smiled.

"Its beautiful here." Aelita said looking around.

"Yeah me Turok and the others lived here for 35 years and the last 5 I raised Turok here." Sean said heading to a tree and pulled out a knife and carved something into it. Once he was done it said home sweet home.

"Its perfect." Yumi said as her daughter coed and babbled making her smile as she held her.

"A new beginning." Sean said holding them both close while Turok was on his fathers shoulders. Everyone could only smile seeing a good future ahead of them all.

Epiloge

For the past 10 years the UNSC was back to the way it once was but better now that the ones who's future children would cause the war were gone. Sean had led the UNSC since they arrived back to Sparta and everywhere else. His family had grew over the past 10 years. Yumi gave birth again to a son who she named Junior after him he was 5 years old now.

Aelita had also given birth to a daughter named Maya the name Sean and Jeramy gave her when the whole thing started. Maya was 2 years younger then Junior and had her mothers pink hair and her fathers green eyes.

Sam had a son named Tyler who was 4 years old. He had his fathers looks and his mothers eyes.

Priscilla had twin girls named Sarah and Katie. Both of them were 3 years old right now. They both had their mothers looks but had their fathers green eyes.

Emily had given birth to a son named Marcus who had both his parents hair but had his mothers brown eyes. he was 3 years old.

Talia had a daughter named after her birth mother Selina who had her mothers hair and had her fathers eyes. She was 2 years old.

Brynja had a son named after Sean's father Kane who had her blonde hair and his fathers green eyes. He was the youngest a one year old.

Life for the group of friends was perfect.

20 years later after they arrived at Sparta (This is a preview of the sequel I'm going to do in some time)

Turok now 25 years old was with a group of people which consisted of his sister Yumiko. Both of them had at one point trained in the army but left after the new minister Jin had caused a massacre of settlement 2 using killer machines which his father was furious about. Him and his sister immediately left after that. The others were close friends they grew up with. Del a friend Turok had made when he went to school. Kevin Stern Ulrich's son who was a year younger then Yumiko. Carine Della Robbia Odd's daughter who was also the same age as Kevin. Katie a girl from a village that they lived at and Oscar a former commando of Wolf Pack who served under both his father and grandfather.

"Hey you coming?" Turok asked Kate who was looking at a cocoon.

"Hang on." Kate said looking at the cocoon.

"For a butterfly?" Turok asked amused.

"Do you know how this guy starts out?" Kate asked.

"Trying to stay alive." Turok said making her roll her eyes.

"True but if it does and most don't it finds a way to chance encasing itself in this and breaks its body down and becomes something new and beautiful." Kate said as it made its way out and flew away. Turok looked at her for a second.

"You shouldn't have come." Turok said.

"Save your breath kid she's her mothers daughter and just like your old man." Oscar said.

"She really is." Del said.

"I really am." Kate said making Turok smirk.

"So I noticed." Turok said.

"Ok our codes should still work to get inside and get what we need." Yumiko said.

"If they haven't deleted them." Turok said.

"Its a shame really. Your old man wanted the new Sparta to start out good now Jin gave the other nations a bad impression." Oscar said.

"The only reason she's not dead is cause she used the law at her side but the next time she does something like that she wont get so lucky." Kevin said.

"Yeah no shit." Turok said. Just then Kate shot her shotgun from behind them at some drone.

"No alarm your welcome." Kate said before an alarm went off.

"Thats not the security alarm." Yumiko said before seeing a massive wind flare.

"SHIT MOVE!" Turok yelled as they ran off.

(End of Preview)

 **Authors note: The very last chapter of the story. I will make the sequel in time but for now I'm taking a break from all this. See ya around I hope all of you enjoyed my story.**


End file.
